


Skipping Stones

by ShivaVixen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adopt Zuko and you also adopt the gaang, All journeys start with a step, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Cultural differences are also a thing, Diplomacy, Fantasy Politics, Found Family, Misunderstandings, Other, Ozai is a horrible parent, Political Alliances, Protective Aang (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Rotating Point of View, Suki joins early, Suspicious Sokka (Avatar), The Gaang - Freeform, There is a line of people who want to adopt Zuko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko joins earlier, look ending the war will go easier if Zuko makes political allies now, package deal adoption, political maneuvering, political marriages are discussed, propaganda is a thing, replacing canon issues with all new ones, unlearning propaganda is a slow process
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 85,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen
Summary: In which a helpful sea monster rescues an injured human hatchling (read: kidnaps a recently banished Zuko) and causes headaches for the rest of the world.Not that the Gaang cares. They now have a portable heater that is just slightly vague on how he, a fire bender, ended up on an island and exiled.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Yue & The Gaang, Yue & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 704
Kudos: 2965
Collections: A:tla, AtLA <50k fics to read, The Best of Zuko, oc self insertSI





	1. The Serpent and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I just binge watched the whole Avatar the last air bender show.
> 
> Way too many plot bunnies.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Waking up to the shrine they guarded being actually attacked was not the best way to wake up in the cachalot serpent’s opinion.

Still this was the most exciting thing to happen to the shrine in centuries. And the cachalot serpent moved up to see what was happening.

Pirates were fighting the fire people. Looked like the fire people were protecting the shrine of the water Avatar that had raised the cachalot serpent.

They knew that so called war would have been short. That turtle shark just didn’t know how Avatars worked.

Still, it was the Cachalot serpent’s duty to protect the shrine and its pilgrims. Another quick look outlined the situation pretty well. There was a fire hatchling with cloth covering one eye trying to fight the pirates, and protect a crumpled form. There were more pirate ships than there were fire ships, and the pirates had cut off the hatchling from the fire ship.

The hatchling was knocked off balanced, and the cachalot serpent remembered that cloth coverings on the face were usually there because of injuries. The cloth was covering an eye, so the hatchling was half blind.

Now, being a cachalot serpent and one that was just decades away from becoming an ascending spirit, they considered themself wise. Which is why, when they saw the injured fire hatchling trying to protect an unconscious fire adult at their very old Avatar shrine, they snagged them.

It was sad for the adult to die, but the hatchling could still be saved.

Of course, considering oneself wise is not the same as being wise. And that their actions could be considered as attacking the hatchling wasn’t even considered. 

Or that being unconscious didn’t mean dying.

The cachalot serpent destroyed the pirate ships (and might have damaged the fire ship, but that wasn’t important) for good measure and hurried to take the hatchling to a very safe island that had a dragon spirit. The fire hatchling fought, of course, it was too young to realize it was being rescued and it was lashing out in self defense.

It hurt, but not too badly and the cachalot serpent happily spat out the fire hatchling on the rocky beach. No one would be able to harm it here, the whirlpools and fog meant the rest of the species avoided the area, and it wasn’t too cold here, despite being close to the south pole, because the island was volcanic. There was the remains of an iron fire ship, but the crew had most likely died a while back.

The dragon spirit woke up, and the cachalot serpent left, proud of their good deed.

The dragon spirit, who had only recently crossed the line between physical and spiritual realms and was still rather tethered to its island, was faced with the very upset and injured fire hatchling who was half feral and resolved to barbecue the cachalot serpent should it ever return.

It was a trying time, the hatchling had a good heart, but it was very clear that someone had sought to twist the hatchling into something it wasn’t.

Which the hatchling was vaguely aware of, just in denial. Seemed like it’s entire family group had been part of the abuse.

The hatchling lashed out. It was in very deep denial, because it still loved the family that had abused it.

The spirit had its work cut out for it.

\- Two Years Later - 

Zuko woke up to a honking noise and sighed. The otter penguins were back. Two years ago, that meant he was by the South Pole and could try and get to the Fire Nation naval base.

Now it meant he had to move his camp before the tiger seals showed up.

“Ty Lee, do you have to keep bothering me?” A particularly curious otter penguin chirped at him and stole a blanket.

He let her keep it. She always brought it back.

He smiled as the air warmed as he moved to the very poorly made shrine he had created. It wasn’t the best shrine, but it had pleased the dragon spirit immensely that it had been given a shrine at all.

That said, Zuko still hadn’t earned the right to know to the dragon’s name. That took decades, which Zuko probably would be on the island for.

He’d given up on escape. The only way off was to fly which wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

He was in the middle of setting up his camp when a light suddenly blazed in the sky.

The light was bright and the Dragon manifested next to him.

_ The Avatar has been found. _

A couple years ago, he’d have been trying to escape the island. Now he just sighed.

“Great.” Zuko finished setting up his camp, Ty Lee the otter penguin returned the blanket, and joined him for making dinner. He smiled as she cuddled next to him.

And yet his eyes still returned to the sky where the light had been despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cachalot is the alternate name for the sperm whale. It sounded better.
> 
> There are otter penguins with other Fire Nation names. Ty Lee is just the friendliest.


	2. The Island in the Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to rewrite everything, I don’t think, but I am going to play with character interactions.
> 
> No plans for shipping, by the way, I checked out the different pairings and they’re fun but not gonna be much focus. 
> 
> I like found family more than shipping.

Katara was starting to wonder if Aang had ever heard of a schedule.

They were supposed to head to the North Pole to learn water bending, but Aang wanted to make a trip to the Air Temple.

And then check out hopping Llamas and Elephant Koi.

Sokka, who had come along for her ‘protection’ was developing a permanent eye twitch as Aang constantly ignored him. Katara would be worried, but Aang had tricked Sokka into having fun a few times already, so hopefully it wouldn’t turn into a chronic condition.

“Wow, check out the fog!”

“We need to go around it-“ Sokka started, only for Aang to clear it with his air bending. 

“Cool, there’s an island!”

“Wow, there’s a lot of whirlpools.” Katara yelped as Aang decided to land Appa.

There was a rocky beach with a lot of otter penguin nests. “This must be a nesting site!” 

“There’s a Fire Nation ship, but it’s pretty much scrap ...” Sokka noticed.

The otter penguins started chirping and making noise.

“Hey!” Someone appeared. “You need to move!”

“What?”

The guy jumped over to Appa and gently pushed him to the side. It was amusing to watch as Appa seemed to think the guy needed to be licked, but eventually Aang helped the guy move Appa. The otter penguins stopped making noise and a nest with their cub chicks was revealed.

“Oh! Appa was blocking the nest!” Katara realized.

“Sorry about that!” Aang apologized to the guy. 

“It’s fine, I was worried there was another rock slide. Lo doesn’t pick the best places for her nests.” The guy removed his hood, and Katara flinched. His hair was a matted mess, and he was as tall if not a little taller than Sokka.

But the thing that really drew her attention was the scar that covered a third of his face, making one eye a permanent squint.

Appa licked him again.

“What are you doing here?” Sokka demanded.

“I live here.” The guy was petting Appa. “This looks like a flying Bison, but they’re extinct aren’t they?”

“Appa’s the only one left. I’m Aang!” Aang beamed. “This is Katara and Sokka of the Water tribe.”

“Nice to meet you.” The guy was distracted by an irate otter penguin trying to attack Appa. “Sorry, that’s Li, she’s aggressive. Let’s move to my camp. It’s by the shrine.”

The shrine was metal and rock and had a dragon very simplistically engraved on it.

“That’s a shrine?”

“Best I could do.” The guy held out his hand and lit up the kindling in the crude fire pit.

“You’re a fire bender!” Sokka yelled.

“And here I thought I was an air bender.” The guy fixed up the poles holding the pot. The sarcasm made Aang’s head tilt as he watched the guy avoid stepping on a cub chick.

“You’re evil!” Sokka declared, nothing good ever came from firebenders or the fire Nation.

“Sokka!” Katara hissed. As much as she didn’t like the Fire Nation, the guy wasn’t trying to do anything other than look out for the otter penguins.

“Yeah, well, valuing lives is illegal in the Fire Nation.” The guy sighed.

“Wait, really?!”

“I’m an exile.” He explained. But didn’t elaborate, instead gently shooing off a curious otter penguin cub chick. “I ever try to go home, I’ll be arrested.”

“That’s awful.” Katara watched him gently move another cub chick to the side.

“So, will you teach me firebending?!” Aang asked, knocking Sokka over to get closer to the guy. “Since you’re not evil and all?”

“Gran Gran said you have to learn the other elements first!” Katara objected, and snuck a peek in the pot. The food in the pot looked like mostly seaweed and fish, but when she tasted it it was really salty. She rushed over to Appa to get their kitchen kit to try and salvage the stew.

“I can teach you the basics, but you’re probably going to want an actual master.” The guy said. “I can help find a good one.”

“Great! We’re heading to the Air Temple then the North Pole. So, we’ll help you pack!” Aang offered. “Uh, what’s your name?”

The guy sighed. “I can’t use it so... you come up with one.”

“How about Burny Burnson.” Sokka snarked.

“I know! I’ll call you Kuzon!” Aang grinned.

“Kuzon... alright.” The newly dubbed Kuzon tugged a little at his matted hair.

Katara got the stew to not taste like pure salt. “I can fix your hair, before we leave.” Kuzon just blinked at her in surprise. “If you want.” Katara amended. It would drive her nuts, but it wasn’t like she could force the guy to have a haircut.

“Thanks. I cut it a while ago but I couldn’t find a comb in the wreck.” Kuzon admitted.

“No problem.” Katara waterbended more water into the pot from her water skin.

Kuzon looked surprised and Katara flushed.

“Katara!” Sokka hissed.

“You’re a water bender ... hang on.” Kuzon went into the tent and brought out a water proof sack. “I found these in the wreck. You might want these back.”

Katara stared at the five water tribe scrolls. “What the- what were they doing on that ship?!” Katara hugged them close.

“It was one of the ones that raided your tribe. From the remains of the log, they had prisoners that managed to escape and wreck the ship. Only, they wiped each other out. Found some bones, but I couldn’t tell them apart so they all ended up in a mixed grave. Sorry.”

“Wait, if you weren’t on the ship, how’d you get here?” Sokka looked up from where he’d been glaring at Kuzon.

“A cachalot serpent. Saved me from pirates.” Kuzon blinked at him.

“Right.” Sokka was momentarily surprised before recovering. “And what were you going to do with those scrolls?”

“Honestly? I was probably going to use them for torches. It gets pretty dark and cold for long stretches and the candles and torches I could salvage are starting to run out.” Kuzon admitted. “If I get too cold, I can’t fire bend correctly or at all.”

Katara clutched the scrolls to her chest in horror. Though mitigated by just how apologetic the guy looked, and how badly his clothes were patched together, it was still her culture he had been prepared to burn!

“Good thing we showed up when we did!” Aang grinned. 

“Sorry.” Kuzon apologized to Katara, bowing. “I know the history between our people is horrific, and I can’t change anything that’s been done in the past, but I promise I will help you as best I can in the future. And that I won’t use the scrolls for kindling.”

“Apology accepted.” Katara managed. That was a bit over the top, but Kuzon obviously meant it. “And dinner should be ready.”

Dinner was awkward. Kuzon was nice, but it was obvious he had no idea how to actually talk to people. Apparently being on the island degraded his social skills.

Aang dominated the conversation, telling Kuzon about how he was found, and Katara’s decision to help him get to the North Pole.

“How long have you been on this island?” Sokka occasionally added a question. “How old are you? How long have you been here?”

“I don’t know... I lost track of the days. Especially with the whole no light for months. Probably a couple years?” Kuzon shrugged. “What’s the date?”

Katara told him.

“Then I’ve just turned sixteen. I was fourteen when I ended up here.” 

“And the Fire Nation exiled a fourteen year old?”

“Sokka, knock it off, he’s just a kid! It’s not like he knows everything about the Fire Nation!” Aang looked annoyed at the interruption.

None of the trio noticed Kuzon’s look of guilt, or the gust of warm air that briefly wrapped around him.

“Right. And we’ll need him to get Aang a Fire bending teacher!” Katara added.

“Fine! But, I’ll be keeping an eye on him!” Sokka grumbled.

“Fair enough.” Kuzon accepted. An otter penguin took off with a blanket from the tent. 

“Uh, aren’t you going to stop that ...”

“It’s just Ty Lee. She always steals that blanket.” Kuzon shrugged. 

Dinner finished without incident and Katara got her shears and comb. Kuzon sat completely still.

“It’s going to be really short, it’s really matted.” Katara warned him.

“That’s fine.” Kuzon didn’t even move or jerk like Sokka tended to do.

Katara couldn’t stop the hiss of surprise as she discovered that the burn scar went as far as his ear. Or the patches where hair hadn’t grown back, making it look like a hand burnt on his face. “What happened? This is a really bad burn.”

There had been burns as bad as this back in her village, they either really hurt for years after, or they couldn’t feel anything. Given she had accidentally hit the ear with her comb and he hadn’t flinched, she was leaning towards him not feeling anything. 

“He probably just messed up his jerk bending.” Sokka dismisses.

“I disrespected someone I shouldn’t have.” Kuzon muttered.

“And they burned you?” Katara felt sick, she had known the Fire Nation were monsters, the fact they hurt their own was just more proof. Sokka looked a little guilty.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Please.”

“Then we won’t!” Aang took over the conversation with tales of otter penguin sledding and demonstrations of his air scooter.

Kuzon didn’t laugh. Katara noticed. He smiled a little, but he didn’t laugh. He was also quick to save Aang from slamming into a giant rock, and scold him for not looking where he was going.

(In the end, the hair cut was really short, shorter than she had intended, but Kuzon had thanked her for it all the same.)

The next morning, it didn’t take long to pack up Kuzon’s stuff. The stuff he used for cooking was almost worthless, so they just took the utensils and the pot. The tent and extra blankets were grabbed, but Katara was going to be buying blankets and turning the old ones to rags.

The only surprise was the sword that he strapped to his back.

“My bending isn’t that good so,” he shrugged a little. “It’s safer to use swords unless there’s no other option.”

“You any good?” Sokka asked, looking interested despite himself.

“Better with them than bending.” Kuzon admitted.

Kuzon made a brief stop at the shrine, and then helped load Appa. Both Katara and Sokka were looking forward to his reaction to Appa’s flying.

“You’re gonna want to hold on tight.” Aang warned him with a grin. “Appa, Yip yip!”

Kuzon normal eye widened as Appa launched into the fog. He didn’t yelp though, which Sokka found disappointing.

Aang tried to clear the fog away and failed.

“Uh, Aang, shouldn’t the fog be gone?” Katara asked.

“Is it just me or is it getting warm?” Sokka yelped as Kuzon sat up.

“We’re getting help. Be ready.”

No one got a chance to respond as blue light shimmered into existence, coalescing into the form of a dragon. It looked at Aang and took off.

Aang made sure Appa followed, and for a moment all anyone could see was the dragon’s light, and all they could hear was each other’s yells.

“Hold on tight!” Aang yelled.

“Duh!” Sokka yelled back.

Katara grabbed onto the first hand she found as Appa banked sharply. Someone else grabbed her leg and she would kick them after they escaped the fog.

Several sharp turns (and were they even necessary?!) later, Appa emerged from the fog into blinding sunlight.

She’d grabbed Kuzon’s hand, and Sokka had grabbed onto her leg. He was also half out of the saddle, so she didn’t kick him like she wanted to, instead she let go of Kuzon’s hand and grabbed Sokka to pull him back into the saddle.

The dragon looped around them, before stopping in front of Kuzon. It gently nudged him, before vanishing.

“Friend of yours?”

“That’s the spirit of the island. The one I made the shrine for. I think it and the cachalot serpent were friends.” Kuzon explained.

“It got a name?”

“Didn’t tell me. I hadn’t earned it yet.” Kuzon shrugged, then looked over the side of the saddle. “I think I like this more than sailing.”

“Next stop: Southern Air Temple!”

* * *

The dragon watched as the hatchlings flew away, before returning to its island. The fog had been necessary, as a Fire Nation ship had come too close to the island, and the Avatar was not yet ready to face them. 

The dragon settled back into its island and hoped that they would be alright. It wasn’t going to miss the hatchling it had helped, but it was going to be a little more quiet without him.


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Mentioned child deaths and genocide. It’s the southern air temple.
> 
> See end notes for explanation.

Sokka is pretty sure finding a boy and his flying bison was supposed to be the weirdest thing to ever happen to him.

Going with the boy to the North Pole so said boy could learn freaky water magic with his sister was a decision that he was starting to regret.

Sokka didn’t even believe in the Avatar! He just wanted to drag Katara back home!

Still, finding a fog covered island was kinda cool, especially when Aang cleared the fog and they got to land.

The fact there was a boy on the island with a dragon spirit, was right there with finding Aang and Appa.

The boy might be Sokka’s age or older, he’s got a scar that is most definitely a burn than makes one eye a permanent squint, his hair is matted and he’s a fire bender that’s been banished.

At the age of fourteen for not being a blood thirsty monster. (Katara’s age, and technically his sister had gotten trouble with Aang by setting off that flare. But Aang was the one that had been kicked out, not Katara... Sokka is ignoring the part of him that points out that it’s eerily similar.)

The Fire Nation was a nightmare already but the idea that they actively forced their children to become monsters is a new nightmare to the list.

The boy won’t give them his name, which is all sorts of suspicious, but Aang never-met-a-stranger-they’re-all-potential-friends latched onto the guy. Appa also likes the newly dubbed Kuzon. His sister even likes the guy, which is all sorts of concerning. The guy might have given her the freaky magic water scrolls, but he alsoadmitted to planning on burning them.

Sokka very much doesn’t want the Fire Bender traveling with them, but he’s out numbered and all Kuzon does is sit there in Appa’s saddle and listen to Katara and Aang talk about bending.

“So Water kinda feels like a push and pull, what does Fire feel like?” Aang asked Kuzon, making the boy blink.

“Like the sun.” Kuzon frowned slightly. “It’s dangerous if you’re careless, but it’s ... home.”

Sokka had so many things he wanted to say to that nonsense, but Appa suddenly dipped down as the Air temple came into view.

Aang chattered about his home, even happily introducing them to a statue of the Monk Gyasto.

Katara encouraged that.

Annoyingly, the one that was as wary as Sokka regarding this place was Kuzon. Which was a new source of frustration all its own.

The hall with statues and the flying lemur that should be food was just proof he was suffering from a very long bout of midnight sun madness and any moment he’d wake up and Gran Gran would be giving him that horrible drink that was supposed to help.

* * *

Zuko felt bad he hadn’t given his real name, but he had absolutely no clue what his status with the Fire Nation was. Hopefully he was declared dead, but it was probably better not to use his name just in case.

He felt a lot worse when they found the bodies. And Aang nearly blew them all off the cliff and the blue light appeared again.

It was his people, his great grandfather, that had done this, and as Katara calmed Aang down, he looked around again. And that’s when he had his realization. This wasn’t like the other temple, there were still Fire Nation bodies.

Fire Nation cremated their dead if possible, or buried in mass graves. That these weren’t cremated or even buried meant that something had happened. Sozin would have double checked to make sure that the Airbenders were dead, no one in the Fire Nation would have left their fellows to rot ... right? (He wished he knew. Maybe they had.)

He stayed silent though. Aang needed to grieve and saying something now would just be insensitive.

Still, he hung back as Katara walked Aang out. Sokka held back as well out of suspicion.

Carefully he picked up the chest piece of a soldier. Curled up underneath the soldier was a tiny skeleton in familiar yellow clothes. The soldiers arms were underneath the small skeleton. Sokka helped him lower the armor back down.

“Do you want to talk about this?” Sokka asked.

“No. It doesn’t change anything, and we’ve stayed too long... that light might as well been a flare.”

“Yeah.” Sokka followed him out. “What made you look?”

“We usually cremate our dead unless there’s a reason not to. Reasons ranging from not enough wood for a pyre or they committed treason.” Zuko admitted. “It’s why I buried them on the island.”

“Huh. Thanks, I guess.” Sokka glanced back. “Wonder what happened.”

“It doesn’t matter. Fire Nation was still the cause of death.” There was no point in thinking about it anymore. Zuko just needed to protect Aang so the Avatar could fix the balance. “Aang’s the only chance we’ve got to stop them.”

Sokka didn’t respond and Zuko caught up to Katara and Aang. Appa was munching on something.

“I’m sorry.” Zuko apologized softly and didn’t expect Aang to turn and grab him in a hug. Or for Aang to suddenly hug tighter after a moment, and the Lemur to move from Aang’s shoulders to wrap around Zuko’s neck and start purring. “What are you doing?” Zuko managed. He looked at Sokka for help, only for the other to shrug.

“You’re warm!” Aang pulled back. “Katara you’ve got to try this!” He pulled Katara into the hug.

“You are warm ... you’re not sick are you?” Katara placed her hand on his forehead.

“I’m a fire bender, we run a little hotter than most.” Zuko sighed.

“Sokka get over here!”

“Yeah, I’m not up for hugging a jerk bender.”

“But Sokka, I want a group hug, please?” Aang looked pitiful.

Zuko was pretty sure Katara glared at her brother as well, because moments later Sokka was wrapping his arms around Zuko and Aang.

“Huh, you’re like a hot water bottle.” Sokka was surprised.

“Shh.” Aang buried his face.

Zuko waited a moment, then another, before noticing that no one was pulling back. “Uh ... how long do hugs normally last?”

“What, never been hugged before?” Sokka frowned at him.

“It’s been ... a while.” Uncle had hugged him, but the last time there was a group hug was when ... he couldn’t actually remember. He was pretty sure that the human Ty Lee was involved and his sister had pushed him. Mai had turned red- ah, right, Azula had thought it was funny to push him into Mai and Ty Lee had decided that meant it was time for a group hug.

“Shh!” Aang shushed them again.

Zuko’s savior ended up being Appa, who knocked the group down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it struck me as odd that we only see Fire Nation corpses at the southern temple.  
> I mean, if you’ve wiped out the other side, you have time to bury your dead, properly.   
> And Sozin would have made sure the air nomads were wiped out, so again, time to bury the dead.
> 
> Also, if it’s early in the war, not everyone would buy into propaganda. And there would be those that refused to kill children.   
> So, a soldier looking for weapons and finding children instead? Some might try to stop.  
> This isn’t negating Gyasto being awesome.  
> I think he, the kids and the fire benders tried to work together to keep the building and themselves from burning, but just didn’t manage to save themselves.  
> It doesn’t change that Fire Nation attacked and committed a genocide, but I want an explanation for why the Fire Nation wouldn’t do funeral rites. The Southern Air Temple has a road leading up to it!!!!


	4. Kyoshi Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest, relaxation and mistakes.

“The hopping Llamas never happened.” Sokka declared as Momo happily groomed his hair, removing twigs. “We have never seen hopping Llamas, they do not exist.” He was mud splattered and curled up on Appa’s saddle.

“It wasn’t that bad!” Aang defended. He had mud splattered on him. “Right guys?” He turned to look at Kuzon and Katara, the Fire bender was helping her get the mud and twigs out of her hair, and both were splattered with mud as well. Aang kinda wanted to help Katara, but Kuzon had offered to help to repay her fixing his hair.

“It was ... interesting. A new experience.” Katara offered, wincing as Kuzon accidentally pulled a part of her hair.

“I think I had fun. Especially when that llama chased Sokka and-“ Kuzon started.

“That never happened. None of it ever happened.” Sokka’s voice cracked a bit.

“Not even Kuzon hiding behind Appa?” Katara giggled and then laughed when Kuzon poked her side. That set off Aang and Kuzon smiled.

Even Sokka failed at keeping a straight face after that, joining in the laughter.

“Elephant Koi next!” Aang cheered.

“Shouldn’t we be going to the North Pole?” Kuzon asked.

“We’ve got time!” Aang grinned, and urged Appa to go faster.

He ignored the trio behind him.

Yes, he knew that the war was real and people had suffered. His own people had been wiped out. 

(A part of him hoped that maybe they had simply hidden in plain sight, like a chameleon monkey)

He understood that war was bad.

(Katara and Sokka were wary, as if they expected to be attacked. Kuzon would get anxious when Katara and Sokka argued.)

He just wanted their journey together to be fun.

(“I haven’t done that since I was a kid.” Katara had said, like she wasn’t just fourteen.)

They might have forgotten what it was like to enjoy life, but Aang hadn’t. He was going to give them bits of childhood they had missed.

(He ignored the part of him that insisted that he was just running away again.)

He didn’t expect there to be an unagi along with the Koi. 

Or for people to attack them.

Or that the island was Kyoshi island.

But that just made things more fun! Katara and Kuzon didn’t seem to enjoy it, though.

* * *

Katara sighed as Kuzon helped her stock up their supplies by not only smoking meat, but also making jerky, with meat and fruit. Her brother kept disappearing and Aang was letting the hero worship go straight to his head.

“Just a simple monk, ha! We are going to the North Pole, whether he likes it here or not.” Katara paused as she realized she had already finished her prep.

“Why don’t you go practice your water bending? You’ve been reading the scrolls.” Kuzon suggested. “I have to stay and monitor the fire.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Ask the warrior that’s been watching me to come in for tea, it cannot be comfortable on the roof, I keep seeing ice.”

There was a thud on the roof. And Katara looked out to see two very surprised Kyoshi warriors.

“There’s actually two.” She informed him. “I’ll get another cup.”

The two warriors slipped in as she got ready to head out.

“How’d you know we were there?” One asked as they sat down near the kettle.

“One of you slipped on ice the first night we were here. I kinda figured you were still keeping an eye on us.”

“You’re a fire bender. Of course we kept an eye on you.” Corrected the other. “Not that you do anything interesting.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Kuzon turned his attention back to the fruit jerky he was making. Katara had a feeling he was making it to either confuse Sokka or for Aang to have some.

“Have fun you three, I’ll be back in a bit.” Katara left and headed out to the bay.

* * *

Sokka had intended to prove he was a superior fighter, and had tried to have Kuzon back him up.

Kuzon had stared at him, and drily informed him that Fire Nation women were also trained in combat from a young age and that his younger sister had regularly tried to kill him.

“You’re joking, right?” Sokka had asked.

“No.” And then Kuzon went to help Katara wash clothes.

So Kuzon hadn’t backed him up and Sokka had ended up in a dress and learning how to fight like a kyoshi warrior.

It was fun. And Suki had explained the whole philosophy of the warriors. To wait before making a decisive strike.

“So, why are you traveling with a fire bender?” Suki asked as she walked him back to the place they were staying.

“Guy was trapped on an island and protecting otter penguins. Aang decided he could help find a fire bending teacher that won’t want to kill him.” Sokka paused. “He’s actually alright. I’m kinda trusting him more, especially with food. I know he’s hiding something about how he got on that island, though.”

“It was probably traumatic, if he got that bad of a burn. Rumor is fire benders don’t burn easily.”

“Katara thinks someone did that to him, because the burn is hand shaped.”

“What do you think?”

Sokka looked away. “He’s scared of adults. Especially your headman.” Kuzon had kept his eyes on the guy when they were shown to the guest house. Had even stepped between Sokka and the guy when Sokka had complained about the Kyoshi Warriors. “Oh.” Sokka felt a little ill as something occurred to him.

“What?”

“How old does the Fire Nation recruit?”

(Sokka had been too young for war, and his father had left him to guard the village, but Fire Nation was bad and evil and didn’t have the same standards.)

“Don’t know, rumor is that they start pretty young if they’re benders.”

The dots were connecting, and Sokka didn’t like the picture.

“I think he was abused. Like, either his family or soldiers, or both. I think he ran away.” It made more sense than the Fire Nation banishing him. Kuzon was probably just exaggerating because he was scared they’d make him go back. If his own family or military unit burned him that badly for speaking out ... Sokka let out a breath. “I have no idea how to deal with that.”

“Just be his friend, I guess.” Suki shrugged. “I don’t know how to deal with that either, it’s not my job.”

The warning bell started to ring.

“Fire Nation ship spotted!”

Sokka and Suki ran.

Kuzon and two warriors were loading Appa. Momo was clinging to Kuzon’s head.

“Where’s Katara and Aang?!”

“They’re by the bay!” Kuzon did a double take at Sokka’s clothes. “Are we fighting or running?”

“You’re leaving, we’re fighting.” Suki interrupted.

“But-“ Sokka turned to argue, only for Suki to kiss him. Which made his brain stop and go ‘huh?’ in response.

“That’s an order. Go.” She and the girls toss him onto the saddle and Kuzon took the reins.

“Appa, Yip Yip!” Kuzon ordered and they took off.

* * *

Suki watched them fly off. She ignored her friends’ looks. And she can sort out why her brain thought kissing Sokka was acceptable later, they just met!

“Let’s see what the fire nation wants.” 

It’s not an invasion, but an old man and a couple of soldiers. 

“What brings the Fire Nation to the island of Kyoshi?!” The Headman demands.

“I’m merely looking for a game of Pai Sho and gossip.” The old man played at being innocent. “Rumor has it the Avatar and his traveling companions were here. Two water tribe and a boy with a scar over his eye.”

“Rumors exaggerate. Leave.” 

“I know of your devotion to the Avatar, it is most commendable. My actual interest is the boy with a burn scar over his eye.”

Suki connected the dots.

Kuzon was wary of adults, including the headman. There were similarities between the two old men in front of her.

Kuzon was abused. Someone burned him and he ran away.

Apparently the old man was still after Kuzon.

Kyoshi Island got a the occasional runaway woman seeking sanctuary. Suki didn’t have much to do with them, but occasionally the people they ran from followed them here.

And those, Suki dealt with.

“If you want to know, how about I take that eye of yours in payment.” Suki’s fan lashed out and to her shock, the old man caught her wrist.

For an old man, his grip is like steel.

Suki realized she might have made a mistake, and shifted the game to the old man’s favor, not her village’s.

“You know, you could have simply told me the scar was on the wrong side.” The old man says politely. “Are they still here?”

“They escaped as soon as the warning bell rang.” Suki hisses. “You won’t get to hurt either of them!”

The old man is actually surprised by that.

(And he looks horrified. Maybe Suki’s wrong? But no, there was that one man who had cried and insisted he just wanted to beg forgiveness only to try and kill the one that had escaped him. The old man must be a terrific actor.)

“I see. Perhaps we can make a deal then? I can assure your village’s safety, my name carries a bit of weight. You may have even heard of me as General Iroh, Dragon of the West.” He let her go, and Suki stumbled back.

They’ve all heard of that name. And Suki doesn’t know or care why this guy is after Kuzon.

Kyoshi Island supports the Avatar, and the Avatar’s entourage. It’s as simple as that.

No matter what happens, Suki will leave the island to try and warn the Avatar. She knows their destination, she can catch up somehow and warn them they have a dangerous enemy hunting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of men on Kyoshi Island. And I just made up that part of the Kyoshi Warriors job.
> 
> Suki and Sokka are operating on vague clues. Misunderstandings follow.


	5. The King of Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumi is a mad genius and very perceptive.
> 
> He also is physically incapable of not messing with people.

Zuko was starting to regret joining the Avatar.

Not that he would leave, he needed to protect the kid from the Fire Nation, but he was very close to tying the kid up and heading straight North.

He knew the war was wrong, but he hadn’t quite been prepared to hear the whispered vitriol against his home at Kyoshi or here in Omashu.

The others didn’t seem to notice, or just didn’t care.

Zuko couldn’t blame them, his people were the aggressors, and the South Pole had been attacked to make sure the Avatar wasn’t reborn; but his people weren’t monsters, and the civilians didn’t even know the full details of the war.

(He didn’t know how to argue about the soldiers, but the memory of the 41st was one he didn’t want to remember.)

Aang wanted to use the mail system as a slide like he did with his old friend Bumi, and despite Zuko’s protests, Sokka forced him into the bin behind Katara. 

They were all wedged together and then they were sliding down.

It was fun. Until things went wrong. If they survived this, Zuko was tying Aang up and flying North.

(They survived, barely. And they got arrested. The guards were definitely aware he was Fire Nation, he looked Fire Nation, and he had heard the rumors of what happened to captured Fire Nation soldiers.)

* * *

Sokka could see Kuzon was shaking. If adults had abused him, then he was scared that these people were the same.

The king was crazy, in a way that made everything he said set them on edge, like remarks on Kuzon’s temperature, comments of Aang’s tattoos ... and then he revealed Aang as an Airbender and they all got locked up in a refurbished cell.

“Momo can go get Appa!” Aang declared, shoving the poor lemur into one of the vents.

Kuzon rescued the lemur from the vents and Momo curled around his shoulders, the lemur giving Aang a wary look.

“At least they didn’t separate us.” Kuzon offered, sitting down on one of the chairs and petting Momo.

“Yeah, but there are only three beds, and it’s not nearly cold enough for me to want a heat pack.” Sokka flopped down on a bed.

“I’m not going to sleep, just in case.” Kuzon admitted. “Too many rumors about what happened to fire benders captured by earth benders.”

“Like what?”

“Crushing their hands.” Kuzon admitted, cuddling Momo close.

“What?! Why didn’t you say something?!” Sokka shot up. Katara and Aang looked just as horrified as he felt.

“I ... I didn’t want you to think I was a coward.” Kuzon looked away, giving a good view of his scar. “I said I would help you.”

Right, possible abuse. That messed people up, especially if Kuzon got burned for speaking out.

“Not going on the slide would have been you being a coward, but letting us know that you were in danger of being hurt is being smart.” Sokka corrected.

Kuzon looked so confused by that concept.

* * *

Unknown to the group, the design of the refurbished cell allowed sound to travel to a listening post.

“He’s a fire bender.” A guard confirmed to Bumi.

“He’s a kid, we’re not hurting a child. That’s just cruel.” Bumi knew that there was some benefits to making sure prisoners couldn’t start fires, but that kid couldn’t be much older than Aang.

“But your plan-“

“They’re tests. No one will get hurt. Though him being a fire bender puts a bit of difficulty, if he heats himself up in a panic, the genomite will become brittle and shatter too easily.” Bumi frowned. “Hmm. We’ll put him in a box with the lemur, animals lower stress levels. We’ll say the key in the first challenge will open that box.” 

“Why the consideration?”

“Didn’t you notice?” Bumi asked, before turning back to the listening post.

His guards and soldiers were young, but Bumi was old and had observed much. (More importantly, he recognized the description of the boy he had been given two years ago when he had gone missing.)

“Sounds like they’ve dropped off, but the fire bender is staying awake.” 

“I’ll handle the fire bender.” Bumi used the vents to peek into the room, and very quickly yanked the boy and lemur through the wall.

The boy jumped to his feet, protectively cradling Momo.

“Morning!” Bumi smiled, and tried not to think of another boy named Kuzon who’s letters suddenly stopped. “Now, relax. I promise none of you are going to get hurt. Aang needs to learn a few lessons on how to be the Avatar, and he’ll try to avoid it if he thinks he can get out of it.”

“Why should I believe you?” The boy was tense as if expecting a blow.

“It’s been a long day for you, but doesn’t something about our conversation strike you odd?”

“... You used his name.” The kid looked surprised. “We haven’t, we avoided using it.” 

“A hundred years later, and Aang hasn’t changed... though now I can’t really use the slides as often as I would like.”

“You’re his friend, Bumi?”

(There was something very wrong with the world now, for a kid to look like a stray animal hoping for mercy but expecting a hit.)

“Yep! I’m glad he remembers me. Don’t tell him yet, though, I designed the tests so he has to figure it out himself.” Bumi grinned. “On that subject, I need you to be willing to be in a box or cage for a day, I promise you can keep the lemur with you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” And now the boy was distrustful of his motives.

“I’m old, not senile, I know if I didn’t tell you, you’d stress out and ruin my fun.” Bumi sighed. “I’m doing this to help Aang, but there’s a difference between pretend danger, and actual danger, and I suspect you’ve been in real danger. You kept the other kids on your blind side so you could watch the guards. I’ve seen that reaction from wounded soldiers returning from the war and they sometimes turned violent even knowing about pretend danger.”

“... Promise you won’t hurt the others?” The kid asked softly. Bumi tried to ignore that he hadn’t asked for Bumi not to hurt him.

“I promise. I’ll even let you in on a secret, I’m gonna imprison the other two in rock candy!” Bumi laughed.

“How can candy be made from rocks?”

Bumi grinned and explained his discovery of sweet crystals that could be manipulated with earth bending as they walked to the cage. He’d send a message through his Lotus contacts for Iroh about the kid, after the kids had left.

(He couldn’t help it, messing with people was just his nature!)

* * *

Aang was stressed. If he had hair, he’d be pulling it.

Katara and Sokka were getting engulfed in crystal and Kuzon and Momo were in a metal box.

And none of the challenges made sense!

So how was he supposed to know a guy’s name?!

“Well, what did you learn?” Katara coached. 

It took him a minute longer, before he realized it. And he almost started to tear up.

That lasted until Bumi (still alive, still a mad genius) hugged him tight, and Aang definitely sniffled. 

“Uh, guys?”

“Oh, right, let the boy and lemur out.” Bumi flexed his hand and the crystals broke apart, a guard released Kuzon and Momo. “Genomite is the fancy name for Rock Candy. Try some?” He handed some over to Kuzon, while Momo found a piece on the floor.

Aang was thrilled that not only did he get his friends back, but he also got Bumi back.

Missing out on a hundred years was less bitter and a little more sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko needs to tell people when he’s bothered by something.
> 
> Sokka is in the camp of ‘I have heard of abuse, but I have no idea how to help so I’m just gonna muddle through this’. He would like a book with detailed strategies and a qualified adult to help.  
> (He’s not gonna get either)
> 
> Bumi is smarter than most give him credit for. He also knows when not to push.
> 
> I’m 90% sure that those beds dropped down and Katara and Sokka got nabbed that way.  
> I’m also annoyed that Aang shoved Momo into the air vent and then left him there!


	6. Imprisoned

Sokka was getting better at reading Kuzon. Or he was less distracted by the scar now and could actually look at the guy’s face without wanting to look away.

Kuzon is a dork. He lit up when petting Momo or Appa, but did everything, including tripping, with the same air of ‘I meant to do that’. 

He also couldn’t lie- he literally got wide eyed and panicked when forced to come up with something on the spot.

Like why he rescued a hog monkey from a trap instead of killing it so they could eat.

“... I can’t believe this. I thought you liked meat!” Sokka yelled at him. 

“I do!” Kuzon was turning red. 

“Then why did you let meat go?!”

“I ... uh, forgot we were hunting?” Was the very weak explanation.

Sokka stared at Kuzon. He couldn’t even get mad at him. “You’re lucky my keen eye found nuts for us to eat.” 

Not that Katara or Aang appreciated his hard work.

“At least I got something, Kuzon let a hog monkey escape a trap!” Sokka huffed.

“But you hunt?” Katara blinked at him.

“I felt bad, okay?!” Kuzon yelled and stalked over to Appa.

“And that’s why I’m a vegetarian.” Aang informed him.

Sokka’s mood didn’t get much better when his sister went off chasing an earth bender. 

Or finding out that the nearby town was filled with fire Nation troops.

That said, Sokka watched Kuzon. When the soldier came in and threatened the family, he was just one word away from attacking the guy, he was also in between Aang and the guy as much as possible.

“Lowlife.” Kuzon growled when he was gone. “I ought to...”

“Leave it, we need to keep our heads down.” Sokka was used to seeing Kuzon back down instead of argue with him, but this time he actually looked like he was going to argue, before looking at Haru and his mother and backing down.

Sokka waited until they were at Haru’s place to talk.

“What was that back there?”

“... Fire shouldn’t be abused like that.” Kuzon looked frustrated. “Fire is life, home, it’s not supposed to be used as a threat! I don’t know how I didn’t notice how badly they’ve screwed up fire bending, I thought it was just me because I was a bad bender, but it’s like they’re all messed up!”

“You lost me when you said Fire shouldn’t be abused.” Sokka admitted.

Kuzon threw up his hands. Paced in a circle and then returned back to Sokka.

“Okay, here’s the thing. The low life wasn’t wrong about fire being hard to control, but he wasn’t right either. We make fires for cooking, right? But if a spark escapes it can get out of control fast if someone’s careless.”

“Right, that’s basic camping rules.” Sokka agreed.

“Right. A fire bender is much the same, we’re supposed to be in control at all times. We not supposed to be throwing fire about recklessly, but it seems like I am the only one that knows that!”

Sokka could see the logic in that. If he followed the analogy from Kuzon’s perspective, that soldier was acting irresponsibly.

That said, it was interesting that Kuzon was upset by this. He had been more scared of the Omashu guards than the Fire Nation soldiers.

(It meant it was his family, not soldiers, that had hurt Kuzon. Also, Kuzon was willing to fight soldiers if necessary, so that was a plus.)

“Well, I don’t know much about bending, but fight wise, I’d probably want soldiers that were more offensive than defensive.” Sokka offered, making Kuzon scowl.

“I know.” Kuzon sighed. He sat down. Sokka decided to sit next to him.

It was quiet for a bit, then Kuzon chuckled.

“Kinda funny, there’s one of each bender. This is like the Evidence scroll ...”

“The what?” Sokka blinked.

“Evidence is a theater play from before Sozin’s time. Though it was edited to be more ... Fire Nation approved. Finding an original version is rare, and depending on your reasons for having it, potentially illegal.”

“Illegal to have a theater scroll?” The more he learned about the Fire Nation, the more messed up it seemed.

“The play is a mystery. The version I saw last is- don’t get mad- a Fire Nation magistrate solving a murder of a guy who was drowned on dry land, and having to figure out which of the characters is a water bender; but the original version, the detective character is the Avatar, and the suspects are from each of the nations, but the culprit changes depending on the show.”

“Huh, the original sounds better.” Sokka kinda enjoyed mysteries.

“It is! They wrote out the airbender character, because well, you know, but it resulted in the characters talking about winds for no reason.” 

“What now?” Aang popped up, surprising the two.

“Talking about a play called Evidence, apparently the Fire Nation censors made it barely understandable.” Sokka summed up the conversation so far.

“I’ve seen that play! I saw it when the fire bender did it and the air bender did it. The Fire Nation changed it?”

“Anything that paints the Fire Nation in a negative light must be edited or destroyed.” Kuzon watched as Aang’s face turned horrified. “They’ve removed the fire bender and air bender culprits.”

“That’s awful!” Aang gasped. “It completely ruins the play!”

(Sokka’s hand, meet Sokka’s forehead. You two will be meeting a lot in the future.)

* * *

Katara liked Haru, he was nice and even had suggestions for bending some of the trickier forms. Haru and her returned to the barn after saving the old man to see Aang and Kuzon arguing, while Sokka was writing something on a scroll.

“What’s going on?”

“Kuzon and Aang are arguing over lines. We’re trying to reconstruct a play that Aang went to and Kuzon read the original once.” Sokka gave a quick synopsis of the play. “Right now they’re trying to remember the Earth bender’s monologue.”

“It’s not going well?” Haru asked.

“Nope, they can’t decide if its ‘I call stones to do my bidding’ or ‘I bend rock to my will’.” Sokka groaned. “If I die, avenge me.”

“I like the second one, though the first is more dramatic.” Haru offered, ignoring Sokka’s dramatics.

“Thank you! See, Haru agrees!” Aang says.

“It doesn’t match up with the other benders monologues!”

They argued about it for a little longer, before Haru had to leave. 

Katara was hoping that Haru might show Aang some earth bending tomorrow.

It didn’t happen. Haru was taken away, and she went after him, and saved the captured earth benders as a result.

Kuzon was like a shadow disarming Fire Nation soldiers with his swords, and occasionally redirecting fire blasts.

The relief at having made it out safely with the Earth benders was banished as she realized that her mother’s necklace was missing.

Sokka hugged her tight, but she wasn’t prepared for Kuzon putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me! It’s not like you’d understand!” Katara snapped at him. “Your people murdered my mother, that necklace was all I had left!”

“Katara!” Sokka’s look of disappointment was ignored.

“I’m sorry you lost your mother and her necklace.” Kuzon looked tired and sad and Katara regretted snapping at him when she remembered that he wasn’t actually welcome in the Fire Nation and might not have family.

Sokka nudged her, but Katara couldn’t apologize yet, she was still more upset than sorry for her words.

Kuzon moved to the front of the saddle, Momo jumping onto his neck.

Sokka didn’t talk to her until they’re setting up camp that night and Aang and Kuzon have gone for firewood.

“Okay, what was that about?” He asked as he set up the tent.

“What was what?” Katara asked, annoyed.

(She knows what he means, but she just wants to be mad for a while. She’ll apologize to Kuzon later.)

“Lashing out at Kuzon. The guy who lets hog monkeys out of traps because he feels bad for them. And will argue theater lines based on how ‘appropriately thematic’ they sound.” Sokka looked annoyed. “The guy who you helped with his hair when I was suspicious of his existence. And who got his face melted for speaking out?”

“I’ll apologize later.” Katara didn’t want to talk to Sokka because she didn’t have a good reason other than Kuzon being Fire Nation.

“Maybe you should do it now.” Aang cautiously approached. “Kuzon’s thinking about making a separate campsite.”

“Oh.” Katara went to get Kuzon. She was mad, yes, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to see him, and he was the only non-evil fire bender they knew, Aang needed him.

Katara ended up walking into him as he was walking back with an armful of larger branches. Kuzon dropped the branches to catch her.

“Sorry.” He let go and started to pick up the branches.

“No, I owe you an apology. I was upset and took it out on you.” Katara knelt down to help him. “What happened to my mother and my losing her necklace wasn’t your fault.”

“Do you mind telling me what happened?”

“Fire Nation soldiers raided the South Pole, a man got into our house. I ran to get help, but Mom was killed.”

“I see.” Kuzon sighed. “I’m sorry. I can sort of relate. My mother’s gone too.”

“What happened?” Katara asked.

“I don’t really know. My last memory of my mother is her waking me up in the middle of the night and telling me not to let anyone change me. When I woke up the next morning, my mother was gone and everyone, including my father and sister, was acting like she had never existed.” Kuzon admitted. “I don’t know what happened to her.”

“That’s awful.” Katara remembered how her dad and Gran Gran had taken care of her and Sokka after. She hadn’t been the only one grieving. “What was she like?”

“She loved theater, she used to take me and my sister to plays. It was fun ... though my father didn’t approve since it wasn’t training.” Kuzon’s brief smile slipped when he mentioned his dad. “What was yours like?”

“She was ... amazing, she encouraged me to waterbend and I learned how to stir soup with it, cooking was so much fun.” Katara sighed. “It’s getting harder to remember the good things.”

“I know the feeling.” Kuzon took the branches back.

“You don’t have to make a separate campsite, we really should stick together at night.” Katara added, and was surprised when Kuzon looked at her in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“Aang said you were thinking of making a separate campsite-?” 

It turned out Aang had lied to get her to go talk to Kuzon. Kuzon had just planned to sleep on Appa so they weren’t sharing the tent.

* * *

Back at the rig, General Iroh had responded to the distress signals that the fire benders had sent up, and learned that the Avatar and his entourage had liberated the captive earth benders.

He picked up the water bender necklace as he investigated the rig, before returning to his ship.

“Done with your side trip?” His guest asked, arms crossed. The Kyoshi Warrior was probably close to just attempting to kill everyone aboard, but they had made an agreement and Iroh was hoping to convince her that he wasn’t the one who had harmed Zuko.

(She actively avoided him, and while he was glad she was trying to protect Zuko and the Avatar... it would be much easier if she listened to him.)

“Apologies. I assure you we will drop you off at the next neutral port. The least we can do for accidentally damaging your boat.” Iroh bowed to hid the necklace and went up to the bridge.

At least the crew had been willing to listen to him, even with Zuko missing (Iroh refused to believe he was dead, the spirits he had spoken to had confirmed that Zuko had not passed on), they still weren’t allowed back in Fire Nation waters. The mission to find the Avatar was one that only those who were considered useless in combat were sent on. It had been easy for Iroh to convince them to continue to look for Zuko as well as the mythical Avatar.

He just had to get to Zuko before Zhao discovered the boy was alive and aiding the Avatar.

It would be easier if the Kyoshi Warrior would help him instead of attempting subtle sabotage. Poor Lieutenant Jee was growing greyer by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evidence is the Avatar version of the Clue movie. Which was released in theaters with a different ending depending on which theater you went too. I thought it would be fun.
> 
> Haru decided not to cooperate, and Katara took over. As much as she is a loving heroine, she does have a bias. I am confronting it now instead of waiting for the Solstice or Jet episodes.
> 
> Iroh has Suki onboard. This is a temporary situation, and the only one that is actually suffering is Lieutenant Jee.


	7. Winter Solstice Part One

The Fire Nation burned down a forest. Sokka was furious. It wasn’t even a military target! He wasn’t the only one, though.

Kuzon was frowning, looking at the area, at one point crouching down to look at something and Aang was having a crisis about being the Avatar.

Katara was saying something about acorns becoming trees, when Kuzon interrupted.

“Actually, it might be a little sooner for some plants.”

“What do you mean?” Aang and Katara came over to where Kuzon was crouching down. Tiny green shoots were poking up out of the ground.

“Wow.”

Sokka isn’t on board with with going with the strange old man that shows up asked for Aang’s help. Especially when the cause is a rampaging spirit that kidnaps people. Including himself, but he wasn’t going to let Aang get hurt. 

The spirit drops him into a bamboo thicket after smelling him, and the missing people from the village are there and shaking.

“Okay, you guys are still alive? Great, I’m traveling with the Avatar and he’ll get us out soon-ish.” Sokka assured them, they just huddled together miserably. “So ... know any good jokes?”

“I know one!” A Bamboo stalk said, and Sokka blinked. “Have you heard about the new book on Bamboo? It’s a great reed!”

“That’s good!” Sokka just went with it.

* * *

Zuko sat next to Katara and wrapped his arms around her.

“They’ll come back.” Zuko whispered. “They won’t leave us behind.”

Aang would get Sokka back, and it would be alright.

“If they’re not back by breakfast, we’re going out looking for them.” Katara leaned against him.

“Deal.” Zuko thought he saw a glimmer of blue out of the corner of his eyes and glanced up quickly. There was nothing there.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I thought I saw something.” Zuko rubbed his eyes. “I might just be tired.”

The flicker of blue kept persisting, and there was a low buzzing.

* * *

“I know you can see me!” Aang yelled in Kuzon’s ears. “You lived with a dragon spirit! You have to be able to at least see me!!”

He froze as something growled and came charging out of the forest- a dragon. “Kuzon, HELP!!” Aang yelled louder, making Kuzon flinch and Katara decide to make Kuzon lay down. Aang felt a little bad, but he was very quickly distracted by the dragon landing.

It was Roku’s dragon. With a message and a headache, and a return to his own body.

But he still had to figure out how to appease the Hei Bai spirit. Stretching, he glanced around and spotted scattered acorns and remembered Katara’s words, and he remembered how Kuzon had revealed tiny green shoots just starting to grow.

Aang knew how to appease Hei Bai. Very gently, worried that he was wrong, he removed some of the ash in the shrine to show the fragile shoots that were just starting to come back. That done, he flew back to the small town.

Hei Bai listened this time, taking the acorn and releasing the people they had taken. 

The townspeople held a party to celebrate and Aang had a few things to tell his friends about his adventure.

“Kuzon could sort of see me, he reacted to me waving my hands and yelling.”

“There was blue flickering in the corner of my eyes, and a really persistent buzzing ... you gave me a headache.” Kuzon informed him.

“Sorry. But you lived with a dragon spirit, shouldn’t you have better spirit vision?”

“I only saw it when it showed up like Hei Bai did, unless it was the solstice, then it was just there.” Kuzon shrugged.

“So then what happened?” Katara asked.

Aang tells them about the mystery comet and having to go see Avatar Roku in the Fire Nation temple.

Katara and Sokka are immediately against it.

“Sounds like Sozin’s comet. Fire Sages predicted it would come back around in the next couple of years... I don’t know exactly when. Roku might know.” Kuzon offered.

“What’s so important about a comet?”

“Supposedly it boosts a Fire Bender’s ability beyond their normal limits... the last time, Sozin used it to ...” Kuzon froze. “We should probably go, Avatar Roku might know how to stop it.”

“The last time Sozin used it to what?” Aang asked, and Kuzon looked sad again.

“That was how Sozin managed to wipe out Air Nomads.” Kuzon looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing, you’re a kid, you’re not responsible for what adults do.” Aang leaned against him.

He couldn’t take the three of them into enemy territory, he’d leave once everyone was asleep.

(He would leave Momo too, it would just be him and Appa.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or do the elements wind up equaling the seasons.  
> Winter is Water  
> Spring is Earth  
> Summer is Fire  
> Fall was/is Air
> 
> Apparently the more time you spend with spirits, the better your ability to see them


	8. Winter Solstice Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temple of Avatar Roku.

Aang’s plan to leave his friends goes wrong at the start. Appa won’t move, and then Kuzon and Momo show up.

Katara, Sokka and the villagers show up just behind Kuzon and Momo.

So Aang has to take all of them with him and Appa flys as fast as he can.

“There’s a Blockcade.” Kuzon sat up.

“Do they know about us?” Katara asked.

“Not likely, it might be in response to the Earth benders escape, since they stole the ships.” Kuzon frowned. “Though rumors have probably spread about Aang.”

“We need to go around.” Sokka suggests.

“That will take too long.” Aang decides to charge the blockade- or rather, fly over it.

That probably wasn’t his smartest idea, as they aren’t high enough to not be seen and end up dodging fireballs.

(Behind him, Kuzon has a death grip on Sokka’s arm, just barely keeping him in the saddle.)

They make it through without getting singed and Appa flys as fast as possible.

“That wasn’t so bad!”

“Aang, if you weren’t crucial for the world, I would be strangling you right now.” Kuzon informed him. “We need a way to tie ourselves to the saddle if things get that crazy again. We almost lost Sokka.”

“Seconded!” Sokka groaned. “Ow, I think you bruised my arm.”

“Sorry.” Kuzon apologized.

“Okay, you really need to stop apologizing for helping us.”

The island feels familiar to Aang, though he gets distracted by Kuzon leaving his swords with Appa and hiding his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Benders aren’t supposed to bring weapons into the Avatar’s temple.” Kuzon explained, and then handed a full water skin to Katara. “Just in case.”

Aang was shocked when the sages that are supposed to be guardians of the Avatar temple attacked. Kuzon deflected the fire and Aang knocked them down and there was a mad dash until one of the sages cornered them, and showed them a secret passageway.

* * *

Kuzon was tense as Shyu explained everything. Sokka couldn’t blame him, this was all sorts of trouble.

And then his attempt to open the doors with science failed and they had to trick the evil Sages into helping Shyu open the door.

Aang slipped in, there was a blue light, and the doors magically sealed shut... which meant Aang was safe but the rest of them were busy fighting the evil Sages and then Fire Nation soldiers showed up (because the Sages signaled them, something about a hawk and waiting for the Avatar to show up) under the orders of a guy with massive sideburns and they all end up chained to a pillar.

(Sokka doesn’t want to know just why the guy is so happy about catching Aang ‘and two traitors’, and announcing he’ll be sending Katara and Sokka to the Firelord’s palace as well.)

The guy with sideburns is pretty much the definition of evil Fire bender, and brutally yanks Kuzon’s face covering off.

Which is when there is an audible gasp from every single Fire Nation person and everyone goes very still.

“Prince Zuko was aiding the Avatar?!” 

Sokka forgot how to breathe, because while the Sages look shocked, the evil sideburns guy’s expression is one of malicious glee.

“Well, Prince Zuko, you know your rules for banishment meant you cannot for any reason, return to Fire Nation waters... I wonder what your father the Firelord will say when I bring you before him in chains?”

(It’s definitely his family that abused him, if Kuzon is a prince ... Sokka is really worried.)

“What’s going on? Kuzon?” And Katara hasn’t connected the dots.

“How cute, you’re traveling with a fake name. Wonder how much these fake friends of yours know?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Kuzon asked. “No wonder you’re still single.” Someone coughs and Sokka is pretty sure that it’s a bad idea to laugh. “And I don’t owe you anything, Zhao, you’re as unbalanced as my father.”

Evil Sideburns punches Kuzon in the stomach and the chains tighten when Kuzon doubles over, taking away the little slack there was.

“I see you learned nothing about respect!”

“What’s there to respect about a grown man that hits a chained up teen?!” Katara snapped, and Sokka would be smacking himself in the face of his hands were free. “Only an insecure coward does that!”

Was he the only one with any sort of self preservation?!

(The answer is yes.)

Evil Sideburns snarled as he turned on Katara, flames leaping in his hand.

Kuzon took a choking breath, and fire spat out of his mouth, making Evil Sideburns jump back.

Sokka thought there was a bit of blue flames mixed in the usual red and orange. Probably just his imagination.

Kuzon straightened, a few stray flames leapt from his mouth. “Touch them and I’ll kill you.” His voice rasped, and the fact he was actually listing a little to the side made that claim a blatant lie.

“The door!” A soldier yelled.

Evil Sideburns whirled around and blasted the opening with fire ... only for it not to be Aang, but an older man who glared at the Fire Nation soldiers.

“Avatar Roku!” Shyu managed behind him. At which point there was a burst of flames that melted their chains (leaving them unharmed- how?! This was the reason Sokka didn’t like freaky bending magic, science just stopped working) and sent Evil Sideburns and the Fire Nation lackeys running.

Kuzon collapsed to the ground and Sokka kept him from face planting. It took a few more breaths before Kuzon looked up.

Avatar Roku did another bending move and the floor cracked.

“We must run, Avatar Roku is destroying the temple!” Shyu suggested.

“Not without Aang!” Katara shouted, and Shyu ended up huddling with them and Kuzon until Avatar Roku vanished and Aang fell to the ground.

Getting out was close. Both Aang and Kuzon (or whatever his name was) pretty much collapsed in Appa’s saddle. Shyu was barely clinging onto the saddle.

* * *

Zuko had known he couldn’t keep up the pretense of being a no name exile. He just wished it had lasted longer.

“Okay, you need to explain what that guy was talking about.” Katara had her arms crossed. Shyu was sitting with Aang and Sokka.

“My name is Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, I am or was, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.” Zuko sighed. “When I was thirteen I convinced my Uncle to let me into a War Council- I used to believe that the war was justified and that I should learn how to move troops.” Zuko closed his eyes. “I wasn’t supposed to speak. But a general announced a plan to send in a division of new recruits as a distraction while the more seasoned soldiers attacked, with the stated goal of letting the Earth Nation army kill a bunch of kids just barely older than I was. So I spoke out.” Zuko shuddered. “My father ... the Firelord, wanted me to fight an Agni Kai to defend my actions as well as the slight I had made. I thought he meant for me to fight the General... I was wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” Aang asked.

“It wasn’t a regular war council, was it?” Sage Shyu realized.

“It was the Firelord’s war room. My speaking out was an insult to the Firelord.” Zuko looked at the others. “I couldn’t fight my Father, I wasn’t... I forfeited the fight and while I was kneeling he ...” Zuko gestured to the scar, unable to actually say it, or the words his father had said.

“He didn’t... that monster...” Katara looked horrified. Aang looked like he had lost all color, but Sokka ... didn’t look surprised, just resigned. He couldn’t see Sage Shyu’s expression.

“When I woke up, I was told I was banished, only to return if I found the Avatar and brought them to my Father ... then I would be allowed to return home. Only, that was three years ago, so there was no proof that the Avatar even existed anymore. It was just a hopeless quest.” Zuko let Momo curl against him. “For the first year, though, I searched out as many Avatar shrines and legends as I could, I was so desperate to go home and prove to my father I wasn’t worthless ... at one of the water Avatar shrines there was an attack by pirates. A cachalot serpent rescued me, and brought me to the island you found me on.”

“So, why didn’t you try to capture Aang, then?”

“The dragon spirit.” Zuko felt relieved when they didn’t press.

“I had kinda suspected you had been abused, that your family had been the one to burn you- you’re always on edge when there’s adults around, like you expect them to hurt us.” Sokka gripped his shoulder. “Your dad sucks.”

Zuko managed a weak smile.

“Prince Zuko ... your father violated the traditional rules of Agni Kai. Once a party has forfeited or been declared defeated, no further fire can be used. That your father did so means he forfeited his honor, and he is the one in disgrace, not you.” Sage Shyu informed him. “Not to mention, at thirteen, you should not have been fighting in one at all, but a champion of your choosing. Did none of the Sages in attendance inform you of this?”

“What? No ...” Zuko was going to be sick. He didn’t understand... he had known what his father did was wrong on some level, but the idea that the adults, his uncle, had just let his father ... “The Firelord isn’t supposed to be wrong.” 

“Breathe.” Katara was suddenly in front of him, his hands were in hers. “Breathe with me Zuko.” Sokka was on one side, Aang was on the other. 

He was safe with them, they wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’m sorry... you must think-“

“That you’re our friend and we care about you?” Katara stopped him. “I’m not happy you didn’t just tell us, but I understand why you didn’t.”

“Yeah. If you want us to use your name or not, that’s up to you. I also feel a whole lot better about what Roku told me.” Aang cuddled a little closer.

“Oh yeah, what did he say?” Katara asked.

“I have to master the other three elements to defeat the Firelord before Sozin’s comet shows up this summer.”

“Oh.” There was a pause. “Wait, What?!”

* * *

Shyu disembarked from the bison at the next land area they came too. Despite the Avatar’s wish for him to teach, the Avatar already had a great fire bender for a teacher. 

Shyu would start laying a false trail of rumors as he went, give the Avatar a chance to escape.

To be honest, he probably should have talked to Prince Zuko more.

Especially about that Agni Kai.

He had meant it when he had said that Firelord was now in disgrace, by attacking and maiming an opponent who had forfeited.

But Zuko had been so upset by that that Shyu hadn’t told him the rest, not wanting to frighten the teenager further.

It had once been the Sages job to make sure that the Firelord’s actions did not violate the balance of the world. Agni Kai was supposed to be watched by the Sages who then judged the participants and mete out punishment for infractions.

Of course, the fact he was the only Sage that wasn’t obedient to the Firelord meant that Ozai had corrupted the rules so he would win no matter what.

But Shyu held to the traditional rules, and that meant that when the Firelord had attacked Prince Zuko, he had also technically lost his right to his title. Which meant Zuko had the right to rule unless the Firelord made the proper reparations to his son.

(Which wasn’t going to happen, and Zuko was the one who had to set the rules for what proper reparations were, which could easily be for Ozai to fight the Avatar.)

Shyu was most definitely going to be spreading that information about along with the rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so ... I’m like ninety percent sure that attacking someone after they forfeit is really bad sportsmanship and every single adult in that crowd failed Zuko by not calling Ozai out.
> 
> (Which is how you realize how messed up the Fire Nation court has gotten that they allowed it.)
> 
> Also, how insecure is Ozai that his son speaking up requires maiming as punishment? A grown man needing to maim a kid to stay in control and respected ... isn’t actually in control.
> 
> So I rescued Shyu, because the only reason the writer’s had him flee the temple was so Aang didn’t get a fire teacher. 
> 
> Since he says that the Sages weren’t supposed to be obedient to the Firelord and that he never wanted to be, I decided to have him start a whisper campaign against Ozai.
> 
> Said Campaign will be seen again in Season 2.


	9. The Waterbending Scroll

Zuko visibly relaxed once Shyu was gone, Katara noticed. He wasn’t as relaxed with them as he had been prior to the temple, but he was getting there.

Aang, however, now that Zuko was starting to get back to normal, had begun to panic. Because while Katara had been memorizing the scrolls that Zuko had given her, Aang hadn’t really been interested.

(Zuko had suggested she practiced the forms without bending, which was the way fire benders learned- it actually helped since they weren’t often by water.)

Now though, they all agreed that Aang needed to start at least the basic water bending. 

(Zuko would start teaching Aang the bare basics of fire bending- which was meditation and breathing exercises and Aang was unenthusiastic about that.)

They found a pretty secluded place to practice, and while Zuko moved their supplies to a place that was not likely to be washed away to set up camp, and Sokka was grooming Appa, Katara got Aang started on the basics she had learned.

Aang learned fast, and Katara started to get frustrated.

(She struggled to learn, she practiced day and night, how come he learned it so quickly?!)

She took a break to help Zuko with food while Sokka recovered from being soaked by Aang.

“I can’t believe this, I work so hard and he learns everything in seconds!” Katara huffed.

“I know the feeling. My little sister learned fire bending faster than I did. I had to work for months for something she got in no time at all.” Zuko passed her some dried fruit.

“How did you deal?”

“... Honestly? I just trained harder.” Zuko looked down. “I accepted that I wasn’t going to be as good as Azula, but I still had to be the best I could because ... well.”

“Let me guess, because you were a prince?” Katara couldn’t really picture Zuko as a prince. He was just a boy like her brother.

“My father wanted perfect children. Azula fit his vision of perfection more than I could.” Zuko admitted.

There was more to it than that, but Zuko didn’t seem to be able to say it.

“So, how old is your sister?”

“About two years younger than me, so fourteen.” 

“That’s my age!” Katara was surprised. “What’s she like?”

“She’s my Father’s favorite.” Zuko looked torn. “I... she’s still my little sister, but she liked throwing rocks at Turtleducks and once cheered about Grandfather wanting me dead, so ...”

“Complicated?” Katara offered, filing the ‘Grandfather wanting him dead’ as something to come back to later. When Zuko didn’t act like having an abusive family was somehow his fault.

“Yeah. I don’t think the two of you would get along, though... you’re pretty much opposites in terms of personality.”

(Zuko, it turns out, is actually a master at understatement.)

The subject changes to food, and while they have supplies, they need to restock a couple things.

They make the trip to a nearby port once Sokka and Aang dry off.

They also got the stuff they needed pretty fast. So they spend some time browsing. Aang buys a whistle that doesn’t work, Zuko gets a theater scroll, and her brother nearly gets attacked by the cabbage salesman who recognizes him from Omashu.

The store on the ship was a little creepy. Katara got distracted by a jeweled monkey statue that looked like it was possibly possessed.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped about a foot in the air.

“Just me.” Zuko held up his hands. “You okay?”

“Yes, sorry. I think it’s cursed.”

“Probably a selling point.” Zuko offered, and adopted a spooky voice. “Are you brave enough to buy this cursed statue from ... okay, I can’t think of a place.” He admitted, voice returning to normal.

Katara giggled, Zuko smiled, and they continued to browse.

That’s when she found it. A water bending scroll.

These pirates had stolen a waterbending scroll to sell for profit!

That was her culture and heritage and they were trying to make her pay to get it back!

“I found you!” A somewhat familiar voice distracted everyone and Katara snatched the scroll. She wasn’t going to leave it with these pirates.

* * *

Suki had been off the damn ship as soon as they docked. She ignored General Iroh’s offer of continued travel, though she did accept the money he offered.

(She was practical, thank you very much.)

All she has to do now was follow the Avatar rumors and get to them first. She just needed to see if there was a boat she could charter.

Much to her bemusement and her horror, the first ship she came to had the Avatar and companions.

(The universe was either on her side or out to get her, she wasn’t sure which.)

“I found you!”

“Suki?!” Sokka recognized her, and Katara very quickly ushered them off the ship.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to warn you, you’ve got a Fire Nation General after you-“

Which is when the pirates from the ship attack. They split up, Kuzon with her while Sokka Aang and Katara go another way.

It’s laughably easy to escape the pirates, and Kuzon doesn’t bother fire bending, using the swords instead.

“Camp’s this way. Appa wanted to nap.” Kuzon explained. “Is everyone okay? Back on your island, we didn’t see any smoke when we left ...”

“Everyone’s fine. I left to find you guys and ran into some trouble, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.”

“Okay.” Kuzon nods and they meet up with Aang, Sokka and Katara.

The introductions are a little awkward and Suki will probably have to change into something else to keep a low profile now, but it’s nice to see Sokka again.

“So, you said there was a Fire Nation general after us? Is it Evil Sideburns?” Sokka asked.

“He means Zhao. And his rank is commander.” Kuzon corrected.

“Worse. General Iroh, the Dragon of the West. He was the one that showed up and he was looking for Aang and Kuzon.”

“What?” Kuzon actually paled and Katara steadied him. “He’s looking for me?”

“Yeah, and that’s where things get complicated, because my boat was damaged and he ended up saving me, so I just got off his ship. He was at that port.”

“Why would he want you both?” Katara asks.

“Who knows, he’s the Firelord’s brother, not someone you want on your trail.”

Instead of looking terrified, the group looks a little guilty.

“... Suki... there’s somethings you need to know. My real name is Zuko. General Iroh is my uncle. And my father, the Firelord, is the one that burned my face.” 

“What?” Suki blinked as her assumptions came crashing down. They weren’t joking.

Kuzon- Zuko, looked guilty.

Details were explained, and Suki found out she hadn’t been completely wrong, Zuko’s father was what she would label abusive, and Zuko was terrified of the man.

Iroh ... she probably owed an apology to him, it seemed like he had willingly followed Zuko into exile and had been genuine about wanting to help.

(That said, Zuko was hesitating about seeking his uncle out, so Suki didn’t feel too bad about the things she had done.)

“Okay. It would have been better if we hadn’t caused a scene, so we should probably move.” Suki suggested.

“Slight problem. Appa’s tired.” Aang informed her.

“Why did they chase us anyway? We weren’t doing anything.” Sokka wondered.

“I know why.” Katara pulled out a scroll.

“You stole from pirates?!” Sokka yelled.

“Where do you think they got this from? They stole it from a Water bender! They were going to sell it to some Earth Nation Noble as a curio- this belongs to our tribe, they have no right!” Katara was indignant. “Besides, Aang and I both need to learn waterbending. So any information about it is necessary!”

“She’s not wrong, but pirates do hold grudges.” Suki pointed out. 

“And trying to return it won’t go well.” Zuko added, then stopped Aang from riding a ball of spinning air because the twelve year old had gotten bored.

Appa didn’t even stir as they returned. Suki added the money Iroh had given her to the money that they had remaining, talking with Sokka who was in charge of the group’s money while Katara tried to learn a new move.

It wasn’t going well. Zuko stopped Aang from saying something to Katara after yet another failure and the waterbender had yelled in frustration.

“Looks like you’re rushing. Take a breath and center yourself before trying it again.” Zuko suggested. 

Katara growled, but closed her eyes, took a deep breath and did it again. 

Suki guessed that this was much closer, even though the water broke apart at the end.

Katara was pleased with it, at least, hugging Zuko before starting dinner.

“Why didn’t you let me help her?” Aang asked.

“You would have shown her how to do the move. She wanted to learn it on her own.” Zuko explained.

“But you helped!”

“It was a just suggestion.” Zuko corrected.

Except it wasn’t, Suki realized. When Aang had started to speak, Katara had tensed up. Zuko had reacted to Katara’s body language and made himself a potential target instead letting Aang get potentially hurt.

She wasn’t the only one to have noticed. Sokka was looking between his sister and Zuko as well.

(Suki didn’t think Zuko was even aware of that, it was just ingrained in him to be wary of angry people.)

* * *

Iroh was having a good day. The Kyoshi Warrior had accepted his gift before departure, and despite the ruckus that had occurred in one part of the market (and one cabbage merchant was inconsolable) he had gotten a few trinkets for the ship including some instruments after the last ones had gotten damaged.

He finally got a lead on a ship where he purchased a marvelous monkey statue (no woodwinds, sadly).

“I couldn’t help but overhear, children these days, no consideration for others.” He mentioned as he paid for the statue.

“You’re telling me.” The captain was close mouthed, but the other was more vocal in his displeasure.

“The brats are costing us two hundred gold coins for that water scroll.”

“Indeed. I will have to keep an eye out for such thieves while I am here.” Iroh left with a polite bow. 

So, the water tribe children had stolen a water scroll- probably a water bending scroll. They may not have gone very far once they avoided the pirates and there was a river nearby.

“Lieutenant Jee, what do think of taking a river cruise tonight?” He asked when he returned. 

It took awhile, as they checked a couple creeks that fed into the river, before they found one that had footprints nearby.

A scout confirmed that the bison was there.

“How do you want to do this, General? We could just capture them now.” Jee suggested.

“And terrify the Avatar into the Avatar state when he thinks his friends are being harmed?” Iroh had studied the Avatar- having that much power in a child that activated in defense of said child would be bad. “I think we shall have to take the risk of them fleeing in order to talk to them.”

“Your White Lotus gambit again, sir?” Jee asked, resigned.

“It’s a valid strategy.” 

Morning came soon enough. The Kyoshi Warrior had found them and was sleeping next to the water tribe children. His nephew had the child Avatar using him as a pillow.

Zuko woke up with the sun, naturally, the Avatar still clinging to him,and Iroh had to restrain himself from running and grabbing the boy into a hug.

“It’s good to see you alive, Prince Zuko.” 

It hurt to see the panic in his nephew’s eyes, or the way his first reaction was draw a sword.

“Uncle.” Zuko quickly shook the Avatar awake. “I’m glad you’re not dead ... but what are you doing here?”

The Avatar woke up, blinked around at them, and yelled, making the other children wake up.

“You should have moved off the water completely after taking that scroll. Hiding just off of it was ill advised.” Iroh offered.

“It wasn’t theirs to sell.” The water tribe girl glared.

“As you say.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

“I’m here for my nephew. If the Firelord discovers that he is helping you-“

“Too late. Zhao has probably told him by now. And I might have called him and my father unbalanced, so ...” Zuko grimaced. Behind him the water kids were hurriedly loading the Bison. “I’m not going back there until he’s gone.”

That was a relief. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“What?” Zuko was braced for a trick, and Iroh kept his hands hidden in his sleeves as he knelt on the ground.

“Zuko ... I spent that entire year trying to get you to see that your father was wrong. I admit, I didn’t know how to help other than just being there... but losing you was the worst thing that I had experienced in a long time.” Iroh struggled not to cry. “I’ve been searching for you ever since.”

Hesitantly, Zuko put away his sword, but strapped them to his back. The Avatar was next to him, though Zuko was angled to keep himself between the Avatar and Iroh.

“Why didn’t you stop that fight? You’re supposed to be strong! Why didn’t you protect him then?” The water tribe boy demanded. “It’s a crime to hurt children in most places, especially when it’s your own.”

“The most vicious lies are ones that we tell ourselves. I did not think my brother was capable of actually harming his son.”

Ozai had never been the warm fuzzy type, but he had saved Zuko from drowning despite the derogatory comments about the boy’s strength; in the end, it was Iroh’s own unwillingness to believe that his little brother would actually go so far that had cost Zuko.

It was not a satisfactory answer. Adults were supposed to protect children, and the children in front of Iroh couldn’t imagine how Ozai could get away with harming Zuko.

“Zuko forfeited!”

“My father, Azulon, changed the rules of Agni Kai. The duel doesn’t end until the Firelord declares it over.”

“So he just rigged it so no matter what, he could hurt Zuko?!” The Avatar demanded.

“Yes. I do not know my brother’s twisted mind, but I can guess why.” Iroh had given it plenty of thought since. “Zuko showed himself to be a threat. You might not have noticed, but several generals did listen to you when you spoke. You had their attention and several would have agreed with you. In my brother’s mind, if left unchecked, you would become a threat to his rule. Ozai couldn’t risk that.”

“I was thirteen! I was his loyal son!” Zuko hissed. “I would have done anything for him!”

The Avatar was gripping the back of Zuko’s tunic, the other children were close, but not close enough to be in the way of they felt they needed to attack.

“I know. I didn’t say it was a good reason. Ozai is crazy and needs to go down, I am grieved that it took me until that Agni Kai to realize it.”

“Why are you saying this now?”

“I want to give you an option. You can continue traveling with your friends, or you can come with us back to the ship so you can continue your training.”

“What about Evil Sideburns?”

“Zuko was ordered by his father to hunt for the Avatar, we could simply say that Zhao’s reveal ruined an attempted capture.”

“I’m not leaving Aang.” Zuko answered immediately.

Iroh wasn’t surprised. It was a long shot. Jee brought out the bag he had packed.

“Here, your armor and swords, plus some extra clothes, supplies and money.”

It hurts that his nephew is so wary of them. Zuko hesitates briefly, before taking the bag with a soft thanks.

The children disappeared into the sky, of course, and Iroh sighed. 

It had gone better than he had feared, but not as well as he had hoped.

“What’s our course now sir?” Jee asked.

“We’re following them, after all, the ship is supposed to hunt the Avatar is it not?”

“As you wish, sir.” Jee glanced up. “Was that how Prince Zuko used to be?”

“No, he used to smile and be a lot more trusting. Still, it’s an improvement over the rage.” Iroh paused. “I forgot to ask about the necklace. I’ll have to return it next time.”

And there would be a next time. He was the Dragon of the West, and those kids needed all the help they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara’s reason to steal the scroll changed slightly, but her frustration at Aang learning faster than her remains.  
> (Which is frustrating when you practice so hard at something only for someone else to show you up without nearly as much practice)
> 
> I decided early on that Suki was going to meet Jet. 
> 
> Iroh’s section was going to be a lot sadder. But I decided I couldn’t hurt Iroh Like that ... also I just rewatched tales of Ba Sing Se.   
> The worst I could do after that was not let Zuko hug him.
> 
> I do not excuse or absolve Ozai of anything. It’s just a lot of real life abusers are able to fool everyone that they’re decent, and are capable of being decent even to the ones they hurt.
> 
> More on Ozai once Azula shows up.
> 
> (And Iroh might have had a blind spot regarding just how bad Ozai was to get... who expects their little brother to put a blow torch to their kid’s eye?)
> 
> Also, my original draft had the pirates attacking, but given that they weren’t aware to search the river until Zuko told them ... eh.


	10. Jet and The Freedom Fighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse kinda went crazy with this.

Suki was having fun. It was not what she expected, which was a lot of training Aang.

There was training and sparring- she hadn’t thought Zuko could actually wield those swords, he was pretty good, but there was also Zuko reading theater scrolls, Aang goofing off, Katara arguing with Sokka, and very weird debates.

Like, can a platypus bear and a gopher bear mate and what would be the result type debates.

It was weird. Her job had been to protect her town, and now it was to protect the Avatar... but it felt like none of them were really on guard.

“Hey, Suki, what your hobbies?” Sokka asked as they set up camp for the night.

“Hobbies?”

“Yeah, stuff you do when you’re not sneaking through trees to pounce on unsuspecting people.” Sokka clarified. “Like, Zuko reads theater scrolls when he isn’t doing firebending or sword bending training-“

“You’re seriously calling it sword bending?” Zuko interrupted from where he was on Appa’s tail. He looked much better now that he wasn’t dressed in patched together clothes. Though the only armor he bothered wearing was the forearm braces and the boots.

(Katara had turned the old clothes into rags- it hadn’t been hard, they’d fallen apart pretty quickly.) 

Sokka ignored him. “Katara daydreams when she’s not Waterbending, Aang just goofs off whenever, I work on my jokes-“

“Not nearly enough.” Katara shot at him.

“So what does a Kyoshi Warrior do for fun?” Sokka soldiered on.

Suki blinked. Most of her life was dedicated to being prepared for anything. The previous generation of Kyoshi Warriors had been killed or crippled by a Fire Nation spy, and so her generation had been forced to train more to close the gap. The next generation was too young to do more than the bare basics of stealth training.

That said, training was fun for her, especially teaching stealth to the younger ones. And she told him so.

“Okay, you don’t have tell us. Took us weeks to find out Zuko was a theater snob.”

Suki glared at him. “I’m not lying, I enjoy training!”

“Training’s fun, but don’t you take breaks?” Aang asked from where he was doing a handstand.

Zuko glanced between them, wary.

“Look, just because I don’t have hobbies doesn’t mean I don’t have fun!”

“Uh-huh, you know if you want me to teach you how to have fun-!” Sokka yelped as Suki tossed him to the side.

She sat next to Zuko, who was doing his best not to look at her.

“So, stealth training?” Zuko asked after a moment.

“Yes.”

“You know, you could practice using Sokka as a target.” Zuko offered.

“Too easy.” 

“True.” Zuko looked away. “It’s still kinda fun.”

“Wait, you’ve had stealth training too?” Suki looked at him.

“A girl I knew was specializing in stealth, I learned it to be able to hang out with her.”

“Girlfriend?”

“No, my sister’s friend. My sister had two friends that were non-benders, and I was usually their favorite target.” Zuko shrugged. “I didn’t actually have friends of my own.”

“So it was out of self defense?”

“Pretty much. I learned knife tricks and some hand to hand, as well as some balancing tricks.” Zuko glanced at her. “Want to learn how to throw a knife so it will always hit a target?”

“Yes!” Suki had mastered her fan, and knew how to fight with a sword and shield, but knife throwing was new.

(Maybe, when she was less mad at him, she’d ask Sokka about his boomerang.)

“Alright. Hey, Katara, I want you to learn this too, just in case you’re ever stuck without water to bend.”

“Okay.” Katara got up. “Dinner’s mostly ready.” 

(It was fun. Zuko was a good teacher, though Katara got distracted by adapting the throw into her Waterbending.)

* * *

The next morning, Sokka was frustrated. Why did no one take him seriously as a leader?

It wasn’t like Aang was going to lead them everywhere. And Katara... she jumped to help people they barely knew and stole things from pirates.

Zuko only contributed information when asked, most of the time he just followed Aang.

And Suki ... well, she was a leader. Why would she follow a guy from the South Pole who barely knew what he was doing?

That said, Suki hadn’t offered to be leader, so that meant something. He hoped.

(He was trying to get them to the North Pole. In one piece. This wasn’t easy!)

“Stop.” Zuko grabbed him and Aang. Suki grabbed Katara.

“What?!”

“I can feel a fire up ahead.”

“Other people camping, maybe?” Aang suggested.

Sokka had a bad feeling about this.

“Let’s not risk it. Suki?” Sokka looked at her. “Can you take a look?”

“No problem.” Suki dropped her pack and stretched.

“Zuko goes with you. You’re both stealthy right?” They had mentioned it last night. 

In answer, both were gone without a single sound.

“Wonder if they’ll teach me how to do that?” Aang grinned.

“I hope not.” Sokka had a hard time keeping Aang focused as it was, if he could sneak off... Sokka got a headache just thinking about it.

“Fire Nation camp.” Zuko returned after a while. “We almost walked right into them.”

“There’s people in the trees. Definitely not Fire Nation. They’re waiting for something.” Suki reported, making Aang jump. “The tree I picked had a kid in it.”

“Shouldn’t we help them?”

“Looks like it’s a weapons camp- they transport weapons from one place to another, occasionally supplies. The main danger is they’re transporting blasting jelly, but that gives the kids the edge- you’re not supposed to fire bend around it.” Zuko scowled. “I know the Fire Nation will use it to attack some place, but I don’t like the thought of kids getting a hold of it, they could get hurt.”

Sokka shared the concern. It was like letting a kid run with an unsheathed knife.

The question was what should they do?

“I have an idea.” Sokka hoped that they’d listen.

* * *

Jet studied the camp. They just needed a distraction. Longshot had reported a group walking towards the camp, but they seem to have changed their course.

No loss, they’d just have to wait a little longer.

Which was when the campfire went out and ice formed where it had been. A gust of wind nearly bowled all the soldiers over.

The universe was on his side.

Jet launched into the fight, only for two kids that weren’t his to join the fight. 

It was like falling into a whirlwind. The guy had twin blades and the girl fought with two fans. He didn’t get a chance to observe more, focusing on the Fire Nation soldiers that fell. A guy in blue got annoyed with him when he stole his targets.

The Duke went past riding the shoulders of a soldier.

The soldiers retreated, and that’s when he noticed the swordsman was wearing black and red. 

Fire Nation colors. Though Jet was caught off guard when the guy turned and he had a horrific burn scar over one eye.

That could only be given by a Fire Bender.

Fire Nation didn’t hurt their own, the scum grouped together like wolf-bats.

Probably some kid from the colonies, too Fire Nation for the Earth Kingdom, too Earth Kingdom for the Fire Nation. Tainted, but not a fire bender and possibly useful if he wanted a pawn to sacrifice.

“Wow, you’re impressive!” A girl in blue smiled at him.

“Thanks.” Jet smiled, and got a surprise as the ice turned to water and went into the water skin she carried. “You’re the one that extinguished the fire? That’s more impressive.” She was kinda cute. And she was a waterbender. With her by his side, he’d never have to fear fire again.

He just had to win her over.

“We wanted to see what you were going to do.” She tilted her head. “Kuzon, what are you doing?” 

The tainted kid had a couple scrolls in hand.

“Their orders, and a map of their route. Looks like I was right about them.” Kuzon sighed. “I’m starting to hate being right.”

“Don’t touch the red barrels!” The girl with the fans ordered. “They’re filled with blasting jelly! Katara, you need to freeze them up so they can’t be used.”

“Hold up, we appreciate the help, but this is our forest, and those are our spoils!” Smellerbee glared.

Longshot was frowning now too. 

“Whoa! Let’s all take a breath and calm down!” A kid with an arrow on his head hopped between them. “Suki, they’re right, it is their forest. I’m sure you guys have a safe place to store them so you won’t get hurt, right?”

“Yeah, we do. Though it’s getting late so we’ll need to hold them temporarily near our hideout before we can put them where they need to go.” Jet admitted. “It can get a little dangerous at night.”

“That seems fair! Right guys?”

“Nothing good comes from blasting jelly, but if that’s your decision.” Suki shrugged.

The guy in blue face palmed. “This is gonna come back to haunt us, I just know it.”

“We haven’t introduced ourselves!” Katara looked at Jet. “I’m Katara. The guy with swords is Kuzon, Suki is the Kyoshi Warrior, that’s Aang, and the complaining guy is my brother, Sokka.”

“Seriously, Kuzon gets a better description than me?” Sokka complained.

Katara rolled her eyes.

Jet introduced his Freedom Fighters as they loaded up the goods.

He made sure to invite them to the hideout. He couldn’t pass up the chance to get a waterbender on their side.

* * *

Smellerbee wanted to roll her eyes as Jet flirted with the waterbender. She was a little more concerned about the guy with swords. 

He was reading the scrolls again. What they told him that she didn’t seem to see was a little concerning.

“Hey, Sokka, I think we should check out the nearby town.” Kuzon got Sokka’s attention.

“Let me guess, Fire Nation is occupying it? You just want to see if your armor works.”

“Hey, it’s a good idea to test it now.” Kuzon pointed out. “I’d like to know the ruse would work before we get to an actual colony base. This small of a town, they won’t have much in the way of holding cells, right?” Kuzon looked at her, and Smellerbee jumped slightly. That scar looked painful.

“I don’t know, we’ve avoided the town as much as possible.” Smellerbee admitted. “Too much Fire Nation.” They’d gone there for food until the Fire Nation had taken it over. Then it became too risky to do so.

“Fine. You’re taking Suki as backup.” Sokka sighed.

“Another stealth mission so soon? You’re spoiling me.” Suki grinned.

Smellerbee had heard of the Kyoshi Warriors. As non-benders they were pretty good, but they didn’t leave their island. Which made this one suspect.

(Or it did until the girl Jet was flirting with revealed that the little kid they were traveling with was the Avatar! Jet just seemed to attract good luck.)

* * *

Sneers wasn’t sure what to think about the group of kids Jet had dragged in. Not even when Jet ordered him to shadow the two that went to the town. 

The guy was good, faking a limp and pretending to be a messenger that was way laid by bandits. The girl ... once the guy was in town for the night, she snuck in over the wall leaving Sneers outside.

He climbed a tree to watch, and tried not to think about his own home that had been taken over just like this town. Jet had a plan to get rid of the Fire Nation from here, maybe someday Jet would be able to rid of the Fire Nation from Sneers own hometown.

The girl returned before sunrise, a frown in place. The guy left in the morning, vanishing into the trees and the girl lead the way to meet up with them. 

“That worked this time, but there’s a chance of them checking in on me in the next town. Maybe you should pretend to be the scout.”

“Not a fan of black. It looks better on you, anyway.”

“Someone’s up ahead.” Sneers could hear the familiar whistles and ducked into the trees- only the girl followed. The guy found a Fire Nation old man on the ground, and helped him up.

“Are you okay, sir? Do you need assistance?” The guy asked.

“I’m fine, just a bad scare. You’re coming from the town?”

“Yes sir, I have a message to deliver, but bandits sent me off course ... I shouldn’t delay, but if you need help?”

“I’m fine now, go do your duty, my home’s not too far away.” The old man sighed. “I swear this war is making the soldiers younger.” He started walking away from the guy.

“... You haven’t heard about the Forty-First, I take it.” It’s the most sarcastic yet sad thing Sneers has ever heard, and when the old man turns around the guy has already moved off the path.

“What’s the forty-first?” Sneers asked, curious.

“An entire division of Fire Nation recruits that was sent to die so old men could feel strong. Fire Nation is so fire hungry, it’s starting to burn itself.”

“What do you mean by fire hungry?”

“It’s a condition that fire benders can get, though sometimes non benders get it too. They just want to see people destroyed so that they can feel strong.” Kuzon sighed. “Some feel like they’re burning, but they can’t stop wanting the feeling and they burn themselves out. It’s really bad and really dangerous because they become unpredictable.”

“Kyoshi islanders call them fire bugs. They’re just drawn to fire.” The girl commented. “It’s not solely a Fire Nation phenomenon. Fire can mess people up.”

“Yeah. I’m so tired of watching people get hurt, especially civilians.” Kuzon agreed.

Sneers didn’t know what to say to that. Jet was going to wipe out the Fire Nation from the town, but people were going to get hurt. Especially if the reservoir was filled.

Sneers didn’t say anything as the guy took off the armor and stowed it on the bison. They ended up meeting up with the others while Jet was claiming that the old man was a Fire Nation assassin sent to kill Jet.

“That’s a trench knife. It’s given to soldier that are non-benders. It’s not what Fire Nation uses for assassinations.” Kuzon corrected, surprising them.

“I suppose you would know, you’re obviously tainted by the Fire Nation.” Jet got mad.

Sneers didn’t like that. It wasn’t Kuzon’s fault he was born in a colony. And the guy had half his face burned. That was only something a Fire bender would do.

“Haven’t we all?” Kuzon retorted. “I bet all you can see is fire. You can barely see your kids anymore, because to you everything is burning. And it’s gone on so long you don’t know if you want it to stop.”

Fire hungry. Sneers took a deep breath. Kuzon was accusing Jet of being fire hungry.

“Kuzon! Apologize to Jet!” The waterbender instructed.

“Why, he’s not wrong?” The girl in green retorts.

No apologies were made, and everyone separated to cool off before lunch.

* * *

Longshot didn’t talk much. That meant he was able to listen a lot better.

Katara was with Jet, showing off her Waterbending, the Avatar was enjoying the zip lines again. Sokka, Kuzon and Suki were off to their guest room, and Sneers was upset.

“Kuzon’s definitely from a colony. And a Fire bender burned him.” Sneers didn’t look happy as Smellerbee leaned against Longshot. “He ... he said that Jet can’t really see us anymore.” Sneers almost whispered it.

That’s a lie. Jet did everything for them.

“I mean, he said it after Jet called him tainted, but ... Jet didn’t correct him.”

Sneers has never exaggerated anything. He gets mad a lot, there’s a reason he was named Sneers, but he’s always believed in Jet.

They were all carrying scars, nightmares of what the Fire Nation had done to their homes.

“Jet’s not going to abandon us.” Smellerbee retorted. “He’s our Leader. He won’t let us get hurt.”

They had to believe that. Maybe Jet just needed to remember that they were there for him as much as he had been there for them.

* * *

Katara didn’t understand why Zuko had said those things to Jet. Or why Suki agreed with Zuko. They hadn’t even stayed for dinner to hear the speech!

Though Jet had been out of line, calling Zuko tainted. Kids couldn’t control being born.

She said as much to Jet once she invited him to watch her waterbending practice.

“Yeah, I know. But he’s got Fire Nation blood. Those people can’t be trusted.”

“He’s already proved himself to us. He was given the option of handing Aang over and going to the Fire Nation as a hero. He chose us.” Katara looked at him. “He’s not one of your kids, you just met him, I don’t actually expect you to trust him right away. But he knows what it’s like to lose family to the Fire Nation too.” Zuko wasn’t so much tight lipped about his past as much as he just didn’t think to include details. 

(He and Aang actually shared that trait. It was frustrating.)

“I wish I had your faith in people.” Jet was smiling at her and Katara felt her cheeks flush. “Though, he wasn’t wrong. I do have trouble with my memories... though when you’re around, I’m not so bothered by the thought of fire.” He took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

Katara melted. Jet was like a hero out of a story.

* * *

Pipsqueak wasn’t the smartest kid. He knew that. Jet rescued him from trying to pick a fight with more people than he could fight.

Jet did the thinking. Pipsqueak just had to hit the targets Jet pointed out.

Sokka disagreed, and Pipsqueak ended up eating lychee nuts while he waited for Jet to rescue him and Smellerbee.

(It’s Longshot and the Duke who rescue them, and Jet is a mess. For the first time, Pipsqueak doesn’t feel safe around Jet.)

* * *

The Duke has a faint memory of sitting by a fireplace and laughing. It’s the only good memory of Fire he has.

He doesn’t remember how he ended up on his own, and he doesn’t want to, he’s just glad he found Jet and the Freedom Fighters. Scavenging isn’t easy.

That said, he doesn’t like the idea of destroying the entire town. That’s what the Fire Nation does, and they’re not supposed to be like the Fire Nation.

So when Jet destroys the town he decides to leave.

The Avatar and his friends have left them, and they find Jet frozen to a tree after getting Smellerbee and Pipsqueak down. 

Jet is practically snarling as he struggled to get free and The Duke is kinda scared. 

When they get back to the trees, Jet starts trying to come up with a new plan to get rid of the Fire Nation... but none of them are listening.

The plan failed. The Fire Nation will retaliate and they need to leave before they burn the forest down.

Sneers is the first to announce it. “Kuzon was right, you don’t see us anymore.”

“The plan was foolproof! We would have been safe!”

“You don’t even have a plan to protect us if it went wrong! I’m not staying here to get killed for you!” 

Smellerbee and Longshot leap to Jet’s defense, but The Duke stops Pipsqueak from joining them.

“Fire Nation destroyed our homes, I don’t want to be someone else’s Fire Nation.” The Duke declares and Jet looked like he’d been stabbed. “Pipsqueak is coming with me.”

The Freedom Fighters scatter to the winds, none fall to the Fire Nation. After all, they learned how to avoid the soldiers long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this.
> 
> I noticed that Suki in the cartoon doesn’t like it when people (Sokka) imply that she failed at something. (The lucky hit or reminding her she was captured)  
> Guess who’s now another foil for Azula?
> 
> Katara definitely fell hard for Jet. Problem is, I don’t know that Jet was interested in her or her Waterbending ...


	11. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter so far.

Katara was going to kill her lazy brother. 

“... I’m glad I don’t have siblings.” Suki decides behind her. Katara ignores her in favor of yelling.

Aang settles their argument when he and Zuko get back from foraging. 

The next day they find the great divide and it’s amazing, Katara is sure one could fill it with water and make another ocean. 

Not that Sokka shares her amazement. Neither does Suki. Zuko just points out an old man walking up the cliff.

Which is when the most high strung guy Katara has ever met comes running up and nearly tramples Sokka.

There ends up being two tribes that don’t like each other in the same area. 

It was kinda funny when Zuko glared at the leaders when they started saying they would rather be captured or killed by the Fire Nation than work together. 

“Care to look me in the eyes and say that?” He had all but snarled. The way two grownups tried to back track was almost amusing. Not that Zuko had stopped there. “Your tribes are relying on you to lead them to safety and you declare you would rather them die than swallow your pride? How many have you buried just because you wouldn’t work together? Better yet, how many more do you want to bury?”

He was met with silence. (It was a lot less funny.)

Aang comes up with a compromise in the silence: Zuko and Suki escort the old and sick on Appa while they went down the canyon with the healthy people.

It’s the most frustrating thing, and it’s probably a good thing Zuko and Suki didn’t go... they probably would have just killed them all when they discover that both sides smuggled food.

* * *

“Can we just forget about them?” Suki is not amused that Aang so readily forgives them. The idiots almost got the Avatar killed!

(The lie was amusing, though.)

“Anyone else notice that their patriarchs’ names were mirrors of each other?” Zuko tilted his head. “I know some naming conventions are different depending on the tribe.”

“So what, they were the same guy and he started two tribes?”

“Well, if he stole a sacred orb ...”

“We’re forgetting them. They were idiots and I don’t want to waste anymore thoughts on them or their stupid feud.” Suki growled.

“Fair enough.” Katara tilted her head. “I wonder what Ba Sing Se is like?”

“It’s the Earth Kingdom’s capital city, where the High King rules. Though most of the lesser Kings have been lost to the Fire Nation over the years.”

“His uncle tried to conquer it and failed.” Suki explained. 

“It’s also where my cousin died.” Zuko looked tired. “That’s why Uncle stopped. Uncle was crown prince, but my father was declared Firelord after Grandfather’s death. I think the original plan was if Uncle conquered Ba Sing Se, he would become Firelord and my family would rule Ba Sing Se.”

“Oh. You didn’t mention that.” Katara looked at him.

“... Honestly, that entire time blurs together... between news of Lu Ten dying, Grandfather wanting me dead, Grandfather dying, Mom disappearing and Father becoming Firelord ...”

“Why did your Grandfather want you dead?” Katara asked.

“Because Father demanded to be Crown Prince. Grandfather said he’d consider it if Father killed me. Azula said Father was going to do it, but she lies a lot- oof!” Zuko blinked at them when Aang suddenly grabbed him in a hug. Katara joined in.

“I don’t know if that sort of thing is normal for Royal people, but man, I don’t think I like your family.” Sokka wrapped an arm around Zuko’s shoulders and glanced at Suki. “Group hugs are mandatory, just so you know.”

Suki shrugged and joined in. Zuko didn’t seem to understand what exactly was wrong with what he had just described, though he obviously knew something was off.

She didn’t expect Appa to try and join the hug, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched this episode so much, hoping for a new angle ... but all I wanted was to strangle cartoon characters. 
> 
> No wonder this episode was the lowest ranked. Good animation though.
> 
> That said, the fact the Ghin Wai and Wai Ghin’s names were so similar was the only interesting thing. How funny would it be if they were actually the same person?


	12. The Storm

They made it to a neutral port to stock up.

Suki, however, had a more important problem.

“I swear Momo, if you weren’t so cute and I wasn’t so worried you’d get sick...” Suki glared at the lemur who was most definitely clinging to Zuko for safety, and had been doing so after she had yelled at him for eating part of her makeup.

(She resolved that she would have to wear something other than her Warriors uniform in the Fire Nation controlled ports so as not to give the group away.)

“Sorry! He can’t help it, and you admitted that your makeup uses rice powder as a base.” Aang pointed out, completely missing the point.

“That doesn’t make it edible!” Suki was more worried than angry. Momo could get really sick or worse!

Momo burped up a cloud of white powder in response.

Zuko looked up at the sky in resignation.

“You look good without the face paint, though, not that you look bad with it on.” Sokka offered.

Suki flushed. 

“We should probably consider doing odd jobs so we don’t run out of money.” Katara decided after shopping. Iroh giving Suki and Zuko money had padded things out quite a bit, but they couldn’t exactly go to him every time they need money.

“Like what?” Zuko asked.

“I don’t know, running messages around town? Helping shopkeepers?” Katara offered.

“Probably should do the buddy system then, that way no one ends up kidnapped.” Suki suggested. The last thing they need is Aang or Katara going missing.

“Problem. I have no skills outside of survival and fighting. Former Prince here.” Zuko pointed out.

“Then you just protect Aang and Katara, or stick with Appa.” Suki decided. “We should probably have at least one person with Appa at all times.”

Though the bison seemed happy to be resting in the water. 

Zuko and Katara started putting their purchases away and an older couple arguing distracted Sokka and Aang from helping Suki pass the stuff from the dock to Zuko and Katara.

“Let’s try it here! Someone might be hiring for at least a day.” Katara grins, at which point the older couple got loud enough to get everyone’s attention.

Sokka and Suki signed up to go help the old man.

Suki started regretting it near instantly, the old man was contrary and said something that made Aang and Katara upset enough for them to leave, Zuko most likely going with them.

The only reason she stayed on board was because Sokka was going to see this job through.

Once everything was stowed, the old man steered them out to sea.

It took a while, and it gave her and Sokka a chance to talk.

“So ... I, uh, kinda thought you’d have headed back to your island by now.” Sokka admitted. “Not that I don’t want you around!”

“That was the initial plan.” Suki admitted.

“What changed?”

(“ _Suki, if you catch up to the Avatar, maybe you should stay.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll come right back!”_

_“Suki, if the Avatar needs a protector, you’re the best one for the job!”_

_“Well...”_

_“And you can see Sokka again!”_

_“What?”_

_“You like him, don’t you?”_ )

“We’re supposed to stay neutral unless threatened. But I’m not sure that’s right anymore.” Suki looked at Sokka.

She liked him. It left her a little breathless at how quick she had fallen once he revealed his true colors as someone who did his best to be strong, even when all he had was a vague idea of how, and how quickly he would adapt to learning. He’d been left behind to protect his village, but he had left to protect his sister and (begrudgingly) the Avatar.

Suki grabbed Sokka’s hand.

“I left to warn the Avatar and Kuzon about Iroh ... I stay because of you.” She informed him, kissing him.

Sokka flushed. “I, you, yes.” He stuttered.

“Break it up!” The old man yelled. “You’re supposed to be working!”

The wind was picking up and the waves started getting bigger so Suki flashed a grin at a barely recovered Sokka and got to work.

Suki knew what she wanted. She could wait for Sokka to catch up.

* * *

Zuko had known, thanks to the dragon spirit, that his view of the world and his understanding of bending had been corrupted.

Growing up he had been taught that Sozin had declared that the Air Nomads were planning for war, had been making weapons and even planning to use the Avatar to bring the world to heel.

Aang didn’t know any of that. All he knew was that he was twelve and his world had changed because the monks had realized Sozin’s plans and wanted him to be ready.

“But you were a master of Airbending at Twelve ... shouldn’t they have sent you to the waterbenders to start Waterbending?” Zuko got elbowed by Katara. “What? That’s what his tattoos mean!”

“I don’t care about that!” Aang snapped and Zuko quickly bended to keep cinders from Katara. “Sorry! I ...”

“It’s okay. You’re right to be upset, it wasn’t fair to you. So you were on your way to the other temple?” Katara asked.

“Not exactly.” Aang wouldn’t meet their eyes. “I ran away. I didn’t want to be the Avatar. I didn’t want them to take away everything from me ... but we got caught in a storm. The next thing I know, I’m looking at Katara.” Aang hugged his legs tighter. “I didn’t want this to happen.”

Zuko got up. He was more used to Aang tackling him for hugs, but giving Aang a hug couldn’t be that hard.

Aang tensed up, but Zuko wrapped him in a hug, Katara getting up and joining them.

“It’s not your fault Aang, even if you had been there ... you couldn’t have changed anything.” Katara soothed.

“You don’t know that.” Aang muttered.

“I do. Sozin’s Comet powered up even the lowest level firebender to a master’s level. He claimed that a master firebender would be able to fight an Avatar that had mastered the elements on equal footing. He used that comet to wipe out the Airbenders.” Zuko shifted to look at Aang. “If you hadn’t left, there’s no guarantee that the even the Avatar state would have helped. And the world would be much worse off.”

“Zuko!” Katara hissed.

Aang was staring at him in horror.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko had meant to be reassuring.

“That’s what Sozin’s comet does?” Aang asked, voice small.

“Yes ... didn’t Roku tell you?”

“No! He just said it was used to wipe out my people, he didn’t say how!” Aang buried his face into Momo’s fur.

“Oh. Sorry.” Zuko glanced at Katara. She was better at that reassuring thing. 

Only, she was frowning at him. Zuko had no idea why.

“How exactly could the world have gotten worse?” Aang asked. “My people wiped out, the Southern Water tribe was attacked, the Earth Kingdom is in danger of being conquered...”

“Actually the Southern Water tribe was attacked because my grandfather thought you had died and the Sages said that the next Water Avatar would be from the southern tribe so- Ow!” Zuko was hit by a water whip. “Katara!”

She was outright glaring at him now. A glance at Aang revealed that Aang’s eyes were huge and full of tears just starting to leak out.

“Oh.” Zuko decided to shut up and hug Aang again.

That part, at least, he seemed to be doing right.

“I didn’t mean to cause this trouble!” Aang sobbed into Zuko’s shoulder.

“You didn’t. It was Sozin and Azulon who decided to hurt others. You’re not responsible for their decisions.” Katara had to wiggle a little to give a better hug to Aang. “And there is a silver lining... we got to meet you.”

“Thanks Katara.” Aang whispered.

“Help!” The old woman from earlier was in the entrance to the cave.

The old man, Sokka and Suki hadn’t returned, and the Storm was getting worse.

* * *

Aang was scared. He didn’t want to lose his friends or anyone else. Katara and Zuko tied themselves to the saddle.

The search and rescue was almost not successful. They found the others, got them on Appa, and then the wave almost drowned them all.

Aang wasn’t going to let that happen. He didn’t remember exactly how they got clear of the water, but getting back to the cave was a relief.

The old couple started arguing while checking each other over and to Aang’s confusion, Sokka turned to Suki and kissed her. 

Katara squealed happily, Zuko grimacing at the volume, steam coming off of him as he used firebending to dry off.

He noticed a Fire Nation ship had pulled into port, the old woman reporting that they had arrived just before the storm had gotten too bad.

“It’s the Wani.” Zuko sighed. “We should probably get going.”

“Yeah. We can make camp further out. Appa won’t go very far though.” They quickly loaded up and flew over the Wani, just so they were aware that they were leaving the area.

Aang later told Suki and Sokka what happened that lead to him being frozen in ice as they were flying away from the port.

“Wait, they told you that you were the Avatar and a war was coming but they didn’t send you to start Waterbending?” Suki raised an eyebrow.

“That’s what I said!” Zuko called from where he was steering Appa.

“They were testing me a lot on the higher techniques. I don’t know what they were thinking.” Aang didn’t understand why Suki and Zuko were focusing on that.

“You’re twelve Aang, it’s understandable... just don’t run away this time, okay?” Sokka hugged him.

“I won’t.” Aang had failed the Air Nomads, but he wouldn’t fail his new family.

(Two days later, Sokka and then Suki started coughing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never understood why upon telling Aang, who had his mastery tattoos, that he was the Avatar, the monks didn’t send him to go learn Waterbending.  
> Instead they kept training and testing him on air bending.
> 
> Zuko has no idea how to comfort people with words. He’s finally getting the concept of hugs, though. 
> 
> I am starting the Suki/Sokka pairing early. This changes quite a few things for season one finale.


	13. The Blue Spirit

What started as a cough turned into a fever over the next six hours until Sokka was hallucinating.

“We should have waited to dry everyone off before flying after that storm.” Zuko sighed, returning with water. “Probably picked something up in one of the ports. I know I picked up some illnesses that first year of traveling.”

“I don’t get sick.” Suki informed them through her coughs, then blinked. “When did Zuko get a twin brother?”

Sokka’s comments did nothing but prove he was further along.

And then Katara started coughing.

Aang grabbed a map and announced his intention to go get help.

“There’s also a Fire Nation stronghold nearby, Aang, be careful.” Zuko gently helped Katara into her sleeping bag. “I’ll stay and watch the others. I won’t be able to keep up with your speed.”

“Let me go!” Suki started struggling out of her sleeping bag. “Take that back, Momo!”

Zuko sighed. He was the absolute worst person to take care of the three.

“I’ll be back before the sun has started to set!” Aang promised.

Time passed, and Zuko had a very bad feeling.

“Aang should have been back by now.” Zuko looked at the trio. “I’m going after him.”

“But what happens if you get noticed tracking him?” Katara coughed.

“That would be a problem ... hang on.” Zuko pulled a theater mask out of the bag his uncle had given him. “It used to be my mom’s. And not many knew I learned how to wield swords.” He got rid of anything red.

“Be careful.” Katara probably would not have just let him go if she had known he was going to head straight to the stronghold.

Aang would have come back for help if he had to gather ingredients, or at least let him know.

(He hoped. Aang was getting better but he was still a little flighty. Zuko almost wanted a Raven Eagle so they could get him back down.)

Zhao was making a speech about capturing the Avatar when Zuko finally got into the stronghold, and Zuko resisted the urge to throw something at him. At least he was right about Aang being here.

He wouldn’t reveal himself to Aang until after they were out, he couldn’t risk a soldier hearing either of the names since Zhao knew them both.

Suki would be disappointed she missed breaking into this fortress ... maybe he could convince the others to stick around so she could do it.

Aang looked way too small as he waschained up in the room. 

They almost make it out without incident. (Unfortunately Zhao likes to gloat and probably went to check on Aang after the speech. And something knocked him out just when Zuko thought they were in the clear.)

That said, the fact Zuko wakes looking up at trees instead of a cell means they made it out just fine.

Only, Aang was curled up in a ball and looking miserable.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something only for Aang to start talking.

It sometimes escaped him that Aang technically was from before the war started, and he would have been able to meet other people like Bumi and apparently a Fire Nation kid named Kuzon, who Aang had named him after.

“I don’t want to think of the Fire Nation as bad, but there’s... it’s scary.” Aang whispered.

“It’s not bad. There are bad people in charge, but the people, especially the civilians, they’re still normal.” Zuko got up. “You’re the only one that can save them, Aang. My father is dangerous and he supports men like Zhao who are  as unbalanced as he is. But my people... they’re still worth saving.” Zuko placed his hand on Aang’s shoulder. “It is scary, though, but I want to think of it as a Komodo Rhino. Scary looking, but possible to tame.” Zuko offered, unable to think of a better example.

“Thanks, Zuko.” Aang’s smile was a little sad, but Zuko hadn’t made him cry again.

“No problem. What was that about frogs, though?”

“Oh!” Aang jumped up. “The others need to suck on them to feel better!”

“What?” Zuko blinked, he picked up the theater mask and followed Aang. “Aang?” 

* * *

Suki woke up to a frog in her mouth, and Katara yelling.

Spitting out the frog, she spotted Aang sound asleep and Zuko cleaning up a mess of artifacts.

“What did I miss?”

“A chance to break in to the most heavily fortified Fire Nation stronghold.” Zuko informed her. “Long story.”

Which he then explained to her as he finished cleaning up the camp.

“Can the Yuyan archers track you here?” Suki asked.

“I don’t know. We’re moving as soon as you’re up to it.” Zuko looked exhausted. “It also depends on how Zhao takes the loss.” He looked out, and Suki had a feeling that Zuko knew exactly how bad Zhao was going to take the loss and was feeling guilty.

There wasn’t anything she could say to that.

Thankfully, Sokka came through with a distraction.

“Oh no, I’ve got warts!” Sokka wailed.

“Did the cure not work and he’s still hallucinating?” Aang asked, bleary eyed from being startled awake.

“There’s a wart on my throatal flap!” Sokka insisted, mouth open. “I can feel it!”

“There’s nothing there!” Katara informed her brother.

“Well, it could be on the backside of it.” Suki offered in defense of her boyfriend, Zuko sighed and began making tea, hopefully distracted.

* * *

Zhao was in a rage. The guards that had been taken out by the so called Blue Spirit were imprisoned in the darkest cell he could find and slated for transfer to Boiling Rock.

The Yuyan archers had been sent out, but this time by their commander, who had done so to keep them safe from Zhao’s indiscriminate wrath. 

The situation would have gotten worse, and Colonel Shinu was fully expecting Zhao to turn on him as well, when a miracle occurred.

A messenger hawk arrived, alerting Zhao that the fleet of enemy ships known as the Sea Wolves had attacked, and his attention as the Admiral was needed immediately.

Colonel Shinu didn’t breathe easy until Zhao had left. He was unable to rescue his guards from imprisonment, but no one had died.

More importantly, he called the archers back to deal with an uprising attempt in the next village over. 

Officially, the ‘Blue Spirit’ was believed to be an Earth Kingdom radical. The dual swords they had used were more commonly used by the Earth Kingdom non-benders, and the mask was more of the Earth Kingdom theater style than it was Fire Nation.

(Ozai had merely disapproved of his son learning to wield a weapon, he would have been furious to learn that his son had technically learned a modified earth kingdom style of sword fighting. The mask had been brought to the Fire Nation village Ursa had lived in by a trader. In fact, the only one who put the two together was Iroh, and he was equal parts proud and terrified.)

That didn’t stop the rumors that the Avatar had summoned a spirit to free himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki, Sokka and Katara grew up fairly isolated from the outside world, compared to Aang who traveled frequently and Zuko who probably spent his first year at sea picking up every single illness he could because he pushed himself too hard.
> 
> Gonna add bits of the comics that I like, Such as the blue spirit mask being one Ursa had owned and Zuko had kept when she went missing, but this will mainly be cartoon focused.


	14. The Fortuneteller

Sokka yelped as he was tossed into the water by Suki, and a fish tail smacked him in the face.

Training with his Girlfriend was fun and all, but this was the second time he was in the river and that smug fish had just hit him for a third time.

“That’s it, you’re dinner!” Sokka yelled as the fish jumped away. Training forgotten, he lunged after the fish.

(One would have thought it would flee after the Waterbending Katara and Aang had done. The other fish certainly had.)

He heard his traitorous sister laughing at him, and Aang laughing as well.

“Use the fishing line Sokka!” Zuko called out. “You don’t want to get sick again!”

Grumbling, he got out of river, only to find the fishing line was gone.

Aang had made a necklace for Katara with it.

“We could sell jewelry for money.” Zuko pointed out. “Then we don’t have to worry about getting split up by taking odd jobs.”

“Great! I can teach y-you.” Aang suddenly stuttered, looking at Katara.

And his sister snagged yet another little kid’s first crush. Half the little kids in their village had developed crushes on her, including two little girls that would watch her bend snow or soup, and then turn red and run the moment she tried to speak to them.

And Katara was oblivious as always and shoved Aang straight into the cute kid category by comparing him to Momo. 

Sokka forgot about that new development when something roared nearby and they met the most annoying guy in the world.

Sokka hated fortune telling. It was like people just abandoned all common sense or the ability to think for themselves.

Worst of all, Aang and Katara were starting to believe it already just because the guy gave them an umbrella!

“Back me up!” Sokka turned to Zuko and Suki.

“I don’t know, I mean, the Sages at the palace were supposed to read flames and stars to predict stuff, but I never heard them say anything more than my father was right, so ...” Zuko shrugged. He’d grabbed the tent tarp for himself instead of cramming under the umbrella with Katara, Aang and Suki. “Now will you just get under the tarp before you get sick again?”

“A traveling fortune teller sometimes stopped at Kyoshi, the civilians liked it, but they cost quite a bit.” Suki shrugged. “The Headman said his wife had the sight, even predicted her death.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it was kinda creepy.” Suki grimaced. “Who predicts that for a death over the unagi, illness or Fire Nation.”

“Predict what, Suki?”

“That she’d fall and hit her head. There was never a loose rock on that path, but one day she tripped and hit her head against a tree and never woke up.” Suki shrugged.

“That is creepy.”

“Please say you’re joking.” Sokka yelped as Zuko grabbed him and dragged him under the tarp. Zuko looked annoyed.

“Nope.” Suki was grinning, though, so Sokka was skeptical.

And he remained skeptical as the rain stopped and they reached the town.

“Let Katara and Aang have some fun, Sokka.” Suki suggested. “You and I know that most people coming here are looking for the fortuneteller. She probably asks that if people show up they get directed to her.”

“Still, I don’t like how people just stop thinking for themselves.” Sokka grumbled, and Suki smiled and took his hand.

“Relax a bit. We’re here to let Katara and Aang have fun and restock. We won’t stay long.” Suki glanced at Zuko who had drifted back to Appa and was warily looking around. “Maybe Zuko will have some fun.”

“You don’t want to hear about your future?”

“I’d rather spend the time with you.” Suki smiled, “without interruptions.”

That sounded like a wonderful idea.

* * *

Aunt Wu as her village called her was a naturally perceptive person. It helped, as some people didn’t want to hear bad news. 

It also helped when people would tell her things about themselves so she could do some discrete matchmaking. People that were too different from each other made poor matches, but those that were similar made fairly good matches. 

Not that everyone listened, some could be so stubborn, but she did her best.

Her three new visitors were as different by appearance as possible were obviously good friends. The older boy kept the younger from accidentally knocking the tray over, but he wore clothes similar to that of the Fire Nation. The girl wore blue, most likely water tribe, and the younger boy had tattoos she had only seen in history books.

An airbender, possibly the Avatar, but Aunt Wu was unsure.

The girl was acting very much like a girl her age, which meant a lot of questions, most about love.

The older boy... well, Aunt Wu didn’t hold the wary look he shot her against him, given his burn. An adult had most likely done that to him, he had a right to be wary. He was protective of the other two as well, given his body language.

Best to have him come with her first, so he could see she wasn’t a threat.

He introduced himself as Zuko and held himself pretty stiffly, almost as if he was military. He had manners and waited for her to offer the seat before sitting.

“There are many ways to get a glimpse of the future.” Aunt Wu explained. “Reading of palms, casting bones in the fire, but I think you’ll be more comfortable with this method, it’s called Kau Cim, or fortune sticks.” She picked up the bamboo container she used to hold the sticks. “Focus your mind on a question you want answered, don’t speak out loud, and then gently shake the sticks until only one falls out. There are numbers on the sticks which connect to fortunes in this book.” 

Zuko closed his eyes, the fire in the center of the room flickered as he took a breath, and then he cautiously shook them until a stick fell out.

“Ah, number twenty. ‘All names in heaven are unique, and earthly things cannot be the same. Your future is written in the book of fate, which never confuses praise and blame.’” She smiled, this was one of her preferred fortunes, as the meaning was largely positive. “Your fate has only partially been decided, your actions can alter it still. Your good deeds will give you good luck, but there is a caution, your family will undergo a great change, and you must act with integrity, do not be swayed by appeals to personal glory.”

“Good luck? But I’m not...” Zuko looked so baffled by that, Aunt Wu felt her heart break a little.

“I don’t know what’s happened in the past, but I know you are a caring and compassionate young man, and I can prove it.” Aunt Wu held out her hand. “Let me see your hands.” 

He cautiously obeyed.

“Here.” She pointed out the love line and smiled. “You love deeply. You can sometimes get overprotective, and once someone has your love and loyalty you are faithful to them to a fault. Your friends are lucky to have you watching over them.”

“My father said my sister was born lucky, but that I was lucky to be born.” It was a whisper, some twisted plea that she was sure he hadn’t meant to say out loud.

(Aunt Wu was not prone to violence. But she would have words with Zuko’s father even if he was the Firelord himself, only a horrible parent would say such a thing.) 

“There are different types of luck, yours is made by helping others.” Aunt Wu assured him. She didn’t bother mention that his marriage line was unclear. “Don’t sell yourself short, your friends will be with you when you need them.” 

“Thanks.” Zuko managed a smile.

“It’s my pleasure.” She lead the way out.

The girl, Katara, was very curious about her future, and very much a believer that Aunt Wu couldn’t be wrong, where Zuko had been more neutral.

The last boy, Aang was very odd. For one, Aunt Wu had never had her fire react like that, for another, he was more interested in love.

Though, given he was most likely the Avatar, he was probably aware of his role. That was her misjudgment, she was still a little rattled by the fire’s reaction.

She watched them leave in amusement. Meng was very obviously smitten by Aang, while Aang was looking at Katara.

Katara was happily talking to Zuko, who apparently wasn’t telling her what he’d been told.

Another Boy and Girl met them.

“So, what secrets of the universe did the so called fortuneteller give you?” The boy, who must be Katara’s brother asked.

Aunt Wu shook her head. That type tended to make life difficult for themselves.

“It wasn’t that bad, Sokka. It was kinda nice.” Zuko offered. “Maybe you should try it without being such a skeptic.”

“Pass. No one’s going to tell me my future. Anyway, we found the market.” The group left, but Aunt Wu had the feeling that they were missing someone.

She needed to get ready for the cloud reading, so she didn’t dwell on it.

* * *

Katara was disappointed when Zuko stopped her from chasing after Aunt Wu after the cloud reading. 

“No going off by yourself. Besides, it’s lunchtime and I’m sure fortunetellers need to eat.”

“Only if you tell me one thing from your session.” Katara bartered.

“Alright. She said I just need to keep watching over you guys.” Zuko didn’t say anything more.

(He also didn’t let Katara go and ask Aunt Wu more questions, much to her frustration.)

Aang was acting odd too, normally he’d be exploring the village, but he was sticking around, up until he disappeared with her brother.

And of course it turns out the volcano was going to erupt, despite Aunt Wu’s prediction.

Aang had to divert the lava further, and Zuko quickly did something to stop some buildings that had gotten hit by stray flecks of lava from burning.

Sokka’s comment was one that sent her reeling. Suki’s comment made her feel confused.

“I keep forgetting that Zuko’s a firebender. He really doesn’t use it too much, I wonder how strong he is?”

Zuko rarely used his bending. The most he had used it was back at Roku’s temple, and he had taken out several Firebenders quickly, only getting caught by a cheap shot.

Did that mean she was going to end up with either Aang or Zuko?!

(Katara had to beat those thoughts back. She was not interested in either of them. Still, much to her frustration, now that she had thought it, the thought would sneak back in whenever either of them helped her out.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun bit about lava, it can catch things on fire just by being close. There should have been a forest fire as well, but cartoon physics is a thing so nothing too bad happens, and I probably should have discussed this at Roku’s temple.
> 
> Oh well, it crops up again later.
> 
> The fortune telling sticks is a thing, I tried to be as accurate as possible and that is one of the actual fortunes you can get.   
> It’s not just quotes, but stories as well that the sticks reference, and you sometimes need an interpreter for them.
> 
> So, remember how I said I was replacing canon issues with some all new ones? Here’s Zuko’s new issues: he has a fear that he’s unlovable and that he’s unable to actually help others.   
> And:  
> Katara now thinks she has two possible love interests, and like an invasive thought, it will haunt her at the most inopportune times!   
> That’s right! I am going to ship tease both pairings, *insert evil laughter here* and I am going to have fun with it! I may even throw in ship teases for other pairings!   
> (Also, this is me working through the frustration of people saying ‘X likes you’ and then my brain kept panicking whenever X was nice to me after that. I’m trapped in my parents house, I might as well work through some trauma by writing fanfics to analyze social situations I feel I failed at.)
> 
> Oh, and Sokka’s comments about the two little girls watching Katara waterbend? That’s another reference to the comics, I don’t remember names only that these two little girls were being taught not to reveal themselves at all, not even to their own tribe.  
> Why?  
> Because it was hinted in the southern raiders that it was a member of the southern tribe that alerted the raiders to a waterbenders existence, and their mother was trying to protect them after that. How effective that method is is up to interpretation.


	15. Bato and the Bounty Hunter

“Race you to the bottom!” Aang yelled and started sliding down the mostly grass part of the hill. They were walking a bit so Appa could graze and Aang had been driving them all nuts. 

(Too be fair, Zuko wouldn’t let them talk last night, there was supposed to be Fire Nation soldiers in the area based on the information he and Suki had been sneaking around to get, but Aang really can’t go for very long without wanting to play, not even jewelry making could distract him for long.)

“Aang!” Katara yelled, and Sokka grinned.

“Wait up!” Sokka jumped after Aang, and a glance back showed Suki was just behind him.

Sokka slid to a stop only to see Aang pick up something he hasn’t seen in a long time. A whale tooth sword, bound with familiar blue.

He almost can’t breathe. Dad was here, or had been. It’s the closest they’ve been in years.

They decide to camp by the boat, just in case there’s a water tribe warrior that belongs to it. 

Zuko isn’t speaking, and Sokka should probably reach out ... but the silence is probably because their people were trying to kill each other and Zuko has no healthy way of dealing with that.

(Not that Sokka is any better, he’s met good Fire Nation soldiers back in the town Jet tried to destroy, he knows that the soldiers aren’t really monsters, just people... but Sokka would still prefer it if no Water tribe died, and the Fire Nation soldiers did. He can’t comfort Zuko with that.)

It’s a fairly long wait, and after Waterbending practice and picking up shells they all settle in.

* * *

Bato is not expecting to see anyone by his boat. It’s safer to check his boat at night, just in case the message was sent there. The sisters are aware he’s waiting for word from Hakoda, and they’ll give it to him if the messenger ends up there.

But there are people near the boat, and Bato is shocked to see Sokka, almost full grown, looking like a young Hakoda, and Katara looks so eerily like Kya it hurts. He hugs them both tight, and then looked up to see that there were others.

“Guys, this is Bato!” Sokka turned to the other three kids near them. “He’s good! He’s like our uncle, but he wouldn’t let us get hurt!” 

That last bit is directed to a kid in dark clothes, Fire Nation clothes, and Bato freezes until the boy steps closer to the light and reveals a burn scar that makes Bato’s own injuries ache in sympathy.

(He doesn’t let himself think about what Sokka’s words mean, not just yet.)

“This is Aang, the Avatar, Zuko, our friend, and this is Suki, my girlfriend from Kyoshi Island!” Sokka beamed and Bato blinked.

“It’s an honor to meet you.” He managed, trying to comprehend Sokka being old enough to date and the Avatar being a kid.

The kids shiver and Bato decides waiting for the message is less important than getting the kids someplace warm and safe. 

(And if he tightens his grip a little on Katara when Zuko puts out the Fire with firebending (followed by sand), that’s completely unrelated.) 

He shows them his room at the Abbey. The kids stretch out on the furs, Sokka happily telling him about their travels so far, and Bato listened while he watched as Zuko coaxed the Avatar into sleeping.

Sokka’s girlfriend set up a sleeping bag and Zuko took a spot next to the Avatar. Katara and Sokka were still awake, though Bato doubted it would be for much longer, Katara was starting to yawn.

“We can talk more in the morning, I’m glad to see you both.” Bato smiled.

“Okay.” Katara hugged him and headed over to where the other kids were. She stared at them for a moment, before nudging the Avatar over so he was closer to Zuko and curled up behind him. Sokka ended up between her and Suki.

It’s kinda cute, and Bato is in the process of getting ready to sleep himself when someone knocks on the door.

The message he’s been waiting for has arrived. The messenger takes off pretty quickly.

Ideally, he should leave first thing in the morning.

Selfishly, he wants more time with the Sokka and Katara. He’s missed those kids, and Hakoda would want to hear about his children ... and the men would want stories from home. (Most missed their home, it had been a couple years since they had left.)

Bato turned away from the door and froze. Zuko and Suki were awake and watching him.

“Everything alright?” Suki asked, perfectly polite as if she wasn’t holding a metal war fan in one hand. 

“Everything’s fine. I’ll explain in the morning.” Bato smiled as he realized what had baffled him about the arrangement. Suki and Zuko were on the outside of the sleepers. Positions of defense. Zuko was the closest to the door, probably to lay down a wall of fire if necessary. Suki would be able to either wake up Sokka or drag him out of the way.

The two laid back down, Zuko taking care not to wake Aang.

You couldn’t choose where you were born, Bato knew that, nor could benders stop being able to bend (Katara had refused to bend for over a month after Kya’s death- it had made her really ill after a while, and resulted in an igloo collapse when she had finally had a meltdown.) but it was a little disconcerting to sleep in the same room as a Firebender, even though Bato had been a little more thorough in putting out the fire.

Morning came, and Bato woke up when he heard someone moving.

A quick glance showed that Zuko was awake and struggling out of Aang’s grip. Sokka and Suki had cuddled closer during the night and Katara- well, Aang apparently had twisted so his feet were on her, and she was waking up and looking annoyed.

“Do you have to wake up so early?” She grumbled at him.

“Firebender, remember?” He whispered back. “I’m going to get our remaining supplies from Appa, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Can you do that rice porridge again?”

“Considering it’s all I can do? Yes.”

“The soups weren’t that bad, you’re getting better.” Katara helped him escape Aang. “Wake me before it’s ready?”

“Of course.” Zuko left and came back fairly quickly, he was almost near silent, setting up their pot and putting the rice and water in, before he sat down next to it. He took a deep breath and lit the fire with fire bending. Bato watched as Zuko closed his eyes and continued breathing in a pattern, the cook fire practically matching- meditating. 

Zuko was meditating and cooking breakfast at the same time. It was ... a very domestic use of fire bending, like Katara using her waterbending to stir soup.

It hadn’t occurred to him that of course firebenders would be able to use their bending for everyday fire uses ... and he wasn’t sure if he was reassured or panicked by the information.

Bato didn’t move until after he could start to smell the food cooking. He needed to gauge how much of a threat Zuko was to Katara and Sokka, as well as be able to reassure Hakoda that his children were safe.

“Smells pretty good.” Bato was surprised when the fairly even flames spiked. Zuko took a couple deep breaths, regaining the pattern. “Sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“It’s fine.” The fire spiked slightly. “Sorry to wake you.” The fire remained even.

Bato was tempted to see what else made the fire jump, but settled for offering some of the spices that the sisters had given him.

Zuko only left his position to wake up Katara, who used her Waterbending to stir up the contents of the pot.

“I’m amazed, I wasn’t aware firebending could be used for such mundane things.” Bato offered once Katara had given him a bowl.

“ ... we used to be known for smithing and cooking, I’m told, before the war ... corrupted our nation.” Zuko looked down. 

“I’m sorry. Children often end up paying the price for the mistakes of adults. The war isn’t your fault.” Bato sighed. It was very easy to forget that the Fire Nation soldiers were people under those helmets and masks.

“... Technically it is. My father’s the Firelord.” Zuko held himself as if braced for an attack.

“Your father is a monster that burned you and then kicked you out when you were thirteen!” Katara snapped. “Stop sabotaging yourself!”

Bato froze. “Your father burned you?” He asked to try and buy time for his thoughts to settle.

Zuko just nodded, he wasn’t really eating, just stirring his food.

If Hakoda had done something like that to Sokka, Bato wouldn’t hesitate in taking his best friend out. Hakoda also wouldn’t remain chief after that. 

“The war still isn’t your fault.” Bato watched as Zuko’s shoulders slightly relaxed. “I’m not going to hurt you.” With that the subject was dropped.

Bato waited for Sokka to wake and eat to tell him and Katara about the message from Hakoda.

“We have to head to the North Pole, we promised Aang we’d take him.” Sokka looked a little heartbroken to say it.

“I have some time before I have to leave, I’d like to hear more about your travels.” Bato offered.

While he was talking to the two, Aang was doing something with Suki and Zuko. It looked like they were braiding string into shapes.

Sokka noticed his gaze. “It’s Appa’s fur. Aang taught us how to use a drop spindle to spin it, and we’re using it to make bracelets and necklaces to sell. We also carve shells for beads and stuff. It’s not easy.”

“That’s pretty clever.” Bato smiled.

They headed out to his boat later, and that’s when Bato realized that Sokka hadn’t gone ice dodging or experienced the ceremony attached. 

And Katara was of age as well.

(Hakoda would be disappointed it wasn’t him taking them, but he’d forgive Bato for this. Hopefully he’d also forgive him for including the other children as well.)

Sokka excelled. He took advantage of his sister’s and Aang’s bending, and Suki and Zuko’s strength. 

(Bato ignored how tense Zuko got when he put the mark for integrity on his forehead. Or how relieved the kid was when Bato pulled his hand away without hurting him.)

The kids made lunch to celebrate and Bato had their help in packing up some of the pelts for his travels.

As he was packing, he heard Suki and Zuko discussing their armor and whether or not they should wear it to the next town.

Bato’s own armor had been damaged by the fire that had injured him, Hakoda had left him a spare set.

Traditionally, waterbenders didn’t have armor, but water tribe non benders did.

“Sokka, I have something for you. You’re going to need it.” Bato would not leave the young man defenseless. It didn’t take much to adjust it for Sokka.

Suki immediately started flirting with Sokka when she saw him in armor. Zuko was more concerned about how much protection it was.

They were mostly packed when the gate to the abbey was burst open by a beast he had never seen before. Bato found himself surrounded by the kids.

Much to his surprise, however, once they saw the two Fire Nation soldiers on the back of the beast, Sokka and Suki pushed Zuko to stand near Aang.

“I thought your uncle was going to leave us alone?” Katara hissed, she was in front of Bato.

“Something’s happened.” Zuko looked wary. “Aang stay behind me.”

* * *

June had been born in the colonies, her father had been a renowned bounty hunter, she didn’t really care about the war one way or another. 

She also didn’t really give much thought to the bounties she collected. Payment was important, it kept her and Nyla in booze and food, respectively.

June had rules of course, and she knew enough to be wary about why some people would ask for her to hunt down people that didn’t have a criminal bounty.

So she was wary when the old man who had her stowaway bounty hidden on his ship found her and asked her to track down the owner of a betrothal necklace so he could return it. 

The fact he sent one of the tougher drunks flying into a wall with one hand was just even more of a reason to be wary.

(If she didn’t like it, it wasn’t hard to have Nyla paralyze the two men, especially this time of year. She’d mourn the loss of the gold, but she had enough good reasons for drinking, she wasn’t going to add any bad reasons.)

June didn’t expect that the quarry would be children, or how quickly they would go into defensive positions.

The old man didn’t pay her any attention as he hopped off.

“Apologies for startling you! There’s been a development you need to know about.” The old man was polite as he stepped forward. Behind her the lieutenant slipped off carefully. “But first, I do believe this belongs to you, young lady.” 

“Mom’s necklace!” The young girl was stopped from lunging forward by the full grown man she was in front of.

He pushed his way to the front of the children and took the necklace back.

“What business do you have with these children?” The man asked.

“Fairly serious. Zhao has been promoted to admiral, and he’s planning something. He also has created wanted posters of Aang and an unknown Fire Nation soldier assisting him, since Zhao cannot declare Zuko a traitor without Zuko being obviously caught sabotaging military actions-“ The old man passed over several wanted posters. “I did send the report that Zuko had attempted to infiltrate the Avatar’s group was thwarted by Zhao revealing him, but that has only bought you some time.”

“He’s saying I’m a member of the 41st that deserted?” The Fire Nation boy gave a bitter laugh. “That’s more creativity than I thought he had.” 

June just stared at the kids. One of them was the Avatar?! (She was betting it was the tiny kid that the Fire Nation kid was protectively in front of.)

She took most jobs no problem, but she also knew attacking the Avatar was not worth the money.

(Still, betting on the idiots that would try would be quite lucrative...)

“You know, you really shouldn’t talk about wanted posters in front of a bounty hunter.” June decided to interrupt. 

She was flattered when all three adults had eyes on her, assessing the danger.

“Relax, I’m not dumb enough to upset the balance of the world, but you’re saying that the bounty on Prince Charming over there is made with fake reasons?”

“Yes.”

“Let me see- Stay!” June waited for the poster to be passed to her. “Scar’s on the wrong side, too. I wouldn’t be too worried, regular bounty hunters aren’t going to go after this, specialized ones might, but they’re not offering much compared to that admiral that deserted a while back.” June passed it back. Nyla tried to paralyze the Water tribe girl. 

“Knock that off!” June cracked her whip. 

“Problem?” The water tribe man asked.

“Just a yearly occurrence of her getting over-aggressive, Handsome.” June winked at him, but was almost disappointed when he didn’t react. He’d be fun to play with. “It’ll stop soon.” June assured, and promptly face palmed as Nyla sniffed the air and tried to hit the prince. 

The boy dodged, practically growling back and Nyla’s growls softened, turning into an attempt to nuzzle him. 

“Aw, she likes you little Prince!” June grinned as he shot her a glare.

Yes, Nyla got over-aggressive once a year, but she also sometimes started adopting random things to try to mother, which was hilarious when it wasn’t a bounty June was trying to collect. Apparently the Prince was growly enough to pass Nyla’s test.

(Also, June was bored of the slight standoff going on between the men. The information about the fake bounty was good to know, but that was it.)

* * *

General Iroh thanked the bounty hunter for getting them back safely with more gold than originally agreed, and Lieutenant Jee decided to go look over the charts to gather his thoughts.

The days after losing the prince had been awful, General Iroh had been terrifying, and had almost taken the entire ship into the spirit world to rescue the boy. It was only after finding a spirit that reported that the prince was alive and safe on an island that General Iroh had mellowed, though he had insisted on searching all islands. 

He had also taught everyone Pai Sho, and revealed that the reason the Prince was banished was because he had refused to fight his father.

Jee had had differences of opinions with higher ranked officers, it was why he was on the ship to begin with. 

It hadn’t taken much for Jee to listen to Iroh about the White Lotus philosophy, or for Jee to join. 

That said, he was starting to think that General Iroh should just grab the prince, plausible deniability only went so far, and if the Firelord got tired of this status quo ... it would not end well, most likely for them.

(The only thing that Jee didn’t understand was why Zhao had it out for the Prince. General Iroh had said the man had been smiling when the prince was burned. Jee didn’t know what was wrong with the capital, but he didn’t plan on going there.)

“Sir, we probably should have captured the water tribe man.” Jee decided to say once the General joined him on the bridge.

“It would take too long to get him to listen to us. Besides, our focus is keeping up with the children.” The General sighed. “I should be happy my nephew has friends that will protect him from anything, I just wish they didn’t protect him from me!” He drank his cup of tea with a decided grumpiness.

Jee had nothing to offer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t understand why the message was sent to the boat and not the abbey Hakoda personally carried Bato to ... the abbey just makes more sense!
> 
> So I completely rewrote the episode.
> 
> Also, I wanted Bato to meet June for some reason, as well as Jee and Iroh.
> 
> The mental image of Bato suddenly surrounded by the kids trying to protect him was a fun one ... 
> 
> And last note: June is totally what a grown up Toph would be like ... I picture June training Toph in the fine art of taking down bounties.  
> (And June’s style is very similar to Fire Nation dress and hair)


	16. Jeong Jeong the Deserter

Zuko wasn’t against the group seeing non-violent fire bending, but going into a town, even a colony town? He had reservations, especially with the wanted posters they found.

“Hey, they have you twice!” Aang pointed to the wanted posters.

“... Yeah, let’s not advertise that part.” Zuko grimaced. Both Blue Spirit (and seriously that’s the name they gave him?) and Kuzon deserter of the 41st posters were positively mocking him, he was a little more interested in the other two . “Admiral Jeong Jeong, I heard about that. He deserted around the time of grandfather’s death.”

“Would he be able to teach me firebending?” Aang asked.

“I’m not sure... I don’t know why he left, I just know he was a very successful admiral, with a lot of victories.” Zuko sighed. “Looks like there’s a bomb specialist that deserted too. Most deserters are either killed or locked away, successfully getting away is rare.” Zuko looked at Sokka. “It’s a really badthing if the army tries to desert, so the penalty is a lot harsher for that than almost anything else.” Zuko had a sneaking suspicion that Zhao was hoping to get him executed without a trial. 

“So, that’s a vote against you doing the injured scout trick again.” Sokka grimaced. 

“Yeah, the Blue spirit might have to be Suki’s stealth partner.”

“Let’s check out the town, then!” Aang tried to get away with just wearing his normal clothes. Zuko shoved the spare poncho over him.

It was fun, getting masks, seeing everyone’s reactions to eating fire flakes and Komodo sausages (“They’re either from Komodo Rhinos or Komodo Chickens, I don’t actually know- the vendor said a mix of both.”) and making sure Aang and Katara didn’t freak out over the fire displays that required volunteers.

“He’s gonna burn her!” 

“It’s just a trick, relax.”

“I think he’s really gonna burn her!”

“No- see? Not burned.”

“Can you do that?” Aang asked as they walked away from the exhibition to get more snacks.

“If I trained a lot. Fire needs a lot of focus. It’s very easy to lose control and burn something you don’t want to if you’re not thinking about it.” Zuko warned. Aang was a little flighty, and while it was nice to see him excited about fire bending, there was a reason he had decided to help Aang find a master, only teaching him the breathing and meditation in a way that Zuko could control the flames when Aang got distracted.

(His father would have accused him of coddling Aang, but Zuko wasn’t going to burn the younger boy when his concentration strayed.)

Of course, despite him, Suki and Sokka keeping an eye out, something had to go wrong.

Namely, Aang sneezing himself up into the air after sniffing one of the pastries that had ground spiced seasoning on top.

They were able to run before the guards had more than a chance to stare, but somewhere along the line they picked up a tagalong. 

Chey, as he introduced himself, was the bomb specialist that had deserted. He wanted to help Aang by introducing him to Jeong Jeong, as well as help ‘Kuzon’ by getting him protected by said Admiral.

Zuko was unimpressed, but Aang really wanted to go.

And he remained unimpressed when it turned out Jeong Jeong was living with an isolationist Earth Kingdom tribe that didn’t want them there.

Still, Aang was going to get some training, so that was good.

Zuko was not expecting that while he was monitoring the fire for smoking meat to add to their supplies, and ignoring Chey, Jeong Jeong would come up to him.

“The Avatar said you taught him to breathe.” Was the first thing said.

“Yes.” There was no point in denying it. “He’s on a schedule to learn the elements quickly according to Avatar Roku, and at the very least breathing and meditation I can teach. He’s gotten most of the Waterbending that Katara has taught him, the only problem is his lack of focus. I usual keep watch so he doesn’t send the fire out of control.” Zuko looked up at Jeong Jeong. “I notice you’re ignoring him, all that talk about danger, and you walk away from an untamed flame. Do you want him to fail?” One of his tutors had been like that, not just to him, but Azula as well. Whatever happened to them after his father had found out he didn’t want to know.

“What do you know of the world?”

“Still learning about it.” Zuko wants Jeong Jeong to go do his job of teaching Aang, he’s very much not interested in whatever game the former Admiral wants to play. (He took it back, Chey was fine company.)

“Show me.” Jeong Jeong ordered, and Zuko bites back the urge to growl. (Otter penguins left him alone when he growled, people do not.)

“I’ll watch the food!” Chey offers, and the idiot looks happy for no good reason.

It’s not an Agni Kai, but Zuko is reasonably sure that this isn’t going to go well.

Jeong Jeong throws the first flame before he’s even in position, and Zuko grabs the fire in question and turns it into a lash. Jeong Jeong is older, he has more experience than Zuko has, his forms are practically perfect and he’s mastered them.

Zuko learned tricks from his cousin growing up, from his uncle and the crew at sea, and from a dragon spirit, he’s not remotely using the court perfect forms. He’s learned to fight to survive.

(It’s worth it to see Jeong Jeong’s shock at him grabbing a water bucket to extinguish a flame that might’ve hit an earth tribe member if he dodged.)

He wants this fight over quickly, so he slips past Jeong Jeong’s guard and spits fire- only for Jeong Jeong to blast him into a tree. 

Zuko braced himself for more fire, and instead saw Jeong Jeong studying him. The Earth Tribe is staring at him as well.

“There seems to be quite a bit of misinformation surrounding you, Prince Zuko.” Jeong Jeong says and Zuko can’t quite stop the growl. He doesn’t know what gave him away, but he’s never had the patience for the say-one-thing-but-mean-another-game, that’s always been Azula’s specialty.

“It’s not purposeful on my part. Thanks for the spar. You should go teach Aang.” Zuko suggested, absently putting out a few small fires that were starting. “I need to finish my chores.”

The earth tribe is still staring at him like he’s done something horrible and Jeong Jeong is still studying him.

“You deny the nature of fire?”

“All elements have their good side and their bad side, water currents can drown you as well as sail ships, earth can crush as well as protect, and when Aang is pushed far enough, there’s plenty of damage air can do, trust me.” Zuko made it back to the smoker. “Fire can cook food.”

Whatever Jeong Jeong was going to say was interrupted by Aang wandering up asking about lunch.

(As far as Zuko was concerned, Jeong Jeong was horrible at teaching. Who left a twelve year old to their own devices? Aang needed supervision.)

* * *

Katara was wary about Jeong Jeong. Yes, he was a deserter, but he was also previously an admiral. He probably wrote the order to attack her village. Chey was hard not to tolerate, the man was like an eager to please pet- you mention you needed something and he’d get it, or try to. He probably joined the Fire Nation army just because someone told him to.

Not that the man wasn’t smart, he spent a few hours lecturing Sokka on bomb safety, different types of bombs and how to make them, he just believed in people. 

He was also a hundred percent behind Zuko, even after learning that he was the prince and the bounty was done to try and assassinate him, which was equal parts hilarious and tragic- Zuko alternated between being on the verge of tears from the the compliments and restraining himself from setting Chey on fire when Chey hit a nerve.

Humorously, it was Lin Yee, the chief of the tribe, who would come to Zuko’s rescue, usually setting Chey after Sokka so Chey could teach him more. 

(This occasionally has the side effect of ticking off Suki, though she willingly joined in the lessons as well, it technically wasn’t Chey’s fault he interrupted their alone time.) 

Lin Yee would then stay with Zuko and talk about different ways of smoking meat, but he also developed the habit of calling Zuko ‘Dragon’ instead of his name.

(A century later, when the tribe finally began trading with the rest of the world, they would tell stories of a dragon that could take human form, save for scales around one eye, who taught their chief Lin Yee secrets for tasty smoked meat. Not many would connect them to the tribe featured in the play made about Avatar Aang.)

The only one not happy was Aang, who was struggling to get Jeong Jeong to take him seriously.

By the third day, Aang was frustrated with Jeong Jeong, who kept disappearing to either bother Zuko (Zuko’s words) or do something else that no one knew, and began to play with the fire.

Katara ran off in pain, everything in her yelling to get away from the fire.

Zuko caught up to her. “Hands in the water, you need to get water running over your hands.” He didn’t touch her hands, just her shoulders as he guided her to the water. “I know how to treat burns.”

Katara sobbed as she put her hands in the water. It hurt so badly, she wanted the pain to go away.

To her shock, the pain did. So did the burns.

Zuko seemed to be just as surprised by this, but he didn’t say anything, just gently rubbed her back.

Jeong Jeong’s revelation is interesting, but Zuko is right when he calls out the former Admiral for not being nearby to keep an eye on a student, for all his talk of fire being dangerous, he still walked away from a child just learning.

She’s not expecting Jeong Jeong’s response.

“And you are a master but you do not teach him, either.”

“I’m not a master, I never passed the exam.”

“You passed mine.” Jeong Jeong studied him. “You answered all my questions without hesitation, you stay aware of your position and surroundings, using no more fire than necessary. You are aware that you have much more to learn, but you have mastered the forms you know.” Jeong Jeong studied him. “You also know how to teach- you know what the Avatar needs to learn.”

The sound of an engine cut Zuko’s response off.

Zhao had found them.

* * *

Suki wasn’t sure what happened, but the tribe helped them load Appa before disappearing and they all got away. 

Katara surprised them all by healing a burn Aang had gotten from fighting Zhao.

“I’m not going to firebend. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Aang announced, distracting Suki from Sokka’s reaction to Katara’s statement of how she learned to heal.

“Aang, you have to.” Katara looked at Zuko.

“Aang, Jeong Jeong was a horrible teacher, none of my instructors would leave a student to stand alone for hours without supervision.”

“I burned Katara.”

“Yeah, you did. But you won’t do that again, because you’ll listen next time.” Zuko tilted his head. “I understand if you want to wait until after learning earthbending, or find another master, but I can teach you everything I know.”

“Thanks Zuko, I’d like that. Can we stick with meditation for right now, though?” Aang fidgeted.

“Of course.” Zuko smiled.

“Wait, two fishhooks?” Suki decided to get the attention off Aang for now.

“He used the second one to get the first out.” Katara explained. 

“Didn’t work?” Suki guessed.

“The logic was sound!” Sokka protested to everyone’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those lectures about how dangerous Fire is unattended, and Jeong Jeong leaves Aang alone. You could argue he was trying to teach Aang patience, but I think he was used to teaching adults who listened to him. 
> 
> This episode was written with inspiration from Apocalypse Now, which was written as a modern Adaptation of Heart of Darkness by J. Conrad. I read the book, haven’t seen the movie, and uh, I hate the character Jeong Jeong is based on. That may have seeped through. I don’t agree with either philosophy at all and I just couldn’t get into his head.
> 
> (I think only the members of the Fire Nation royal family are shown breathing fire, so I decided that’s what gave Zuko away to Jeong Jeong.)
> 
> Chey started out annoying, but by the end of the rewatches I was a little more warmed up to him. The guy means well, it’s kinda cruel he got left behind.
> 
> Zuko has internalized the idea that he’s not a good bender when he’s actually a master in his own right- he’s just so focused on the fact he’s surrounded by prodigies, he doesn’t realize how strong he actually is.


	17. The Northern Air Temple

Teo loved to fly. It was hard to think about anything awful while flying, and learning new tricks was always fun.

He wasn’t expecting someone else to keep up with him, or for them to be the Avatar! His father had gotten his wanted poster somehow and Teo had really wanted to meet him once the rumors had started trickling in.

Teo was thrilled! He didn’t know why, but meeting the Avatar felt so important to him.

He understood Aang’s disappointment at the changes, and Dad didn’t help matters (his dad had willingly tested his finger safe knife sharpener on himself, his dad never knew when to stop.) but he also thought that the inventions they used were necessary adaptations- especially in his case, as stairs often damaged his chair and the lifts were the only way he could get anywhere inside the building.

So after showing Aang the untouched door, Teo decided to cheer Aang up with flying. He wasn’t too keen on helping a guy who was obviously Fire Nation learn, but Aang vouched for him as his fire bending teacher. (The only one who didn’t come with them was Sokka who had tagged along with his dad.)

Zuko, it turned out, was nice, especially to one of the little kids that threw a tantrum because they were still too small for gliding (this was a regular occurrence, but the kids needed to be a certain weight before they could safely fly a glider.) and managed to get the kid smiling. It was hard for Teo to believe that Zuko, who was listening with complete seriousness to the ‘tips’ on flying the child was giving, could have any relation to the vague monsters that haunted his nightmares, and the people he was told had injured him while killing his mother.

A quick lesson to correct any misinformation they might have picked up from the little kid, and then Teo lead the group on their flight, Aang gleefully flying circles around the group.

“Sokka is missing out!” Suki yelled to Katara. 

“Right?” Katara laughed. “Zuko, what do you think?”

“Much better than the hopping llamas.” 

Teo wanted to know why that statement sent Katara and Aang laughing so hard they almost collided.

Eventually they headed back to land. Teo usually tried to push the limits for how long he could stay in the air, but that was irresponsible when he was their teacher. 

Katara and Suki landed just fine, but Zuko ended up crashing when he landed, trying to avoid hitting Suki. Teo wasn’t surprised even as Katara rushed over to help him.

“You don’t have much depth perception, do you?” Teo looked at the damaged eye that didn’t open all the way.

“It’s... not as bad as it could be.” Zuko admitted. “I can still see, it’s just a little off.”

“Wait, you’re blind in that eye?” Katara demanded.

“No. Because of the scar my field of the vision is a little narrow on that side. I know how to compensate.” Zuko tried to wave off the concern from Katara.

Teo winced in sympathy. Occasionally they got new refugees, and some of those tended to fuss over him until they were corrected by others. It could get frustrating being treated like glass. (Dad had days where he fussed, but he usually turned his worries about Teo’s future into inventions that would help him.)

Thankfully, Aang distracted everyone with his announcement that he’d open the door.

Teo almost vibrated out of his chair in excitement. He knew in his bones that there was something important behind the door.

(He wished it hadn’t been weapons for the Fire Nation. Those weren’t supposed to be here, that was wrong.)

* * *

“So, why are we taking rotten eggs down a creepy tunnel with firefly lanterns when we should be leaving before the Fire Nation gets here?” Suki asked Sokka.

“They’re sitting on a bunch of gas, with the rotten egg smell, they won’t have to worry about leaks.” Sokka sighed. “Just because one guy sold out doesn’t mean we let the people and Aang’s link to the past get blown up.”

They took turns opening the flap and tossing rotten eggs in.

“That should do it.” Sokka grimaced as they finished. “Let’s go check with the others.” 

Suki nodded, and as they returned to the main level they saw Katara trying to heal Zuko’s burn. Zuko was doing his very best to lean away without pushing her.

“Katara, I’m pretty sure even the best healer couldn’t fix that.” Sokka rescued Zuko. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Zuko promptly used Sokka as a shield. “Katara, I’m fine. It really doesn’t bother me.” His hair had grown a bit so it was less obvious how bad the scar was.

“But ...” Katara still had the water on her hand, “the wanted posters have the scar, so-“ she was obviously grasping at any reason to try and heal him.

“Katara, I appreciate it, really, but I don’t want to fix it. I’m good.” Zuko promised. 

Katara frowned at him, but put the water back in the water skin. “I still think you should let me help.” She huffed slightly.

“Yes, but let’s stick to you doing the healing for emergencies.” Sokka suggested.

Aang came to get them, informing them that the Fire Nation emissary left empty handed.

Suki was a little less pleased that they were now going to have to fight. But she joined Katara on Appa. Zuko took over Appa’s reins.

“Those are new!” Zuko called back once the tanks appeared.

“Three guesses where they came from!” Suki yelled.

The battle was both longer and shorter than expected, by the time Sokka and Teo’s dad arrived, they were all on the defensive.

Aang, Zuko and Katara were doing the most damage, but all three of them were starting to flag, bending wasn’t something you could do non-stop.

The explosion obliterated the road, putting the temple on a sheer cliff with a very deep chasm dividing it from the rest of the mountain.

Suki and Katara grabbed Sokka in a very tight hug. That had been way too close for comfort.

There was a party that night, though later when she looked back on that night, Suki only remembered how the group ended up in a pile after Aang accidentally knocked out the radiator that was keeping their room warm, resulting in Zuko getting pushed to the center of the pile, Katara giggling as Momo’s tail smacked Sokka in the face as the lemur curled up on Zuko’s chest, and Aang telling stories about how much trouble he had gotten on his last visit to this temple, and Teo joining them at some point so when morning came he was part of the pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I subscribe to the idea that Teo is a reincarnation of an Airbender? Yes. Very much so. (I very much want him to be one of the ones who get Airbending in Legend of Korra, which I haven’t watched yet but people have told me about.)
> 
> We don’t know why Teo is in the wheelchair, possibilities range from really bad burns that make it painful to walk, to some sort of spinal cord damage. We do know that it’s a result of the Fire Nation attacking his village and killing his mother (more on that when Teo rejoins the story) and it could even be that when they attacked her, it caused her to drop Teo, causing the injury.
> 
> We just don’t have the information to make a judgment.
> 
> I’m sure there are rules in place so little kids don’t fly without being strapped to an adult. 
> 
> Zuko is the group’s space heater, he’s getting used to being a giant pillow. 
> 
> Radiators have been around since the 1800s where they used steam to heat the room. Reasonably sure that if the mechanist could invent those tanks and war balloons, he could invent Radiators.


	18. The Northern Water Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning! This chapter contains a lot of political maneuvering and discussions of arranged marriages. 
> 
> Also included: Suki kicking a** and taking names, attempt to add more characterization to characters we only knew for a few episodes, and the complete lack of Sokka and Yue pairing.

Princess Yue had seen the swimming Bison during her afternoon trip to get the new beads for her birthday celebration as well as make her other required appearances.

They were an odd group, and the rumors were flying. A Fire bender was in the group, as was the Avatar.

It wasn’t until just before the feast that her father confirmed some of the rumors. He’d had an audience with the group, as well as set them up with their own house, and confirmed that the Avatar was traveling with an entourage of a Warrior and a Waterbender from the southern tribe, a Kyoshi Warrior, and the exiled prince of the Fire Nation, to whom her father had granted political asylum, as the Fire Nation saw aiding the Avatar as a crime and not the great honor it truly was.

At the feast, the Avatar sat next to her father, besides him were the two southern water tribe, and then the Kyoshi Warrior and lastly the Fire Nation exile.

Her spot was next to the Fire Nation exile, unfortunately due to the seating arrangement, this meant she was on the side with a very good view of a horrible burn scar that seemed to go to his ear, his hair just starting to become long enough to start to cover his ear.

More importantly, he wasn’t eating.

“Is the food not to your liking?” Yue asked, making him turn to look at her.

The unscarred side was much easier to look at, she’d even say he was handsome.

“Fire Nation etiquette is to wait until all members of the head table are seated to eat.” He was blushing a little, it looked like.

“Ah, our tribe begins eating when the chief sits down, regardless of who else is at the table.” Yue smiled. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

He smiled back. “My pleasure.” 

The conversation was a little stilted to begin with, but Zuko was really nice despite his fearsome appearance. It was interesting when he started talking about their travels.

“I must admit, I thought the Kyoshi Warriors were ceremonial.” Yue said when he got to the part where the Kyoshi Warriors caught them. That caught the attention of the Kyoshi Warrior, Suki, andSokka.

“No. We are the guardians of our island, trained in combat.”Suki informed her.

“Confused the heck out of me at first, but they’re the best warriors I’ve ever met.” Sokka added, hastily gulping food.

“Why would they be ceremonial?” Zuko asked.

“Well, do women fight in the Fire Nation?”

“Yes.” Zuko looked confused at why she was asking. “Do they not in your tribe?”

“No. It’s not a woman’s place to fight, but maintain the home and heal.” Some of the women argued with that, but most accepted that division of labor.

“... In the Fire Nation, it’s their duty to fight and protect their home, a burdened shared with their spouses.” Zuko studied her. “It’s been that way since before the war, so it’s not something that changed because of it.”

“You must miss it. Your home.” Yue offered.

“The things I miss aren’t really there anymore, save the turtleduck pond.” Zuko looked so sad when he said that.

“We don’t get Turtleducks this far north, can they really pull themselves inside of their shells?” Yue asked. 

“The little ones can, though the adults can’t.” The conversation meandered (occasionally with comments from the Kyoshi Warrior Suki and Sokka) through animals, cultural similarities and differences (and how that applied to court etiquette) and Yue ended up still talking to him as her father came over.

“Prince Zuko, I would like to talk to you tomorrow, there are some matters that need to be discussed.” Her father requested.

“Of course, Chief Arnook, what time would be acceptable?” Zuko bowed as they set the time. 

* * *

Politics was a delicate process, especially when the people involved were on opposite sides of an issue. Even more so when they were on opposing sides of a war. 

Still the Fire Nation had only attacked them once, and Prince Zuko was young. Of age by their standards, but still very untested in the realm of politics. This would be a good way to gauge the young man’s ability.

More importantly, Prince Zuko had mentioned that there was a danger to their tribe.

So once Zuko was seated, Arnook started the meeting.

Zuko was smart enough to not say how to disable the list of new innovations that his people were now using in war. Though an exile, he wished to try and protect his people.

Admirable, but very difficult to do.

Arnook could only listen to the changes made in slight dismay. The Fire Nation had gotten better at waging war.

“If I may ask, how did you repel attack last time?”

“Killed the commanding officer, they retreated after that.” Arnook decidedly did not like the look of confusion that the Prince had. 

“That won’t work. Especially if Sozin’s comet is used against you.”

“You mentioned that comet before.” Arnook wished that he hadn’t decided to take a drink of tea when the Prince explained exactly what the comet did. “So, even an inexperienced bender would be a master.” Arnook managed without choking. Master Pakku’s visitor hadn’t mentioned that part.

“My father won’t let the comet go without using it. Who he’ll attack is in question.” Prince Zuko looked down. “I... I would assume, due to the active battles that are currently happening in the Earth Kingdom, that would be the main target.”

“But there’s still a chance it will be to wipe us out the same way as the air nomads.” Arnook followed that line of thought. That was a sobering thought. “Tell me, Prince Zuko, if you were in charge of the Fire Nation, would you continue the war?” Arnook asked rather bluntly.

“... Idealistically and selfishly, I would want to bring all my people home instead of them dying for such a pointless war that is waged for the royal family’s ego.” Zuko admitted, he was physically shaking and partially braced for a blow. “However, I know that even with the Avatar’s help, not everyone will want to stop fighting. I don’t know what to do about that though.”

“A fair and honest answer, thank you.” Arnook considered his options. His duty was to his people, and isolation had served them well but there was a danger should the current Firelord remain in power. “If I was to offer you an alliance to help you stop the war, would you honor it?”

The prince blinked in surprise, and looked down at his cup of tea. “I, yes. Though my current position makes it difficult for me to say anything with certainty.”

The prince would make a good statesman, once he stopped sabotaging himself out of self doubt.

Well, Arnook could help with that.

“Prince Zuko, would you like to accompany me and my daughter Princess Yue to the Warrior’s review?” Arnook would also encourage his daughter to speak more with the Prince so he could learn from someone his own age.

* * *

Suki had grown up knowing that she had a temper. This was something she had tamed, though Sokka was amazing at hitting her sore spots, and she knew how to be a responsible warrior.

Which was why when she finally lost her damn temper, it was because the Northern Water tribe was filled with idiots. Their treatment of Katara had been a red flag that none of them were going to ignore, and when the non bending warriors attempted that nonsense on Suki? 

Sokka was pretty quick to move out of her way.

“You want me to leave, defeat me in combat!” Her challenge rang out against the words of a particularly dumb warrior named Hahn, who laughed, attempted to patronize her, and was flung into a nearby pool.

This turned into a free for all, and to give them some credit it was a decent workout, just repetitive, and Hahn didn’t seem to learn that charging an opponent with a spear was the most ineffective plan, especiallyas that was all he did ... Suki snapped her fans closed and was grateful for her makeup hiding her blush as she saw the horrified chief. Zuko was next to Yue, and he looked like he was a moment from laughing, while Yue was looking on in wide-eyed wonder. (Sokka had no such composure and had been laughing and cheering her on as she fought.)

“What is the meaning of this?” Arnook looked extremely shaken. 

“I just wanted to spar with Sokka, they refused saying I wasn’t a real Warrior.” Suki informed him. “For that insult, I said if they wanted me to leave, they had to defeat me.”

“You just got lucky!” Hahn yelled from where she had thrown him into the pond, again. “You damn-“

“Hahn! Silence!” Arnook ordered. “Kyoshi Warrior Suki, what do my men need to work on?”

“Not charging in recklessly would be a wonderful start.” Suki looked down at the the warriors struggling up. Some of the older warriors who had been ignoring her had retreated to watch the fight and were looking grudgingly impressed as they helped their younger counterparts up. “Their determination does them credit, but if I was Fire Nation they’d be dead. Do you not train against possible attack?”

“The Fire Nation is too scared of us to attack!” Hahn declared as he struggled up.

“More like the Fire Nation decided to wipe out my tribe first before attacking you.” Sokka lost all humor. “My sister is the last living waterbender of our tribe. The rest are dead, and the warriors left the women and children to help out the earth kingdom.” Arnook looked at him in surprise. “What, you didn’t know?”

“I knew there had been some attacks.” Arnook frowned. “Regrettably there has not been much communication between us. Sokka of the Southern Water tribe, I do believe we need to discuss more than I thought.”

“Please, I could take out that Fire Nation lackey!” Hahn apparently had never learned when to be silent.

Or when not to do anything like swing at at an ally who was standing next to the princess.

(Maybe he had hit his head that last time she threw him.)

Zuko dodged, kicking and breaking the head off the spear and pulling Yue out of the line of fire.

Hahn most definitely had a concussion, as he fell over his own two feet and made a noise like he was trying not to throw up.

“Take him to the healers and hold him until I can speak with him about his behavior!” Arnook ordered. “Yue, Zuko, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, father. Thank you.” Yue smiled at Zuko.

Zuko bowed. “I’m glad you’re alright, Princess.”

“As I was saying, it seems we have much to discuss. For now, I request that Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka of our sister tribe aid in the training of our Warriors. Now, I believe it is time for the review.” Arnook looked to the older men who were in charge of training.

“Warriors, into formation!”

(Katara’s feud with Pakku was far more explosive. Sokka managed to get caught in the crossfire even though he was in the center of the crowd.)

* * *

Pakku was not expecting for his past to get flung into his face so viciously. Katara (Kanna’s granddaughter) was just like her element, polite and calm on the surface, but hiding the most vicious currents that waited for a fool to underestimate her.

It had cost him a chunk of his hair. Katara was self taught and fought as if she was fighting for her life. 

(During the war council that Arnook called, Pakku would learn that was because she literally was. Fire Nation had killed or captured every other waterbender in the south, Katara was the last one. Pakku had been horrified to realize that to Katara, learning Waterbending was literally a matter of life and death, and to her it had seemed as if he was discarding her to die.)

The necklace he made for Kanna had caught his attention, he recognized the carving, remembered the hours and failures to get it just right, only to be crushed when Kanna had disappeared before the wedding. He had sworn to never love anyone else after that.

(Katara looked like Kanna, not exactly alike, but enough that once he realized it he wondered how he could have possibly become so blind.)

Pakku would do anything for Kanna, and if that meant teaching her granddaughter Waterbending, he would.

(It hurt, but looking back ... he and Kanna had definitely argued about the patriarchy- he had just been too self absorbed to realize that was the argument.)

Katara took to her lessons like a turtle seal to water, he was hard pressed to set a pace that she wouldn’t burn through- and managed to convince her to continue her healing training as well just so she would relax.

(It also allowed him to attend the War council without worry she’d accidentally hurt another student in her enthusiasm.)

* * *

Hahn was fuming as Arnook started a war council. He was the best warrior in generations, everyone had said so, even Chief Arnook had been impressed by his abilities. He had been the fore runner in becoming the next chief, everyone knew that. It was practically expected.

And yet now he was being treated as if he was a child, scorned for speaking the truth that it was mere luck that the girl defeated him.

Worse, his standing with the chief was in jeopardy, which meant the chief could refuse him when he presented his suit to marry the Princess, which meant his goal to be the next chief and lead their tribe to glory was in danger. 

He couldn’t believe that Arnook was listening to the make believe warrior or the Fire Nation exile. And everyone knew the southern tribe was backwater and would do better under the rule of the Northern tribe, so the peasant warrior was just spouting nonsense tactics.

Hahn knew what he had to do. Once he was chief, he would bring the southern tribe to heel and then he would defeat the Fire Nation. His name would go down for generations.

Unfortunately for Hahn, the window for him to be able to do anything like he planned had closed once Arnook learned about the comet and the possibility of attack. 

(He might have been able to salvage the situation, had he simply kept his mouth shut about his ambitions.)

* * *

Yue found herself being brought into the war council, much to her surprise. She was supposed to start meeting potential suitors and Hahn, who had always been expected to ask for her hand, but those were put to the side until everyone was caught up on the changes in the world. While their almost a century of isolation had kept them safe, it had also allowed the Fire Nation to hone their skill at war fare. Yue didn’t like the idea of her people at war, but the Avatar needed allies while he mastered the elements, and Zuko would be the next in line for the Fire Nation throne and so he needed allies as well to stop the war. 

Which hit a stumbling block when he mentioned that his younger sister could take the throne without being married.

“What? What sort of custom allows an unmarried woman on the throne?!”

Yue didn’t see who asked the question, but she was seated next to Zuko, and saw the way his hands curled into fists.

She didn’t know the proper protocol was, but he was very obviously in distress, so she gently rested her hand on his. On his other side, Sokka whispered “We’ve got your back, Zuko. You’ve got this.” 

“The Fire Nation has several rules regarding succession. Even though I am exiled and my uncle has expressed no interest, neither of us are removed from the line of succession. However, my sister is my father’s favorite. He highly favors her as his heir. Once Aang defeats my father, I would have to fight her for the right to the throne unless she decides to support my right to rule. Other members of the court may favor and back her rule as well, as she would most definitely continue the war, but the only way my father or his court would accept me as heir, as I refuse to capture the Avatar, would be if I had something that made me more valuable to the line, such as an heir.” Zuko grimaced as he rambled slightly. “But as I am exiled, I don’t have any possible prospects, and I have a duty to Aang to tach him Fire bending.”

“And your sister’s Katara’s age and already a master, right?” Sokka asked.

“The first in decades to not only bend lightning but also bend blue fire.” Zuko reported. “She is widely respected for those feats.”

Yue glanced at her father, who had a grave expression on his face. Master Pakku, however was studying Zuko.

“What of a political marriage, one outside of the Fire Nation nobility?” Her father finally asked. 

“My father is not likely to consider it as anything save an excuse to get rid of me.”

“And I believe your descriptions of the current Firelord. But say you are on the throne, would you accept and honor a political marriage in order to secure peace for your Nation?” Her father was searching for something.

“Yes. This war is damaging not only other countries but my people as well, and I would do anything to stop it.” Zuko admitted. “But there is still a chance that I won’t be the one on the throne.”

“War creates much uncertainty and a need for risks. I greatly appreciate your candor.” Her father said.

“What are you suggesting?” Sokka asked. “What does a political marriage have to do with anything about fighting?”

“It’s important to plan for after the war, otherwise a part of you will surrender when you should continue to fight.” Master Pakku spoke up. “If you can give us a list of traits your people would accept, we have several noble ladies who are of age for betrothal, they would not be benders, however.”

Zuko was stunned into silence. Next to him, Sokka was able to get over his surprise first.

“Hold up! I agree planning for the future is great but engagements are not that important right now.”

“Figures a peasant wouldn’t understand the intricacies of politics.” Hahn spoke up.

“Do you ever not talk down to people?” Suki glared at him.

“I will need to think about the list.” Zuko managed to distract them.

“Zuko- you don’t have to.” Sokka objected.

“I agree with Sokka that a war council is probably not the place to discuss the possibility of a political marriage, but I will give it serious thought. It would be good to have allies after.” Zuko finally recovered. And the meeting continued on.

Yue decided to stick with Zuko, Sokka and Suki after the meeting. They were fun to be with.

“What the heck was that about?! You didn’t have to go along with it!” Sokka asked. “They were making you uncomfortable! You don’t have to ac-ck!” He was cut off by Suki lightly elbowing him in the stomach.

“While I share Sokka’s concerns, perhaps Yue can shed some light on betrothal customs so there’s not a misunderstanding?” Suki suggested.

“Of course. The basic explanation is the suitor speaks with the father of the girl he likes and requests her hand, occasionally the father will set criteria such as what careers he wants in a son in law, and once the father approves, the suitor carves a necklace to present to the girl. Now, that’s the most basic. Sometimes families that are friends will set up marriage contracts ahead of time for their children, and occasionally the girl is asked if she has any objections to the suitor before the father approves.” Yue had that option. Shehad wanted her suitors to love their nation as much as she did.

“How long does betrothal’s last?” Zuko asked.

“That depends on the ages ... girls are eligible for betrothal at sixteen, with the marriages to take place once the guy turns twenty- it used to be that twenty was the age guys could seek out a girl on their own, but that was changed before my father was born.”

“So I wouldn’t be expected to marry until I turned twenty.” Zuko looked a little relieved at that. “This sounds awful, but what are the reasons for betrothals to be broken? Preferably without disgrace for either side?”

“I don’t know of any- well, other than Katara and Sokka’s grandmother running away. They usually get broken because of unfaithfulness or abuse.” Yue watched as Zuko nodded.

“Zuko, you’re not seriously considering this nonsense are you?” Sokka objected.

“It’s not ideal, but it’s also not unexpected. The Fire Nation has a lot of leeway, but my options were girls in the noble class or really powerful firebenders in the soldiers. I wasn’t even meant to be the crown prince, that was my cousin, so I was the spare and always expecting a political match more than a romantic one. Grandfather was pretty clear on that.” Zuko sighed. “Also, they had a point. I haven’t exactly been planning for my own survival and I’m sixteen... so, that’s four years for talking with the girl and learning how to be at least friends with each other, right?” Zuko looked at Yue, who nodded.

“So if I do survive, that’s also four years of getting the court used to the idea of an alliance and I’m pretty sure they won’t object to having allies because I’m reasonably sure that Earth Kingdom and Southern Water tribe are going to want reparations for all the death and trauma and-“ 

Yue covered his mouth with her mitten covered hand. “Zuko, breathe. One thing at a time. List the things that your court will think as virtues.”

“Strength, a good noble line, honor, integrity and whoever it is will need self defense training because of possible assassins and my sister.” Zuko grimaced. “It’s the last one I’m worried about, I can protect her, but Azula is good at catching me off guard.”

“Are assassins likely?” Yue was more concerned about assassinations. For one of her people to get killed because they were married to Zuko was worrying. It would be a risk that they needed to know about, and not many families would risk it.

“For ending the war nobles have been profits from? Yes.” Zuko grimaced. “I don’t want to think about the future, there’s just so many things that can go wrong.”

“Then let’s not worry about it for now.” Sokka offered. “Master Yugoda said she’d teach Katara how to make those fish dumplings for dinner and I’m starving!” 

“Coming with us, Yue?”

“Yes. Those sound good.” Yue smiled and laughed with them as they walked to the place they were staying. 

This was what having friends must feel like, being able to confide concerns without fear of disappointment ... Yue loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arnook is now Zuko’s politics mentor. He is also teaching Sokka and Suki, although that probably wasn’t clear from what I wrote.
> 
> Aang doesn’t get character development until next chapter, so he probably decided to go goof off while Pakku is in the meeting.
> 
> Katara totally mastered fighting and healing, there’s no way it was just a few healing lessons before switching full time to fighting. She mastered both and graduated top of her class.
> 
> Hahn is totally the Zhao of the Northern tribe. 
> 
> Okay, so I absolutely despise the trope where a guy comes to a location befriends the leader of the local tribe/town and ends up with a local wife after fighting off the local rival who may or may not be engaged to said local wife before the traveling guy gets there. I hated it as a kid watching Pocahontas, I loathe it now, and I am refusing to write it.
> 
> So Suki is now Hahn’s bane of existence and the jerk is not getting near Yue, because he just wants glory for himself and not protect the tribe. Also? Not writing the above trope, or having Sokka fall for Yue because Sokka is not the cheating type and Suki is there.
> 
> The betrothal stuff is fairly accurate to the description of Inuit betrothals on Wikipedia, but I am not an expert on anything. 
> 
> I am tempted to have Yue volunteering to marry Zuko after learning about the assassins, which is what’s causing the delay in writing these chapters, I’m also having mixed feelings about whether I want Yue to survive... like, she’s slightly more likely to survive if I do engage her to Zuko, but I’m also writing while thinking about the ember island players and how they could completely screw up her character.
> 
> Regardless of how I write it, the alternate Of Yue’s fate, along with the alternative ember island interpretation of it, will be posted as a side story.


	19. The “Siege” of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More meetings and discussions, and Zhao returns to ruin everyone’s day.

Sokka was having fun. Sparring with Zuko was always fun, especially since he was now winning matches instead of losing all the time. (Suki didn’t let him win at all, Zuko had rules that Sokka could take advantage of.) Though that was going to change soon.

“You’re going to start sparring with the waterbenders tomorrow, huh?”

“Yeah, it will be good to see how Aang and Katara are doing.” Zuko smiled.

Sokka wasn’t sure why he ever thought Zuko was hard to look at, the scar was still prominent, but Sokka no longer had the urge to look away from it.

“Just remember to dodge.” Sokka kicked out, trying to break Zuko’s stance, only for Zuko turn it into a flip and get behind him. “Oh come on!” Sokka groaned as the swords crossed in front of him. 

“Amazing!” Yue clapped from where she had been observing their fight. “You’re both really good.”

“Thanks!” Sokka grinned. “Though you should see Zuko and Suki go at it. That’s really something to watch.”

Neither Zuko nor Suki liked to lose- well, Suki hated losing, Zuko hated giving up. The spars between them had become timed, otherwise they would spar for an entire day if left unchecked.

“That would be impressive!” Yue smiled. “Where is Suki?”

The answer came storming up to them.

“I’m going to break every bone in Hahn’s damn body and feed him to the Unagi piece by piece.” Suki seethed and they all looked at each other.

“What did he do this time?” Yue asked warily. (Sokka didn’t blame her, every time Suki was mad, Hahn had done something that made the anger well deserved.)

“After multiple comments about how he should show me what a real man was instead of the ‘southern peasant’, he then started saying that when he was chief he’d take over the Fire Nation. When I said Yue wouldn’t agree with that, he had the audacity to say that you wouldn’t have a say.” Suki took a few deep breaths.

Yue’s eyes flashed. “He said that?” Yue asked almost sweetly, but Sokka felt the urge to take cover behind Zuko. Yue was a very sweet girl, but she was starting to develop an edge, even if it was just with her words. (He almost felt sorry for the architect who had been called out for not listening by Yue. She had done everything but eviscerate the man with her words.)

“Yes. Sorry. He’s the only one not listening to anything I say. Sokka, I take back every mean thought I had when we met.” Suki looked at him apologetically.

“It’s okay, you can still be annoyed with the old me you met. I’m just grateful that you were nice enough to train me after I was a jerk.”

“You will teach me self-defense.” Yue suddenly declared. “We’re going to talk with my father. Now.” Yue didn’t wait for an answer and they had to scramble to keep up.

Arnook listened to Yue and Suki with a grave expression, before nodding.

“I will not consider Hahn’s suit should he present one. It’s clear he still has much growing up to do before he’s ready to be a man.” Arnook sighed, but he hugged his daughter gently. “As for your request to be taught by Suki, I will allow it.”

“Thank you, Father ... is something wrong?” Yue asked. 

“Yes. Prince Zuko, most of the families are wary about training their daughters to fight. There are also those that wish for contact with your family, in order to ascertain what bride price they will get. And the one interested party has a daughter that is not yet of age by many years.” Arnook looked at Yue. “Perhaps if they see my daughter learning, they will be more agreeable to allowing their daughters to learn.”

“The only member of my family that would be agreeable is my uncle, but I don’t know where he is.” Zuko admitted. “I’m not sure sending messages would be safe, either.”

“Understandable. We’ll work on encouraging those that are hesitant and get at least some preliminary meetings.”

“Thank you.” Zuko bowed. “And I have a question... would it help if I carved a necklace? I know it’s a pretty important part of the betrothal custom for the water tribe. So it might be reassuring?”

“That’s wonderful!” Yue smiled. “That would reassure them that you respect them and our culture!” 

Sokka was starting to get tired of the meetings. Especially when it came to the offer of aid for the southern water tribe, and how blatantly obvious some of the people wanted to just conquer his tribe.

Thankfully Pakku and Arnook were quick to stop the ideas when they were brought up, but Sokka got the feeling that once they were away from the chief’s influence, they would just happily take control.

The only thing that kept Sokka from lunging at them was having Suki and Zuko next to him, and Yue speaking up in his tribe’s defense.

“Last I checked, helping someone else involved asking what they needed help with.” Had been a very pointed remark to an architect that had described the buildings he would build. “Sokka just described the buildings they needed.”

“I was unaware helping someone involved insulting them.” Went to Hahn when he said that the southern tribe was unable to understand the political help they would give. “Sokka just said what help they required, and that he didn’t speak for all the other clans that scattered around the South Pole.” 

“Have you listened to anything that Prince Zuko just said?” Went to a man with a long white beard. “He just described the danger of the midnight sun and the comet. Are you unaware of the effect of the moon phases on Waterbending that you would disbelieve the effect of the sun on Fire bending?”

It certainly made it easier, most of the men didn’t like being called foolish by their princess, especially as Arnook and Pakku would often agree with her statements.

Though it wasn’t without some disagreements. Hahn wasn’t the only guy that didn’t want the girls in the War councils.

The next morning, Sokka was watching as Suki began training Yue. He just hadn’t realized that by watching, he had volunteered to be the training dummy.

About the third time he hit the ground, Sokka decided there were worse ways to go. Especially when Yue was so happy when she got it right.

Aang watched as Zuko fire bended against Pakku. It was an amazing demonstration.

“We will start with simple blocks.” Pakku announced.

For the most part, it went well. Except for Sankok. He wasn’t the most assertive guy, and Pakku had to block the fire when he miss timed the block. Aang kinda felt bad for him, the guy just trailed behind everyone.

“Hey, you okay?” Aang asked after practice.

“I’m fine.” Sankok sighed. “I just hate fighting.”

“So why don’t you become a healer?” Aang asked.

And promptly received a look of horror.

“What?”

“We’re not allowed in healing huts unless we’re injured.” Sankok explained.

“Not to mention that healing requires focus and study.” Pakku explained. “Something that takes time.”

“What about first aid?” Zuko asked. “All soldiers learn first aid, it can be the difference between dying or surviving on the battlefield.” Zuko shrugged when Pakku looked at him. “Even I learned the basics, which is just enough to hopefully get someone to a healer.”

“...” Pakku looked at Sankok, who honestly looked surprised, and a little hopeful.

It was traditional for boys to learn fighting and girls to learn healing. But just because something was traditional didn’t mean there weren’t exceptions. The Avatar was always an exception, as they transcended worldly concerns. And there were legends from times past of great warriors who became healers after being crippled, and women forced to fight when the nights dragged on and their men had died.

(The polar night still took lives, healing could only do so much in the face of biting winds and blizzards. Water could be an unforgiving element in its own way.)

Pakku did not believe that his tribe’s traditions were wrong ... but he had made the mistake of being like ice when he should have been more like water.

Push and pull, give and take. 

“If Sankok can prove himself a diligent student, I’m sure Master Yugoda will accept him.” Was all he said on the matter.

(Sankok excelled in healing, it later turned out. Pakku was stunned at how quickly the boy went from struggling to thriving.)

Aang was a little disappointed. There wasn’t a meeting this afternoon, but Suki and Sokka had disappeared, Katara was at her healing lessons, and Zuko was busy making charcoal sketches of designs.

Princess Yue arrived to drop off a smooth stone for him to carve.

“What designs are acceptable for a pendant?” Zuko asked as he accepted it.

“Well, the design usually represents the future husband, Waterbenders carve the symbol for Waterbending, Warriors the symbol of the tribe they’re sworn to protect. We have a few noble lines, and they carve the family totem. For example, the chief’s totem is that of the moon.” Yue gestured to her decorations that she wore in her hair. “ Does that help?”

“A little. I was thinking of carving both sides ... one for my nation, the other as a reminder of their home.” Zuko admitted.

“I can show you the totems that the other families use- they’re carved and set in hall of memory.”

“That would help.” Zuko looked relieved. 

“Avatar Aang, would you like to come with us?” Princess Yue asked. 

“Sure!” Aang and Momo followed them out.

“I was wondering how you were enjoying your stay?” Yue asked. “I know we’ve been busy, but you are a guest here, and I don’t want to think we’re neglecting you.”

“I’m having fun! Waterbending is kinda like Airbending.” Aang demonstrated his air scooter before doing a similar motion to make a spinning ball of water. “Though how come you’re in so many meetings?”

“Well, we have to prepare for the comet, sending aid to our sister tribe, as well as making contracts.”

“Which will have to be agreed on by Fire Nation nobles and I can already imagine that headache.” Zuko scowled. “Also, this is assuming that the Southern tribe will accept our apologies and help.”

“What’s so hard about helping people?” Aang blinked. Someone needed something, you helped them. It wasn’t that hard.

”It’s how diplomacy works.” Yue gave a sad smile. “The four nations all want to protect themselves and their interests. Working together is something we haven’t been able to do.” 

“... Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?” Aang looked at her. 

“The Avatar kept the balance between nations ... but the nations were still mostly separated from each other, we didn’t help each other.” Zuko explained. “Sozin’s justifications for the war included sharing our culture with the world. He claimed that the only way for the nations to unite was to get rid of the Avatar. He thought the separation between nations was more damaging in the long run. Growing up, that part made more sense to me.” 

Yue waved at some kids that were passing by.

“That separation of nations is how they’re meant to be. That’s what the monks said.” Aang admitted. “And the Fire Nation has gone way out of control. No offense.”

Zuko gave him a wry smile.

“Yes. But if the other nations had worked together, we could have helped the air nomads instead of pretending that the Fire Nation wasn’t a problem. By staying isolated, waiting for the Avatar to return, we are just as responsible for the state of the world as the Fire Nation.” Yue looked up at the sky. “It seems like I’m the only one who’s realized this.”

“The Fire Nation attacked first, they attacked you.” Aang followed her to an older building. Zuko just behind. “You were protecting yourselves.”

“And that’s no longer good enough.” Yue brought him to a room that was decorated with the totems of the noble families, some were painted on shields, others were carved into the walls. “I love my people, I don’t want them to be hurt, but sitting by while others are hurt and we can help heal?” Yue looked at the carvings. “If I marry in my own tribe, my husband will become my father’s heir and become chief, I will be expected to merely accept his decisions. Even though I can decide on who I don’t want to marry, these meetings are revealing more about my potential suitors that I don’t want them in control of my people.”

“That’s rough.” Zuko looked at her. “Being stuck between duty and what’s right.” 

“Well, maybe you should do what you think is right.” Aang made a face at one of the pelts that had the head still attached. Why did people use animal skins for decorations? Especially in what looked like a temple? He kept feeling like he knew some of these things.

“Perhaps...” Yue was looking at Zuko. “Prince Zuko, how did you decide?”

“Honestly? Not easily, it hurts every time I have to fight, like I’m being torn in two. Butmy duty is to protect my people. If I have to fight to save my people from getting killed to satisfy the Firelord’s ego, I will ... I learned that the hard way.” 

“These masks are weird.” Aang found what looked to be a bunch of masks, a couple kinda looked like the festival masks of the Fire Nation.

“Those are actually the remains of helmets.” Yue corrected. “I’m a little curious, how do marriages work in the Fire Nation?”

“Depends on what level you’re at ... I know for me, I am expected, and it would be preferred, to marry a noble or at least a powerful fighter. Meetings between my family and the families of potential partners would follow until one was decided on. I could just choose and skip those meetings, but whoever it is would end up facing a lot of scrutiny until they proved themselves.” Zuko grimaced. “Getting the ground work set up now is definitely going to cut down on the time my court has to argue about this.” 

“I’m sure. But your sister could still take the throne, you said?”

“Yes. There’s a small possibility that Azula could take the throne, in which case I would probably end up living here, though my kids would be considered part of the line of succession. Especially since I think she made it a rule that only someone who could defeat her in combat could marry her.” Zuko shrugged. “I’m pretty sure her position in marriage hasn’t changed. Though she might marry someone to get her own heir, she’d probably annul the marriage as soon as she had one.”

“You can do that?!” Yue looked shocked. “But wouldn’t there be a scandal?”

“Only if there wasn’t an heir. I think there’s a law for that...” Zuko flushed. “I wasn’t expected to become Crown Prince, so I had to learn the inheritance laws quickly.”

“I’m sure ... so say your betrothed is the only child of their house, would it be acceptable for you to have two children and one becomes the heir of your wife’s house?” Yue asked.

“Yes. I mean, it would have to be decided on which kid, and the marriage contract would have to include that provision.” Zuko blinked at one of the shields. “What animal is this?”

“Turtle Seal.” Yue smiled. “See the shell?”

Aang looked over. He pretty quickly figured out Zuko’s confusion. “How come the shell is bent in the middle?” 

“I’m not sure.” Yue admitted. They looked around a little more, and Yue pointed out a map of the world. “It’s silly, but lately I’ve been feeling like I was born to leave.”

“Maybe you just want an adventure. Staying in those meetings must be boring.” Aang offered. 

“Not really. Though I suppose I’ve rambled on a bit.” Yue then began explaining that the building also contained a few relics of the Northern tribe’s Avatars that belonged to their families.

It was a kinda cool way of spending the afternoon.

Yue began leading him back home, and they met up with Katara.

“Shouldn’t you be in the meetings? As the Avatar?” Katara asked Aang as Yue explained that there would be another meeting tomorrow.

“I guess.” 

Aang found himself between Yue and her father, and watching wide-eyed as Sokka very passionately explained that the Northern Tribe had abandoned the Southern Tribe and therefore had no right to criticize how the Southern Tribe was run.

Just when that argument started to wind down, Suki received a message.

“I sent a message to the Kyoshi Warriors, here is the reply confirming that two are coming to the North to continue training.” Suki announced.

Zuko was suddenly justifying why a bride from the water tribe needed defense training, and Yue backed him up, reminding them that if the Fire Nation believed in women fighting they would attack even non-combatants.

Aang was overwhelmed by the way the adults that weren’t chief Arnook and Master Pakku were trying to insult and verbally attack his friends. 

“Enough!” Aang yelled. “How is it that the only ones being grown up are the kids?!” Aang ignored the surprised looks. “You’re the adults, how come you’re insulting them for actually doing something? You didn’t check on the Southern Tribe, and I can attest to how damaged they are from the Fire Nation raids, and the Fire Nation has a different culture and you need to accept that.” Aang glanced around, hoping he was saying the right thing. “Right now, you need to focus on possible attack and opening lines of communication with the southern tribe. The Kyoshi Warriors aren’t going to be here for changing your day to day life, but to help the girl who will be engaged to Zuko.” Aang added.

“As you say, Avatar Aang. I will send a message to the southern tribe, if Sokka will also.”

“You’ll have to write several. The clans had to split up so the Fire Nation didn’t wipe us out in one go.” Sokka struggled not to look down.

For most of them, getting scolded by a twelve year old that was the Avatar took the wind out of their sails.

(Unfortunately, most was not all, and Hahn was vocal in his dislike of the idea of girls being trained, no matter where the censure came from.)

Whatever else was going to be discussed was interrupted by Katara bursting into the meeting.

“Black Snow! There’s Black Snow!”

“What nonsense-“

“The Fire Nation. Their coal turns snow black.” Sokka surged to his feet.

“They’ve most likely come for Aang, Zhao won’t give up a chance to remove the Avatar before the comet.” Zuko glanced at Chief Arnook. “If he can defeat the Northern Water tribe as a bonus ... the Firelord would highly favor him.”

“Would they listen to you?”

“I’m an exile. I might as well not exist. Most might arrest me, but Zhao ... would delight at my death.” Zuko admitted.

“Call everyone to meeting!” Arnook ordered.

Aang took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to let anyone down. His Waterbending might not be great, but he wasn’t just an Airbender now, and Zhao wouldn’t see that coming.

Iroh stared at the wall blocking the Northern Water tribe. The bombardment would last into the night, forcing the waterbenders to be on their guard and wearing them down. 

The Avatar had damaged only a handful of ships, and Zhao had been quick to have one of the damaged ships loaded with explosives and sailed into the sea wall. It hadn’t done too much damage, comparatively, but it had done enough. 

It had proved that the Avatar had made it here to learn Waterbending. And Zuko would be somewhere in there.

(Hopefully his nephew wouldn’t be attacked for this- he had no power over the fleet.) 

“Within two days, we’ll be landing.”

“Sieges last more than two days, Admiral.” Iroh wanted to smack the younger man. If this was who his brother thought was a good soldier, Iroh had concerns about the rest of the military.

(He quickly smothered the old feelings of bloodlust. The fleet contained many sons, it would be better if Zhao’s impatience got him killed, then Iroh could get the fleet to retreat.)

The sooner they got in, the sooner he could find Zuko and get his nephew to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You thought I would resolve the Zuko and Yue thing this chapter? I’m sorry, but I had to get a tally of what people thought and do a very thorough analysis of the pros and cons.
> 
> I also ended up splitting the chapter into two, rather than have it all in one go.
> 
> Okay, Quick nitpicking thing- a siege is not something that lasts for a couple of days.
> 
> Sieges, properly done, last for weeks, with the express purpose of wearing down the people inside the fort/castle so they’re easy targets. 
> 
> What Zhao should have done was hit the water tribe with a constant bombardment for a week or more and wear down the defenders and then send in the foot soldiers.
> 
> He does not, therefore it is not actually a siege. Also, he clearly failed his tactics and strategy classes, and I submit to you, gentle reader, that Zhao was the General Custer of the Fire Nation- General Custer who flunked out of West Point and really only got promoted by luck.


	20. The Invasion of the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Heads up, canon has been broken, beware falling rocks⚠️

Unsurprisingly, once the attacks started, Zuko, Sokka and Suki were pulled to guard Aang and Yue. Katara joined them, and they watched as fires were quickly put out across the city.

“What’s going to happen?” Yue asked Zuko.

“If Zhao’s smart he’ll keep up the barrage at random intervals to interrupt sleep and weaken us.” Zuko frowned. “If not ... he’ll push the attack as fast as possible. That many ships definitely has the manpower for an invading army.” He looked at her. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Sokka reminded him. He held the wolf helmet under his arm, and was wearing the armor Bato had given him. Zuko had also donned his armor.

“Our job is to protect each other, Aang’s survival is worth losing the water tribe.” Suki said as she made sure Aang had the bison whistle.

“What!” Yue, Aang and Katara yelped.

“She’s not wrong, but Suki, you probably shouldn’t say that out loud.” Sokka offered.

“... Did you know that the moon was the first Waterbender? That’s how our tribes learned.” Yue quickly changed the subject.

Her story gave Aang a brilliant plan. He’d ask the spirits for help!

* * *

“Wow.” Katara looked around the oasis. “This is amazing.” Appa landed, having answered the call of the bison whistle and laid down.

Suki, Sokka and Zuko held a whispered conference, before Zuko went and stood next the bridge that lead to the small oasis, Sokka and Suki settled down on Appa, deciding to get a catnap.

Aang settled down to meditate.

Yue went over to Zuko. “How goes the carving?”

“I went pretty simple.” He pulled out a pendant that was attached to a choker. “The Fire bender symbol, and the sign of the northern water tribe.”

“Not the symbol of the Fire Nation?”

“... until I know for sure that I will claim the throne, I am hesitant to use the flag.” Zuko admitted. 

“it’s beautiful.” Yue smiled at him.

“Hopefully I’ll still be able to give it to someone.”

“I’m sure you will.” Yue assured him.

Halfway through the night, Zuko woke up Sokka and Suki. Katara refused to sleep, but Yue decided to try sleeping on Appa.

Zuko woke up as soon as daylight arrived, and Katara was reluctantly persuaded to get some sleep. 

“It’s kinda eerie, the whole spirit business.” Sokka offered as Suki decided to eat.

“I’m just worried about how long it’s taking.” Zuko glanced at the swimming koi. He had a feeling he had missed something.

Something exploded.

“They’ve started the bombardment again.” 

“They should have done it throughout the night. Zhao is up to something.”

Yue and Katara woke around mid afternoon to eat.

When the sun set, Aang woke up. “The spirits are fish?!” 

“Now I remember- how did your parents contact the spirits should have been my question.” Zuko looked at Yue, who blushed.

“I was in the spirit world, and they were here the whole time?” Aang complained.

“Sorry, I thought it was obvious.” Yue apologized.

“Right, let’s try this again.” Aang sat closer to the pond. “Hello, Tui and La, how are you?” 

Sokka snorted, but the sound of an explosion had them all jumping to their feet.

Zhao and several soldiers were there.

“Well, this is a surprise. How did you ever guess my plan?” Zhao smirked.

“Leave. This is a sacred place and you’re not invited!” Yue ordered.

“Not until I write my name as Zhao the moon slayer!” Zhao charged.

“Not going to happen!” Zuko breathed fire at the charge. Aang jumped up and amplified the blast of fire with a blast of wind.

Katara watched in awe as flickers purple and white joined the flickers blue in the orange and red flames. 

The attackers scattered and then the battle started in earnest.

Yue retreated to be by Appa, her training having been more defensive than offensive, Sokka and Suki went on the offensive to protect her.

Katara protected Aang as part way through the battle he suddenly stopped and looked at the pond.

Zuko focused on keeping Zhao from getting near the pond. It wasn’t easy, but he managed to knock Zhao off balance.

“A gift from Chey!” Zhao suddenly threw something past him.

“Bomb!” Sokka yelled.

Zuko blasted the bomb away from the pond, but in doing so turned and left his back open to Zhao.

The pain that hit his back was only surprising in its intensity.

Zuko collapsed, the last thing he heard was several people yelling his name.

* * *

Suki saw Zuko go down. A wall of fire came out of nowhere and the coward didn’t stick around to deal with the enraged Dragon of the West, who immediately dropped down next to Zuko.

“Suki!” Sokka called, and she followed him as he chased the coward. It was dangerous, the man was a fire bender, but Suki worked in tandem with Sokka, keeping Zhao off balance.

Zhao had no counter for the boomerang, which knocked him down and opened a gash that started bleeding into his left eye.

“Why? Why did you attack Zuko?” Sokka demanded. “He’s your prince!”

“That child is no prince! He’d ruin the Fire Nation if he took the throne!” Zhao snarled. “Better that he dies!” His hair was coming out of the top knot. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t live to see him on the throne!” Suki managed to break his left wrist with her fans, though she had to scramble back to avoid a fire kick.

Sokka suddenly tackled her instead, and glowing water wrapped around Zhao who was pulled under the water, the glow vanishing. The two just lay there stunned at the sudden turn of events. It took them both a moment to recover and sit back up. “I think it’s over.” Sokka managed when nothing else happened.

“We need to get back to the others.” Suki struggled up. Her armor was singed but she was otherwise unhurt. Sokka’s armor was likewise singed and his leg had a burn, forcing him to lean on her.

* * *

Tui and La were a pair. They were always together. 

The one that tried to kill them was running, hot on his heels were the Kyoshi Warrior and the Wolf Warrior, hunting him in perfect synchronization, making the fool learn fear.

La slammed away combatants, Tui not only boosted the strength of the healers, but also marked the ones that didn’t need to be swept away- the soldiers that sensibly retreated or bowed when faced with La, a Fire Nation Soldier who was trying to drag their fellow soldier back to the ships, and could only try to cover their downed fellow when the water came.

The ships that retreated were also spared, but those that attacked were sunk, though Tui gently guided some of the floundering men to the spared ships.

La separated from the Avatar and Tui gently released Yue, returning to the eternal chase. La took a little longer to return.

The one that attempted to kill the moon with the desire to be remembered was suitably punished.

* * *

Katara was shaking as she focused on healing Zuko. A part of her hadn’t quite believed that a prince would be in danger, but Zhao had gleefully blasted Zuko in the back.

“The water in the oasis, use it!” Yue instructed once she had come back to the ground, no longer glowing.

“Hold on, Prince Zuko!” Zuko’s uncle cajoled. 

Thankfully, Zuko remained unconscious as Katara healed him ... until all that remained was a burn. Katara almost passed out at that point.

She felt sick and weak, and she wanted to know where the rest of her friends were.

Chief Arnook and Master Pakku had arrived at some point, and Master Pakku gently helped her up.

The adults were talking, and at some point, they moved from the oasis to the house they were staying in and Sokka was hugging her, he smelled like smoke and sweat. Aang was saying something. Zuko’s Uncle tried to put Zuko in the wrong bed.

Katara didn’t remember anything else, though she did remember that when she woke up in the middle of the night, everyone was in their right place.

* * *

Iroh felt sick. He had almost lost his nephew. And now he had to figure out what to do.

“Zuko has been in the progress of making an alliance to support his rule as Firelord.” Pakku informed him as they drank tea and waited for the children to wake. “The fact he was injured protecting our sacred place means that most have a positive view. The only damage has been to the possibility of a political marriage. We’ve taken a few prisoners, but it will be Zuko’s call for what to do with them.”

“I see.” Iroh looked at where the children slept. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not until he wakes and approves of you as speaking for him. He’s of age, and he’s done impressive work in winning over support.”

“I’d like a list of the prisoners that were taken, so I can better counsel him.” Iroh couldn’t do much, perhaps, but he could help Zuko where he could.

* * *

Yue had come up with a plan. They couldn’t let the work they had put into a future alliance, and indeed, an alliance against the current Firelord of the Fire Nation, go to waste. 

She had argued her case with her father, and he had reluctantly agreed to meet with Zuko and his Uncle Iroh to discuss her plan.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little stiff and sore, but I will be fine.” Zuko assured her. “You said you wish to discuss the marriage contract?”

“As you can imagine, the attack has made the tentative agreements less willing. However, my daughter has made a strong argument for continuing the offer, and has volunteered herself.”

“I’d be honored to be your bride and ally, as well as the ambassador of my people to the Fire Nation. I also say this as your friend, who wishes for your health and happiness. I want to help you heal your people, and their connections to the other nations.” Yue explained, and Zuko blinked rapidly for a second, his eyes having gotten shiny for a moment.

“I am humbled by your words, and I am grateful for your friendship. If your father has no objections I would be honored to have you as my bride and ally.” Zuko managed clearly, though the bow that followed was rather stiff and his Uncle stopped him, the same Uncle who was openly crying in joy.

“I have no objections, but I wish to discuss a few points of a preliminary marriage contract before my daughter accepts the necklace.” Arnook gestured for refreshments to be brought.

“Of course! Princess Yue, shall we start with your wishes for this contract?” Iroh asked.

“I would like any son born to this union to be the heir to the water tribe.” Yue informed Iroh and Zuko. Arnook looked surprised.

“Of course.” Iroh agreed. He was still practically vibrating with joy. “We will not let your home go without an heir.” 

Arnook looked at Iroh as if he had spoken a language he didn’t know before addressing Zuko. “You are comfortable with having your male children belong to the water tribe?”

“Yes, though should an exception be made if the child is a firebender?” Zuko asked.

“That is reasonable, the lack of sun for parts of the year could be detrimental to them.” Yue agreed. “In that case, if any are a Waterbender, they’d go to my tribe.”

“That’s fair. So non-bending sons and Waterbending children will be trained to be the heirs of your father, and non-bending daughters and Fire bending children will be Fire Nation.” Zuko outlined. 

“Chief Arnook, what are your wishes? Chief Arnook?” Iroh asked.

Arnook blinked and managed to refocus. “I do have to ask about bride price.”

“Of course. Once the Avatar has defeated the current Firelord, we will be able to give the traditional nine gifts.”

* * *

Outside, Aang and the rest of his friends were waiting.

“I hope everything’s alright.” Aang worried. “They’ve been gone for a while.”

“I’m sure they’re fine, they had to talk about prisoners and I’m sure that will be difficult- there they are!” Suki sat up. Yue was escorting Iroh and Zuko.

“Everything alright?” Katara asked.

“Everything’s more than alright.” Yue smiled, pointing to a new necklace around her neck.

“Wait, that’s the necklace Zuko- you’re engaged?!” Katara felt her voice go up an octave. 

“You actually are engaged to Yue?” Sokka asked

“Yes.” Zuko smiled. “I’m relieved to be betrothed to a friend.”

“I bet. Congratulations.” Sokka glanced at his sister who looked utterly relieved for some odd reason.

There would be a few more meetings and a few more discussions, but for now they would celebrate their survival and the glimmer of hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Yue and Zuko are now betrothed/engaged. They have four years before they’re expected to be married, and quite a bit of contract negotiations to happen after Zuko has taken the throne.
> 
> Now, this is a political match, not a romantic one. Yue and Zuko are friends who are going to look out for each other. 
> 
> Also, given the complete lack of reaction to lady Ursa returning To the capital with a new family, so I’m pretty sure that if Yue and Zuko decided to split, it would be a pretty chill thing.
> 
> I dropped a few plot points, because I want to get to Toph and Azula sooner rather than later, but I will be bringing the characters back.


	21. The Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s interesting where you end up when things change.

Lieutenant Jee was not quite sure how, exactly, his life had led to this moment. Standing on a dock in the Northern Water tribe, and assuring Prince Zuko that yes, he could teach Princess Yue about Fire Nation traditions and yes, he could help the Kyoshi Warriors with her defense training, and yes, he’d also keep an eye on the rest of the Fire Nation prisoners to make sure there was no problems.

It wasn’t someplace he had pictured himself three years ago when he was assigned to exile with the injured brat of a prince. And the prince was a far cry from the angry youth that had covered pain with pride that Jee had met.

“Tell me, Lieutenant, do you know how to fall?” One of the Kyoshi Warriors asked almost sweetly.

“Yes, but my joints aren’t as forgiving anymore.” Lieutenant Jee watched as the prince waited his turn to give the princess a hug goodbye, Katara the waterbender girl having cut in front of him.

It had taken a couple of weeks for Zuko’s back to heal from the blow, and a scar remained even with the help of the Water tribe healers.

General Iroh made his goodbyes, he was going to travel with the children, making use of the white lotus contacts in case of trouble.

The Avatar would go to Omashu to learn Earthbending. Prince Zuko would seek out the king’s help and support. 

What the Prince was doing was treason, and he’d be lucky if he was imprisoned for life. The other children were not quite aware of the danger, and General Iroh was not correcting them.

* * *

Pakku was going to take letters and gifts to the Southern tribe and open up communication with the scattered clans. Hopefully.

It had been too long (50 years for sure, that’s when Kanna had left) since they were in contact. He only knew what Sokka and Katara had told him, and it wasn’t good.

(Kanna met him, staff in hand, and the sight of her, wary but still proud reminded him of Sokka.)

He would make sure to declare Katara’s mastery at Waterbending, of Sokka’s strategy and tactical mind.

(Kanna didn’t believe him. Didn’t trust him. Pakku would have to build the trust back slowly.)

Push and pull.

* * *

Azula sat on her Royal Barge, studying her nails. She had grown them out to see if she could, and had contemplated coating them with poison, but she would probably have to change her plans.

Rumors of her brother and the Avatar painted a very odd picture. This ghost of her brother was a vengeful one, believing in the Avatar and wanting their father overthrown. There were whispers about their father burning Zuko for speaking against the war, painting her brother as some sort of hero instead of the weakling he really was.

Some rumors even claimed that her father had lost the throne to Zuko when he burned a surrendered opponent.

Which was ridiculous, frankly, Zuko was a coward and crybaby, him getting burned was proof of that.

Still, the disaster of an invasion in the North had left her without a fleet to use in her hunt, they were needed to deal with the Earth Kingdom, and her brother was obviously helping the Avatar with evasion techniques.

She would have to focus on the others in the group. The Watertribe peasants were of no concern, but there was another lead. 

The Kyoshi Warrior.

The Island of Kyoshi fell easily to her ship, the three Kyoshi Warriors put up a fight, but they could only do so much against a real fighting force- especially once Azula had the village captured. Unfortunately, she couldn’t spare the energy to keep it, so sadly, once she left it would still be considered unclaimed.

“Now, I’m going to go easy on you, you’re not the prize I want. Tell me where the Avatar is, and I won’t execute the entire village.”

“We don’t know exactly where they are!” One Kyoshi Warrior snapped.

“I don’t need exact, a vague idea would do.” Azula gently held a blue flame close to the village headman’s throat.

“... Either Omashu or Ba Sing Se, the letter said a secure city.” The Kyoshi Warrior glared at her.

“I’ll start with Omashu then.” Azula smiled. “We’re taking these three, just in case they remember something more concrete.”

There was distress from the villagers at that pronouncement, but Azula didn’t care. She needed to beat the Avatar to Omashu... and perhaps pick up a friend along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered I despised General Fong as much as I did Ozai. So I decided to skip him all together since Iroh will be joining the group as a guide.
> 
> And there are consequences to having Zuko and Suki with the group, namely, all of the targets she’s after are in one place. Kyoshi Island is now a casualty of war.  
> (Also, Suki is gonna be very upset when she finds out about this.)


	22. The Cave of Two Lovers

Iroh chuckled as Sokka succeeded in turning the large leaf into a float. 

It was a nice break from traveling, watching the kids take advantage of the water to relax.

“Point to me!”

“No, that was my point!”

Well, most of them.

Zuko and Suki were sparring, which was apparently something that no one wanted to supervise. Sokka had chosen to relax, while Aang and Katara practiced. Iroh himself had decided to brew some tea correctly. (He was heartbroken that Zuko’s attempts to copy the tea he made had been bracing and bitter. His nephew had been copying from memory of course, but the fine art of tea making was something he hoped to instill into the children.) 

“Why don’t you take a break and have some tea?” Iroh called, and was pleasantly surprised when they did. Suki seemed to have warmed up to his existence quite well, though she’d also been quick to decide that regardless of his reasons, Zuko had still gotten hurt under his watch.

(At least the children allowed Iroh to hug Zuko now. Apparently attacking and sending Fire Nation soldiers running after Zuko had been injured was proof enough to trust him.)

Iroh was pretty amused when the nomads showed up. Sokka, Suki and Zuko were ready to go fairly quickly, but Katara and Aang (and Iroh, he enjoyed good storytelling) were happy to listen to the nomads’ stories.

The story about the tunnel he’d heard before, from Bumi, actually. The king had just cackled when Iroh asked if he knew how to get through the tunnels.

“We have to do what Appa likes.”

“Or do we have to do what keeps Appa safe?” Iroh interjected. “In some cases, minor discomfort and safety is better than no discomforts and being in danger.”

Aang blinked at him, and then frowned. “Appa doesn’t like tunnels.”

“Uncle’s got a point.” Sokka pointed out, and Iroh blinked in surprise. The children had generally avoided using his name, which, while slightly rude, was somewhat expected.

Sokka then realized what he said and smacked himself in the head.

“Zuko’s Uncle. I meant Zuko’s Uncle.”

“I’m honored if you call me Uncle. Also, probably safer.” Iroh had removed his top knot when news had come his brother had declared him a traitor.

The argument ends in a vote, and Aang is obviously not to happy he and Katara are the only ones thinking of Appa, but they go to the tunnel with the nomads.

* * *

Sokka is not happy. He doesn’t like the nomads, he doesn’t like the creepy-moving-possible-death-tunnel, and he especially doesn’t like it when his sister, Aang, Appa and Zuko’s Uncle end up separated from the rest of them.

“Breathe, Sokka, it will be alright.” Suki soothes, around the same time Chong starts singing. Again.

Zuko just growls when Chong gets too close, which is kinda funny.

“What’s up with the growling thing, by the way?” Sokka decides to ask, because it keeps happening.

“I was alone on an island with animals ... I growled, they left me alone.” Zuko sighed.

Suki chuckled at that. “That’s adorable.”

“I’m getting better!” Zuko offers in meager protest.

Sokka slung an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “Sure, buddy. Though I’m not sure I should call it growling, it sounds more like purring.” Sokka ignored the slight growl. “I bet Yue would think it’s cute- oof!” 

Zuko’s elbow hits Sokka’s side, the prince still slightly growling.

“It’s kinda cute.” Suki snickered as Momo decided he was safer with her.

“Hey, we might have spare instruments, you know, keep up the harmony.” Lily offered. “What instruments do you play?”

“None.” Was Suki’s response.

“Tautirut, sorta.” Was Sokka’s grudging response.

“Tsunigi horn.” Zuko noticed the looks. “They definitely don’t have one.”

“I’m finding one and forcing you to play it.”Sokka declared.

“What’s a taunt root?” Chong asked.

“String instrument you’re supposed to play with a bow.” Sokka sighed at the mangled pronunciation. “And we’re good without music.”

* * *

Katara was not happy. Being lost with just Aang would have been fine. Being lost with Zuko or Suki would also be fine. 

But no, they get former General Iroh who insisted on coming with them and acting as a guide.

As if things couldn’t get much more awkward, they found the tomb for Oma and Shu, and then she had suggested kissing as a way to get through the tunnels. (Why did she have to say that out loud?!)

And then Aang said he’d only kiss her if it was a choice between that and dying!

“While that might work, the couple snuck into the mountain separately. They’d have to have a way to find each other.” Iroh cut in calmly from where he was studying one of the pannels. “Perhaps a simpler explanation is in order.”

“What do you mean?”

“Love is brightest in the dark.” Iroh repeated the phrase. “Perhaps all we have to do, is put out the torch.”

“That makes no sense!” Katara argued, despite her suggestion not being much better.

“It is counterintuitive, but I can be a torch if it’s required.” Iroh offered.

“Let’s try it first, then.” Aang suggested.

Katara put out the torch, and for a moment nothing happened.

Then a tunnel started glowing. 

“What are these?”

“Glowing crystals, some Earth nobles use them for light.” Iroh noted. “Not as bright as a torch, but there must be a vein of them through the mountain. Most people will keep a lantern for traveling in the dark, and miss these lights.”

Katara froze. “My brother won’t know about this. He’ll have Zuko use Fire bending as soon as he realizes that the torch is low!”

“First we must get out before we can start looking for them. If they’re not out an hour or so after us, we go to Omashu and get a few Earthbenders to help.” Iroh suggested.

“Okay Uncle!” Aang beamed.

Thankfully, not long after they get out, her brother, their friends and the nomads arrived on the backs of badgermoles.

Apparently they used the nomads music to pacify the badgermoles and get their help.

They decided to hike the rest of the way, and to their horror, the Fire Nation flag was hanging on the wall, metal and smoke emerging from the city.

“How could this happen?!”

“Recently. Omashu was free at least a couple weeks ago when we left.” Iroh was frowning.

“Aang, no!” Zuko stopped Aang from taking off with his glider. “We need stealth.”

Aang thought for a moment.

“I’ve got a way in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tautirut- Inuit fiddle, and I hope the spelling is right. Though I imagine Sokka would use instruments in ways they were not intended.


	23. The Loss of Omashu

Mai was utterly bored by her parents’ need for social climbing and posturing. There was no need for the walks around the city to check how the building was going.

Especially once the sun went down.

The city was conquered, and she wished for something more interesting than listening to schedules that she knew her father was getting as reports on his desk.

Which she got, as someone tried to kill her and her family.

She gave chase, was surprised by ice and wind (the Avatar, here?!) and unfortunately lost her quarry.

Mai was disappointed. The most exciting thing to happen and it didn’t last long.

She returned to her parents and reported that she’d lost them, as well as the possibility it was the Avatar.

Her parents ignored that last part, more distressed by the earth bending attack.

Mai decided to get more knives, just in case this happened again. Supposedly, Zuko was with the avatar, or it was a a deserter pretending to be Zuko, the wanted posters weren’t clear on the situation. This was her chance to get answers if she caught them again.

(Though between the pentapox and Tom Tom getting kidnapped, her priorities had to be rearranged, especially since Azula showed up in the middle of this mess.)

* * *

Zuko wished he was wearing a mask. Most of the people are just ignoring him, some guards are grumbling, but the leader of the group, Yung, has been watching him play with the baby (“no, Katara, Sokka’s right, he shouldn’t be chewing on a weapon.”) with a scowl.

“You’ve really turned your back on your nation?”

“No, I’m against the war and my father, I’m trying to save my nation.” Zuko glanced down at the baby. “I’m tired of seeing my people turned into monsters.” (“Use their words against them, it will unsettle them if they’re not expecting it.” Arnook had coached.)

Yung looked surprised.

“With any luck, this little one will be able to grow up normal.” Zuko let the baby wander over to Suki, who was staring warily at it. “Really, Suki?”

“I don’t deal much with the children. Especially this young... you can’t train them to do anything.” Suki stared at the baby who was now trying to grab one of her fans. “See? No focus.” She pointed out as the baby gave up and started to follow Momo.

Even Yung looked at Suki as if she had just spoken a foreign language.

“Sure you can train a kid this young! Watch!” Sokka proceeded to teach the kid peekaboo, making the baby laugh.

“That’s not training!”

“I’m going to have to agree with Sokka. Play is very important to balance.” Uncle Iroh spoke up, joining Sokka in the game.

Yung scowled at him. “King Bumi should have locked you up.”

“So you’ve said before.” Uncle Iroh glanced at him. “Master Katara, I believe you had an idea for where these people can hide?”

“Right! You know of the cave of two lovers?” Katara grinned. “We figured out the trick, as well as how to placate the badgermoles!”

Zuko glanced down at the baby. Maybe this little one would be able to grow up in peace.

First they have to give the baby back- and thankfully, Aang gets a letter offering a trade. Bumi for the baby.

* * *

Suki knew giving the baby back was going to be a mess.

It goes wrong right at the start, because as soon as they see the three girls standing there, Zuko hisses.

“Azula.” 

“Your sister.” Suki realizes. And Zuko just nods.

The girl Zuko identifies as Mai calls the deal off, and then it’s a fight.

“Don’t let Ty Lee touch you!” Is his last warning.

“What’s the matter, Zuzu, unhappy to see us?!” Azula laughs as she tries to burn her brother.

Aang lunges for Bumi as Sokka escapes with the baby.

Suki ends up against Ty Lee and gets to witness the girl’s surprise when Azula shoots lightning and collapses the scaffolding on top of Zuko and then chases after Aang and Bumi.

It doesn’t bother her for long, as Suki goes back to dodging until Ty Lee vaults over her and jabs a couple points in Katara’s back.

“My bending!” 

Suki quickly got to her friend’s side as Ty Lee helped Mai recover from having her hands frozen.

“Now how can you fight without your bending?” Mai asked, and promptly gets a cut on her cheek from one of her own discarded knives that Katara threw in response.

Suki has a feeling that it’s been a very long time since that girl’s been surprised, given how wide her eyes got.

The scaffolding Zuko was under erupted into flames, one piece getting kicked between them.

Zuko emerged just as Sokka flew in with Appa.

“Hey Zuko!” Ty Lee waved. “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“You haven’t changed Ty Lee.”

“Wait, wasn’t that the name of that otter penguin?” Katara asked.

“You named an otter penguin after me?!” Ty Lee beamed.

“Technically I named a bunch of otter penguins after people I knew.” Zuko shrugged. “Time to go. Sorry about this.” He created a fire wall and they quickly ran to hop on Appa.

Aang wasn’t able to get Bumi back, though they did end up returning Tom Tom to his parents.

“So, that was your sister and her friends.” Sokka tried to start the conversation.

Zuko just looked down.

“You’re right, I don’t think your sister and I will get along.” Katara offered.

“Zuko, are you alright?” Aang was worried, and Suki was getting worried as well. 

“I’m sorry... I knew I was going to have to fight her... but I didn’t...”

“Expect her to be so willing to attack you?” Suki offered after he trailed off.

“Yeah.” Zuko sighed. “I knew better, but I had hoped ...”

“It’s okay.” Katara hugged him. Sokka wrapped an arm around them.

“I’d be freaked out too, if Katara tried to kill me. We’re here if you need us.” Sokka assured him.

Iroh passed Zuko a cup of tea. There wasn’t much else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m reasonably sure that Zuko might be prepared to fight Azula, but he probably doesn’t want to fight her.


	24. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is an illusion. So are Death and Pants.

Sokka’s relieved when Zuko pulls himself back from his funk, but he honestly can’t blame him- it’s one thing to say you’re willing to fight your younger sibling, it’s another to have your sister attempt to kill you with lightning and scaffolding.

Sokka would be a real mess if he had to fight an evil version of Katara.

Unfortunately, just as Zuko was coming out of his funk, Aang seemed to be sinking into one.

“Why are we going down?”

“I’m sorry... I think something down there wants me to land.”

“It’s a swamp.”

“Could be a spirit. In which case the Avatar may be needed.” Iroh reminded them.

“Fine.” Sokka grumbled as Aang brought Appa down. Iroh stayed on Appa with Momo, but all Sokka saw was mud and trees. As well as swamp gas and some ominous looking mist.

“Maybe if you meditate?”

“I guess.” Aang glanced around. “Hey!” He suddenly took off.

“Aang!” Zuko and Katara followed, the mist suddenly thickening.

“Wait!” Suki took off and Sokka followed behind her.

* * *

Iroh watched them go, and shook his head. He went to make some tea while they waited and froze as he saw a familiar form walking through the mists. “Lu Ten?” He asked softly.

Momo chattered, clinging onto Iroh as behind them, the vines began to move.

* * *

“Aang!” Zuko called, before glancing around and realizing he had been separated from Katara as well. “Katara! Suki! Sokka!” 

No answer came.

“Uncle?!” Zuko turned in a half circle. 

There was still no answer. 

“Great. I’m lost.” 

Something flickered in the corner of his eye, and a little girl laughed.

Zuko saw a little Fire Nation girl dressed in pink and carrying a doll. She waved at him and then took off running.

“Wait!” Zuko ran after her.

* * *

“Zuko!” Katara glanced around. He had just been next to her. “Aang!” 

“Katara!” That sounded like her brother, but she didn’t know where the call came from. 

“Mist is water ...” Katara tried to clear the mist, but only managed a small portion. There was a woman in water tribe clothes walking away from her.

“Hey! Wait up!” Katara ran after the woman. The woman turned slightly. 

Katara knew that face.

“Mom!”

* * *

“Katara! Aang!” Sokka yelled. “Zuko! Suki! Uncle!”

There was no reply.

“Great, everyone’s lost except me.” Sokka groaned. 

“Sokka, where is your sister?” 

“I’m looking, Gran ... Gran?” Sokka turned. His grandmother stood there with a reproachful frown. 

“You have to protect your sister.” 

Sokka tripped, and Gran-Gran disappeared.

“... I’m hallucinating. Must be the gas- Ah!” Sokka yelled as suddenly Gran-Gran appeared next to him with a frown. 

He took off running, he needed to find Katara.

* * *

“Sokka!” Suki yelled, before cycling through her friends. “Uncle! I mean, Iroh!”

There was no answer to any of her calls.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

There was the sound of a woman crying, and Suki went to see who it was.

“Hello? Do you need help?” Suki found a woman in elegant Fire Nation robes crying.

“My son... I cannot help him!”

“It’s okay, I’ll protect your son, let’s just get ourselves out of here-“ Suki cut herself off with a gasp as the woman disappeared.

Discomfited, Suki backed away. 

“Higher ground, I need to get to higher ground.” Suki took off into the trees.

Something screamed in the swamp.

* * *

The girl and the winged boar that Aang had spotted led him on a merry chase. 

It was only when she disappeared that he realized he had abandoned his friends.

“Oops. I’d better get back to the others.” Aang hopped up into the trees, only to end up colliding with Zuko and Suki, and then Katara and Sokka. 

“Hey guys!”

“Aang, don’t go running off again.” Sokka scolded. “You two as well!”

“Did you see the girl?”

“What girl?”

“The girl in a white fancy dress with a flying boar.”

“The girl I saw was in pink Fire Nation clothes with a doll.” Zuko noticed the looks.

“I saw Mom.” Katara whispered.

“Look, it’s the swamp gas. That’s why we hallucinated people.” Sokka sighed.

“You two saw someone too?”

“Sokka’s right, it was probably fumes from the swamp.”

“Not quite.” Iroh surprised them, still on Appa. Next to him was a man in a leaf hat and leaves around his nether regions and not much else. “Master Huu here has some insight you need to listen to.” 

* * *

Huu explained about the swamp being one giant tree, demonstrated the use of water bending in plants, and taught Aang how to see with the vines.

Katara, meanwhile, tried to manipulate the vines like she’d seen Huu do, and knocked Sokka off the root-branch they were standing on.

“Oops.” Katara flushed.

Huu chuckled. “That happens sometimes. Try again, but this time, work with the water flowing through the vine, don’t force it.”

“It’s like a circulatory system!” Katara realized. 

“I’m okay, no one worry about me.” Sokka groaned.

“How would you all like to join me for dinner? My tribe is not too far away.”

“Let me guess, distance is an illusion too?” Sokka grumbled.

“You’re starting to understand.” Huu just started walking.

* * *

“What did you see?” Suki asked Sokka later when the others were asleep.

“Gran-Gran. She was telling me to protect Katara.” Sokka admitted. “You?”

“I’m not sure ... she was a beautiful Fire Nation lady, asking for help for her son.” Suki glanced over at Zuko. “I think it was Zuko’s mom, she had the flame thing in her hair similar to Azula’s... but why would she appear to me?”

“... let’s think logically for a second. Zuko and Katara are usually the first to jump to Aang’s side. Obviously if they’re protecting Aang, we should be protecting them. That’s it. Just our minds telling us what we already know.” Sokka wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Nothing unnatural about that.”

* * *

A bird gave its screaming cry in the swamp, and a vine smacked it away. 

No, there was nothing unnatural in the swamp.

Supernatural, yes, but nothing unnatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko sees Kiyi, his littlest sister from the comics. 
> 
> Suki sees Ursa, and there’s another reference to the comics where Suki becomes Zuko’s bodyguard.
> 
> I swear I like Iroh, I don’t mean to keep breaking his heart.


	25. Return to Kyoshi Island

“How come you didn’t want us going to Avatar Day, Suki?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with a day dedicated to me?” Aang asked with a pout.

“That village is full of hypocritical lunatics.” Suki huffed. “It’s not a day to celebrate the Avatar, it’s a day to condemn them. In particular, Kyoshi.” 

“How come?”

“They say Kyoshi murdered a leader of theirs, Chin the supposedly great. Around the time she made Kyoshi island in fact, separating it from the main land.” Suki rolled her eyes. “The amount of people we get who are fleeing from that place is ridiculous.”

And that included the daughter of the so called mayor, she’d been scared of her father’s inconsistent decisions.

“So, instead of the fake Avatar day, we’re going to celebrate Kyoshi day on my island.” Suki declared.

“That’s- oh no.” Zuko looked at Kyoshi island. Several buildings were burned, others were under construction. 

A small crowd lead by the village headman met them when they landed.

“What’s happened here?” Suki demanded. “Where are-“ her breath caught in her throat at his look of sorrow. 

“Azula, princess of the Fire Nation attacked, she wanted information on the Avatar. She took them into custody.”

No, that wasn’t possible. Suki felt Sokka’s hands on her shoulders.

“Did she say where?” That was Zuko’s voice. “We could mount a rescue...”

“She didn’t say. We sent a missive to the two in the northern water tribe, they’re still safe.”

“Suki?”

“We can’t mount a rescue.” Suki hated saying it. “Azula’s after us, they’ll just be bait for a trap, and I won’t risk Aang or you being captured. The only way to save them is end this war.”

They all knew the risks. The instant Kyoshi Island had protected the Avatar, they had entered the war. 

She had a duty. She would fulfill it.

“Can we resupply here before we move on? Do you need any help?” Suki managed.

“Of course. The festivities may not be as colorful, but we shall still celebrate the day our Island was made by Kyoshi.” The Headman assured them.

Suki was going to check on the training grounds, when Zuko stopped her.

“Suki ... when I’m Firelord, anything you ask for reparations, I will give it.”

“Even if it’s your sister’s head?” Suki didn’t want to talk to him- it wasn’t his fault, but it was his sister and she wanted to be mad at someone. 

Behind her Sokka hissed.

“If that’s your wish.”

Suki met Zuko’s eyes, saw the grief and determination warring, and regretted saying those words.

“I won’t ask for that. I’m sorry... just give me some time.” Suki asked.

Zuko nodded. “I’m sorry.” And then he disappeared into the trees.

The building was empty of course, but she did find some throwing knives they used for drills to give to Katara. 

“What do you need, Suki?”

“A hug.”

Sokka wrapped her in his arms and didn’t let go for a while.

* * *

“Wow, I missed seeing this shrine before!” Aang looked at the relics from Kyoshi.

“Wow, her feet were big.” Katara blinked at the shoes. 

“I wonder if I could talk to her? Like I do Roku.” Aang looked at her headdress.

“You never know unless you try.” Iroh offered from where he had been talking with the headman.

Aang settled down to meditate.

“This is a pleasant surprise. Hello Aang.” He blinked at Kyoshi who was sitting in front of him.

“Hi. I’m on Kyoshi Island for Kyoshi day, and I wanted to know if I could talk to you?” Aang blushed, that might not have been a good reason to contact Kyoshi.

Kyoshi didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. “You can contact any of us for advice or information at any time, Aang. We’re a part of you.”

“Cool! Can I ask how you made this island, and who’s the Chin guy?”

“Those two stories are related. Chin the Conquerer wanted to unite all of the Earth Kingdom under him. When he made a move against me and my village, I used my earth bending to separate it from the main land. Chin was standing on the cliff and didn’t move even as it became unstable. He fell to his death as a result.”

“Oh, so you didn’t kill him.”

“I didn’t kill him directly, but he was still killed as a result of my actions.” Kyoshi corrected. “Actions do not happen in isolation. And even those made in defense of another may negatively affect the world around you. That is why you must understand neutral jing.”

“This Avatar stuff is a lot more complicated than I thought.” Aang complained.

Kyoshi smiled, and then Aang was blinking at Katara.

“So, what did Kyoshi say?” Katara asked.

“When she split the land, Chin fell in the gap. And then a lecture.” Aang flopped back.

* * *

“Appa, don’t eat that!” Zuko growled as he got Appa away from the mystery vines. He’d decided that he should probably keep an eye on Appa and out of the way of everyone else.

Appa huffed and then licked him.

He growled back, but Appa was completely unfazed and licked him again.

Zuko just sighed, going for a brush.

Azula was hunting them. That was bad enough. But she was willing to do anything and sacrifice anyone in order to succeed in her goal. 

Which was to please their father. Who wouldn’t accept anything less than perfection.

He was an idiot to think she would just focus on them and not cause any collateral damage. 

“It’s stupid, I had hoped that she would have stayed home and all that would happen was I would have to convince her to let me rule.” Zuko informed Appa, who just munched on approved hay. “Now she’s after us and will probably become a war criminal, because any crime committed hunting us is justified in her head and I’m going to have to condemn my own sister.” 

Momo chirped at him from Appa’s head.  _ Do you not want to make reparations then?  _ Was what he imagined the lemur saying.

“It’s not that, I promised Mom when she was little I’d look out for her. Not sure how to do that if I’m going to have to put her in prison.” Zuko just buried his face into Appa’s fur. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to keep younger siblings out of prison.” He mumbled into the fur.

“Eh, that’s debatable.” 

Zuko only partially lifted his head out of Appa’s side to see Suki and Sokka there.

Momo launched himself at Suki, who gently scratched under the lemur’s chin.

“Sorry about earlier, you were an easy target. We’ll figure out what to do about your sister after we stop the war.” Suki took Appa’s brush from him.

“Maybe reform school? Those are a thing, I’ve heard.” Sokka suggested.

“I think most reform schools in the Fire Nation are so you learn to support the war.” Zuko sighed and reluctantly straightened up. “I’m going to have to do education reforms.” He realized. 

“One day at a time. We could all be dead tomorrow.” Was Sokka’s advice.

“Good point.”

Appa suddenly reacted to something, giving a bellow that meant he was about to take off.

“Bison whistle!” Sokka realized, and they quickly scrambled up to the saddle.

Appa flew to a cliff where Katara Aang and Uncle Iroh joined them.

“The other village is burning! It’s under attack!” 

“The Rough Rhinos, lead by Colonel Mongke. Also an impressive singing group.” Iroh identified. “They’re weapons specialists. Be careful.”

It’s almost even, only because some idiot kept throwing stuff and yelling at Suki, until Sokka charged them accusing them of working for the Fire Nation. (Uncle and Suki both chide him for that later)

The Rough Rhinos retreated, and once Katara extinguished the last fire they got ready to leave quickly.

“What do you mean by coming here!”

“Your village was on fire, and unlike you, we help people in need.” Suki spat at Mayor Tong.

“We’ve got to go, nice meeting you!” Aang waved at the murmuring crowd. “Have a nice day!” 

Appa took off with a thump of his tail, which caused Mayor Tong to shriek. 

A glance back revealed that the gust of air from Appa’s tail had blown off all the man’s clothes.

Suki cracked up, and in a moment the only ones with a straight face were Momo and Appa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the chapter: Actions don’t happen in a vacuum.
> 
> A lesson Aang and Zuko needed. Zuko’s fairly forgiving to his sister, but she does do a lot of bad things she needs to be held accountable for. 
> 
> There’s no way Suki wouldn’t know about the so called Avatar day and she wouldn’t put up with Mayor Tong’s BS.
> 
> I also despise Mayor Tong, but I wanted the karma of him losing his clothes like Chin did.
> 
> Next Chapter: Our favorite earthbender.


	26. The Blind Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph arrives.

The town they come to is pretty much untouched by the war. Uncle Iroh and Sokka take over shopping for supplies, with Suki and Zuko going to be their impulse control, and possibly a new bag for Sokka as his is getting worn out from the travel to the point the patches are wearing out. 

“It doesn’t really match what I’m wearing.” Sokka studied the bag in question.

“It matches what Suki’s wearing. You can accessorize to match her, right?” Zuko offered from where he was leaning.

“You’re right, I’ll get it!” Sokka beamed and purchased the bag. “Wonder how Aang and Katara are doing with that free earthbending lesson?”

Not well, as it turned out.

“That was a bust, but Katara found an underground fighting ring. I might find a teacher there.” Aang explains when they meet up.

For an underground ring, there were a lot of spectators already there.

Iroh took one look at where everyone else was sitting, and gently herded most of them to higher seats. Zuko dragged Sokka up to a safer distance.

* * *

Katara was wondering if maybe Aunt Wu’s prediction meant an earth bender. Maybe she’d meet them here. 

Although all the guys were a little too old, so maybe not.

“Reigning Champion, The Blind Bandit!”

Katara choked on air. The Blind Bandit was a kid ... and a girl.

Aunt Wu hadn’t specified gender. Just ‘Powerful bender’.

Ignorant of his sister’s internal crisis, Sokka cheered on the Boulder.

“Katara, are you okay?” Zuko bent down to look at her. “You’re turning colors.”

“Yes, just ... thinking.”

Below, the announcer was offering 200 gold coins for anyone to beat the Blind Bandit.

“Okay. Would you be up for a fight, then? Aang’s airbending is too much of a give away, and you’re his first master, so you should vet the earth bending master.” Zuko suggested. “Try to appeal to her love of fighting.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Katara agreed. She’d finish having her breakdown later, Aang needed an earthbending teacher first.

* * *

Toph Beifong tapped her foot in impatience. The Boulder was taking his sweet time in beating the others. It was ridiculous.

“I still think you should wear makeup, it would be hilarious to watch these guys lose to a dolled up girl.” One of the assistants muttered. “I can just imagine their faces.”

“I’ll pass, that stuff feels weird on my face.” Toph finally was called to the ring.

She had expected the Boulder to be easy. She hadn’t expected anyone to accept the challenge, though.

“I’ve taken down Fire Nation soldiers, you want to prove you’re the greatest? You need to fight another element!”

There were gasps as the challenger did something. Next to her, Xin Fu’s heart started racing.

“A waterbender!” Someone helpfully stated the obvious. 

“Bring it, Princess!” Toph slid into her stance.

The audience watched in awe. Water gouged inches into the floor of the ring, even slicing through smaller rocks.

‘Princess’ their champion had labeled this waterbender, and they very quickly adopted it as well.

Light glinted of water droplets and ice shards- at one point Princess used ice to slide behind the Blind Bandit, and the audience was sure that was the end only for the Blind Bandit to dodge just in time, and then slip on a patch of ice, pushing her out of her stance.

Then came the final moment, both combatants having been driven back to the edge of the ring. Both breathing hard.

“One Final Attack! Who will stay standing?!”

The two combatants sent their final attacks, The Blind Bandit stumbled but remained in the ring.

Princess, however, was knocked out of the ring.

It was the best fight Toph had had in forever.

“You know, if you want to stretch your skills in the real world, you’re welcome to come travel with me and my friends, we’d love to have you.” Princess offered. “You’re a big fish in a small pond here, staying will only risk stagnation.”

“I’m good where I am, Princess. Thanks though.”

Princess just leaves with a wave to the crowd. 

“Good work everyone!” Xin Fu congratulates them once the spectators have gone. “Hippo, Boulder, your exhibition match is in two weeks. Fire Nation Man, you’re up against Headhunter in four. Bandit, are you available for an exhibition match in six weeks? The Miner’s leg should be healed by then.”

The Gopher shifted in embarrassment.

“I’ll let you know at Hippo and Boulder’s match.” The tournament leading up to the Earth Rumbles were fun, since they were for starting positions, but the exhibition matches after, not so much.

“Fine. Gopher, Gecko, you’ll have the match two weeks after that. Now get going!”

They separated for the night, but Toph was surprised when the Boulder followed her.

“You want something?”

“The Boulder recommends that the Blind Bandit forgets about what the Princess said. Fighting for fun is better than fighting a war.”

“You’re worried about me?” Toph grinned up at him.

“The Boulder wants a rematch. That’s hard to do if the Blind Bandit goes off into the world.” He was now uncomfortable.

“You do care!” Toph beamed. “Don’t worry, it would take a lot more than a pretty voice for me to go running off. Next time I’ll thrash you so hard you’ll change your name to the pebble!”

He scoffed at that, but left her alone.

Toph meant to forget about the Princess’s offer completely, but as she made her way back home, it was harder for her not to turn around and go find Princess.

The idea of fighting stronger opponents was way too tempting. 

As was her desire to leave her home. She loved her parents, but some days she just wanted to scream and level the house until they saw who she was.

She slipped back into her room and quickly hid all evidence she had even left.

She had enough time for a nap now before her maids woke her up for the day.

The day progressed as usual, her parents fretted about her health and the possibility of finding a husband, which would be a trick, since no one outside the grounds knew she existed.

For the most part, she kept replaying the fight and Princess’s offer.

Then, when she finally slipped the guards to go for a walk, she heard voices.

“She’s gotta be here! I saw that boar in my vision!”

“Wait-!”

“There she is!” 

And then someone impossibly light on their feet landed in front of her.

“It’s you! I’m the Avatar. You’re my earthbending teacher!”

What? Toph couldn’t sense a lie.

She also had no interest in teaching. 

“That is not how you introduce yourself to someone!” Someone commented by the wall.

“Right, sorry, I’m Aang, what’s your name?”

Much to her dismay, calling for the guards only makes Twinkletoes come in from the front door.

Still, it’s almost worth it to hear the person introduced as Kyoshi Warrior Suki inform her parents that they’ve already investigated Master Yu and figured out he overcharged for teaching the bare basics, and they needed someone to teach him useful combat.

The fact Master Yu sputters and tries to save face is completely skewered by her continuing by adding that they’re looking for someone who is an actual master and not a conman.

She convinces twinkletoes to walk with her, and her parents allow it- they’re actually too busy trying to referee the verbal sparring that Master Yu is losing to stop her, but that’s roughly the same thing.

“We’ve actually got a couple more of us. My Firebending teacher and his uncle. But I can’t learn Fire bending until I learn earthbending and it has to be you.”

“Why?” Toph demanded. “Why does it have to be me? There are other earth benders in the war, pick one of them!”

“Toph, we don’t want a soldier. We want to stop the war. That means that whoever is my teacher, has to be the greatest earthbender, so she can smack sense into the ones that will try to continue the fight. Who better than you?” Aang asks, and the sincerity leaves her stunned. “We have to leave in the morning, Appa’s southwest from here. If you want to come, please, meet us there. If you want to stay in these walls forever ... well, I can’t actually stop you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

When they return, Master Yu is gone, and the others are waiting for Aang.

Toph has no idea what happened... until her father speaks after they’re gone.

“My apologies, Toph, I have been too lax in screening those I allow you to meet. I promise you that you will be better cared for, you will not have to worry about crude influences.”

What.

Her parents proceeded to talk about how they should have been more cautious in letting a man who was more interested in money than their daughter’s safety and begin making plans for a maid to be up with her at night when she has trouble falling asleep.

Toph excuses herself to bed so she can pack and get out of there before those plans become a reality.

She loves her parents, but if she has to be the doll they think she is every hour of the day, she will snap.

She finds them where Aang said they’d be, and Aang cheers so loud she’s sure her parents heard him.

Introductions to everyone are given quickly, Sokka shows her where to stow her bag and Zuko thankfully, doesn’t react to her grabbing him when Appa takes off putting way too much distance between her and solid ground.

She has regrets about this decision.

“Tell me, Toph, do you like tea?” Uncle asks, and he then launches into the types of tea he was able to get when she answers noncommittally.

“Uncle is determined to teach all of us how to properly appreciate tea so we don’t just drink ‘hot leaf juice’, in his words.” Zuko explains. “Just smile and nod when he gets to temperatures and times.”

Toph grins at Uncle’s scandalized “Nephew!”

The air gets a little colder, and Toph discovers that Zuko emits heat. 

“Not again.” He grumbles when she decides to throw propriety right off Appa’s saddle and clambers into his lap because her feet are cold as it’s still a few hours from dawn and she hadn’t really packed for accidentally getting wet by clouds. (Which are apparently masses of water in the sky, and she’s gonna kick the tutor that told her they were fluffy things.)

“Face it Zuko, you’re just doomed to be a heated pillow.” Katara laughs.

“Uncle is a Firebender too, go use him for a pillow.” Zuko actually growls and Toph laughs.

This is going to be fun!

* * *

Lao Beifong was horrified. His daughter was missing, and for him, there were only two possible culprits. Master Yu, who was quickly ruled out, and the Avatar and his cohorts.

As his wife worried, Lao Beifong offered a reward for the safe return of his daughter ... and the poster with her appearance and the reward amount attracted quite a few more interested parties than he had intended.

“The Blind Bandit is in trouble, The Boulder says we help our own!” The Boulder remarked to the Hippo, who nodded.

“She can take of herself, are you two crazy?” The Gopher’s opinion fell on deaf ears.

Xin Fu was not about to lose his star attraction and he could even make some money by rescuing the girl.

Where the Boulder and The Hippo rushed off with no idea where to start, Xin Fu went to meet the Beifong’s to get more information... and unfortunately left with a partner who had no idea Toph Beifong was the strongest earthbender Xin Fu had employed.

“Should I pack for rain, do you think?” Master Yu asked him, and Xin Fu wished he could bury the man in the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara is now having a teenaged crisis. This is what happens when you ask for a love fortune.
> 
> Suki kinda went a little too far in tearing apart Master Yu’s reputation, but given that she is responsible for training on Kyoshi Island the idea someone charges for the most basic of lessons is probably horrifying to her.
> 
> Look, accidents happen in regular wrestling, and the earth bending version is probably more dangerous, and I wanted an extra character for a brief mention.
> 
> I’m convinced, because Boulder and Hippo showed up for the invasion, that those two genuinely liked Toph despite the trash talk, and the Boulder was only upset with Toph this episode because it looked like Toph threw a match which he disapproved of.  
> I also think he does struggle with the idea she’s twelve and capable of beating him twelve ways to Sunday. 
> 
> This is probably an alternative character interpretation, but eh, it’s an alternative universe.


	27. The Hunt

Hunting the Avatar is surprisingly difficult and Azula is impressed despite herself. 

The rumors can’t decide where he’s going, and he seems to have doubled back a few times. 

She’s commandeered a tank train for herself, and made sure to secure three mongoose lizards as well. It helped to be prepared.

Now, she just needs a direction. She’s narrowed the area of interception down as best she could, but she needs just one more clue before she just gives up and heads to Ba Sing Se where they’re most likely to go to ground.

“Hey, Azula, there’s a town, maybe they’ll have information.” Ty Lee points out. “Looks like there’s trouble.”

“Let’s see it then.” 

It’s an earth kingdom town being tormented by the earth kingdom’s own deserted soldiers.

It’s laughably easy to defeat the lowlifes. 

“I am Azula, Daughter of Firelord Ozai and Princess of the Fire Nation.” She announces. “I’m here for one purpose, to hunt the Avatar. If any of you have information, come forward. If not, we will leave in the morning.” 

She doesn’t expect them to come forward at once, so she orders the soldiers to take the earth bending soldier into the tank. He’ll either be useful or dead by morning.

Azula leaves Mai and Ty Lee to explore the town, they’ll report back to her if they find anything of interest.

* * *

The aura of the town is like tarnished bronze, it was proud once, but now it’s tired. 

Beaten but not defeated.

And very wary of them. 

So Ty Lee flirts, plays dumb as if she didn’t just chi block two guys, and does her best to earn sympathy.

It doesn’t really work, to her surprise. 

In fact, the one they’re more receptive to is Mai, who’s reserved yet straight forward mannerisms get her into the grocers and some snacks.

People go silent and avoid them, even dragging their children away from them, which is just- they saved them, after all.

(Too much pride, Ty Lee thinks, and she can’t afford to think otherwise around Azula.)

They finally get a break- a little boy throws a raw egg at them.

“Go away, you’re monsters and the reason my brother is missing!” The little boy glared and it takes a few attempts to get the story.

The little boy’s brother is a soldier. Who may be captured. Their dad left to get news. The deserter soldiers claimed that the Fire Nation dressed up captive soldiers and put them on the front lines to die.

That’s way too creepy to believe, but the boy’s heartbreak is real and seeping through his aura.

He runs away and Ty Lee finds that Mai is slipping back to her side after having disappeared.

“We should return to Azula.” Is all she says.

“Anything?” Azula asks, and one of soldiers is finishing cleaning up something.

The earth bending soldier is gone, and Ty Lee is going to be hiding with the Mongoose lizards until Azula’s aura lightens.

“The Aura of this place is dull.” Ty Lee offers. She doesn’t dare mention the child they met.

“Rumor is the Avatar might be in Gaoling- it’s not too far away.” Mai offers.

Azula goes to the map they’re using and finds the trade city. 

A moment of triangulation happens and then Azula snaps out coordinates to start their search.

* * *

Mai settles into her bunk and tries not to think about the little boy calling them monsters.

The Earth kingdom is full of earth benders who are too stubborn to know they’re ignorant. 

A child especially wouldn’t know any better.

It’s not like it matters anyway, the only reason Azula’s not burning the town to the ground is she’s gotten information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee and Mai have their character development starting now.
> 
> I love Lee, but he really has bad timing with standing up for himself.


	28. The Chase

Appa is shedding, and Zuko is apparently the only one with concerns about this.

“We need to wash Appa off, if Azula spots the bison hair, we’re in trouble.” Zuko sighs as Katara gives in and makes a fur angel in the fur.

Suki stops laughing at Sokka long enough to agree.

They’re still a ways away from the nearest river, though, so Zuko has to settle for using a brush to get as much fur off as possible.

There’s also a bit of a rough start with Toph- the concept that teamwork does not equal pampering being the biggest.

Suki and Uncle Iroh thankfully step in before Katara and Toph escalate from snapping at each other to a screaming match. 

Which is a relief because Zuko was not about to get between them. That match between them was a good reminder that they were both masters.

And then the trouble starts. Toph reports something big rumbling towards them and they quickly pack up to leave.

Appa’s not happy, but he flies and Zuko dozed off in the saddle. It’s dark and any sleep is better than no sleep.

Katara and Toph wake him up when they land.

“We found a place to sleep.”

“I was asleep. Leave me on Appa.” Zuko points out, and when Toph tries to kick him for some reason, he simply rolls. “Toph, my sister liked trying to kill me in my sleep, do not do that.” 

To be fair to Azula, it wasn’t technically real attempted murders, more like stalking and jumping on him in the middle of the night.

“She what.” Katara sounds scandalized. 

“Wait, you have a sister?” Toph asks.

Zuko goes back to sleep. 

Of course he wakes up to Sokka yelling at him that Azula’s arrived.

Apparently Azula’s now escalated to actual murder attempts now.

They take off pretty quickly and Zuko falls back asleep because it’s night and he’s tired.

* * *

Suki is going to kill the two firebenders. And possibly Momo.

Both of them are quick to fall asleep because they’re not cold and Momo curls up on Zuko and proceeds to snore. 

Toph can’t sleep because flying is too new for her and Katara is glaring at the moon as if it had personally offended her.

Sokka keeps drifting off, but keeps shivering himself awake. Which in turn wakes her.

The worst part of the situation was that Zuko would be a warm pillow and that would offset the chill, but Momo and Toph were in the way.

Much to her eternal annoyance, the instant the sun comes up, Zuko wakes as if nothing’s wrong.

“Looks like there’s a river up ahead! We can wash Appa so he stops leaving a trail of fur.” Zuko points out, and as soon as Appa hears the idea of stopping he puts on one last burst of speed and then lands.

Roughly. 

“I don’t like flying.” Toph declares as she flops on the ground. 

Suki can’t blame her, that was a rough landing.

“Katara, Sokka, Suki, take a nap. Uncle, Toph, keep watch. Aang, help me wash Appa, the shedding fur is leading Azula to us.” 

“Who put you in charge?” Toph scowls at his direction, and reluctantly accepts a teacup from Iroh.

“The fact I actually got sleep?” Zuko pointed out.

“Have I mentioned I hate you for that?” Suki asks from where she’s cuddling Sokka.

“Here. This is a chi enhancing tea. It will help keep you awake.” Iroh passed a cup to Aang.

* * *

Azula’s amused when she finds fur in the river. Her brother had caught on. And there were three trails.

She sends Ty Lee and Mai off while she follows the most likely path- which leads to a ghost town and her brother and the Avatar. 

“I really can’t believe you went traitor, Zuzu! What would Mother think?” She baits, but Zuko doesn’t react to that.

It’s the Avatar who reacts to the taunts.

“You don’t get to talk to him like that!”

“I can talk to him however I want!” Azula snaps and then turns to look at her brother, planning to bait him more.

Zuko’s just staring at her, and it’s the same look of disappointment Mother always had.

Azula hates that look, hates how it makes her feel.

Blue fire erupts from her hands, she’s going to wipe that look off his face!

* * *

Ty Lee really wishes that they hadn’t split up. 

She doesn’t even find the cute Water tribe guy at the end of her trail.

“Ty Lee, you’ve grown since the last time I saw you!” General Iroh smiles at her and there’s a tiny girl standing next to him. “You’re looking well.”

“You look amazing, you’ve really slimmed down!” Ty Lee agreed. 

“Allow me to introduce Toph, the Avatar’s earth bending teacher.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m really sorry about this.” 

“I’m not!” Toph announces.

Ty Lee’s seen earth bending and fire bending fighting before.

She’s not prepared for the two working together, or the bison using airbending to help.

Dodging Iroh’s flames that are redirected by the bison forces her to touch the ground, and the Earth wraps around her.

“We’ll let Mai know where you are.”

They take off on the Bison, and Ty Lee is left trying to convince her mongoose lizard to help her until Mai arrives with ice still clinging to her clothes.

* * *

The ghost town is not on fire, though red and blue flames are being flung through air. 

Azula’s furious when the rest of the Avatar’s group arrives with her uncle. Splitting up had stretched them too thin, her uncle was a fool, but he wasn’t a complete idiot.

She’s going to lose this fight if she doesn’t think of something. 

It comes to her the moment her uncle glances at Zuko, checking on him before his eyes return to her.

Her rage goes cold.

Lightning crosses the distance between them.

The Dragon of the West falls.

Azula doesn’t get a chance to gloat, she has to block the combined attacks and run.

She’s going to need a new strategy and she needs to get Zuko alone, away from the Avatar and the rest.

There’s still a chance she can manipulate him, then once her brother’s back on her side where he belongs she’ll be able to even the odds in her favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... Azula’s feelings regarding Zuko can be labeled as complicated and manipulative... but I think she does care about him in a very twisted but genuine way.
> 
> Enough to lie to their father to get him welcomed back and back where she could control him.
> 
> I’ll write more on my thoughts on Azula as she shows up, but like I said before, she’s gonna be held accountable for her actions.
> 
> Oh, also regarding Azula’s relationship with her mother- Ursa disapproved of her being bloodthirsty and was probably the one to tell her no. Ozai on the other hand probably encouraged Azula’s bloodthirsty side and rewarded her for it.
> 
> )The difference is Ursa loved Azula, while Ozai just wants Azula to be a perfect weapon.)
> 
> So in summary: now Zuko’s acting like their mom ... and their mom abandoned her (and him) in Azula’s mind. Azula’s not going to let that happen without a fight.


	29. Learning Blocks

It had happened so quickly, Iroh could only partially redirect the lightning. He makes sure it misses his heart, but he still blacked out.

Iroh wakes to Katara looking at him with red rimmed eyes. 

“Don’t scare us like that!” She starts yelling at him the moment she registers he’s awake.

Zuko helps him sit up, hands holding him just a little too tight as if he’s afraid Iroh will disappear if he lets go.

The other children almost tackle him, and it’s a humbling experience to have to face the full force of their concern, even Suki’s relieved to see him awake, and she just barely tolerated him before.

Eventually, Toph drags Aang off to teach Earth bending, Suki and Sokka disappear to either hunt or spar, or make out (it’s hard to tell with those two), and Katara and Zuko remain behind.

“Don’t do anything too strenuous.”Katara kneels next to him. “Zuko’s knowledge of burns helped. I honestly thought it would be worse, but I didn’t need the Spirit water.”

“I’m afraid I was only able to redirect it from my heart instead of completely redirecting it.”

“Uncle... you can redirect lightning?” Zuko passed him a teacup. 

“Yes, a technique I developed after studying waterbenders.” Iroh grimaced slightly. His nephew had gotten better, but he still boiled water a little too hot for this white tea blend.

Katara looked at him in interest.

Iroh smiled, and began to explain that a well balanced bender could learn from the other bending disciplines. 

“Have you not noticed, that occasionally you copy each other? You, Lady Katara, occasionally use the same motions for the water whip that Zuko does for a fire lash. And his wall of fire greatly resembles a giant wave. It’s a subtle thing, but you’re learning from traveling together. Now, I believe you’re ready to learn how to bend lightning, as well as how to redirect it. We shall start once Lady Katara clears me for light duty.”

“As long as I’m supervising, you should be fine.”

Iroh’s a little surprised when Zuko struggles with it. His nephew’s mind is more centered than it was years ago.

It’s Katara who realizes why.

“You don’t want to hurt your sister at all. Even though she’s hurt you and others.”

“I said I’d fight and hold her accountable.” 

“That’s not the issue. You care about her and how her choices will effect her. You’re a good big brother, like Sokka.” Katara points out. “And if you tell him I said that, he’ll be insufferable.”

Iroh quickly hides his expression behind his teacup.

It was a cruel thing to say, but Azula was just like Ozai. His brother was charming and manipulative, and with the same disregard for life.

In Iroh’s experience, people like that didn’t change for the better. It would be better for Zuko to stop his sister now before she killed him and took the throne.

Zuko was idealistic and loved deeply. Good traits for a firelord who wanted peace, but bad when facing Azula.

“Let’s take a break, eat and meditate... uh oh.” Aang and Toph returned in foul moods.

Apparently Zuko wasn’t the only one with a block today.

* * *

“He wants to come at Earth bending with a different angle! There’s no trickery, you’ve got to be head on!” Toph vents to Zuko, who’s listening to her rant as he makes a temporary smoker.

“I know what you mean, Fire bending requires focus and control, or you run the risk of things going out of control.”

“You do that meditation thing with him.” Toph points out, and then earth bends an oven when the sticks fall over again.

“So if he gets distracted, no one gets hurt.” Zuko explains as he studies the oven before starting a fire. “He needs to learn how to focus like an earthbender before I teach him anything more. And I’m not going to teach him how most of my tutors taught me.” 

“Oh? How’d they teach you?”

“By burning me if I I lost focus. Not doing that to Aang.”

“... Giveme their names, I’ll kick their butts for you.” Toph might have grown up isolated, but she knew people who hurt kids deserved a butt-kicking.

“To be fair, I learned to dodge most of them.” Zuko attempts to defend, and Toph is having none of that.

There’s training someone by throwing stuff at them, and then there’s purposely traumatizing them.

“Names, Prince Growly. I want names.” Toph is not going to let people get away with hurting Zuko, they might think they can boss him around as Firelord as a result.

“Prince Growly?” He asks, distracted.

“Well you’re not Prince Charming. Names. Now.”

He tries to evade again and Toph jumps to her feet.

“You can’t out-stubborn an earthbender!” She declares.

“Watch me.” Zuko snips back. And then realizes who he’s talking to. “Or listen to me saying nothing.” He adds awkwardly, but still trying to sound growly.

And that gives her an idea.

“I know how to get Aang to focus!” Toph slugs Zuko, gently (for her), in the arm. “Thanks Zuko!” 

“Ow. You’re welcome? What are you going to do?”

“Eat his snacks!” Toph enjoys Zuko’s confusion as she goes to annoy Aang into standing up to her. She’ll annoy Zuko into saying names later.

* * *

“Has anyone seen Sokka?” Suki asks a few days later, when she returns to camp with a catch. “We split up to check and take down the traps.”

Aang is surprised when he finds Sokka in a hole and with a saber tooth moose lion cub.

He’s also surprised when he apparently passes Toph’s first test.

“Now we can actually get some where!” Toph cheers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a world of a difference between “if you do this wrong you could get hurt” and “I will hurt you if you mess up”.   
> There are fancy terms for these, but basically, Toph’s training, while dangerous, is done to push Aang to be better.
> 
> The training Zuko got just punished him for being wrong, and is a very negative way of teaching.
> 
> I think Iroh sees the parallels between Zuko & Azula and himself & Ozai, and is reacting based on what he thinks he should have done to Ozai.
> 
> The thing is, Azula’s not actually Ozai. They’re two different people.
> 
> For those of you who’ve watched Gravity Falls, remember when Ford tries to separate the twins so they didn’t become codependent on each other, because that’s what he thinks should have been done for himself and his twin, and almost causes a disaster instead? Same type situation.
> 
> Azula needs to be stopped, but she’s not Ozai’s clone, and treating her as such is not helpful.
> 
> Iroh means well, and Azula’s personality right now is toxic, but adults can make mistakes and him giving up on Azula because it’s something he thinks has to be done is a mistake.
> 
> I’m going to play more on this later.


	30. The Oasis

Taking a break from training to stop a war and save the world was fun.

Walking on sand that screwed up her ability to sense things?

Less fun.

Toph was willing to put up with a lot. But having to hold on to the nearest person was driving her nuts. Especially since she couldn’t clearly sense whatever Aang was talking about.

Uncle had gone off to meet a contact of his, and Toph was contemplating going back to Appa when Zuko suddenly stiffened.

“It’s been a while.” A person greeted.

“Sage Shyu!” Aang greeted happily.

“Just Shyu. And I’m glad to see you’re all doing well.” This guy apparently helped her friends a while back.

Zuko’s still a little stiff, but he’s polite as they move to a spot with less potential eavesdroppers.

Zuko fills Shyu in on his decision to claim the throne, which Shyu approves of. 

“You have my support, your highness. I humbly request that the Sages are restored to their proper place.”

“That request will be granted. I have also secured a political marriage to the Northern Water Tribe’s Princess.” 

Toph knows that he’s a prince, but it still takes her a minute to adjust to the fact he sounds like one. And then what he just said registered.

“Wait you have a girlfriend?” She demands.

“While it’s preferred that the Firelord marries within the nation, a marriage outside will show the other nations your willingness to secure peace. I think it’s wise.” Shyu offers over her interruption.

“Great. What’s her name, why haven’t I heard about this before?” Toph demands.

“You’ve heard about her. It’s Yue, the one Suki hopes to have beaten up ‘that water tribe jerk’?” Katara offers.

“The one Sokka said threw him into a fountain and who Katara and Uncle call sweet and innocent?” Toph had been more focused on the present (and getting Zuko to spill the names of the people that hurt him) than the gang’s talk about their past exploits. “Wait, is that why Sokka said she was too good for you?” 

“Why the sudden interest in my love life?”

“I’ve decided that you need a better younger sister. I’ll fight Azula for the official title later.” Toph informed him.

Shyu coughs, probably trying not to laugh at whatever face Zuko just made.

Sokka has no such restraint.

“Now, I do have some information. One of my many jobs as a sage was to study the sun and stars. I don’t know if anyone else was actually doing their jobs, but I discovered something while charting the course of the comet. And I’ve spent some time confirming it since we’ve parted.”

Paper rustled.

“A solar eclipse?”

“It happens before the comet’s arrival. It won’t last long, but it will cut off the powers of all Firebenders temporarily.” Shyu informs them. 

Sokka is all for it, but Zuko’s heart is hammering in panic.

She can’t blame either of them, Sokka does get a little bloodthirsty when talking about beating the Fire Nation who hurt his people and family and Zuko, though firmly on their side, doesn’t want his people destroyed in the process.

It’s a mess, and Toph makes sure to elbow Zuko so he doesn’t get caught in his head.

“So we could capture the Firelord before the comet is even a thing!” Aang sounds relieved.

“... Up until he uses the comet to escape prison.” Zuko sighs, having apparently seen the one flaw in the plan.

Toph thought she could hear the bubbles of hope bursting.

“Why must you be a pessimist?” Sokka groans.

“He’s right, there has to be a way to hold him during the comet. We’d have a few weeks to figure it out.” Suki pointed out.

“I hope so.” Zuko doesn’t sound like he believes it.

Shyu leaves, planning to head towards Gaoling and they start debating their next move ... only for the earth to shake.

“The Boulder demands you release his colleague!”

“What.” Toph must be hallucinating. “Boulder, what are you doing-“ there’s someone big with him, “why is the Hippo with you?!” They’re supposed to be busy!

It takes her stomping the ground to break the Boulder’s stance and Aang helps.

“Toph, you said you talked your parents into letting you go!” Katara is waving a piece of paper around. “Why is there a missing child poster of you?!”

“Isn’t Princess the one kidnapping the Bandit?”

Toph stomps the ground again, knocking most of them down.

“Okay, hold it! I’m not kidnapped, I ran away because my parents were going to have me on watch every hour of the day, including nights so I wouldn’t be able to do the rumble! Aang wants me for a teacher, and I agreed because I wanted to not be a prisoner in my own house!” Toph nearly screams.

“So ... the Bandit is not kidnapped?” The Boulder asks. 

“No. I ran away.” Toph flails her arms in frustration. 

“Oh.” The Boulder pauses. “Sorry. the Boulder thought the Bandit was in trouble.”

“And you came to rescue me?” Toph is almost flattered. Almost, because they thought she needed rescuing.

“The Boulder has heard stories about benders being kidnapped by being drugged. The Bandit is Blind, might not realize the danger ...” The Boulder trails off.

“That’s a fair concern.” Suki agrees.

“Oh.” Toph hasn’t heard of anything like that, but if Suki knows it’s a thing ... it’s probably one of those ‘I’ll tell you when you’re older’ things her parents kept from her, or maybe one of the ‘we’re rich so we don’t need to worry Toph things’. “I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

“The Boulder’s only concern is our rematch.” He blusters, but the Hippo picks her up in a hug.

“Glad you’re okay.” The big guy offers.

“I didn’t want to be treated like glass anymore, I didn’t think it would cause trouble!” Toph hadn’t expected to worry anyone. She knew leaving would upset her parents, but she hadn’t wanted to be locked away.

“It’s okay Toph. We’ll work it out.”

* * *

“That’s the status of Ba Sing Se. It’s obvious Long Feng is the ruling power, and the Dai Li are doing something to dissidents.” One of the White Lotus merchants finished.

“And yet the Avatar needs a secure place to train, without worry of hunters.” 

“It’s risky. Especially for the Prince if even half the rumors of the Dai Li are true.”

“... there may not be an alternative.” Iroh wouldn’t be willing to sacrifice his nephew for the Avatar, but they needed to sneak in. “Can you secure the necessary paperwork for the ferry? It may be best if I go ahead of them.” He’d hate to leave them, but it might be necessary, and safer, for Zuko.

He heads out and meets two of the pro-benders from the rumble, as apparently, Toph ran away from home instead of convincing her parents. 

The two Rumblers agree to report back to the Beifong’s and let them know their daughter is going to Ba Sing Se.

“The Boulder and The Hippo will let the others know you’re alright.” The Boulder promises.

With that out of the way, Iroh explains about Ba Sing Se and the dangers for fire benders, but also the safety that the Avatar needs while Azula’s hunting them.

Predictably, the kids object to splitting up with Iroh, but Zuko accepts the role, and passport, of ‘Lee’ the earth kingdom refugee easily enough.

“Cool, you can pretend to be my bodyguard.” Toph grins.

“I’m pretty sure that that’s an empty title.” Zuko dodged an elbow.

“We’ll buy some clothes for you later.”

“Maybe we can hide the scar a bit.” Suki decides.

“What scar?” Toph asks.

She might have punched her nephew in the stomach, instead of asking a question.

“Zuko’s got a scar on his face. It’s pretty distinctive.” Katara explains.

“Okay.” Toph shrugs, and that’s it for her. It takes a moment for the others to get back on track.

“Anyway, I get to pick the next vacation spot.” Sokka declares.

“Oh my, you’re an Airbender!” The exclamation startles all of them.

Professor Zei of Ba Sing Se University is a knowledge seeker. It’s interesting, but he’s very obviously not White Lotus material. 

Sokka wants to go see the Spirit Library, and Iroh takes his leave.

“Be careful, Uncle. Don’t do anything reckless.” Zuko hugged tight, and Iroh tightens his own grip.

He doesn’t want to split up, but it’s better if he’s the one already in Ba Sing Se, if something goes wrong, he can mobilize the White Lotus members in the city.

“I’ll see you soon. Remember, if you need to find me, look for ‘Mushi’.” 

“Miss you already, Uncle!” Toph’s hug is more like a tackle.

“See you in Ba Sing Se!” Aang beams.

He watches the children fly off with the Professor, before going to his rendezvous point. He wishes he could have stayed with them longer, but if the city is dangerous, they’ll need him in place for a rescue.

* * *

They’re long gone by the time Master Yu and Xin Fu arrive.

* * *

Azula listens with growing boredom to War Minister Qin. When she had been invited to see this new war machine, she had been hoping for something to hunt the Avatar.

On the other hand, breaking through walls of Ba Sing Se would be a nice break from hunting that lot.

Especially if it meant they had no place to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph’s twelve, and while she’s known for listening and waiting, she’s also impulsive enough to not think about the consequences of running away. 
> 
> This also relates to a theory I had- Gow essentially kidnaps Lee, saying the earth army will take him ... I think the earth kingdom, in some places, might be conscripting soldiers. And in the history of the real world, that sometimes included kidnapping and drugging.
> 
> (General Fong was definitely trying to conscript Aang, for example)
> 
> Iroh splitting from the Gang: he was always going to separate here. Getting into Ba Sing Se with Zuko was going to be tight. Zuko and the Dragon of the West?   
> Nope.
> 
> Next up: The Spirit Library!


	31. The Spirit Library and The Sandbenders

The library is sunk in the sand, when they find it, and they have to climb in.

Wan Shi Tong allows them in once they present him with something for the library, Zuko gives up a theater scroll, Sokka and Suki have scrolls that Suki and Zuko have taken from the Fire Nation, Katara passes on a Waterbending scroll and Aang gives the spirit his wanted poster. A promise not to use the knowledge of the library for evil purposes and they all end up scattering- Sokka and Katara go through the water tribe section, Aang finds a section about the Avatars, Suki found a book on Kyoshi.

Zuko finds the Fire Nation section and freezes.

It’s been burned, badly. 

“How did this happen?” Zuko manages to ask the nearby fox and almost jumps out of his skin when Wan Shi Tong appears behind him.

“A man named Zhao. He said he was burning it so no one could discover Fire Nation secrets.” The spirit is obviously furious.

“My people are regularly loosing our culture to the war, and he ... the foxes can get into any building, right?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, I know the schools have libraries with extra books. I’ll give you a list. Now, I know there are triplicates of documents stored in the palace archives, and there’s a vault that’s only accessed once a year and stores some of the official palace histories, but I know how you can cheat that lock ... you just have to reflect the sunlight into it.” Zuko frowns. “I don’t know if I’ll need those ... can you make copies, or should I just plan to have people travel here to make copies?”

“You’re trying to replace the entire section?”

“Well, most of it. This war is damaging our culture just as it’s damaging everyone else, so if I can save something of it by giving to this library...” Zuko looked up. “Would those locations help?”

Wan Shi Tong studied him a moment. “Yes. We’ll only take books and papers with duplicates.” The owl allowed. “You disliked the man?”

“Zhao tried to kill me. Did a fire blast straight into my back, Katara saved my life. Sokka and Suki said I wouldn’t have to worry about him again, something the Ocean spirit did. So, if that knowledge helps...”

“It does.” Wan Shi Tong stared at him. “I sense you have a question.”

“Yes. Our friend is blind, is there anything here she could listen to, or some way for her to enjoy the library?”

“Other than you reading to her, she could learn Moon Script.” Wan Shi Tong lead the way to a shelf.

“What’s Moon Script?”

“A method of writing made by an Earth bender who lost his sight.” Wan Shi Tong explained. “There are three types, the simplistic, the shorthand, and what is called the Dotted Moon.”

“Why don’t more people know of it?” Zuko asked as he looked at the types and corresponding translations. The symbols were slightly raised, he could feel them if he closed his eyes.

“The monastery it was taught at was destroyed by Chin the Conqueror. Would you like some parchment and ink?”

Zuko nodded, and started copying the symbols to the spare parchment.

“... Would it not be simpler to just ask for your friend to enter?” Wan Shi Tong asked after a moment.

“We had to climb in,” Zuko wasn’t able to finish the sentence before the owl took off. “Oh, about that secret archive in the Caldera ...” Zuko turned back to the Fox, two more came over to listen.

The building suddenly shifted, and they all scrambled to see what was happening. 

“Hey, Zuko, I found the Evidence scroll- you and Aang were both wrong about the line.” Sokka passed the scroll over with a grin, only to jump in surprise as the library shifted again.

Wan Shi Tong arrived in a barely restrained fury, Toph and Appa just behind him.

“Is everything all right?”

“Sandbenders tried to kidnap Appa. I couldn’t see very well to stop them.” Toph gently taps the stones under her feet. “We’re okay.”

“So, Wan Shi Tong says there’s a way for you to read.” Zuko offers once Katara finishes checking Toph over.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Wan Shi Tong glanced down. “Would you like to learn?”

“Yeah, kinda curious about the reading thing.” Toph admitted. “Since you people who can see make such a big deal of it.”

“It’s a way of passing knowledge when there’s no one to teach.”

It took a few hours, but Toph was starting to figure out the alphabet. At some point everyone else had joined in. Zuko going so far as to copy and translate the Evidence theater scroll into the moon script.

It was fun, even though Wan Shi Tong got a little exasperated when Aang turned learning into a game, which Toph got competitive over.

“They’re kids. Children learn best by making up games.” Professor Zei whispered. “It means they’re happy to learn.”

“... It’s been a long time since I’ve had anyone to teach.” Wan Shi Tong admitted.

“We have to teach this to my parents.” Toph grinned.

“I’m going to have to do education reforms, maybe I should make a school for those with lost or poor sight?”

“That sounds fun, want me to be a guest teacher?”

“Bumi would love this, though he’d probably use it to tease people ...”

“Who’s Bumi?”

“An earth bender I knew before I went into the ice. He’s the king of Omashu.”

“I’m not going to lie, but this will be helpful for the long night, especially when a certain sister extinguishes the lantern a certain someone was using.”

“It was bedtime, Sokka.”

“And I wasn’t done!”

“It was a map.”

“Wait, am I doing this contraction right? How many points is this?” Suki asked Zuko.

“Five, I think.”

“I’m losing?!”

The game and the lesson wrap up as the children begin to nod off.

* * *

Aang was planning to leave in the morning, because they really should get to Ba Sing Se, but he found some history of bending scrolls that were kind of interesting, with creatures that he felt he should recognize.

It’s mid afternoon by the time they all pull themselves out of their books and scrolls, and stop Toph gleefully bending the moon script into the walls- she’s just writing the names of the sections, she does have a sense of proper etiquette, but Wan Shi Tong doesn’t have the patience you’d expect of a spirit. 

Only there’s apparently a mob of Sandbenders outside the library and Aang’s sure the sandbenders have no sense of diplomacy.

He has to sort out their grievances with Wan Shi Tong ‘attacking’ their people for no reason (they attacked Toph and Appa just outside Wan Shi Tong’s library), and apparently the chief’s son has been selling travelers and rare creatures to both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.

A tradition started by the chief’s deceased brother, who was also interfering with the pilgrims for the library, which upsets Wan Shi Tong.

The Chief, Shā, is very reasonable and respectful.

The chief’s son, Shātu, is an idiot, who tries to kidnap Appa (again) during negotiations.

Aang has no idea how anyone could be that much of an idiot. They’re in a Spirit’s home!

Toph sinks Shātu into a wall, and demands to learn some sand bending tricks.

Zuko comes up with the idea that visitors that want the library should carry specially made passes with Wan Shi Tong’s name in the Moon Script they just learned, and Toph bends an example from the library’s stone.

Sokka suggests tests to make sure that anyone without passes can prove themselves worthy. (“You know, like pretending to be injured to see if they’ll stop to help, I’m thinking three tests and if they get two out three they pass, if not they get escorted out of the desert.”)

Suki suggests (more like demands) Shātu cough up the names of the people he was selling travelers and animals to, so they can try to get some sort of closure for the families.

Wan Shi Tong decides he wants Shātu to stay in the library and serve him to make up for his disrespect. (“If he learns, he will be released. If not, there’s a place where no one will ever find him and he will go mad.”) 

Shā agrees with the terms, much to his son’s dismay. “I taught you not to disrespect the spirits and our laws of hospitality. That you would do such things is an embarrassment for our tribe, and I will not acknowledge you until you’ve served your sentence.”

Shā also agrees to escorting Professor Zei out of the desert should the professor ever want to go back to Ba Sing Se. 

Since the professor wandered off into the library in the middle of this because he remembered he spotted a rare tome of cultural architecture, it was very doubtful he’d ever leave willingly.

With that, they leave Professor Zei and the very grumpy Shātu with Wan Shi Tong, and travel with the Sandbenders.

Shā teaches Toph the basics of sand bending, and while her seismic sense is still muffled, she gets the hang of manipulating the sand pretty quickly, she just needs more practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon Script- is a real thing. And according to Wikipedia, it’s the slightly more popular blind language in China. Dotted moon is a combo of moon writing and Braille.
> 
> Check it out here: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon_type
> 
> I initially had a lot more about the Sandbenders regarding their culture and laws of sacred hospitality, but that ended up getting tossed out. I’ll write it up separately if people want to see it.
> 
> Shā is Chinese for sand, according to google translate. Shātu is Chinese for sandy soil. 
> 
> I was not creative with names. The unnamed Uncle, who I was gonna name Shālì (grit), was going to be revealed to have helped Zhao escape the library only to be murdered by him.  
> (The guy was also going to be the evil uncle and contrasted with good uncle Iroh.)  
> It got cut because the chief’s son annoyed me on my atla rewatch. (He kidnapped Appa!)


	32. The Serpent’s Pass

They don’t have passports or papers- they’re kids that might as well not exist. Jet glared at the woman in charge. He promised Smellerbee and Longshot a new chance. A safe place where they didn’t have to fight.

They just have to get on the ferry.

They need passports to get tickets. There’s a place to get them issued, but the wait to get one issued is backlogged by months, they’ve applied but since they’re not actually related theirs are being done as individuals and families have first priority.

There’s a man that wakes screaming every night. It’s wearing Longshot down, and Jet just can’t take this anymore.

So he finds a family of three and steals their passports and tickets. They’ll get replacements quicker, anyway.

Smellerbee and Longshot know, but they’re also desperate to get out of here.

One last bad act and they can start over.

Then there’s the problem of food- the Captain and crew are hogging food meant for the refugees, and Jet isn’t going to let this happen. It would be easier with a fourth, but they manage.

There’s an old man who’s eating by himself, and he keeps looking back at the port. 

“Mind if we sit here?” Jet asks.

“Not at all. I’d enjoy the company, if you don’t mind eating with an old man.” The old man swallows another bite. “Besides, I do believe we owe this food to your work. And I am grateful. I am called Mushi.”

“Our pleasure. I’m Jet, that’s Longshot and Smellerbee.”

Unfortunately the old man does question Smellerbee’s name, it’s not her fault she doesn’t look like a stereotypical girl, but it is a sore spot. And Smellerbee needs a moment, Longshot goes with her.

“My apologies, I have offended her.” Mushi sighs.

“It happens a lot.” And it was kinda frustrating that Smellerbee could take out soldiers, but one comment from someone who didn’t matter made her run.

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt every time.” Mushi frowned at him. “Words can hurt as much as weapons, and small cuts over a long period of time can be devastating.” 

“I guess. Got any family waiting for you?”

“No. I’m going to establish myself so they have a safe place to come to. Though it’s just my nephew and his friends.” Mushi sighs. “Of course he might not be able to find me, he and his friends are escorting a young lady who may employ them. Ba Sing Se has many walls.” Mushi focuses on Jet. “What do you plan to do?”

“Start over.”

“How?”

“What?”

“Do you plan to get a job? Is there someone who can take care of you? I’m going to be looking for a job in a tea shop, for example.” Mushi explained.

“What sort of jobs would hire us?” Smellerbee asked, returning and sitting down. 

“Errand runners are always useful for shops, as are messengers.” Mushi stroked his beard in thought. “Learning a trade is also possible, craftsmen have very stable jobs, even if they travel, you just have to find one who wants an apprentice... or maybe join the guard, you do have a strong sense of justice, though I’m sure you also have issues with authority.” Mushi suggested drily.

Jet flushed a little. Adults just seemed willing to accept the bad things happening.

Smellerbee was the one that said it out loud.

“More like us old timers have learned to pick and choose our fights. We’re not going to burn ourselves out fighting all the fights we can. It gets exhausting.” Mushi sighed. “I will fight to protect my nephew, but I have passed the age of fighting every wrong I encounter.”

“But ...” Jet wanted to argue the point, but Longshot stopped him and stared at him.

Mushi was an old man. He had probably fought in the war before they were even born.

He’d earned the right for peace and quiet, and the fact he would only fight to protect his remaining family?

He probably wasn’t going to survive a fight like that.

“Sorry.” Jet muttered instead.

“Don’t be. I remember being young once, every day feeling as if the world was on fire and if I didn’t do something I would burn along with it. But I learned the hard way that slow and steady doesn’t mean late. You’re still young, you’ll learn.” Mushi smiled at him. “You remind me of my nephew- he used to think he had to rush to do everything. Thankfully he found friends that helped temper him and got him to use his real name again.”

Mushi glanced at Smellerbee and Longshot.

“I sense it’s a full time job for the two of you.”

Smellerbee, the traitor, giggled. 

“You have no idea.” She grinned.

Jet kinda enjoyed Mushi’s talks whenever he spotted the old man on the ferry after that. The old man even covered for Smellerbee when one of the jerk crew members tried to corner her.

He kinda hoped that they’d meet the old guy again in Ba Sing Se, but the shelters and apartments were apparently granted by lots unless you had a trade already, and that meant they could be opposite ends of the circles. 

* * *

Zuko was going to kill someone. Possibly the jerk that had stolen from a pregnant lady. 

They couldn’t just fly on Appa, as according to Aang, the monks had forbidden flying pregnant women on the bison because there were recorded instances of women at various stages including close to their due date suddenly giving birth on bison saddles because something about air changes made babies want to be born to experience flight for the first time.

Aang was twelve, and half of that explanation made Suki, Katara and the pregnant lady struggle not to laugh at him.

So they were now hiking a very dangerous pass, because someone was a jerk who deserved a punch in the nose and Aang didn’t want a baby born on Appa’s saddle.

Appa wasn’t impressed by the hike either.

Or the giant sea monster who was the reason for the name.

The only one having a worse time right now was Toph, who he ended up slinging over his shoulder and running across the ice when she hesitated.

She, of course punched him in the arm, though that was also followed by her hugging said arm.

“Warn me next time!” She attempted to growl. It lost effectiveness by the death grip she had on his arm.

“Okay.” Zuko promised.

Of course, despite not flying on Appa, the stress of the crossing sent the woman into labor anyway and Katara had to step up to help.

“That kinda sounds and feels horrible.” Toph sat next to him.

“Your seismic sense?”

“Ye-!” Toph suddenly jumped on top of Appa. “I’m staying up here till that’s over.” She informed him, scuffing her feet on Appa’s saddle as if to wipe away whatever she had felt.

Given that Sokka fainted when he was asked to take the dirty clothing and cloths out, (leaving Zuko to do that job) Zuko decided to keep Aang from peeking in until Katara gave the all clear.

The baby is tiny and the new mother offers Aang the right to name the child, to which he responds “Hope. That warning was wrong.”

With Hope now born and her mother taking a day to recover, they load up on Appa with the plan to find where the entrance is and finally get to a safe place.

* * *

Someday, Sokka is going to figure out why the universe has it out for them. 

All they want is a nice quiet place for Aang to practice earth bending. 

But no, the Fire Nation has to show up. Again.

Because nothing can ever be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet was more interested in Zuko, so without him trying to recruit Zuko, ‘Mushi’ is just a nice old guy that offers advice. Nothing special to pay attention to.
> 
> I headcanon that Jet stole the trio’s tickets and passports, mostly because he shows up almost immediately after they’re stolen. It’s a thin thread, but it’s in character, I think.
> 
> The whole, no pregnant lady flying- half because apparently that’s a thing with Airplanes and the reason they don’t want pregnant people close to due dates flying is because pressure changes can influence labor.
> 
> The other half is that I’m pretty sure that the Air nomads would be aware that giving birth on a bison in flight would be very unsafe.


	33. The Walls of Ba Sing Se

Mai is bored. The drill is nice and all, the seats and bunks are comfortable, but the army with the war balloons is at least a month or more to mobilize- it all depends on how today goes.

Azula’s always had a thing about beating General Iroh’s accomplishments, she was quick to mock her uncle’s failures as well, particularly the siege of Ba Sing Se. Mai had a feeling that this was less of an experiment and more of a step one for Azula to surpass her uncle.

Not that it mattered.

The earth soldiers go down almost too easily to her knives. She tries to make it last longer by going for the crippling shots instead of the lethal ones, but she has no desire to be crushed by rocks.

It’s a depressingly short time before she meets up with Ty Lee.

So much for not being bored. It was like they weren’t even trying.

They return to Azula, but it’s not long before something else goes wrong.

The Avatar and three of his friends sneak in, no Zuko or earthbender.

Ty Lee follows the group in the slurry. Mai decides to go outside the normal way and finds Zuko and the Earthbender underneath and doing damage to the underside, in particular the treads.

“Never thought you’d be a traitor.”

“Technically I’m trying to save our country, but I understand the confusion.” Zuko’s voice is as dry as the dirt.

“So what, you’ll kill me?”

Her parents had hoped to match her to the prince, once upon a time. They’d pushed her to befriend Azula so she could get closer to him.

Mai had liked him, had thought he’d liked her. He had been a friend, at the very least, joining them in Azula’s games.

She had known him. Had even let herself dream about being married to him.

But this guy with shaggy hair and half his face permanently warped by a burn ... she wasn’t sure of.

“Only if you don’t yield.”

“Do you hate us that much?” Mai readies her knives, she’ll have to be quick- under the drill doesn’t have the clearance to avoid Zuko and the Earthbender.

Zuko has to hate them, has to hate them for his public humiliation for his mistake.

Why else would he turn on them? Zuko was the most loyal person she knew.

“I’ve never hated you, Mai. But I’ll do what I have to to keep our nation burning from the inside out.” 

“Uh-oh.” The Earthbender says, and metal- overheated and warped because it was still trying to move despite being damaged- snaps and sends shrapnel flying at the same time there’s a tidal wave of slurry.

Mai narrowly avoided the shrapnel and the slurry. Zuko and the Earthbender disappeared, presumably underground.

The drill is disabled, but Azula’s in a very good mood.

“While your failure will be reported, I do believe we have a way in. Send word to my royal barge that I require them. Also send word to the army, we will infiltrate and I want them here when we signal.” Azula smiled as she began to outline her plan.

* * *

General Pong helps them and the refugee family with the necessary paperwork to get housing, and Sokka is a little concerned at how easily Zuko can pretend to be Toph’s bodyguard.

The lady looking at their papers doesn’t even give him a second glance as he stands a half-step behind Toph. The only problem is the concern about housing Appa, but that’s easily smoothed over by Toph and Suki.

Still, they make it into the city and the stop that the lady says was theirs.

They’re met by their guide, who’s barely even fazed by their decision to ride Appa instead of the carriage.

Joo Dee is creepy with her permanent smile and non-stop prattle, and Sokka gives up on trying to poke a hole in the smiling facade when Suki starts scolding him for being rude.

Which she then apologizes for as it’s been a long journey and they’d like to find a place to rest first, can they continue the tour tomorrow?

Toph takes that as her cue to whine to ‘Lee’ that she’s hungry.

Joo Dee shows them to their home and is surprised by Appa squeezing in as well.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him back to the stable in the back once he’s convinced that we’re safe.” Suki assures her. “He’s just protective of Aang.”

Joo Dee recovers and announces that their request to meet the king will be processed in six weeks, give or take, and this time Sokka is stopped by Toph actually doing the rich brat routine.

“Really, Sokka, this isn’t the water tribe, the Earth King actually has things to do. Just go take a bath.”

Joo Dee leaves, and Toph suddenly breathes a sigh of relief.

“All Clear. And no listening tunnels.”

“We don’t have that long to wait.” Sokka hisses, not if they want to figure a way to keep the firelord imprisoned during the comet.

“Remember what Uncle said? The Dai Li are run by Long Feng- they’ll actively be blocking us from the King.” Zuko reminded him. “We need to just wait and listen for a bit while Aang learns Earthbending.”

“But the eclipse...”

“Neutral Jing, Sokka.” Aang reminded him.

“I hate waiting.” It took time to plan an invasion. They didn’t even have allies for it.

“And the eclipse and the comet are still a decent amount of time away.” Suki grabbed his hand. “We need to figure out how much we should trust the Dai Li... last thing we need is for us to beat the Fire Nation only for the Earth Kingdom to try and take over the world next.”

“Blue Spirit is gonna be walking around at night?”

“In a couple days, I want to rest up first ... and get that tour so I can find my way back.” Zuko admitted. “Let’s decide what to do after a nap and food.”

The house has three bedrooms, but they decide to sleep in the main room together for the first night before figuring out who got what room the next morning.

Toph and Katara get one room (“I’m not sharing with my brother, thank you.”), Aang and Zuko picked up the other (“Aang, please stop using me as a heated pillow.”), and that leaves Sokka and Suki to have a conversation about their relationship and how far they want to take it.

Which is only as far as snuggles at night, but Sokka’s fine with that, because he kinda has no idea how sex between humans works because that was a conversation his dad was supposed to give him after ice dodging, and then there weren’t any girls his age he wanted to date so Gran-Gran’s offer of telling him when he has a girlfriend never happened, and he definitely doesn’t want to ask his little sister what Gran-Gran told her because he had been a jerk and left instead of listening because it hadn’t been as interesting as building a watchtower.

Hopefully Zuko does, or maybe he can find Iroh to tell him. Or there’s a book at the university so he wouldn’t lose the ability to look people in the eyes.

Suki is completely unaware of his mini crisis as she goes to answer the door after stowing her stuff in the room. Sokka quickly decides to have a crisis about this after they get the tour with creepy smiling lady.

Sokka stays mostly silent- he can’t help making sarcastic comments on Joo Dee’s ‘every thing is perfect here’ attitude, but he doesn’t press to see the earth king.

“I hate court games.” Zuko offers once they’re back in their house and Toph gives the all clear. They all look at him like he’s lost his mind.

Given he’s glaring at the door, it takes a moment for Sokka to ask for clarification.

“The Fire Nation has rules about who and when you can talk to at court. Talk to the right person at the right time, you can make a deal to talk to the person they know that’s higher up and so on until you reach the Firelord. But talk to the wrong person at the wrong time and you can get blacklisted or worse. Ba Sing Se is a giant court game and that woman is purposefully blocking some conversations. She keeps standing on my burned side as if she thinks I can’t see her shaking her head when people go to answer the questions she doesn’t want us to know.” Zuko explains. “She stands on that side again I may just lightly stab her and pretend I thought she was a threat to Toph.”

“How do you lightly stab someone?” Toph grins.

“No stabbing anyone, lightly or not.” Katara scolds.

Only that ends up being a moot point as Joo Dee proves to be a moron the next morning and pops up out of nowhere right on Zuko’s burned side, and he reacts by nearly decapitating her with his swords.

All that saves her is Suki’s fans and then Suki tears into her for purposefully antagonizing a bodyguard and demanding to know who she can file a complaint about Joo Dee’s professionalism.

Sokka loves watching Suki tear people to shreds ... only Joo Dee is crying while smiling, and her apology is strained.

They decided to stay in that day because that was just freaky.

“I think she was trying to see if I was a firebender.” Zuko realizes. “The Kuzon wanted posters... they might have those. If I wasn’t a master Firebender, that would have been enough to have me throw sparks.”

“New plan, I’m Zuko’s bodyguard.” Toph declares in the silence. 

Sokka decides his mini-crisis can wait until after they deal with the whole, probably evil spy ring spying on them.

* * *

“And there were no sparks?”

“None.”

“Then the boy must have escaped one of the colonies and come into Young Lady Beifong’s employ.” One of the favorite techniques of the Fire nation was to throw sparks to blind soldiers, there were many soldiers with damaged eyes. “The Fire Nation’s prince may have traveled with them, previously, but they must have split up for safety thanks to the wanted posters.” Long Feng was relieved and disappointed... to have the enemy prince would have been a wonderful help ... but needlessly antagonizing the Avatar was something he didn’t want- half trained soldiers could be more dangerous than the fully trained ones at times, and the Avatar had most definitely destroyed half of the Fire Nation fleet. “We will relax our watch for now, no need to make the Avatar suspicious.”

They were children, children were easily distracted, and they’d forget on their own after a while.

“Sir, His Majesty requires your assistance.”

“I’m on my way.” Long Feng dismissed the Joo Dee.

He’d make sure Kuei had a sufficient distraction to keep him from discovering the Avatar.

Much to his displeasure, the King was unable to be hypnotized, but he was easily distracted by animals and new discoveries from the University. Old fashioned misdirections and lies were sufficient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... let’s talk Mai.  
> Other than wanting to punch the writers for messing with the pronunciation of her name, I’m actually kinda neutral on her in the show.
> 
> Her relationship with Zuko felt a little unhealthy to me, they just ... Mai doesn’t encourage healthy coping strategies when Zuko’s upset because she doesn’t have any. Her options are not to speak/avoidance, boss people around, or make out. 
> 
> I also don’t find threats cute, so Mai’s ‘if you ever break up with me again’ threat just sent up red flags. Zuko’s character flaw was loving and being loyal to people who had abused him, so having his loving girlfriend threaten him was not a funny joke.
> 
> Negatives now out of the way, I do appreciate her taking on Azula for Zuko, and she does call him out when he tries to hide behind his trauma to excuse his actions. They could be a good relationship, but it would take a lot of therapy for both of them.
> 
> My other issue with Mai comes mainly from the fact that her parents are social climbers and probably encouraged her to get Zuko’s attention- so is her attraction to Zuko because he’s nice to her, or is it because a part of her is still following what her parents want for her?
> 
> Mai’s parents canonically messed up her ability to express herself, and I want her to one) be able to express herself healthily and two, be sure she actually loves Zuko for Zuko, and not because of residual pressure from her parents to marry well.
> 
> In Summary, Mai needs therapy and character development before I’ll let her near Zuko romantically. 
> 
> Sokka’s section: Eh, I wanted him to have a crisis regarding shipping instead of Katara this time. Brought to you by the fact my mom had to give a sex talk to our college aged neighbor because their parents forgot and they missed that section of school. 
> 
> I hate Hollywood hypnosis. Hypnosis only works on things people agree to do, such as quitting smoking, it cannot force you to do something you don’t want to do.
> 
> I also hate gaslighting and torture into insanity/evil plots.
> 
> Next chapter may take a few extra days.


	34. The Dai Li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dai Li. Cultural Authority and brotherhood of creepy hats who skulk around Ba Sing Se like evil lizards who are sunning themselves in broad daylight.
> 
> Versus 
> 
> A Kyoshi Warrior and the Blue Spirit, two teenagers that made it a game to break into heavily fortified military bases for fun and prefer to move in the shadows.
> 
> My money’s on the teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: this chapter actually takes place over a period of several days, with there being a time skip between Suki’s section and Iroh’s. I left it vague on how many days on purpose, but now I’m worried I left it too vague.

Suki slipped back into their house carefully, Zuko just behind her and waiting for the window to close to remove the mask.

“Anything?” Sokka asked, and both shake their heads.

“They’re more likely to be active in the lower rings, where the lower class are, upper rings they might assume to be under control with only light patrols.” Zuko offered.

“They’re probably guarding the walls between each ring in that case.” Suki sighed. “We know they check in on us when the sun goes down. We can’t risk being caught in a different ring if we don’t know what happens to the people who disappear.”

“Yeah, but can they sense things like Toph does?” Sokka asked. “Toph’s learned to use her bending to compensate, the other earthbenders we’ve met all rely on their eyes. We spotted the Dai Li on the rooftops, but they were doing so to watch us ... if they were like Toph ...”

“They wouldn’t be looking over buildings.” Zuko paused in stowing his gear. “You think we’re overestimating them.”

“I think it’s another North Pole- these guys have gotten used to being on top, they’ve gotten sloppy. Everyone is aware of the Dai Li and what they do. That’s not exactly a secret.” Sokka points out.

Suki has to agree. The Dai Li might be strong earthbenders, but they’re definitely sloppy.

“I don’t want to underestimate them, though. Even at the North Pole, they were effective fighters, they just weren’t prepared for outsiders.” Suki reminds them.

“I have a bad idea.” Zuko smothers a yawn. “We split up the next time we go out. I’ll take the lower ring. We might get lucky.”

“Yeah, no. Not unless Joo Dee tells us where they obviously brainwash her.”

“Haven’t seen her in a few days.” Suki hopes that means she’s gone, but she’s kinda worried about the woman. Smiling and crying at the same time is not a good thing. “Should we try playing the giant court game as well, or what?”

“We could try, but it would have to be Toph taking the lead. Aang’s ... not exactly court game material.” Zuko grimaced. “And as far as they’re concerned I’m a servant... though I might be able to talk to other servants.” Zuko realized. “It’s slightly different from the court game, but servants keep an eye on everything. They might be able to help.” 

“Then we do that. We’ll talk to Toph after breakfast.” Suki watches Zuko slip back to the room he shares with Aang before joining Sokka.

“You’re worried.” Sokka noted as they slipped into bed.

“We’ve got a prince pretending to be a servant and people who could try to make him disappear. I have a right to be worried.”

“We’ll figure it out, we always do.” Sokka gently brushed her hair out of her face. “And if all else fails we can always just crash the palace accidentally on purpose. The Avatar can get away with some rudeness.”

“We’ll keep that as a last resort.” Suki smiled, catching his hand in hers and interlacing their fingers.

“Suki, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we keep using our last resorts.” Sokka pointed out drily. 

“Still, Arnook said to try all diplomatic avenues before resorting to a fight.” Suki reminded him.

“Bet you dessert for a week that we’ll end up attacking the palace.” Sokka started drifting off to sleep.

“I win, you have to carry my stuff for a week.” Suki was starting to drift off as well.

“Deal.” Both were asleep in seconds.

* * *

Iroh hummed as he began setting up the tea shop for another day in Ba Sing Se. His employer was a nice man, his family had owned a tea shop when he was younger, but they’d lost it when they had fled to Ba Sing Se.

A touching story, but the man was just awful at making tea, and was so locked in the memories that he wouldn’t move on to something that he was good at, which was making the tea pots they were using.

Iroh reluctantly came to the realization over the past few days of working with him that the man didn’t pick up subtle or direct hints to change careers and just resolved to do his best.

He was surprised to see Jet when he opened the doors, the young man looking startled to see him as well.

“Hello, Jet. It’s been a while, can I help you?”

“I’m looking for a job... I kinda got dismissed from my last one.” The boy had a list of places crumpled in his hand.

That was fairly quick, Iroh realized. Something had happened.

“Well, my boss isn’t in just yet, why don’t you join me for the first pot of tea? I think you might enjoy one of the Chai teas.”

“I guess...” Jet warily sat down.

Iroh waited for him to take a few sips before he asked him some questions.

“What happened with your other job, Jet?”

“Got into a fight.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re all acting like there’s no war! Fire Nation burned my home and they’re acting like my family isn’t dead.”

“I see. I should have warned you.” Iroh sighed. “Because the Fire Nation cannot get into Ba Sing Se, the official policy is not to care about anything beyond the walls.”

“It’s not right... people are dying.”

“People die Jet. You can’t stop that. I learned the hard way.” Iroh closed his eyes, and forced away memories of his son and the feelings of horrified realization of what war really was and the pain he had been inflicting on others. “Sometimes, all you can do is live. You are surrounded by the living, Jet. In this old man’s opinion, bringing joy to the living is far more noble than avenging the dead.”

“I promised the others that this was a second chance, that I wouldn’t be obsessed by the war ... And I’m not doing this very well.”

“You’re trying. That’s what matters.” Iroh assured him, which was when the owner arrived. “Ah, Good morning sir, this young man is applying to be a server!”

Iroh smiled as Jet stumbled through the quick interview and had an apron thrown at him. 

“What just happened?” Jet managed.

“We’re about to experience the morning rush. Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” Iroh felt a little bad for throwing the boy into the deep end, but he wasn’t as young as he used to be and he did need a second set of hands.

* * *

The screamer had arrived in Ba Sing Se. Longshot shuddered, Smellerbee cuddled next to him.

Jet hadn’t returned from his job hunting yet, and this was the second time that the man had startled them awake tonight.

A carriage rolled up the street, and Smellerbee slipped out of bed to see what was happening.

There was a rumbling noise and a cut off yell, and the carriage continued the journey. 

Jet slipped in looking pale.

“What was that? Where have you been?” Smellerbee hissed.

“Got a new job. Mushi helped. And that was the Dai Li. They make people who talk too much about the war disappear or change.”

Longshot wanted to be ill. Ba Sing Se was supposed to be safe!

“There’s more. The Blue Spirit is in Ba Sing Se.” Jet gave them a wry smile. “Stopped me from attacking the Dai Li just now.”

Longshot shook his head. Jet had been interested in copying the Blue Spirit for a while, but they had convinced him against it.

“You need to be careful Jet. We can’t afford to lose anymore family.” Smellerbee hugged him tight.

“I’m sorry... I’m trying, I swear.” Jet returned the hug.

“You saw Mushi again?” Smellerbee asked.

“Yeah, he helped me get a job at the tea shop he’s working at.” Jet gave them a tired smile. “Warned me about the Dai Li. People are exhausting- did you know there’s actually a difference between boiling water for tea and boiling it for stew? And that different teas have different steeping times?” Jet struggled to get his shoes off. “And the quickest way to annoy Mushi is call tea ‘hot leaf juice’. You’re lucky if he just huffs and walks away, one poor soul made the joke and got lectured on the tea leaf making process. Which depends on the plant and how the leaf is dried. My head hurts.”

* * *

The Dai Li were made to preserve the peace of the city. For the most part, dissidents were captured and then released, the memories that made them relive tragedies erased through the use of hypnosis.

Most didn’t want to keep memories of fire ruining their lives, but the ones that did and managed to defeat or break the hypnosis faced two choices, join the Dai Li as agents or die.

The Joo Dee program had been made so that there was a uniform story that was being given. Most of those agents were volunteers- women who had sought to disappear or escape from bad situations.

The original Joo Dee had changed her name to escape her husband and had partnered with Long Feng in the process.

What had started as a plan for women to escape from their lives and help Ba Sing Se had been corrupted to a parody of a nightmare.

The Dai Li believed they were invincible.

If they knew how to see with earth, they might have been. But years of being uncontested had made them lax. 

They ignored the elderly playing pai sho and had never stopped to consider that someone might try to sneak into their lair.

And Long Feng had never believed that his second office with the records of the Dai Li would be found, and as result the guard for the room had dwindled to only one man when Long Feng wasn’t there. 

One man who often dozed off, as pretty much no one knew the office existed, and believed he would wake the instant he heard anything unusual.

To his credit, he did. But he never bothered looking up or checking the door he was meant to guard.

As daylight began to light the city, the Dai Li made their early morning patrol of the upper ring to try and catch those sneaking back to their real houses for blackmail purposes.

* * *

The Blue Spirit slipped back into the house from underneath as Toph made a show of a tantrum over her hair allowing her to earthbend a tunnel and close it up.

* * *

The Dai Li moved on quickly for their patrol, not interested in witnessing yet another noble child’s tantrums. There was one on the opposite side of the upper ring that regularly destroyed his room when he didn’t get the dessert he wanted. 

Children might be destructive, but they weren’t nearly as dangerous as adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Look, I know it’s a cartoon, but when the secret police is shown in uniform and badly sneaking on roofs in broad daylight, that is just so sloppy and over confident in their abilities.
> 
> Like, I’m 90% sure that their reputation is more scary than they are. Long Feng probably surrounds himself with the best trained ones.
> 
> The Joo Dee stuff is creepy no matter how you try (and I definitely failed) to justify it. 
> 
> Again, hypnosis only works if you want it to work- you want to forget something horrible, it will help- but ugh, I find brainwashing plots annoying if they rely solely on Hollywood hypnosis. And Ba Sing Se isn’t shown to use drugs or magic or psychology or any thing else to help it along, so I just tossed part of the plot out the window because I didn’t want to deal with it even though I have to acknowledge it.
> 
> I started to make up a backstory for the ‘screamer’ but then I almost got attached and I had created them for the purpose of sparing Smellerbee and Longshot worry over Jet.
> 
> ... It probably says something about me that I care more about those two than I do Jet.
> 
> Next up: The Earth King
> 
> Yes, you read that right. I am rearranging the episode order to suit my needs from here on out. A handful of episodes remain that won’t be completely altered save for the additional character or added plot point, so get ready, we’re gonna be sequence breaking!


	35. The Earth King

King Kuei had a routine. He could get sidetracked if he didn’t have a strict schedule and had once spent two days in the Royal library before Long Feng came to pull him out.

Bosco by his side, he settled on his throne for the time spent listening to Long Feng and the list of petitions he was responsible for granting. 

At which point the castle shuddered, which Long Feng kept dismissing until his fancy doors- the ones he had requested because he wanted to have something to look at when Long Feng rambled on for hours- were split open and a kid with a glowing arrow on his head landed in front of him.

“The Avatar!” A servant cried, which they weren’t supposed to talk in the throne room but hopefully Long Feng would forgive them.

“What brings the Avatar to Our Palace?” Kuei asked, using the phrase he had seen in the history when Avatar Kyoshi had visited. A correct phrase, as there’s a Kyoshi Warrior in the Avatar’s entourage.

Long Feng blusters something about Anarchy, but a figure in a theater mask tosses a bag that bursts scattering papers.

The Kyoshi Warrior and Long Feng are arguing, the Warrior accusing Long Feng of treason, but both are silenced by the figure removing the mask.

“I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, the Avatar’s Firebending teacher and I ask for political sanctuary because are people are at war.”

“There is no war in Ba Sing Se!” Long Feng almost yelled.

“Long Feng has been keeping you blind, the proof is right there!”

Kuei stared at the papers that surrounded him. Here was a Fire Nation report detailing an attack on a city, and here was Long Feng reporting that refugees were being processed from another town ... and then reports of hypnosis used to alter women into the Joo Dee program, whatever that was.

Kuei felt his hands shake as he stood. “Long Feng, you are under arrest!”

His adviser looked at him in shock.

“Your Majesty... why?”

“Kidnapping women, lying to your king, and terrorizing our kingdom!” Kuei snapped. “At what point did you think kidnapping anyone was remotely legal?”

Long Feng looked stunned.

“Your Majesty, we’re at war with the Fire Nation, you can’t trust that Prince-“

“I thought we weren’t at war, Long Feng.” Kuei glanced at the children, the earthbending girl had separated from the Avatar and was crouched close to the Prince. “I grant Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation his request of political sanctuary. Long Feng you are stripped of your rank for a gross misuse of power. Take him away!” 

Long Feng was taken away by the Dai Li. Kuei wanted to pass out. Long Feng had been trusted, but Kuei was surrounded by the proof of his misdeeds.

Kuei knew his peoples traditions and history, but he didn’t know trade or current politics and the children seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

He didn’t know what to do now.

“As it appears I’ve been quite in the dark about current events outside Ba Sing Se, perhaps we should discuss this matter over dinner? Give you an opportunity to clean up...” that was correct, wasn’t it? It would give him time to figure out how much Long Feng had damaged.

Who was next in line after Long Feng? He had to think to recall that after Long Feng was the Five Generals. Were they trustworthy? 

Servants scurried to help the children, the bison behind them was a fantastic creature that Kuei wanted to learn more about.

“Call my Five Generals.”

The Five Generals arrived, confirming that there was a war and Long Feng had kept them from speaking so as not to distress Kuei. 

Kuei was not expecting the Five Generals to demand the torture of the Fire Nation prince as soon as he mentioned the prince was in the palace. 

“He’s the Avatar’s firebending teacher! Do you want to anger the Avatar?” Kuei knew that much. The Avatar was there for balance, and Zuko had listed he was the Avatar’s teacher- that was a sacred duty. “And if we’re at war with the Fire Nation, I can’t imagine there are many Firebenders he can learn from.” Kuei glanced at the scrolls. “He is also under my protection, and I will not violate the laws of sanctuary. I am in charge, not Long Feng, and I have yet to decide if any of you are trustworthy or if you should join him in the cells!” Kuei was glad when they backed down. “As it is, I will be asking the Kyoshi Warrior to evaluate the Dai Li.”

She had been the most vocal against Long Feng. Kuei knew better than to have the Fire Nation prince evaluate his city’s defense.

Dinner was interesting. While the prince wore his nation’s colors, his hair was down. The earthbending girl, Toph Beifong of the noble merchant family Beifong, stayed right next to him. At first he thought it was because she was blind, but then she stomped her foot and sent a Dai Li agent flying out of the floor because he had gotten too close to the Prince.

She could see through the earth- and tell when people were lying, with that same sense.

She also teased the Prince by stealing food from his plate while he was talking. It was adorable... especially since she was obviously trying to prove that the Prince wasn’t some sort of monster.

The water tribe children were suspicious of the generals, but were polite- the girl, Katara, was actually the Avatar’s Waterbending teacher, and the one to keep an eye on him.

The stories they told him were of death, survival, and a desire to save everyone.

“I want my people to come home and not be sacrificed to my father’s bloodlust. The majority of my people aren’t monsters, despite what you think and the best efforts of my grandfather and father to turn them into ones.” He shifted slightly, and Kuei’s eyes were drawn to the scar that covered one eye. “Reparations do need to be made, but I cannot make any binding promises save that I will call a ceasefire until I am on the throne.” Zuko met his eyes. “And there is still a chance that I won’t survive- my sister believes my father when he says that the Fire Nation is destined to conquer the world. She won’t negotiate with you.”

“And what of the Dragon of the West? The man that laid siege to our city for six hundred days?”

“There was a siege?” Kuei hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The only one who didn’t look upset by his lack of awareness was the prince.

“Yes. My Uncle and his Son laid siege to the city. My cousin met his death outside your walls.” Prince Zuko looked tired. “My Uncle renounced his claim on the throne. During the Avatar’s negotiations between myself and the Northern Water tribe, my Uncle expressed a desire to back me for the throne. While he may take it if there is no one else, I guess by your tone you would continue the war with that as an excuse.” Prince Zuko looked at Kuei. “I don’t expect this to be easy, and I respectfully recommend you send messages to the water tribes. We need to hold a summit to discuss the war and how to end it. Sokka is in contact with his father, Chief Hakoda, the leader of the Southern Tribe’s fleet who has been your ally. Chief Arnook of the North will also send envoys. We cannot let my father and his army continue to divide our nations.”

“... And does the Avatar agree with this?” Kuei glanced at the child who had been entertaining Bosco with airbending.

It took him a moment to realize he was being spoken to.

“Yes. We need to work together so the tragedy that befell my people doesn’t happen again.” Avatar Aang agreed.

Kuei nodded, trying not to think about the fact he was older than these children and they were the ones who were teaching him politics.

Prince Zuko turned his head to greet Bosco who was now searching for scraps, and much to everyone’s surprise Bosco licked the prince, messing the prince’s hair in the process and revealing the scar extended to his ear and that some parts of his hair hadn’t grown back.

It looked like a handprint, and Kuei felt ill.

“Another admirer for Prince Growly.” Lady Toph grinned.

Bosco then proceeded to lick her, and she giggled, licking the bear back, much to Lady Katara’s exasperation.

“Aww, how come he likes you two? I’ve been playing with him!” Avatar Aang pouted.

Schedules were made for the next few days, and Kuei had to make the proclamations announcing that yes, The Avatar and the Fire Nation prince and their entourage- he should check on the titles of the others- were valued guests of his.

He also had to send out the messages to the northern and southern water tribes.

* * *

When the proclamation came to the lower ring tea shop, Jet remembered Mushi almost dropping a teapot in shock. 

He couldn’t blame him- Kuzon’s face on the poster was identified as the Fire Nation prince.

Jet didn’t know how he could have read the guy so wrong... the scar had thrown him off, surely that burn wasn’t self inflicted.

He brought it up to Mushi as they cleaned the last pots of the day, who just looked at him sadly.

“The story is the prince displeased the Firelord and the Firelord burned him to teach him a lesson.” Mushi sighed. “The prince was exiled for not upholding the Firelord’s vision, rumor was he’d only be allowed back if he found the Avatar... only the prince has now decreed himself as the Avatar’s teacher and ally of the earth kingdom. The Firelord cannot risk dissent in his nation. He will not let him live freely.”

“... why do you care about a Fire Nation prince?” Jet asked.

“You should care too. Prince Zuko is the only sane member of the Royal family. If he ascends, there will be a chance for peace, no more war. But the Firelord and the Princess would rather burn the world if they cannot rule it.”

“... What about the dragon guy?” Jet couldn’t remember the guy’s name.

“Old, they say, possibly senile... the last thing you want on the throne.” Mushi looked almost amused as he said it. “The fact remains, out of a family of killers, Prince Zuko is the only one who hasn’t.”

Jet glanced down. That kinda matched with what Kuzon had said and done.

It would also explain why Kuzon had been so angry at Jet when Jet had announced what the plan was- the way Kuzon had yelled that it was a slaughter, not a sacrifice of the town and that Jet was just like his father before attacking.

The fight between them had been brutal, both had lost a sword and then Aang had blown them apart in an attempt to get his glider back. Katara had finished the fight after failing to turn the water to ice on her own.

“Wait, he compared me to the Firelord?!” Jet glared at the poster as he realized that he had been insulted all those months ago.

“What?” Mushi blinked at him.

“I met them.” Jet told him about meeting the Avatar’s group, how he had assumed that Kuzon was a colony half breed that had gotten kicked out for being so and the whole flood the village plan. “I didn’t peg Kuzon as secretly Royalty though ... not with a scar like that.”

“It does look bad.” Mushi offered.

“I hate the Fire Nation for what they’ve done, and I’m not going to stop. But ... I’ll wait and see, I guess.” If the prince was bad, the Dai Li would have vanished him, right?

“You’re learning. Hopefully you’ll learn faster than I did.” Mushi smiled, and packed up some leftovers that wouldn’t keep overnight for Jet to take home to Longshot and Smellerbee.

Jet felt a little sick as he got home. 

Just wait and see. He’d once stayed an entire day in a tree waiting to pounce... now ... Jet felt like he had to do something. He wanted to go challenge Kuzon or whatever his real name was to a fight for lying about being a Firebender but ... he had promised not to damage their new start here.

He knew that Smellerbee and Longshot could see it on his face as soon as he entered. He hated that he made them worried now. He used to keep them from looking like that, now he was the cause.

Sleep doesn’t come easily that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the political stuff I added to the end of book one? Hey, it’s back and on a bigger scale! Guess who all is coming back into the story because we’re going to be getting political alliances!
> 
> So yeah, I moved things around to give the group more time to be proactive in Ba Sing Se and since Appa hasn’t been missing Long Feng had no pull over them so the dumb secret police that brainwash people aren’t going to be much of a threat ... especially with Suki and lie detector Toph on the case.
> 
> Kuei is going to end up getting a headache. On the plus side, it will be good for him to learn how to be a ruler from the Gaang as opposed to the generals.
> 
> Jet is now reevaluating his life with very slow progress. 
> 
> You all remember I glossed over the fight with Jet way back in his chapter? He’s going to be reliving parts of it as he recovers from being an extremist and one major setback. 
> 
> And, uh, don’t worry about how Azula’s gonna mess things up for everyone just yet, you’ve got a couple chapters before she comes back with her plan. And Long Feng’s not really a player right now.


	36. The Southern Water Tribe Chief & The Eastern Air Temple

“I’m really not sure about splitting up.” Zuko frowned at them.

“You just want more bodyguards.” Sokka hopped off of Appa. “It’s a quick trip, I take the message to Dad, Aang does a quick trip with Appa to the Eastern Air temple for nostalgia reasons and we’re back before you know it. Dad in tow.”

“I’m with Zuko, Aang probably shouldn’t be going alone to an empty temple.” Katara suggested.

“It’s not totally empty, there’s a guru there.” Zuko absently corrected and then became aware of the looks.

“Why haven’t you mentioned that before?”

“Because I don’t like remembering that first year I was exiled... I was lashing out at pretty much everyone who looked at me funny and since I just got my scar that waspretty much everyone we met.” Zuko flushed. “I was also still under the impression that my father did love me, and the guru started off by calling me abused so ...”

“Quick clarification of ‘lashing out’?” Katara asked.

“Yelling. I was afraid of my own bending at the time. So I compensated by yelling a lot.” Zuko admitted. He had not been in the best place.

“So, you think the guru is still there?”

“Maybe ... he said he was waiting for the Avatar... oh.” Zuko didn’t think he could turn any redder, but his ears were burning. “So, Aang probably should go meet the Guru. If he’s still there.” Zuko managed.

Why couldn’t Toph let the ground swallow him up now? “I swear I didn’t mean to forget.”

“It’s okay, Prince Otter Penguin, I wouldn’t want to remember being a jerk either.” Sokka grabbed him in an ‘affectionate’ headlock.

Zuko growled, and promptly turned the headlock into a wrestling match. He liked that he didn’t have to worry about his friends purposefully trying to hurt him, and he let Sokka win when Suki showed up.

“Hey, Zuko, if you want to come, you can.” Sokka offered as they helped each other up. His expression had gone completely serious. “I remember what you said about Omashu, no one would judge you for taking a break to protect Aang or whatever.”

“Thanks, but I need to see this through ... and King Kuei needs a lot of help.” Zuko was not expecting a hug.

“I get back and you’ve gone missing, I will be tearing this place apart with my boomerang.”

“I know. But I doubt they’d get past Katara, Toph and Suki.” Zuko might’ve hugged Sokka a little tighter for saying that though.

Sokka slapped him on the back before moving to Suki.

Zuko found his arms full of Aang.

“Zuko, when I get back, can you start me on Fire bending? I think it’s time I start to learn.”

“We can start with the basic katas.” Zuko agreed with a small smile.

He stepped back from Appa, and resisted the urge to jump into Appa’s saddle.

“Don’t worry Prince Growly, no one’s getting past the three of us.” Toph assured him.

“I believe that. I also believe that you three are just as worried as I am about them leaving.” Zuko fully expected the hit from Toph.

“We are, but we’ve got a job to do.” Suki gently bumped her shoulder against his. 

“Let’s go your majesty.” Katara grinned.

“Actually, I’m a prince, so it’s just ‘Your Highness’. ‘Your Majesty’ is how you address the king and the Firelord.” Zuko corrected.

“Wait, really?” Katara blinked.

“Oh, you’ve got a lot to learn.” Toph grinned. “Don’t worry, Sweetness, we’ll make you into a proper lady in no time!”

“Uh, thanks?” Katara warily put some distance between herself and Toph.

“No problem! So, what’s the real reason you didn’t want to go see your dad?” Toph asked, and Katara missed a step. “And don’t lie this time.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to see him, I just ... it’s stupid, but I’m mad he left us. The war was going on, he had good reasons to leave and fight.”

“But he was leaving you behind, and you wanted him to stay.” Zuko offered.

“Yeah.”

“Not to sound sappy, but you know we won’t abandon you, right? Not on purpose, at least.” Toph bumped into Katara on purpose.

“I know. I just ... it’s been over three years. I was happy to see Bato ... I’m kinda worried that my first reaction is going to be freeze him in an icicle.”

“If your dad is anything like Bato or Zuko’s uncle, I’m pretty sure that he’d understand why he was suddenly frozen.” Suki offered.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best.” Katara smiled.

Sokka was going to be ill from nerves. He hadn’t seen his dad in years ... what if no one recognized him?!

He made it into camp silently, and it took a minute for the men to recognize him.

They greeted him warmly, as they had back when he would tag along after Bato and his father.

They also realized he wasn’t really paying attention to them, and gently pointed the way.

He was pretty sure he had just interrupted a meeting, but Bato was grinning and his dad was hugging him and Sokka was not letting go for a while.

Unfortunately, reality eventually set in.

“I’m glad to see you, son, what have you been up to?”

“Talking to the Earth King and undoing an earth kingdom conspiracy.” Sokka watched as his father blinked. “There’s a summit, to discuss invading the Fire Nation. You’re invited.” Sokka passed over the scroll. “A message has already been sent to the Northern Water tribe and the Avatar will be there.” Sokka explained.

“And the Fire Nation prince, Zuko?” Hakoda asked.

“Definitely on our side. He’s negotiated an alliance with the Northern tribe to back his rule. He’s working with the Earth King now.”

“And you trust him?”

“He’s a giant theater nerd and a complete dork who sucks at lying. He let a hog monkey out of a trap because he felt bad for it while we were hunting and tries to jump between us and danger. Which we really need to talk to him about.” Sokka realizes as he was talking. “He makes pretty good smoked meat and he’s willing to be used as a heated pillow when flying gets cold- he does get a little growly when he’s annoyed and he yells when he gets worried. He’s one of my best friends.” Which there’s not a lot of competition, considering their friend group.

“He’s a good kid.” Bato agrees, taking attention off Sokka. “I took them all ice dodging, he earned the mark of integrity.”

Everyone makes an effort not to look at Bato’s scar.

“Then we make for Ba Sing Se.” Hakoda decided and Sokka was relieved.

But he had one very important question for his dad.

Sokka waited for everyone else to leave the tent to pack up.

“Hey, Dad, I have a question for you, if you’ve got a minute?”

“Of course Sokka. What do you want to ask?”

“I’ve got a girlfriend and while we’ve agreed to wait to have sex ... I don’t actually know how it works between humans?”

Outside the tent, Bato was suddenly laughing. Sokka wondered what the joke was.

“Okay.” Hakoda nodded, and as the rest of the camp packed up and got the boats ready, his dad filled in the blanks and corrected some of his assumptions.

“Trouble with opening Chakras?” Roku didn’t sound surprised when Aang sought him out after freaking out on Guru Pathik.

“I don’t want to give up Katara.”

“Aang. I was married.” Roku gently explained. “You can also get married and have a family. But you also have to be prepared to let them go to save the rest of the world. It’s a difficult balance, but it’s not one at the exclusion of the other.”

Aang blinked. “You were married?”

“Yes. And I had a child. Quite a few of your past lives had lovers and partners. The trick is knowing when to hold on, and when to let go. Right now, you can let go. This is training and the Avatar state must be a last resort anyway.”

“How come?”

“Because if you are killed in the Avatar state, it ends the Avatar cycle permanently. So be careful, Aang.”

“What?!” Aang shocked himself out of meditation.

Appa came up to him.

“Why does being the Avatar have to be so complicated?” Aang whined. 

Appa snorted and nudged him.

It wasn’t just Katara he didn’t want to give up, but Appa and the rest of his friends as well.

He’d already lost the rest of his family, the idea of willingly letting go of what remained was frightening ... but if it wasn’t a permanent thing, but just a willingness to do so, Aang might be able to do that. 

Aang goes to apologize Guru Pathik for freaking out during training and explains why.

The Guru is understanding. “I realized that I probably should have worded it better. I have focused on being more spiritual and as a result haven’t had a need for the more physical things, so I went with the simplified explanation. Shall we try again?”

Aang re-centers himself and Guru Pathik guides him through once more.

Give up attachments. But how?

A memory popped up. Yue talking to him and Zuko in the Hall of Memory.

“ _Prince Zuko, how did you decide?”_

_“Honestly? Not easily, it hurts every time I have to fight, like I’m being torn in two. Butmy duty is to protect my people. If I have to fight to save my people from getting killed to satisfy the Firelord’s ego, I will ... I learned that the hard way.”_

Zuko was attached to his people, his family, but he was willing to let go in order to save them. 

Aang took a deep breath. To save everyone, he might have to temporarily let go.

Aang felt dizzy as the Thought chakra unlocked.

“Well done Aang.” Roku congratulated him. He could almost see the long line of previous Avatars behind him.

He became aware that he was physically floating, and everything really was connected. He could see Ba Sing Se, Omashu and the entire Earth Kingdom... if he stretched the sense any further, he could probably see everything else. He wasn’t just using earth sense either, he could see where the wind was going, where the water was flowing, and even places where Fire was burning. And there was something else, just beyond the edge of his senses, something he should know but had forgotten.

“That’s enough for today, Aang.” Roku suggested.

Aang pulled himself back into himself, it let like squeezing into a too small tunic for a moment, and then he was hitting the ground.

“Ow.” He grimaced. “That was weird.”

Guru Pathik chuckled. “You’ve done well.”

“Thank you, Guru Pathik. And I am sorry about panicking earlier ...”

“But you came back.” The Guru pointed out. “Now I can guide you no further. It is up to you.”

“More meditation.” Aang realized with a groan. 

“Alas.” Guru Pathik got up. “Such a difficult trial.”

Aang laughed.

He could do this. He technically already had. He just wished he knew what the weird sense was. It was similar to the feeling he got looking at the picture of the weird creatures in Wan Shi Tong’s library.

Oh well, he’d figure it out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I foreshadow energy bending? Yes, Yes I did, because the only foreshadowing we got of it was a picture of a lion turtle in Wan Shi Tong’s library and that was a season and a half before it became relevant again!
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Zuko lashing out- gee, he was publicly humiliated and burned, was a teenager with a temper, and in denial about his father’s lack of love for him. Of course, if you remember the first chapter, you’ll remember that he lashed out at a dragon spirit for pointing out that his family was abusive.
> 
> So, Sokka’s got his dad, and Hakoda is probably going to be adopting the rest of the Gaang once he actually meets them. I also brought up Katara’s issues with him, because she bottles things up until she hits her breaking point and it’s not healthy.


	37. The Alliance

There was a battered Fire Nation ship in the hidden harbor. It’s smaller than the usual warships, and Sokka, to Hakoda’s surprise, looks happy to see it. 

There’s a few Fire Nation soldiers, two Kyoshi Warriors and Several Northern Water Tribe members just casually talking as they pull in, and Sokka leaps off the boat to greet them. 

Hakoda follows slower, Bato next to him. 

“This is my Dad, Hakoda, and his second in Command, Bato.” Sokka introduced them. “This is Lieutenant Jee, Sage Shyu- how’d you guys find him, anyway?- Master Yugoda, Princess Yue, and the Kyoshi Warriors I still can’t tell apart.” Sokka admitted.

“I’d be hurt, if it wasn’t for the fact that was the point of our uniforms.” One rolled her eyes. 

“You better be treating our leader right.” The other added.

“I’d be dead if I wasn’t.” Sokka pointed out.

“Nice to meet you all.” Hakoda interrupts because the mental image of Sokka dead is not one he wants to keep.

A smiling woman in earth kingdom dress approaches them and Sokka groans.

“Not you!”

“I’m Joo Dee. I will be your guide into the city. And your sister has figured out a way to heal our minds. I’m just like this.” The woman smiles at Sokka.

“That’s creepier. You know that right?” Sokka asks, and the woman ignores him. “Next you’ll say Joo Dee is actually your name.”

“It is. Came as a shock to the rest of us.” Another Kyoshi Warrior comes up and kisses Sokka who turns a little red. “I’m Suki. Pick who’s coming and who’s remaining behind with your boats. There’s a banquet being prepared.” She hugs her fellow warriors and the Princess.

Joo Dee takes over. “We will do the introductions to the Earth King, Avatar and the Fire Nation Prince before taking you to your lodgings before the banquet. The official meetings start tomorrow, but tonight’s welcome banquet will allow for greetings as well as a toast for the future.” She proceeded to explain the seating arrangements, the ceremonial toasts and several other details as they boarded a train.

Hakoda is almost comforted by the fact Lieutenant Jee looks just as discomfited by the details being given as Hakoda himself is. 

When the woman stops to talk with Master Yugoda about the healing Katara had done (his daughter was a healer?!) Hakoda catches the Lieutenant muttering to Sage Shyu that he joined the navy not the nobility.

“But you act quite nobly Lieutenant!” Princess Yue smiles.

“Thank you, Princess.”

“So how’d you get roped into this?” Sokka asks Sage Shyu.

“Prince Zuko sent a message. I was attempting the Serpent’s pass when the Prince’s ship was passing. They rescued me.” Shyu explained. “And it would be better if I could help, especially as the Dragon of the West has apparently gone missing.”

“We had to split up. Besides, it’s still not quite safe for him in Ba Sing Se.” Sokka said and Hakoda made a note of Suki’s aborted move towards his son.

Hakoda had a feeling his son had just lied about the whereabouts of the Dragon of the West.

“Did Aang get back okay?” Sokka asks Suki.

“Yes. He’s been meditating when he’s not training. On a related note, we’ve also lost a wall to our house.” Suki smiled, though she raised an eyebrow when Sokka turned red. “You okay?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Sokka promised. 

“You’d better.” Suki glanced at Hakoda. “Sorry, I’m Suki.”

“The Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka’s girlfriend. I’ve heard of you from Bato and Sokka. It’s nice to meet you in person.” Hakoda smiled.

The ride went smoothly, and they disembarked Joo Dee lead them to another station for another train to go further in.

“Are you kidding me? Why didn’t we take this one before?” Sokka’s eye twitched.

“This train is for nobles and dignitaries only!” Joo Dee smiled.

Sokka muttered something under his breath. Suki elbowed him.

This train took them into the upper ring. From there there were multiple carriages to take them to the palace.

Much to Hakoda’s dismay, he and Bato ended up in the same carriage as Lieutenant Jee and Sage Shyu. Sokka ended up with the Kyoshi Warriors and Princess Yue.

“So ... how do you know my son?” Hakoda asked.

“I helped him and the rest of the Avatar’s group break into Roku’s temple for the first communication with his past life.” Shyu explained.

Lieutenant Jee looked surprised at that.

“Why?” Hakoda asked.

“Sozin and Azulon may have forced us to deny our purpose, but the Sages were always meant to aid the Avatar and act as a check against the nobility. There are only a handful left that cling to that method of thinking.” Shyu scowled. “Ozai is worse than both his forefathers.”

“And you, Lieutenant?”

“I was assigned to aid the prince when he was exiled to a then spirit chase. When he went missing, General Iroh took over and we spent years searching for the Prince. Unfortunately, we didn’t catch up until after Zhao discovered the prince still lived.” The Lieutenant scowled. “My loyalty is to the Prince.”

“Sokka is your son? He’s an incredible young man, very clever. You must be proud.” Shyu offered. “And of Lady Katara also. I understand she’s received her mastery of Waterbending now.”

“I am very proud of them both.” 

There was an awkward lull in the conversation.

“I don’t suppose either of you know, but when I met the children, Katara scolded Zuko, mentioning that his father burned him and cast him out...” Bato surprised Hakoda by speaking.

“That’s basically what happened.” Lieutenant Jee answered neutrally.

“So the burn on his face was caused by his father.” 

“Yes.”

“My apologies, I was hoping I had misunderstood and he wasn’t behind that burn.”

“I know the feeling.” Jee sighed. “I myself had thought it was a training accident- he pushed himself to train too hard and it had backfired- but it was an odd shape.” 

Hakoda was thoroughly lost by this. He wasn’t going to admit it though.

“So, when the Firelord finds out about this summit ... what will happen to the Prince?” Hakoda asked. He needed to know what, if anything, the Prince was risking.

“It’s forbidden to purposefully take the life of a member of the Royal family, even by other members of the family. He would be locked away ... however, Ozai would most likely ensure that the prince was killed in battle.” Shyu sighed. “Prince Zuko is aware of this. I’m afraid the internal politics are a mess. The fact that General Iroh not only stepped down but has proceeded to back Prince Zuko is a big help, most of the old guard who supported General Iroh as Crown Prince will turn their attention to Prince Zuko.”

Hakoda nodded. He’d had a feeling that ‘complicated’ was going to be a very familiar theme for the meeting.

“What will happen to you?” Bato asked.

“... Don’t ask that in front of the children, but most likely execution, though they won’t waste time capturing us if a death on the battlefield will do.” Lieutenant Jee sighed. “Before we left, I made sure that the soldiers with us understood the risks.”

Hakoda nodded. “Then I think we can get along.” He offered his hand. Lieutenant Jee blinked in surprise before taking it.

They exited the carriages at the palace, Joo Dee immediately started leading them in. The groups separated into their nations by unspoken agreement, and Sokka came over to stand with Hakoda.

The welcoming hall was large, and Hakoda was surprised to see his Daughter on the steps near the Earth King. Given that the Prince (who has a horrible burn scar over one eye, Hakoda will be talking to Bato about things he should be told before meeting someone) and the Avatar were also on the steps, the tiny girl next to the prince must be Toph, the earth bending girl Sokka complained about.

The Kyoshi Warriors knelt on the ground and bowed so their heads touched the floor.

The Fire Nation didn’t bow quite as low, but their knees still touched the floor.

The Northern and Southern Water tribes merely bowed politely in the style of their people.

Hakoda could see the confusion in the King’s expression, before he covered it.

Apparently it hadn’t occurred to him that since the Water tribes weren’t his subjects, they wouldn’t bow the same way, and Hakoda suspected that the only reason why the Fire Nation contingent bowed as low as they did was because their Prince was near the King.

The Avatar was watching everything with wide-eyed curiosity and he was way too young in Hakoda’s opinion. They were all children and should be safe and protected by their tribe, not leaders of negotiations.

Introductions were made, along with the surprise information that Princess Yue was engaged to Prince Zuko as part of the Northern Tribes negotiations for peace and was therefore the tribe’s ambassador, and then they were headed to their lodgings to get ready for the banquet.

“See you there, Dad!” Sokka grinned. He had a separate lodging to go to get ready.

“See you there, Son.” Hakoda was not happy to see his son leave. He wanted to talk to his daughter as well, but Katara had been all but an ice sculpture on those steps.

Hakoda waits until he and Bato are in the rooms they’re going to share to turn to his best friend.

“Just to clarify, the Firelord is responsible for the burn on the Prince’s face?” Hakoda looked at Bato, his eyes straying to the burn scar that covered a good portion of his best friend’s body.

Those had warped the skin and had damaged Bato’s abilty to feel in some places. The prince’s scar looked just as bad.

“... He tensed up when I put the mark on his forehead. I’m sure the only reason he didn’t jerk away is because he saw I hadn’t hurt the others.” Bato didn’t answer the question directly. “I think I wanted to convince myself that no man, not even the Firelord, could be that cruel to his own son.” Bato sighed.

“How is that man still in charge of his nation?!” Hakoda was technically in charge of all of the Southern Tribe while they were out to sea. If he had harmed Sokka, he would have gotten a knife in his throat.

Afterall, how could a man who harmed his children be trusted to watch over the tribe?

“I have a feeling that you’re not going to like the answer you get if you ask the Lieutenant or the Sage.” Bato noted.

Hakoda had a horrible feeling he was right.

* * *

In the home of the Avatar and his entourage, Zuko was starting to re think this whole banquet idea. 

He could mix and match his clothes to look court presentable, but he had no idea what he could do with his hair- he was technically a traitor, so he couldn’t do a top knot, he couldn’t do it in a ponytail because he wasn’t a child or even a student by anyone’s reckoning... but leaving it down seemed rude.

“Okay, Toph said you were having a panic attack, what’s wrong.” Sokka entered.

“My hair, I can’t do a top not or ponytail and I don’t want to leave it down in my eyes... but I don’t know what else to do.”

“Accessorize to match Yue.” Sokka grinned, and promptly attacked Zuko’s head with a comb. He pulled the top part of the hair back and made it into a half ponytail similar to the water tribe style., securing it with a purple dyed hair tie.

“Is this okay? I don’t want to be rude.”

“Should be fine, it’s not like I put braids in it.” Sokka pointed out. “The braids are kinda the important part of our hair, Mine is kinda old fashioned by comparison- it’s how our grandfather wore his hair, so I copied him.” Sokka stepped back. “You’re looking good for a Prince of Otter Penguins.”

“Technically the traditional hair for a prince of Otter Penguins is a tangled mess.” Zuko said haughtily, and the two cracked up. “Thanks Sokka.”

“No problem.” Sokka grinned. “Uh, quick question, kinda awkward, but uh, you know how sex works, right?”

“Yeah, I learned from my tutors when I was eleven. Why?”

“... Do you think Aang knows?” Sokka asked.

“... I have no idea and I’m not telling him. I don’t need him losing concentration during Firebending practice.” Zuko informed him. “Why?”

“Long and slightly embarrassing story that I’m still recovering from telling Suki. I’ll tell you later.”

“Alright.” Zuko shrugged it off. He had calmed down some, and remained calm up until it was time to leave.

“Will you relax? It’s going to be fine.” Toph pushed him into the carriage before following. “You’ve been holding your own just fine, things aren’t going to change that much.”

“I know, I know.” Zuko sighed.

Aang of course, managed to completely miss how important the ‘party’ was.

Zuko remained a nervous wreck as King Kuei started the toasts.

“To reach and understanding between our nations.” Kuei finished and they all drank. Kuei then acknowledged him and he managed a shaky breath.

“To this gathered company, may we start to heal the scars and divisions between our nations, as well as learn to live in peace and love, with the guidance of the Avatar.” Zuko managed clearly, though he really should have practiced this. Or written it down first.

Maybe he should have contacted his uncle ... but given the Dai Li were still technically active, he’d have to wait.

The toasts continue for a bit, Sokka’s dad and Yue each give one, as does a couple generals and then they can start eating as the court dancers begin their lion-dog dance.

Ideally. Zuko finds himself having to politely deflect the questions of two earth generals until Toph gets annoyed and calls them out for harassing Zuko. Lieutenant Jee and Bato distract them before they get too upset, finally giving him a chance to eat.

Which is when Yue decides to introduce herself to Toph.

“You’re Zuko’s girlfriend!” Toph identifies, and Zuko almost choked on rice.

“Betrothed, though that’s close enough.” Yue smiles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Toph.”

“Nice to meet you to! Zuko said you were in training or something?”

“Self defense. I don’t really have the head place for attacking someone unprovoked, I’ve gotten quite good at redirecting an opponent’s energy against them. The Kyoshi Warriors gave me a shield to use.” Yue admitted.

“Who doesn’t like fighting?” Toph blinked.

“Me. I do enjoy a good argument though.” Yue smiled. “I just don’t like throwing a punch.”

“Fair enough.” Toph shrugged.

Zuko suddenly had a feeling like he was at the theater and a twist to the play was going to be added.

“Wanna take Prince Growly and ditch this party?” Toph asked with a grin. “I’m his chaperone.”

“I feel like I should discourage this, but those Generals are trying to work their way back.” Yue noted, and with an exchange of grins they all grab their plates and head to one of the balconies.

Technically, they’re not supposed to leave the table, but the adults are getting up to talk to each other and socialize between courses, so no one really stops them.

The proper court etiquette could take a hike for a bit.

Toph begins regaling Yue with tales of the earth rumble and Zuko can relax enough to not feel like he’s choking on his food.

The peace lasts up until Sokka and Katara’s dad finds them, and they all look up at him in surprise.

“Is this a private party or can anyone join?” He asks and Toph scoots over enough to let him join. “Sorry for barging in, I was looking for Katara, she, Master Yugoda and Sage Shyu wandered off together.”

“Master Yugoda found some old tattooing techniques that went out of style when she was a little girl, she’s thinking of bringing them back and wanted to know if Katara would like to learn.” Yue explained.

“Tattooing?” Toph asked.

“Ink on skin. The clans used to fight with each other, it’s part of what lead to the creation of the Southern Tribe. The tattoos were for identification as well as celebrating the person’s accomplishments in life. They were phased out over the years once the clans stopped fighting each other.”

“Huh, Fire Nation sees tattoos as something only criminals, and maybe enlisted navy, do.” Zuko noted the looks. “I never was told why and I never thought to question it.”

“Maybe because you have been fighting people with tattoos? Y’know, air benders and apparently water benders ... I have no idea about earthbenders, hi Bosco!” Toph giggled as the bear joined them.

King Kuei appeared to try and get Bosco back to his place.

“Is everything alright?”

“Just needed some fresh air.” Hakoda says easily. “Having a conversation on cultural differences regarding tattoos. The water tribes use it for identification, the Fire Nation sees it as something criminals do, what does the Earth Kingdom think?”

“Oh, it’s mostly for criminals, but I know some tribes outside Ba Sing Se do it for cultural reasons.” Kuei eagerly joined the conversation as they began throwing out topics and giving their cultural differences until Toph started leaning against Zuko.

“Seriously, Toph?” Zuko sighed. “It’s not that cold out.”

“Shh. Heated pillows have no opinions.”

“Heated pillows?” Hakoda looked at them.

“Firebender. We’re naturally a little warmer than most. I’m the designated heater for the group when we travel, it can get cold flying on Appa.” Zuko sighed. “We should probably get back inside.”

“Not yet.”

“In a moment then.” Hakoda smiled at them. “Princess Yue, I don’t mean to be rude, but why didn’t your father come to this meeting?”

“He’s needed to lead our people, also, he’s under some pressure to remarry, just in case something goes wrong.” Yue explained, she was petting Bosco. “Breaking our isolation is not an easy process, even after the attack from the Fire Nation. Hahn’s gotten more vocal about our supposed elemental superiority instead of less and he’s gotten a following.”

“I’m sorry to hear about that.” Zuko grimaced.

“Since Master Pakku went to the South Pole to give aid, Master Yugoda was the next advisor since she’s the wisest healer we have.” Yue continued.

“Sokka mentioned that the North was finally convinced to help us.” Hakoda nodded.

“Yes, I apologize for us not asking your approval, and for our extremely late offer of aid.” Yue straightened to look at him. “We are sister tribes, we should not be abandoning each other, no matter the distance.”

“Thank you.” Hakoda nodded.

“It’s like Zuko said, we allowed the Fire Nation to divide us when we should have worked together.” Yue giggled as Bosco licked her cheek.

“The biggest issue is going to be kill counting.” Zuko said, gaining odd looks. “Things like the Fire Nation wiped out this town, the earth kingdom destroyed that colony... getting people to let go of the dead and the need for revenge. It’s bad enough that Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom have started sacrificing their younger soldiers.”

“The earth kingdom hasn’t destroyed any colony- that I know of.”

“Actually, you have.” Hakoda grimaced. “Several. It’s usually treated as if they were military bases in reports but General Fong at least sees it as pest control, not the murder of civilians. My warriors and I avoid attacking towns and cities, but that was after General Fong tricked us into attacking civilians.”

King Kuei looked horrified.

Zuko absently wondered if he had looked like that when he realized the generals were going to sacrifice a bunch of new recruits.

“Your Majesty, Earth Kingdom soldiers are also getting a reputation for abducting earthbenders to fight against their wills.” Toph revealed.

“... Is anything I was told true?”

“Your people do look to you for guidance.” Zuko sat up. “You are respected. But being the King is a lot more than listening to advisors and planning parties for your pet bear. That said, I can also assure you that you and I will have the shared headache of convincing the nobles and generals who made a profit during war that the war needs to end.”

“Thank you.” Kuei smiled weakly. “I better get back to the banquet.”

“We should all probably head back in.” Hakoda decided, and Zuko reluctantly got up, helping up Yue and Toph as Hakoda helped Kuei back up.

A glance showed that the dancers had started an odd dance with long sleeves. Aang was gleefully showing off his airbending tricks with Sokka cheering him on.

This time when a general approached, Bosco growled at him, forcing the man to flee.

* * *

Iroh swept up the floor of the Jasmine Dragon, his very own tea shop! Jet had chosen to remain in the lower ring tea shop rather than risk being separated from his friends, but hopefully he would visit.

Hopefully, his nephew and the others would visit, this summit had been very much not in the plan of laying low in Ba Sing Se.

His nephew still had a bad habit of leaping into things without much of a plan, it seemed- the least he could have done was contacting him before hand so they had a way out of Ba Sing Se if anything went wrong.

Finishing his sweeping, Iroh made sure everything was locked up for the night.

He had a very odd feeling in his bones.

* * *

Lao Beifong was on route to Ba Sing Se to get his daughter back. The proclamation of the Avatar’s companions had reached Gaoling and there must have been some grave misunderstanding that had his daughter listed as the Avatar’s teacher. 

Especially after the visit by a man with a verbal tic who told him that his daughter was safely headed to Ba Sing Se.

Toph had runaway once when she was six, it had taken days to find her and when they did she had been covered in dirt and had cried when they had hugged her.

(Toph had cried out of joy because she could finally figure out where people were and had successfully found her way home. Her training had paid off.)

Lao was not going to let his daughter run around lost and in poor company.

He hadn’t forgotten the healer’s warning that too much bending could be as bad as none at all.

(The healer had been furious at the Beifong’s for them cutting off Toph from her element. The lack of bending could have made her sick, it was a small miracle that the girl hadn’t gotten ill at all. The argument had actually been that not bending was more dangerous than whatever potential injury she could receive from bending.)

It was a risky trip, which was why he left his wife and only took a few servants. He’d meet with Xin Fu and Master Yu as well.

He was bringing his daughter home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Joo Dee becomes a seceretariate? (How do you even spell that?) 
> 
> Fun stuff time! I was tempted to bring the lupik in as face paint for the northern tribe lady ambassadors, before reluctantly giving up on that idea. References:
> 
> https://springboardexchange.org/honoring-inuit-culture-traditional-tattoos/
> 
> http://www.vanishingtattoo.com/arctic_tattoos.htm
> 
> The treatment of Kuei (and Ba Sing Se) is less king and more emperor, particularly Chinese emperors. References:
> 
> https://www.chinaculturetour.com/culture/etiquette-customs.htm
> 
> https://multimedia.scmp.com/culture/article/2158740/forbidden-city/life/chapter_03.html
> 
> https://www.chinahighlights.com/travelguide/culture/dance.htm
> 
> http://en.chinaculture.org/2014-12/30/content_589505.htm
> 
> Go forth and learn! I certainly am.
> 
> The kill counting thing is a very frustrating thing done to distract people from making peace with each other. Kuei needed to know that yes, his kingdom was under attack, but some of their actions in response have gone to being just as bad as the Fire Nation.
> 
> Hakoda making a mistake- Fong didn’t tell him the target was civilian town. That sadly happens ... also wanted to start a parallel between Hakoda and Sokka & Katara as well as Fong and Jet.
> 
> Lao Beifong on his way to Ba Sing Se ... due to status reasons he probably has a house there (am 90% sure that’s the place Toph gets lured to in canon, but I could be wrong.) Also, was just reading Kintsugi by discordiansamba so that probably influenced me. (It’s bookmarked by me, go read it, it’s fun)
> 
> Also- I think Toph running away at age 6 may have scared her parents, we don’t actually know how long she was with the badgermoles, but even Toph takes time to learn new things. That may have caused them to react by sheltering her more... they’re not bad people, but they’re just not good at understanding what their daughter needs.
> 
> In the end, Lao’s a better parent than Ozai. Lao actually loves and tries to protect Toph. (I am aware that anyone is a better parent than Ozai)


	38. The Summit

Hakoda is going to be attacking someone. Probably the Earth Kingdom generals. Literal children are being more mature than they are right now.

The Summit started out with introductions and had gone downhill from there.

Sokka outlined the the basics of the Day of the Black Sun, Sage Shyu explained the calculations involved and no, he was not trying to lead the earth kingdom into a defeat.

Prince Zuko of course jumped in to defend the Sage, and reaffirm his desire for peace at which point the generals started listing destroyed towns.

Hakoda stops Sokka from saying anything because he sees Kuei move to speak.

Kuei is a bit discouraged when Zuko proves to be right. His generals are bringing up the kill counts to distract from peace measures.

“The next one of you who brings up the kill counts will join Long Feng in prison. What part of ending hostilities did you not understand?” Kuei asks, causing his generals to flush red.

Lady Toph snickers.

“Prince Zuko, please continue what you were saying.”

“Right, while the more recent colonies will be easily returned to the Earth Kingdom, the older ones where people have intermarried might take longer to negotiate. I don’t want to separate families, enough have already been separated by this war, and there’s concern about how Earth Kingdom would treat Fire Nation civilians.”

“I wonder how many of those marriages were willing.” A general sneered, completely avoiding Prince Zuko’s last point, and Prince Zuko’s eyes narrow.

“And that would be the reason for longer negotiations, General, so we can figure that out.” The prince answers coldly.

Behind the prince, Lieutenant Jee shifts.

“If I may, I’m from an older colony... and it is very much a case by case basis.” The Lieutenant says calmly. “If one has no trade, the only options are enlisting in the navy especially if you’re a fire bender or running for the Earth Kingdom army.”

“Isn’t that a convenient testimony.” A general snips.

And Kuei sighs. He doesn’t like this war, but it seemed like his generals were trying to continue it.

There’s a part of him that wants Long Feng back to cow them into line, but Long Feng had managed to keep him from ever noticing a war and kidnapping of his own citizens.

“Considering the recent events in Ba Sing Se, perhaps the old order of generals should be replaced? They’re technically complicit in Long Feng’s deceptions.” Kyoshi Warrior Suki says mildly.

Kuei knows it’s an empty threat, as when the Avatar leaves, she will too, but it’s interesting watching his Generals stiffen.

“I’ve been considering it.” Kuei acknowledges her suggestion. “But they are still useful for the current active battles, and we will need another Summit to solidly peace talks after the war is won.”

“Right, back to the Invasion and Ceasefire.” Chief Hakoda steers them back on track for what little time they have left.

Without Long Feng, Kuei has to keep schedule himself and it’s easier to do this Summit in the morning when all that used to be on his schedule was listening to professors from the university presenting new research under Long Feng’s eye. 

Which is probably why they got a little boring for a bit. Kuei is going to have to visit the university to apologize and get whatever Long Feng shut down open again.

The summit releases for the day just before lunch. One of the smaller kitchens and dining halls has been set aside for the the summit members and Kuei wishes he could join them.

“Finally! Those guys really make those meetings boring.” Aang complained.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Yue chides him. Behind her Suki is kissing Sokka before the Kyoshi Warriors leave to go to deal with the Dai Li reports, which reminds Yue she needs to clarify acceptable public displays of affection with Zuko.

There’s a difference in ceremony between the nations, and they need to be on the same page to present a united front.

“Princ-“ Yue starts at the same time as Zuko, and they both try to avoid stumbling over words. “You first.” Yue manages before Zuko.

“Would you like to go for a walk after lunch and see the university? Toph will be our chaperone.”

“I’d love to.” Yue grins. Lunch gives them time to hash out the difference between strict traditional rules and more current rules of both nations.

Especially as Toph and Aang are busy having an eating contest with Sokka keeping score.

It’s kind of fun to not only discuss the various rules, but also things like hand holding being an expression of trust and how, while his field of vision was narrower on his burned side, he could still see, but he would prefer her to be on his not burned side while in Ba Sing Se, just in case.

Easy enough.

Yue’s only really comfortable with hand holding, hugs and a kiss on the cheek in public, which Zuko agrees to, blushing a little.

When lunch is over they go and check out the University with Toph, and Yue has never seen that many paper books and scrolls- they use vellum for nearly everything written, not enough plants to make paper consistently, so she’s only seen a handful of scrolls made of paper in her life.

They end up commandeering a study room near the library so Yue can read some, Toph amuses herself by sand bending odd letters that Zuko occasionally helps her with, and they’re all startled when a student, some guy who’s obviously wary of Zuko but there to see if they need anything, sees Toph and gives a shout before running off.

“What was that about?” Yue asks in the silence that followed.

“Dunno, he went from nervous to really excited.” Toph informs them, and they go back to what they were doing only for the student to return with flustered professor and a really old scroll.

“Excuse me, but Hàoxué says you were making symbols from this scroll.” The professor gently unrolled it. “It was found in one of the older petition chambers.”

“Moon Script.” Zuko identifies. “It’s a written language for the blind. We learned it in the Spirit Library of Wan Shi Tong.” Zuko glances at Toph who gets up. “Wan Shi Tong said that the monastery it was originally developed and taught at was destroyed by Chin the Conqueror.”

“Wan Shi Tong is just a spirit tale.”

“We travel with the Avatar. Spirit tales tend to be real.” Toph informs the professor.

Who yanks the scroll away when she goes to touch it.

“This is delicate and old, you can’t just touch it!” The professor nearly shrieks.

“It’s a language for the blind, genius, it’s meant to be touched.” Toph informs with a tone that reminds Yue of Pakku when a student of his did something exceedingly foolish.

“But surely the Prince can read it?” The professor whimpers.

“Yes, but there are three types of moon script. And the third, the dotted moon, requires being touched as there are raised dots that give emphasis to certain characters. I only know the first two types. It’s best that Lady Toph reads the scroll in the correct way, so you don’t lose the translation.” Zuko says, and Yue smiles as Zuko managed to convince the professor to let Toph read the scroll. The professor reluctantly puts the scroll down.

Hàoxué sits down with another scroll to write down the translation.

“To my honorable brothers in Ba Sing Se, we request aid, Chin the Conqueror is a fortnight away, destroying villages in his path. We have helped many refugees passing by, and their stories are much the same. Our sisters in the abbey have already been sent away, save for Mother Dian and two others who refused to abandon us.” Toph narrates slowly, and Zuko gently rests a hand on her shoulder. “Brother Shù was lost to illness this past month. We finally finished the archway and the shrine, and if it is not destroyed, the orchard will finally yield fruit. We have tamed the small colony of Pygmy Pumas, one in particular can be found driving Brother Zhī Gōng to distraction as he tries to weave. Brother Guāng’s sight continues to deteriorate, now he can only see light and shadows, and the shadows he says are growing darker. A metaphor for our situation. Brother Bì wants to build a thicker wall, but his earthbending has never been the best. He opened a hole to the cellars yesterday.” Toph snickers a little, before sobering. “Please petition for aide, the last refugee was a farmer displaced from his home, his earth bender daughter was taken by Chin’s army. I send this letter with him. Sincerely Yours, Brother Diūshī.” Toph finished, hands dropping away from the scroll. “That’s it.” Toph leaned into Zuko, and Yue felt a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. Somehow, reading didn’t feel fun anymore.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her. Yue leaned into it.

The professor didn’t notice, too thrilled to have finally learned something that his fellow staff didn’t know and raced out.

Hàoxué looked up.

“So ... is there a way to learn the language?” He asks.

“Yep! Want to play a game?” Toph grins.

Yue is partnered with Zuko as Toph takes Hàoxué under her tutelage. 

The game is fun, and by the time Hàoxué has to leave, they’ve both got the basics down.

“Oh! There’s a new tea shop that’s opened! It’s called the Jasmine Dragon and it’s run by this nice old man named Mushi!” Hàoxué gives them a coupon before leaving with a smile.

“... Out of curiosity, wasn’t Mushi ...” Toph starts.

“Yes.” Zuko answers in a flat tone before she can finish.

“And he named it the Jasmine-?”

“Yes.” Zuko’s flat tone is now slightly exasperated.

“Huh. You’d think he’d know better.” Toph says. “Let’s go get tea!”

Yue has a feeling that whatever she’s missing will be answered when they get there.

And it is when she sees Iroh happily serving tea. Apparently the general was safe afterall.

Toph has a plan, apparently.

“Hey, Mushi! Remember us? You helped us out? Glad to see you made it!” Toph hugs Iroh, who chuckles warmly. 

“Hello Toph. Still causing trouble for your not really a bodyguard?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to take advantage of you.” Zuko apologizes, obviously now aware of stares.

“I understand, you were taking a great risk. There is no need for an apology.” Iroh offers.

“May I introduce Princess Yue of the Northern Water tribe, my fiancée.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Toph speaks highly of you.” Yue goes along with the deception.

Iroh shows them to a table and brings them what he calls a sampler, three tea blends for them to try and some treats. Gradually, the surrounding customers relax, and they meet Iroh’s waitress, a girl named Jin, who describes some of the sights she thinks they should see.

They leave with a promise to come back, and Yue takes Zuko’s arm as he leads the way back to the palace.

All in all, it’s a nice way to end the afternoon.

Katara had been happy to see her dad, though a part of her is honestly scared about actually talking to him about anything.

Unfortunately Master Yugoda goes to rest and her dad shows up wanting to talk. Bato had gone off with Lieutenant Jee to check on the men at the ships. Sokka and Aang have disappeared to who knows where.

They make it to the house Katara’s staying in by filling the silence with awkward small talk. 

“Katara, what’s wrong? I can tell you’re upset.” Her dad asks, and Katara snaps.

It’s dumb, her dad’s not wrong to have left to help, but she hates that he left her and every single worst case scenario tumbles out of her mouth. Her father dying and they never knew, the Fire Nation coming back and killing them while he was gone ...

Katara melts down crying and her dad grabs her in a hug.

She knows better, Katara herself was willing to leave Gran Gran to help Aang, but it still hurts.

“I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day when I was gone and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache.” Her dad whispers. “I’m so sorry, I thought if I left, somehow it would make your future safer. But now the war has reached your generation, and somehow I’ve failed to keep you from having to fight.”

Katara has nothing else to say to that, and just hugs her dad tighter.

They stay like that until Sokka returns home dragging Aang with the words, “No one can prove it was us.” That’s when he notices them. “Oops.”

“What did you do?” Her dad asks.

“Technically it was Aang, and uh, remember the cabbage seller from Omashu? His cart might have gotten destroyed. Again. That guy has no luck.” Sokka notes.

Aang just looks sheepish.

Katara lets her dad deal with the two, she needs to go splash water on her face.

She feels a lot better after talking to her dad. The future is looking brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... That professor is going to embarrassed that his student learned the moon script instead of him.
> 
> Also, you technically shouldn’t touch really old paper.
> 
> Next Chapter, Azula returns! And so does Jet. 
> 
> Book two will be wrapping up within the next couple chapters.


	39. Infiltration

It had taken far too long for the barge to arrive, in Azula’s opinion. 

Lo and Li had offered no excuse, but they weren’t sailors, merely her tutors. She chose to ignore them for now.

“So, what’s the plan, Azula?” Ty Lee asked as the went down to her rooms.

“When I captured those Kyoshi Warriors I kept their clothes. Kyoshi Warriors are respected, they’ll never think that we aren’t who we say we are.”

“What about the Kyoshi Warrior with them? She’ll know.” Mai asked, but she was already checking the armor.

“We just need to get in. We can disappear into the crowds after.” Azula frowned. “Especially after that ridiculous proclamation.”

Her brother working with the Avatar? Zuzu was soft hearted and the Avatar looked like a little kid. It was stupid, but in character for her brother.

Her brother claiming sanctuary with the Earth King? That was blatant treason and he was going to be killed for real this time if she didn’t get him back in line where he was supposed to be.

Azula could always manipulate Zuko- she used to cry and he’d come running to her defense. He was easy to manipulate.

If she couldn’t manipulate him, she couldn’t use him. Father wouldn’t let her, would want Zuko gone before this nonsense got too far.

It was so easy to get in, the guards practically opened the walls for them, directing them to a transport to take them to the lower ring.

Which was filled with lowlifes. Ugh.

But they were useful, as the one that exited a tea shop to talk to them, obviously in some sort of concern- the Kyoshi Warriors were respected, and this could get them information.

The tea server introduced himself as Jet. He gave some sort of tragic backstory about being a freedom fighter, but she was more interested in the fact that he had encountered the Avatar and her brother- who’d been traveling under a false name back then- and that her brother and the Avatar stopped him from wiping out a town.

He was a loyal Earth Kingdom citizen and Azula wanted to laugh at him because he was pouring out his concerns about the Fire Nation prince to the Fire Nation Princess.

(Jet seriously thought Zuko was a master manipulator. Zuko, who couldn’t lie at all, even when it was better for him.)

She kept her face stern, feigned compassion for his plight.

Azula lost her composure just once, however.

“And he’s been traveling about with the Water tribe Princess he’s betrothed to.”

“What.” Mai managed.

“Yeah, I thought it meant Katara, but apparently there are two water tribes.” Jet gives them the proclamations that includes portraits and Azula is honestly baffled.

This isn’t right, her brother couldn’t be engaged to a stranger, her brother liked Mai out of all the girls he’d been introduced to.

This had to be a mistake, or Zuko had gotten manipulated into it, the water tribe were backwards savages, everyone knew that.

“Huh, I guess we’ll have to congratulate him on getting engaged.” Ty Lee comments, and Azula and Mai both glared at her.

Jet seemed surprised by this, and Azula had to recover.

“You’re right, he must be a manipulative mastermind. The Fire Nation would never agree to what they see as a low match.” Azula’s got to come up with a better angle to manipulate her brother. She can still salvage this. She just needs more information.

And she has a willing source right here.

“Thank you, no one else has believed me, not even my remaining fighters.” Jet says, and he makes this too easy.

“We believe you, Jet. You’re incredibly brave for telling us this.” Azula smiles sweetly. He’s already hooked and it’s time to pull him in. “Obviously the situation in Ba Sing Se is much different than we were lead to believe, would you please tell us everything you can? It would help us so much.”

“Of course, I’m honored.” Jet promises.

Too easy. He wants to be a hero and save people, and thanks to the fact he feels alone he walks head first into her trap.

* * *

Ty Lee feels kinda bad for Jet. His aura is strong, like Azula’s, but its orange color is wild and ragged. He’s not a total mess, but he’s obviously recovering from a bad shock and Azula’s playing with him like she always does to people.

Jet tells them a lot, about the Dai Li, what he knows about Ba Sing Se including the layout, as well as the news along with rumors. 

Ty Lee feels kinda bad, but she’s not going to say anything, because Jet is an enemy and it’s not good to feel sympathy for an enemy- that’s how they lost a colony, the local earth kingdom people feigned injury and the colony went to help only to get killed. You couldn’t trust them.

Mai’s aura is a bit of mess, kinda dull instead of the sharp controlled aura of normal which is kinda understandable. Mai liked Zuko, and Zuko had liked Mai. Mai’s parents had been doing the arranged marriage meetings, though they’d gotten put on hold after Ozai became Firelord.

Zuko getting engaged to someone else was kinda a shock, but it was kinda nice he’d found someone while he was gone.

Ty Lee felt really bad for Mai, though, Zuko should have told them before that he was now engaged. Oh well, maybe she could hook Mai up with another guy. It wasn’t really healthy to cling on to someone that had moved on, it made ones aura get these icky green streaks.

(Ty Lee doesn’t look at Azula’s aura. She’s too scared to.)

* * *

Jet’s offer to go with them is shot down, but they promise to check in in the next couple of days.

It doesn’t feel like he’s done near enough, but at least he’s done something.

When Mushi moved to a different ring, his advice went too, but Jet thinks the old man would approve of him talking to the Kyoshi Warriors instead of going after the prince himself.

Hopefully, he could still do something more.

(He ignores the looks of concern that Smellerbee and Longshot exchange when he cleans his hook-swords and his remaining armor pieces. Everything will be fine, he just has to wait a few days.)

* * *

Long Feng had thought he was still in control of the situation, finding out about three Kyoshi Warriors that were actually Fire Nation operatives before the actual Kyoshi Warriors discovered them. Easy enough to manipulate these three if they were sent to kill the prince, they’d help Long Feng out in order to complete their mission. Especially since they were children who were probably on their first mission- sacrificial pawns.

But no, it turns out the Fire Nation turned their children into Warriors as soon as they can walk and what he thought was just a mere operative was the Princess and he had just given her control of the Dai Li.

He was shoved back in his cell, but this time, it was actually a prison. He had let the real threat in.

No one was going to listen to him, he was now the traitor they accused him to be.

The Fire Nation Army was on their way, and the Dai Li would let them in.

Long Feng had failed his mission to protect Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, Jet and Long Feng, you’ve now completely screwed Ba Sing Se.
> 
> Start placing bets, everyone, Book Two’s finale is the next chapter (or two). This might take a while as I have the plot points written out, but haven’t written the stuff between them.  
> (The last 5 times I gave an actual date, I ended up with writer’s block on the story. I sense a pattern)
> 
> Auras are tricky and figuring out colors for them is also tricky as the internet is filled with DYI aura charts. Orange depending on the chart is ambition, courage and lack of will (your charts may vary) which seems like a contradiction but kinda fits Jet in this arc.


	40. The Fall of Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, y’all. It’s the end of Book 2, Earth.

Morning came to the Jasmine Dragon with the usual opening routines.

What wasn’t usual, was Iroh opening the door and seeing Longshot and Smellerbee standing outside and looking worried.

Especially worrying when Jet wasn’t with them.

“Is Jet here?” 

“No, I’m afraid not. What’s happened?” Iroh ushered them in and got them seated. 

“Jet’s been acting odd, we thought he was getting better, even if he wasn’t happy, but then he said he talked to the Kyoshi Warriors. Then he started to wear his armor again, and he was acting like he was a freedom fighter again even though he promised not to ... He didn’t come home last night and we’re worried.”

“Understandably so. There’s not much I can do ... however, there may be some others that can help.”

“Who? We’re practically invisible.” Smellerbee pointed out.

“Jin has to make a delivery this morning to the home of the Avatar, I know you have a history, but he’s probably the best chance you have.” Iroh suggested.

Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged a look before nodding.

“Okay.”

Iroh watched them go with concern. Jet was a smart kid, but he was obviously traumatized and not coping well. Someone could have easily convinced him to do something foolish ... such as attack the Summit... Iroh sighed.

Hopefully, the Avatar could help find him before he did something irreversible.

* * *

Smellerbee was not expecting to be welcomed into the house. Or for there to be an interrogation by a blind earth bending girl who knew when they lied.

Kuzon, or rather, Prince Zuko, is in the back of the room holding back Katara. Who was pretty vocal on not believing them and thinking Jet sent them as a distraction.

Which, maybe they would have done so back before when they followed Jet blindly, but not this time. 

Jet had helped them, even though he had used them. They were kids with no place to go and Jet had listened and given them a purpose and a direction... but they hadn’t realized that he was just as lost and scared as they were and he needed them to help him.

They had thought Ba Sing Se would be a safe place to start over, give Jet a chance to heal and not fight for a while, have him lean on them for a change.

It just hadn’t worked like that.

It was when Smellerbee told them that Jet had gotten in contact with the Kyoshi Warriors that Suki reacted.

“We haven’t been in the lower ring since the summit started.”

“He said they had just arrived.”

“... Suki, how many girls were captured by Azula?” Zuko asked suddenly, looking horrified.

“Three- she wouldn’t.” Suki looked at him.

“Like I haven’t been a scout and the Blue Spirit?” Zuko asked. “We were both trained the same.”

“We need to get to the Summit.” Suki glanced at them. “You’re coming as well.”

“We’ll take Appa.” Aang declared.

Smellerbee is honestly terrified when they are brought to the meeting room, yes the Avatar and some others are close to her age, but there are also adults and Jet has definitely screwed up big time because he may be helping the Fire Nation Princess who wants them all dead.

“What will happen to Jet when she doesn’t need him anymore?” Longshot asks, because Smellerbee’s voice has failed her now. This is too much.

“I’m not sure... if she doesn’t think he’s worth anything, she’ll probably ignore him and let him run. But if she thinks he’s a threat to her ...” Zuko doesn’t finish. His expression says it all.

“Do you know where they were meeting?”

“No ... he said he was going to work, we didn’t realize till last night he’d taken his armor and swords.” Smellerbee blinked as the old water tribe woman came over to her. 

“Breathe, sweetheart. We can figure something out.”

Which is when warning bells started ringing.

* * *

The air balloons in the sky should not be there. And they definitely should not be raining fire on the buildings below.

“The prototype wasn’t destroyed in the crash.” Sokka groaned.

“We’ve got to get them out of the sky!” Aang declares.

“How? They’ll crash on the buildings below, we need to get the people to safety.” Zuko points out, and is promptly proven to have a point by a boulder smashing one ballon and sending it plummeting onto a building below and starting a fire.

Which is when things go even more apple-pear shaped as Toph yells a warning and sends the Dai Li agents flying with bits of the floor, one of whom narrowly misses killing Kuei and Zuko.

The floor crumbles, parts of it tilt up.

They’re going to be split up. They’ve already lost the palace, and they didn’t even know.

“Everyone! Split up and meet at the boats!” Sokka yells and grabs onto the people closest to him.

It turns out he’s grabbed Kuei and Lieutenant Jee, Bosco following behind.

“Lieutenant, thoughts on attack patterns?”

“They don’t have the city surrounded, they’re coming from one direction. We can still outrun them and the Dai Li.” The Lieutenant reports.

“Then let’s move, Kuei, stick close to the Lieutenant, we’ll get you out of here, Your Highness.”

“Majesty, actually, Highness is how you address the prince.” The Lieutenant corrects.

“Somehow I don’t think that matters right now.” Kuei points out.

“Right, let’s go.”

They’re not the people he’d want facing traitorous Dai Li and invading Fire Nation, that would be his friends, but Lieutenant Jee is a trained soldier and Sokka’s done more with less.

* * *

Katara yelps as she hits the ground and someone slams into her.

Zuko’s already fighting the Dai Li agents in front of them. 

Katara blinks as Bato pulls her to her feet, apparently he was the one that slammed into her.

Katara starts Waterbending, only for Bato to yell a warning as he falls.

Ty Lee strikes, and Katara goes down.

“Stand down or they die.” A Dai Li orders and Zuko stops.

No. That’s not good, Zuko can’t get captured here.

“Zuko, run!” Katara yelled out only for the Dai Li to cover her mouth.

“Azula wants to talk to you.” Ty Lee says to Zuko, as the Dai Li start dragging Katara and Bato away. “She can fix this so you can come home.”

“You know better, Ty Lee.” Zuko doesn’t sound right.

That scares Katara and she remains so as she and Bato are tossed in a crystal cell that can only be accessed by earth bending.

Her bending comes back quickly, Ty Lee didn’t hit as hard as last time, but there’s barely enough bending water for her to unblock his chi and get him to move.

She has the spirit water, but she doesn’t think that this qualifies as an emergency.

“Katara, I’m sorry.” Bato gently hugs her and Katara closes her eyes and leans into the hug. “It doesn’t look good.”

“Azula dropped scaffolding on Zuko when they fought before. What will she do when he can’t fight back?” Katara asks.

Bato doesn’t meet her eyes.

“Bato?” Katara does not like it when he just hugs her tighter, he did this when he pulled her out of their home when Mom had- “Bato, what do you know?”

“Technically, Zuko can’t be killed, just locked up for life ... but that’s in the Fire Nation. Here ... I imagine his sister could claim that the earth benders were responsible for his death.”

“No. They can’t do that.” Katara’s mouth has gone dry. 

“He’s committing treason, Katara, the Fire Nation doesn’t tolerate it.”

Zuko’s comments about desertions from weeks ago comes back to haunt her.

Katara is going to be sick.

* * *

Mai doesn’t know what she wants right now. It’s easy to do what Azula wants, which is hunt down the leaders of the summit and capture them while the rest are either ignored or killed.

It’s just a little bit harder when she’s facing the water tribe Princess and the tiny earthbender.

The Princess has a shield, though that’s nothing compared to the damage that the earthbender has done to the Dai Li agents accompanying Mai. None of them are moving, though most are presumably still breathing.

“Why you?” Mai asks, and the Princess just blinks. “Was your father that eager to get rid of you that he offered you to a prince?”

“Excuse me?” The Princess asks, eyes narrowed.

“Everyone knows your people scavenge in the ice, and yet you dare call yourself a Princess?” Mai’s knives bounce off the shield the Princess carries.

“Wow, knife girl, what the heck is your problem?” The earthbender asks.

Mai doesn’t know how to explain the ball of emotions in her chest.

“Zuko is my friend. He is going to need his friends to help him, and I intend to be there. It’s that simple.” The Princess tilts her head slightly. “It’s also got nothing to do with you. You may have been his friend,once, but you’re not by his side right now. You’re also trying to kill his other friends. That definitely doesn’t give you the right to claim superiority.”

“What she said. For how great the Fire Nation is, you’ve done a wonderful job at messing yourselves up. Are you seriously upset about Zuko having a friend willing to marry him, or are you upset he’s finally healing and leaving you in that poisoned mud hole you call home?”

That throws Mai for a moment. The earthbender takes that as agreement.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You like Zuko, but that’s not what you’re upset about. You’re miserable, because Azula’s about as cuddly as a cactus and Zuko’s always been the safer one of the two, but you’re too scared to change yourself so you’d rather drag Zuko back down.” The earth bender says. “Instead of doing something more productive, like leaving and getting your head looked at. You’re smart Knife girl, you know that something’s wrong with what you’ve been told, you just have to act on it.”

“And become a traitor as well?” Mai scoffs. The earthbender is not making sense. (She’s making complete sense, and Mai clings to her upbringing because it can’t be all wrong. Right? Yes Azula’s tricks can hurt, and Zuko was always there to try and keep her and Ty Lee safe, even if he did accidentally knock her into a fountain that one time.)

“Technically, Zuko was the one betrayed. His goal throughout all of this is to save his people. He doesn’t want to see you destroyed.”

“Who could possibly destroy us?” Mai asks, even though she doesn’t really care, they’re obviously stalling.

“Yourselves. Duh.” And the earthbender stomps a foot and Mai’s feet sink into the floor.

“Sorry about this!” The Princess apologizes. The shield hits Mai in the head, though it doesn’t knock Mai out. 

It does knock her down, and her arms are trapped.

“Now where do we go?”

“Azula’s after Zuko.” Mai blinks as the words leave her mouth. “She’s planning to imprison him under the palace.”

Which is cruel- long enough without the sun, Firebenders can go mad or lose their bending. It’s the cruelest thing that the Earth Kingdom does to captured Fire benders.

Zuko doesn’t deserve that. (Has never deserved the scar on his face or the casual cruelty of his family. Mai doesn’t know how to help him.) 

“Don’t worry, we’ll save him. I’m Yue, by the way, this is Toph.” Yue introduces herself and the earthbender.

“I’m Mai.” Mai just goes with it.

“Seriously, we’re introducing ourselves now?” Toph asks. “Let’s go rescue Prince Growly!”

“Growly?” Mai blinks. Maybe the shield hit her harder than she thought.

“He’s not exactly Prince Charming!” Toph calls back.

Mai smiles, amused. The Dai Li eventually wake up and help her out of the floor.

If there wasn’t a war, she might’ve liked those two.

* * *

Zuko is going to be sick.

This was not how today was supposed to go.

Ty Lee vanishes to go hunting for the others while Zuko stands before his sister who is sitting on a dais.

Jet is there on the steps, and Zuko is just tired of this.

“Hello, little sister, having fun with your coup?”

“What?” Jet blinks.

“Oh Zuzu, you always spoil my fun.”

“What?” Jet whirls as Azula mockingly waves a hand of blue flames at him.

The Dai Li pounce on Jet and yank him down to stand next to Zuko. 

“You’re a Kyoshi Warrior! An Earth Kingdom resident!”

“Actually, I’m Princess Azula, Daughter of Firelord Ozai. You were just a convenient pawn.” Azula mocks. “A fool who can’t even tell friend from foe, how sad.”

“Knock it off, Azula. He’s not part of this.” Zuko doesn’t like Jet, but the guy is very clearly not handling this revelation well. “What do you want from me?”

“Zuko, what have I ever done to you to earn such distrust?”

“Shoved me off a roof, pushed me into the turtleduck pond multiple times, lied repeatedly to use me as a scapegoat and celebrated the possibility of my death?” Zuko listed off the top of his head. “And then you dismiss it as childish play when even you know that we were manipulated to compete against each other so Father could control us.”

Azula stared at him.

“What? We both know how this game goes. I literally had a dragon spirit sit on me and point out every single time you and father abused me.” Zuko knows this. He still thinks there had to be a way for him to do something to stop it despite the dragon saying he was only responsible for himself.

“A dragon spirit? What sort of nonsense is this?” Azula scoffs.

“And now the mocking because you’d rather regain control of the conversation and make me mad than deal with the part where I pointed out you’re abusive.” Zuko is actually angry, but he needs to control the conversation as much as he can.

“That’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Actually, it’s got everything to do with this, because despite your manipulation and abuse, you’re still my little sister and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Zuko sighed.

“You’re working together?!” Jet interjects back into the conversation, and Zuko wonders if he missed the entire conversation. 

One of the Dai Li is also staring at Jet in surprise. 

“Obviously, I should continue this conversation later, let me give you something to think about!” Azula shoots lightning at Jet and Zuko intercepts. 

He doesn’t really have time to think of a target, so he tosses the lightning at the ground (he should have flung it back at Azula, but despite himself he can’t do that to her. She may have tormented him, but he’s going to be the better sibling.)

The ground detonated under their feet, and Jet is still being an idiot because he just blindly lunges at Zuko, ruining their chances at running.

On the upside, they’re shoved into the same crystal cell as Katara and Bato, so Zuko gets to watch Katara attack Jet without bending.

“Are you alright?” Bato asks, and Zuko blinks away from the sight of Jet trying to justify himself to Katara.

“I’ve been better.” His stomach hurts a little, but not enough for it to be a concern right now. He might’ve held the lightning a little too long. “Is it bad that I don’t hate my sister even though she’s trying to kill everyone?”

“... No. Do you hate me even though I’ve killed Fire Nation soldiers?” Bato is doing a quick check for injuries and Zuko lets him.

“No. I don’t want to hate anyone.” Zuko admits. “Except maybe my father.”

“You don’t have to hate anyone you don’t want to hate. Your feelings are your own. You’re also going into shock. Katara!” Bato calls over to her.

“I can’t believe I kissed you!” Katara yells at Jet, and it takes her a moment to realize that Bato just called her. 

Which explains so much about their interaction at the dam, now that Zuko thinks about it, especially with how quickly Katara ended the fight. (He’ll tell Sokka, later.)

“Zuko’s going into shock. Looks like he may have hurt his hand.” Bato moves him away from the wall.

“Right, I can use the spirit water-“

“No.” Zuko shakes his head. “Katara, save that for when someone’s dying. I’m hurt, I may have held the lightning too long before redirecting it, but I’m not dying.”

“... If you get worse, I’m using it.” Katara curls up next to him. “Zuko ... your sister won’t kill you, right?”

“I have no idea. Why?” Zuko is wedged between her and Bato.

Katara explains what Bato told her.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s a possibility.” Zuko admits with a grimace.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“... Katara, my father burned my face for speaking out of turn and refusing to fight back when he supposedly cared for me. I kinda figured I didn’t have to tell you how bad it could get. Azula doesn’t seem interested in my death right now, though.” Zuko offered. It honestly hadn’t occurred to tell her, Toph or Aang. He’d already had that conversation with Sokka and Suki.

“We’re discussing this later.” Katara declares, and Zuko just nods.

* * *

Suki is furious and sick and she is going to go after Azula. She’s got Hakoda, Smellerbee and Longshot as well as Appa, and hopefully someone has Aang so he’s not being reckless or captured.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m getting back up and going after Azula. You’re going to the boats.”

“We’re sticking with you, she’s probably killed Jet!” Smellerbee retorts. “Why are we at Mushi’s tea shop?”

Suki just opens the door the tea shop is empty save for Iroh, who’s strapped some armor on.

“General Iroh, Azula’s taken the palace, Zuko’s probably going to confront her. I need your help.” Zuko would do the sacrificial thing and try to distract Azula as much as he could from going after Aang.

“General Iroh?!” Smellerbee asks and sounds horrified. “The Dragon ... but you helped us!”

Suki really doesn’t have time to hold the girl’s hand. War wasn’t something cut and dried. People were on both sides and in general, people weren’t monsters. (Ozai was an exception.)

“I will help.” Iroh agrees. “Azula can’t be allowed to capture Zuko.”

* * *

Hakoda is somehow not surprised that the famed Dragon of the West is a devoted Uncle. Not with the stories that the kids tell. (At least someone tried to look after Zuko.)

He’s also not surprised that that General Iroh was hiding in Ba Sing Se.

The only surreal part is going back to the palace to try and rescue Zuko and anyone else that didn’t make it out.

Hakoda probably should have headed to the boats, but Suki needs back up and Hakoda is not letting children fight this battle without help.

* * *

Ty Lee returns to her hunt and she feels really bad. Zuko’s aura has always been red, but now it’s practically scarlet with threads of gold and so much more stable than before.

(Azula’s, on the other hand ... best not to look. Once she’s done here she can go back to the circus.)

She doesn’t get very far before the wall warps and traps her.

The Avatar is very unhappy, glowing eyes matching the very scary aura.

“Where are they?!”

* * *

Jet is not having a good day. The girls he thought were Kyoshi Warriors were using him, and when Zuko caused that explosion all he could see was his village on fire and Zuko was the only one in Fire Nation colors.

He hadn’t meant to attack Zuko, the guy had just saved him... he just hadn’t been able to see past the colors in that moment.

Jet also wasn’t prepared to have to face a very angry Katara who was holding a grudge over him using her to destroy a village. This was entirely fair, but this was probably not the best time or place- though trying to point that out didn’t go well. 

Thankfully, the sole adult in the cell got Katara’s attention, because apparently there were side effects to catching and redirecting lightning and Zuko hadn’t quite done it right.

Jet waited for things to calm down a bit before cautiously trying to sit closer.

“Zuko, I’m sorry about earlier... I couldn’t... you were the only one in red and black, and I couldn’t ...”

“If you can’t tell the difference between friend and foe, you shouldn’t be on the battlefield.” The water tribe adult frowns at him, and Jet struggles not to stare at the giant burn covering half his torso and one arm.

“I’m sorry.” Jet whispered. He feels cold and Katara glares at him.

“You better not be going into shock as well.” She gets up and puts a hand to his forehead. “You are. Get between Bato and Zuko. Zuko, start with the breathing exercises.” Katara pretty much shoves him into the pile. It’s a lot more gentle than her attempts to hurt him just a moment ago, and Jet is surprised by how warm being by Zuko is.

“Might throw sparks, but I promise I won’t burn you.” Zuko closes his eyes and his breathing takes on an uneasy pattern. Some sparks do escape his mouth, but they’re harmless.

Jet’s not exactly safe right now, but he’s safer than he’s been in a while.

They’re huddled together for a while before the wall opens and Zuko lurches to his feet, Jet just a moment behind.

“Found you! Let’s go!” A tiny little girl grabs Zuko in a hug.

“Toph! Yue!” Katara hugs a girl with white hair.

“I thought Sokka yelled for us to meet at the ships?” 

“We decided to rescue you. Not every day you get to rescue a prince.” Yue smiles as she hugs Zuko.

“I think it only counts as a rescue once we’re safely out of danger.” Bato points out.

“Right, let’s go.”

They don’t get very far before they run into another group.

“Uncle?” Zuko asks, and Jet can only feel more confused as Mushi, the tea maker is revealed to be Fire Nation as well.

“Yeah, not the biggest shock today.” Smellerbee hugs him tight. “Are you hurt?”

“I don’t feel good.” Jet admits. He just can’t process anymore information.

“Right, let’s get you out of here.”

Which is when the earthquake hits, and it’s been one shock after another and Jet just can’t keep going.

It’s the absolute worst time for him to check out of reality, but reality is no longer making sense.

* * *

Azula’s plan is working. She’s got Zuko stashed away where she can work on him, his little trick can be dealt with later (Azula’s going to laugh at him for the fact the guy he tried to protect attacked him, it was hilarious.) and Ty Lee was able to send the Avatar to the old shrine under the palace where he’s separated from his allies and she and the Dai Li can wear him down.

She’s not expecting her brother, Uncle and the Waterbender to show up. 

“Really, Zuzu, you’re going to have me fight all of you by myself? What a cruel big brother.” 

“Okay, let’s get something straight- I’m not playing the games anymore, Azula. I’m not trying to get Father’s favor, I’m trying to save our country from burning itself out.” Zuko looks tired, he’s still injured from before. “You’re my little sister, Azula, so I’m giving you the option to back down now. I’ve never wanted to fight you, that was all Grandfather and Father, and I’m not doing that. I love you, please stand down.”

That’s not how things are supposed to go.

The Dai Li rumble behind her and Azula doesn’t hesitate.

“You’re just saying that because I’m going to win!” Azula lunges forward, the Dai Li behind her.

Zuko breathes fire, and Azula is almost distracted by the green flames that mix with other colors.

His control is so poor, it’s too easy. She focuses on the real prize as the Dai Li deals with the interlopers.

“Zuko!” The water tribe girl yells.

The Avatar whirls clearing the Dai Li away from her brother and Azula lunges.

Lightning crosses the space between them, a wall of earth raising too late.

The Avatar falls, crumpling to the ground like discarded doll, wounds smoking.

Water turns into a tidal wave, her brother’s weak and uneven flames become a wall of fire.

Her uncle roars and the earth shakes.

Azula doesn’t mind that her brother and the Avatar escape. She’s got her Uncle, the main target, Ba Sing Se, and scattered the alliance- they’re going to turn on Zuko without the Avatar to protect him.

When the new day dawns, Azula claims Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation, the Fire Nation rule now enforced by the Dai Li.

* * *

Rumors of the fall of Ba Sing Se and the loss of the Avatar spread fast, the refugees that haven’t taken the ferry despair for family members that had gone ahead.

Ships are quickly redirected to the hidden harbor or other towns where the news is devastating.

And Lao Beifong is horrified because his daughter was in Ba Sing Se with the Avatar, and there is no news on what happened to the Avatar’s entourage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, we’ll find out what happened to everyone in a next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed some of the changes- Jet (and most of the kids by now) have probably some form traumatic stress disorder- and you can go into shock from emotional trauma. Jet seriously needs therapy.
> 
> We’ve now had blue, purple, white and green flames mixed with Zuko’s normal orange and red. Has anyone noticed the pattern?
> 
> The Dragon spirit returns as a mention, and will be mentioned a few more times in the next book.
> 
> So, there are a handful of episodes in said book that are canon heavy.  
> In no particular order because I’m going from memory:  
> The Puppetmaster  
> Southern Raiders  
> Sokka’s Master (the piandao episode)  
> The old masters (Dragons!)  
> Day of the Black Sun  
> The Western Air temple (ish)  
> Sozin’s Comet (ish)
> 
> Everything else is getting rewritten and rearranged to expand on the Fire Nation, politics, and answering a common complaint I’ve seen on tumblr.
> 
> ... What have I gotten myself into?


	41. The Awakening and the Ajna Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for taking a break.
> 
> This chapter brought to you by Wikipedia and other online research articles.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this attempt to make an Avatar culture based on two characters and their common critiques on tumblr. I am of course referring to Combustion Man and P’Li. ‘Ajna’ refers to the third eye, and is a fascinating concept that you should really look up, I’ve got like, the barest of bones regarding it in this chapter.

Aang woke up feeling sore. He was in a bed that had red curtains and sheets. Flames and flowers were carved into most of the furniture.

“What-?” Aang sat up. This looked an awful lot like the Fire Nation, though slightly different.

What happened to everybody? The last thing he remembered was Zuko falling and Katara in danger of being overwhelmed.

Aang shuddered, hands going to his head as he remembered being struck with lightning. He’d turned his back on Azula. That had been a mistake.

His hands touched hair. He froze, running fingers through hair. How long had he been unconscious?

What happened after that? He couldn’t think of anything.

The door opened, and Aang tensed up.

Zuko stepped into the room with a bowl of water that he nearly dropped.

“You’re awake!” Zuko smiled. He said something to someone outside the door before coming in and putting the bowl on a dresser by the bed. “How are you feeling?” Zuko was not expecting Aang to grab him in a hug when he got closer. “Aang?”

“We’re not dead, right?” Aang asked. He could hear Zuko’s heartbeat, and he didn’t think he would be able to as a spirit.

“... No, we’re not. You’ve been unconscious for a month, gave everyone a scare.”

“What happened? Where are we?”

“We’re in the Fire Nation, on the island of the Ajna tribe. Lieutenant Jee has friends here, and you missed another negotiation for allies.” Zuko gently rubbed Aang’s shoulder. “They’re on one of the more remote islands of the Fire Nation, mostly known for their weaving.”

That sounded cool, but Zuko had just side stepped the first question.

“What happened?” Aang repeated.

Zuko tightened his hug.

“You died. Katara used the spirit water to bring you back, but it was close. Uncle stayed behind to give us time to escape. Master Yugoda and Sage Shyu are missing- we don’t know what happened to them. Several water tribe and some of my soldiers were killed. The rest of us made it out alright, but Ba Sing Se fell to the Fire Nation. Near as we can figure out, Long Feng is now the Fire Nation approved ruler of Ba Sing Se.”

“He’s what?” Aang pulled back to look at Zuko.

“The Dai Li were never loyal to Kuei, Long Feng was still controlling them and apparently decided to side with Azula. The regular earth kingdom soldiers didn’t have a chance because they were attacked by the Fire Nation soldiers and the Dai Li.”

“Oh. What happened to Jet?”

“Kuei decided to try and rally the Earth Kingdom, hopefully for the invasion but more likely as a defense against Sozin’s Comet. Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot and Suki’s remaining Warriors went with him and Bosco. Jet was pretty messed up by the fact he helped Azula, he shut down for a while, but he was talking again when he left.” Zuko sighed.

“You’ll notice that our prince hasn’t actually mentioned anything about himself.” Katara appears then and squishes into the hug. “He held the lightning too long, fried his stomach, and that’s why he collapsed.” She informs Aang, who blinked at Zuko.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to face my sister alone... I didn’t think I was hurt that bad.” Zuko apologized. “If I hadn’t pushed myself, if I hadn’t tried to talk her down ...”

“Zuko, we get it. You look at Azula and see your baby sister. You want her to be better. Trying to talk her down then was okay. What happened after was not your fault.” Katara sounded as if she had repeated something she had said before.

“Still, I’m sorry you got hurt Aang.” Zuko apologized. Again.

Aang tightened his grip for a minute.

“It’s... well, it’s not okay, but I’m not upset at you.” Aang hadn’t been okay, he had been scared for his friends and had almost died. “It’s not your fault that Azula’s like that.”

“It’s also not your responsibility to change her.”

Aang blinked as Sokka entered the room. He had a weird red and white mark painted on his forehead. Aang glanced at Zuko, and realized that his hair was covering a mark on his forehead as well, though it looked different. Katara had a jewel on her forehead as well.

“Why do you have stuff on your foreheads?” Aang asked.

“There’s a festival.” Sokka pushed his sister out of the way to hug Aang. “Don’t scare us like that ever again.” 

“Sorry-“ Aang started, only for Sokka and Zuko to get knocked out of the way by Toph and Suki. Momo landed on his head.

“Aang, check this out!” Toph grabbed a metal spoon and it bent and twisted.

“What the heck?”

“I figured out how to metal bend!” Toph grinned at him. “I got really annoyed being on a metal boat.” She had a green gem on her forehead.

“Poor Lieutenant Jee, I thought he was going to take flight.” Suki giggled. She had a bronze dot with a tiny pendant hanging from it.

Aang felt a little lost, since they were in the Fire Nation and the others were wearing Fire Nation clothes and styles.

“Don’t worry, we’ll fill you in on everything.” Toph punched him in the arm. “Might take a few days.”

“We’ve got a few days here.” Sokka adds.

“Oh, yeah, Sokka’s gone crazy about schedules.” Toph adds.

Aang gets dressed and follows the others out.

The buildings practically blend into the rocky landscape, but there are stalls and brightly colored banners. A large banyan tree has hundreds of strips of fabric hanging from it, as well as thread that’s wrapped around it.

“Aang, you’re awake!” A girl comes up wearing a red shawl that twists and covers her white hair.

Aang blinks as he realizes it’s Yue. Her hairhas been put in a singular plait down her back, and she has a golden spot with a red gem that looks like a flame.

“Yue, what did you get?”

“The lady called it a dupatta.” Yue twirls. “I need to do something different with my hair, but this hides it pretty well.”

Aang gets distracted by an old man and woman who come up and greet him by putting a mark on his forehead.

He’s a little overwhelmed, to be honest, and he misses most of what they say to him before they walk off, but he’s alive and so are his friends, and he can push the fear away for a little while.

(Maybe this is a dream?)

The stalls are filled with art of various kinds, paintings, tapestries, clothes and Aang does a double take when he realizes that Hakoda and Bato have a stall and are selling the jewelry that he and the others have been making. 

The two men smile and hug Aang when they see him up and about, giving them some money to buy snacks.

Aang is surprised to see a Firebending display where a woman and man, each with an eye tattooed on their foreheads, dance and set fire to torches- only the fire comes from the spot where the eye is, and it’s practically an explosion igniting the torches.

“How do they do that?” Aang asks Zuko, who was sharing some fried snacks the locals called samosas with Yue (and Sokka, who had finished his snack and wanted more.)

“According to them, it’s the basic principle of fire bending, the creation or ignition of fire. So they focus on that moment of ignition, which ends up causing combustion.” Zuko explained. “It’s a different philosophy than what the rest of the Fire Nation teaches, and it’s one of the oldest ones, the only thing older is the Sun Warriors.”

“Did they just set the stage on fire?” Aang asked, and got his answer as to why when a man in a more elaborate costume jumped onto the stage and started dancing.

Several Elephant Cattle walked past, distracting Aang. The colors were a mix of white, grey, black and varying shades of brown. They had horns on their head and tusks coming out of their mouths.

Despite the size and sharp horns, the elephant cattle moved gently passed the festivities, one young one getting distracted by a vegetable cart, it’s trunk snagging some vegetables as the children giggled.

“Where’s Appa?” Aang realized, Momo was curled around his shoulders.

“He’s okay, the stable’s by a lake. Want to see him?” Zuko asked, and Aang just nods.

He needs to see Appa, right now.

They lose Sokka and Suki at some point, but Aang doesn’t care because Appa tackles him and he feels much better.

Their next stop is a temple, though they’ve lost Katara and Yue to a weaving demonstration.

“Ah, the Avatar has awoken.” They’re met there by an older man who has an eye tattooed on his head and reminds him of Guru Pathik.

“Guru Aahan, Aang.” Zuko introduced. “It’s his home we’re staying in.”

“It’s an honor to host the Avatar. I am glad you survived.”

“Thanks! Wait, Guru ... like Guru Pathik?”

“The name is not familiar to me, I’m afraid.” Aahan almost shrugs.

Aahan guides them through the temple. There’s places to meditate and some people are doing what looks to be a moving meditation.

Toph is obviously bored, but Guru Aahan offers to teach him and Zuko how to do the combustion, and she wants to see how it’s done.

It involves unlocking the chakras again, and Aang has a panic attack when he can’t unlock the chakra at the base of his spine. Toph has a death grip on his arm when they talk him down.

“That’s where Azula hit you.” Zuko realizes.

“Ah! A physical block. Come.” The Guru leads them to another sections of the temple. “The block was made with fire, or a fire derivative, yes?”

“Lightning, so yes.”

“Water is an excellent healer, but sometimes you require the same element to heal the damage that it does, like needing poison for the antidote.” Aahan speaks to a healer, who fetches an older woman, she doesn’t have an eye tattooed on her head, but a brilliant red dot. Aahan introduces her as Ahana.

“Okay, will it hurt?” Aang glances between the two.

“Mild discomfort, your friends may stay to give you strength, my brother will guide you in meditation.”

Aang doesn’t know how long it takes for the healing, but he does feel it when his chakra unlocks. 

He also breaks the table, because that was the only one that was locked up and he briefly goes into the Avatar state before he hit the ground.

“Everyone okay?” He asks, because the last thing he wanted was to hurt someone.

“Just fine, Young Avatar. That’s the most dramatic healing I’ve had in a while.” Ahana chuckled. “I recommend you rest for the rest of the day, Aahan can teach you tomorrow.”

Katara’s torn between relieved Aang is okay, and upset that her own healing wasn’t enough when she finds out what they did.

“You’re a fantastic healer, Young Katara, but a healer never stops learning.” Ahana assured her. “Every patient is different, how their bodies react to injuries and sickness is different. The most dangerous healer is one who assumes that they know everything.”

Katara just nods, and later he sees her talking with Ahana about healing theory and chi manipulation.

It’s oddly peaceful here.

“You’d never know there’s a war on.” Aang notes to Zuko at dinner that night, and watches as his friend promptly freezes. “Zuko?”

“You saw the tree that had fabric tied to it?”

“Yes?”

“It’s a wishing tree. It used to be that young girls would tie scarves, hoping for a husband... now it’s women tying scarves hoping for their husbands to come home.” 

Aang thinks back to the hundreds of scarves in the tree, some so tattered and frayed with age and feels sick. He hadn’t thought anything of it, but there’s definitely less men here.

“Their isolation hasn’t completely saved them from the war. Their merchants do as much as they can, and quite a few have become mercenaries and bounty hunters to supplement their income. It doesn’t help that tattoos are frowned upon in the rest of the Fire Nation and so whoever leaves is treated poorly.” Zuko sighs and looks tired. “It’s a mess. The good thing is that they still support the Avatar, they still believe in you.”

“Oh.” Aang doesn’t like how old and tired Zuko suddenly looks. “So, excited to learn combustion tomorrow?” Aang changes the subject. He can’t take away all of his friend’s worries, but he can make it easier on him.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty interesting philosophy.”

Their conversation gets interrupted by the arrival of Pipsqueak and the Duke and Aang has to be filled in that just after Kuei and the others departed, the two tried to steal food from them and ended up adopted into the crew.

* * *

Pipsqueak doesn’t know exactly how old he is, but he’s pretty sure he’s older than Jet and Zuko.

He’s been watching over the Duke and taking mercenary jobs, but too many of those require hurting unarmed people and Pipsqueak promised the Duke that they’d never be someone’s Fire Nation.

It was kinda lucky that the Fire Nation ship they targeted had allies, even non evil Fire Nation and it’s nice not having to worry where he’ll get the next meal for the Duke.

Lieutenant Jee is a really nice Firebender, and has taught them how to sail with Bato teaching the water tribe way.

(Aang looks tiny on the bed, the one time Pipsqueak brought food for Katara. Pipsqueak hugged the Duke extra tight that night.)

Kuzon who is actually Zuko is really nice and Pipsqueak feels bad for the fact that he’s obviously hurt by the war- he’s never thought of the Fire Nation as having kids, save for the colony ones that sometimes runaway.

It’s an uncomfortable feeling, realizing that the monsters he thought they were fighting were people who had homes.

Lieutenant Jee is sad when Pipsqueak mentions this, but he doesn’t get upset.

“We’re told when we’re young the only way to be good is to fight. There’s always pressure to do the ‘right thing’ and join the army or navy. Some of us find it easy to accept that reality, but others ... well, I was assigned to join the prince in exile because I questioned orders one too many times. My alternative was imprisonment.” Lieutenant Jee admitted softly one night when Pipsqueak can’t sleep. “We’re sometimes told the only way the war will end is by total victory, and those that want to go home fight desperately to do so.”

“But that’s awful, can’t you just stop?”

“No. Because there are those that will do anything to be in favor with the Firelord, including hurting our own. The Prince is fighting to stop this, but he has to prove to the Fire Nation that the Firelord is wrong, and that’s no easy feat.”

“... Need any help?” Pipsqueak had asked, and the Lieutenant had smiled.

“Help me fix the panels that Toph bent earlier?”

So Pipsqueak does his best and it’s kinda like having a family again.

Being in the Fire Nation is even weirder, because there are people mourning the missing soldiers and Pipsqueak never questioned fighting before- it’s all he’s ever done- but he’s questioning being willing to kill.

It’s not comfortable and even worse, the people here, while different, are nice.

* * *

It takes a while for Aang to get caught up on everything. Everything feels a little off, still, and the meditation with Guru Aahan for learning combustion helps. 

Sort of. 

Aang manages the combustion, only for him to miss the target, a piece of fabric above a pool, and set a tapestry ablaze.

“Oops.” Aang has to avoid scratching at the mark on his forehead that’s supposed to help with concentration but just tends to itch.

“Don’t worry. It happens.” Guru Aahan assures him, removing the tapestry and putting out the fire.

Aang’s promptly distracted by the carving on the walls. Four of the odd creatures from Wan Shi Tong’s library are carved there, circling an island. “What’s that?”

“Oh, part of the history of the Avatar. We keep it covered up, a previous visit from Fire Nation recruiters had them threatening to destroy it.”

“So what are they? They look familiar.”

“Lion Turtles. Four hatched from eggs, the shells of those eggs formed the land. People used to live on the back of the Lion Turtles, each one with a different element, while spirits controlled the land. Until the first Avatar.” Guru Aahan recited. “Of course, stories change over time, I’m not sure how accurate this is to what really happened, and it contradicts the story of Oma and Shu of the Earth Kingdom, where badgermoles were the first earthbenders, not to mention the stories of the water tribes, air nomads, and our own stories about dragons.” The Guru admitted.

“What laid the eggs?” Zuko asks, and Guru Aahan looks a little amused.

“It’s a story, not all stories have clear cut answers.”

Aang stared at the island in the middle of the four Lion Turtles. Something bothered him about the carving and Zuko’s question.

“Now, time to focus once more.” The Guru instructed.

Aang reluctantly settled back down and put the thoughts of the Lion Turtles out of mind, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research into Hinduism. The festival the gang are participating in is one that celebrates ‘the marriage of Shiva and Parvati with a carnival like atmosphere where artists of all types celebrate’. It’s also celebrated in the summer- sorta. The Hindu calendar does not line up exactly with the calendar I use so ... I could be wrong.
> 
> Now, back to Ajna, which is one of the chakra points Aang unlocks, and resonates with the base sound of ‘om’ and ... um, look, I equated the idea to the base principle of Firebending which is ignition ... or combustion, depending on who you talk to.
> 
> We also have Fire healing and the Ajna tribe having the oldest records outside Wan Shi Tong’s library to reflect Hinduism’s status as the oldest religion.
> 
> Now, while the thread wrapped around the tree is part of a Hindu ceremony where a woman wishes her husband good health, the fabric tied in the tree is actually a Turkish thing, where girls tie their headscarves and wish for a husband. This is a Turkish thing, not an Islam thing, which the article I read went out of its way to say, but I thought it added a bit of weight for a girl’s dream to get changed to a married woman’s desperate hope ... I hope it worked narratively.
> 
> Obviously, Combustion Man and P’Li are outliers and not indicative of the culture they actually came from- Combustion Man is trying to make a living in a war, and P’Li apparently got kidnapped to be killing machine ... her backstory kinda doesn’t mesh with this, but I’ll think of something!
> 
> I wanted to add so much more of my research, but to do so would have been a bit much ... I started by looking up third eyes on Wikipedia and then went to Ajna, Shiva, Agni, back to Shiva, Shaivism (I hope I spelled it right) tilak, Bindi, Hindu ceremonies and festivals...
> 
> Not clearly stated, but the eye tattoo is the mark of mastery for the Ajna tribe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	42. The Hira’a Actress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flips through the comics, cuts out parts I like, puts them into story.

The plan was to travel together to the island of Hira’a before splitting up- Aang and his team would travel through the Fire Nation on Appa and try to rally the people’s support, Lieutenant Jee and Hakoda would split up and try to gather as many allies as they could before meeting at the staging area.

The Ajna tribe had declined aiding them on the invasion, but would help them hide and escape should things go wrong.

Which was fair, they were struggling with the loss of a generation and asking them to fight when they were just barely surviving as is was just a hair too much.

Sokka didn’t like the description of the ‘Recruiters’, it sounded exactly like the stuff the Boulder said the Earth Kingdom was doing, grabbing benders regardless of age and pushing them to the frontlines.

Just another thing to look out for, really.

Hira’a was also fairly isolated, but had a decent theater that they were able to catch a show despite all the wary looks of the townspeople. With Lieutenant Jee, Bato and Hakoda as chaperones, they’d settled in the back to enjoy the show.

Only, Zuko started to have a panic attack at the sound of the lead actress’s voice.

“What’s wrong, Zuko?”

“I know that voice ... but it can’t be her.”

Yue, Katara and Toph quickly surrounded him.

“That voice does sound familiar.” Suki murmured to Sokka. “I don’t know where.”

The play was really good, in Sokka’s opinion. Save for Zuko’s reaction every time the lead actress spoke, Sokka enjoyed it.

He was just wary when said lead actress stormed up to them after the play, and removed the mask to reveal a woman that greatly resembled Azula.

* * *

Ursa may have retreated to her home island, may have had to give up her influence for the lives of her eldest children, but she was not going to let these recruiters leave with any children from this island. And she would get the children these recruiters had already stolen to safety.

“I have informed you before, you recruiters are not welcome here, especially if you’re recruiting children.” Ursa informed the men, who looked honestly confused.

Probably weren’t sure who she was, or hadn’t been told. She’d had a few of those.

“Um, we’re not recruiting children.”

“Well, technically.” The man behind him muttered, earning an exasperated look from the other two.

“Mom?”

Ursa turned and froze. Her son was standing there, a horrible burn scar on his face.

“Zuko?” She managed, immediately reaching out.

Her son flinched. He straightened immediately afterwards and took her hand, letting himself be pulled into a hug, but that didn’t change that his first reaction was to flinch away from her.

Ursa’s heart broke.

“You’re alive.” He murmured, and Ursa had been mistaken before. Now her heart broke, it had merely cracked before.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Ursa gently rocked him. “You’ve grown so much.”

“I missed you so much.”

The hug was nowhere near long enough before Zuko was pulling back to look at her.

Ursa once again focused on the scar.

“Who did this to you?” Not what she wanted to say, but someone had burned her baby boy and she was going to start a fight.

“Father. I spoke out of turn.” Zuko’s answer was so matter of fact it took a second for what he had just said to register.

“What.” Ursa felt cold. That wasn’t the deal.

“Long story, is there a place we can talk?” Zuko asked.

“Yes.” Ursa nodded, “this way.” She’d take them backstage.

Ikem and Kiyi met them, and Ursa wasn’t sure what to make of her son’s odd body language when Kiyi launched herself at Ursa.

She hadn’t forgotten her other children, but she hadn’t wanted to stop living. 

“Ursa, what’s going on?” Ikem asked.

Best to get introductions over with.

“Ikem, this is my son, Zuko. Zuko, my husband Ikem and my daughter Kiyi.” She introduced.

“Hello.” Ikem followed them back into the backstage.

The story came out with aide from the other children, whose names she didn’t quite catch given how rapidly they spoke and occasionally the adults.

Her son was trying to rally the Fire Nation to stop the war. He was the Avatar’s Fire bending teacher. (The Avatar was a child. Children were trying to stop the war. All she had done was try to keep her island safe from recruiters.) Ba Sing Se had fallen and they had to take the gamble of hiding in the Fire Nation.

“Mom, what happened to you? Why did you leave?”

“I didn’t plan to leave you at all. It was part of the deal I made with Ozai when your grandfather made the ultimatum that he’d have to kill you to be made Firelord.”

“What?!” One of the girls, Ursa thought her name was Katara, demanded. “That was the actual wording?”

“Azulon disapproved of Ozai trying to take Iroh’s birthright after the death of Lu Ten, Iroh’s son. I would like to think Azulon was trying to make a point and wouldn’t have let Ozai go through with it... but Ozai was certain Azulon meant it. I couldn’t let them hurt my son. So Ozai and I made a deal.” Ursa took a deep breath. “I grew up helping my mother, she was an herbalist. The deal was I’d make the poison, he’d give it to Azulon, and Ozai would never kill Zuko or harm Azula.” Ursa admitted. “He wouldn’t let me stay, after, he didn’t trust me, but ... Ozai was honorable, then. He’d always kept his promises, so I left, thinking my children safe.” Ursa looked at Zuko, Ikem’s hand gripping her shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

Her son got up and hugged her.

“It’s not okay, but I’m not upset at you.” He assured her.

“Why didn’t you do something when he banished Zuko?”

“I didn’t know about the burn, and he still had Azula.” Ursa explained. The rumors from the capital had been vague at best back then, Ozai had probably restricted any actual news from reaching her. She had honestly been relieved that Zuko was exiled and sent away from her former husband’s influence, but even if she had been able to act, Ozai still had Azula.

She did not like the looks the children made.

“What’s happened to my daughter?”

“Azula ... conquered Ba Sing Se.” Zuko grimaced. “She also killed Aang briefly and nearly killed me ... and, well, She believes every single lie we were taught is the truth.”

Ursa closed her eyes. That was ... she had tried to stop her daughter’s worst habits, not helped at all by Ozai, who had often changed the punishment Ursa set or lifted it completely. 

She had had to settle for her children’s lives, not their mental health. She hadn’t dared tried to do more, in case Ozai decided to attack her island in retaliation.

“I’m sorry. There was nothing I could do ... I couldn’t talk her down.” Zuko apologized.

Ursa was going to stop him there.

“Sweetheart, it’s not on you to change your sister.” Ursa looked at him. “I know I made you promise to be a good big brother and to protect your sister when she was a baby, but that never meant you were responsible for her. I was. I honestly don’t know if there was something else I could have done back then, but I do know that I can certainly help now.”

“Thank you! Listen to your mother!” The boy named Sokka nearly yelled at her son. “I’ve been trying to tell him that for weeks now!”

Ursa smiled, she liked Sokka.

“I think we’ve gotten a bit off track.” Lieutenant Jee coughed. “Prince Zuko, this does change a few things.”

“Yeah, I’m aware. My father’s rule is technically illegitimate.” Zuko explained at the looks. “It’s a crime for any Fire Nation citizen to kill the Firelord, and is the one crime that the Royal family can also be killed for committing. This means that my father has never had the right to rule or to do ... well anything. And since Uncle Iroh has waived his right to the throne ... Azula and I are viable heirs, but I’m more legitimate since Azula’s complicit in keeping my father on the throne. This is gonna make it easier for me to get support.” Zuko looked relieved, before suddenly being wary. “That is, if you’d testify against him, Mom.”

“He may not have broken the letter of our deal, but he has certainly broken the spirit of it. You will always have my support.” Ursa promised. She was not letting Ozai get away with hurting her children.

(She prayed to be able to save her oldest daughter. Ozai might not kill Azula, but he’d been exacting before, and Azula was fourteen, not an adult, she could still make a mistake that would have him turn on her.)

The meeting broke apart with a promise to talk more tomorrow, and Ursa glanced at Ikem.

Her husband smiled wryly and nodded, Kiyi having fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“Zuko, would you and your friends like to stay the night with us?” Ursa offered. “We have room...”

“He’d love that!” The tiny girl said with a grin.

“How about you all properly introduce yourselves first? I know I didn’t catch half your names and I know who you are.” One of the men suggested, amused. “I’m Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe. My second in command, Bato. Pipsqueak is from the Earth Kingdom, along with the Duke.” He gave a polite bow to Ursa, which she promptly returned. The large boy dubbed Pipsqueak copied him- including the water tribe positioning of hands, and one of the girls quickly corrected him. The Duke was practically asleep on his feet.

“Right.” Zuko flushed a little. “Lieutenant Jee is my second in command from when I was exiled.” Zuko started, and the Lieutenant bowed low to her before she could stop him. 

Ursa decided to make the request that he not do that later. 

Her son continued. “Mom, this is Aang, the Avatar. Katara, his Waterbending master from the Southern Water Tribe, Toph, his Earthbending master from Gaoling, Sokka of the Southern Water tribe, who is our strategist and sometimes leader, Suki is a Kyoshi Warrior and sometimes leader- they tend to trade- and this is Yue, Princess of the Northern Water tribe and my Fiancée.”

“It’s an honor to meet you.” Yue said with a bow.

“It’s an honor to meet you all. Thank you, for looking after my son.” Ursa managed.

She wanted more details on how exactly her son was engaged, and why that hadn’t been brought up during their story, but had to resort to court manners to keep from asking more questions. “I know we still have much more to discuss, but it’s getting late.”

“Of course. With your permission, I’d like to accompany the children to your home.”

That made sense, two of the children were from his tribe. Ursa agreed.

“Suppose that leaves you and me to get back to the ship and let them know we’re alright.” Lieutenant Jee remarked to Bato who nodded.

“Um, we’ll stick with Lieutenant Jee and Bato.” Pipsqueak and the Duke left with them.

Ursa led the way home, realizing that her simple life of protecting her island had just gotten more complicated.

* * *

Katara was not bitter that Zuko had found his mother. Or that she was a perfectly nice person who had willingly committed treason for him. She certainly wasn’t upset that Zuko seemed lost by the situation, instead of overjoyed like she would be if she had found her mother alive.

“Katara, are you alright?” Zuko asked her. The others had already dropped off to sleep.

“Of course, I’m fine.” She declared. “What makes you think otherwise?”

“You’ve been making and unmaking that sleeping mat for a while now?” Zuko pointed out.

Katara froze and looked down. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s something.”

Fine, she wasn’t going to be able to sleep like this.

“Why aren’t you happier, your mother is alive?”

“I’m overjoyed. I’m also terrified, because I now have an even younger half-sister that I need to protect and I can’t tell what my mother’s new husband thinks of me- what if he hates me, cause I’m from her first marriage? I didn’t exactly choose being born to my father.” Zuko sounded like he was close to a panic attack.

Katara hadn’t thought about those things.

“Okay, who freaked out Prince Growly?” Toph woke up. “Who do I have to hit?”

“Me. Sorry.” Katara apologized. “I was just ...”

“Projecting. Again.” Toph informed her. “Not everyone behaves like you think they should. It’s not a bad thing, but he’s already stressed out about everything his mom said earlier and you aren’t helping things.”

Katara bristled, but didn’t respond. Toph had a point.

“Give me a while to process this. Also, Kiyi was who I saw in the swamp. So, I have no idea what that means.” Zuko added.

“I’ll try. Sorry, Zuko.” Katara apologized.

“It’s fine.” Zuko assured her. “I am happy, I just ... need some time.” He finished lamely.

“Take your time, Growly.” Toph flopped back. “Night!” She was snoring within minutes.

“Sorry, Zuko, I am happy you found your mom.” Katara admitted. The absence of their mothers may have been something they bonded over, but it wasn’t fair of her to hold it against him that he had found his.

(Logic, unfortunately, did not stop the storm of emotions that insisted that this wasn’t fair. Why did he get his mother back when hers had to remain gone?)

It took a while for both of them to fall asleep that night.

* * *

Kiyi was supposed to stay away from the kids her mother brought home. Her parents didn’t want them to reveal that she was a firebender to the bad people that tried to take them away.

But this time was different. Mama had called one boy Zuko, and that was her brother who was lost. (Kiyi wasn’t dumb, she knew Mama was rescuing kids because the bad men took her brother and sister away. She might not understand everything, but she knew enough.)

So Kiyi sneaked in to the room the other kids were staying in at dawn, clutching her doll, and planning to observe her big brother she had only heard about in short stories Mama had told Papa.

He was awake though. And trying to wake up a boy with brown hair.

“Aang, training. Now.”

“Aww, c’mon Sifu Hotman, it was a late night.”

“Okay, you have a choice. Fifty hot squats and morning training or a hundred hot squats and afternoon training.”

“Afternoon training.” Aang fell back asleep and Zuko turned and froze when he saw her.

“You’re my brother.” Kiyi informed him.

“Yes. And you’re my littlest sister. Kiyi, right?” Zuko asked. “Who’s your friend?” He gestured to her doll.

“Kiyi.” She held her doll up.

“A good name.” Zuko smiled at her. “You’reboth up early.”

“Wake up with the sun, always!” Kiyi informed him.

“Me too. Want breakfast?”

Kiyi grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

He got breakfast started, rice porridge, but he put stuff in that smelled good. Kiyi watched in amazement as he Firebended in the kitchen.

“Mama doesn’t let me firebend in the kitchen, how come you get to?” Kiyi demanded.

“I’m trained. You’re still learning.” Zuko pointed out. “Want to help me keep the flames even? I can teach you how to breathe.”

Kiyi clambered into his lap. Zuko let her.

Mama had taught her meditation once she started messing with Fire, but it was usually very boring. Mama wasn’t a bender.

This might not have been the funnest thing ever, but she was doing it with her brother.

Kiyi latched onto the flames, keeping them even with her brother counting for her.

“Kiyi?” Mama’s voice startled her, and the flames spiked. Her brother quickly took over, gently wrapping an arm around her.

“Sorry!” Kiyi squeaked.

“It’s okay, you did really good Kiyi.” Her brother smiled at her. “That’s why you need to train a little more before you can bend in the kitchen without help.” 

Kiyi nodded. That had been a little scary.

“What are you two doing?”

“Making breakfast. I’ll pay you back for what we used. Sokka eats a lot.” Zuko smiled.

“It’s alright.” Mama smiled back. “I see you found out Kiyi’s secret.”

“We were the only two awake at dawn. It was kinda obvious.” Zuko glanced down at Kiyi, who grinned at him.

She liked having a big brother. Hopefully having a big sister would be just as amazing.

Only, when she said so when everyone gathered for breakfast everyone froze up.

“Sweetheart, what do you mean?” Mama asked.

Kiyi informed her of her understanding of the world.

“She’s not wrong.” Papa noted.

“Azula’s... really lost, Kiyi, the bad guys convinced her they were good and Mom and I were bad. She’s also really stubborn and it’s hard to convince her she’s made a mistake.” Zuko explained. “It’s going to take a while to get her back.”

“Oh ... so we’ll get her back next year?” Kiyi asked.

“Unless she does something really dumb in the meantime, yes.” Zuko smiled at her.

“Okay. Will you teach me more firebending tricks?”

“Sure, I can also teach you how to escape when someone you don’t like grabs you.” Zuko offered. “As well as how to hide.”

“Zuko, I like being able to find Kiyi.” Mama said.

“Ooh! Let me help! Hide and Seek is fun!” Suki grinned.

“Call off the invasion, we’ll never find those three again.” Sokka said as he flopped back in his chair. Papa laughed.

“You’re just sore you lost.” Katara pointed out.

“We lost an entire day of travel because we couldn’t find Suki, Yue and Zuko, and they were on the ceiling. The. Entire. Time.”

“Nobody ever looks up.” Yue pointed out.

“How about teams this time? I’ll take Toph!” Suki grinned.

“Kiyi.” Zuko smiled.

“I’ve got Aang!” Yue chimed in.

“Katara and I are going to take you all down!” Sokka huffed. 

* * *

Hakoda watched the game in amusement. Ikem and Ursa joined him, as within moments of starting as Seekers, Kiyi and Zuko found Sokka and Katara, with Sokka trying to switch partners claiming Kiyi was clearly the reason Zuko found them much to Katara’s laughter.

Yue and Aang were found next, and finally Toph and Suki.

The next round had Katara and Sokka seeking, they found Aang and Yue quickly, and then Toph but not Suki (Suki had wedged herself into a cupboard, Ursa had discovered when she went to get something to mend, how she hadn’t broken bones to get in there was a mystery) and then Zuko but not Kiyi (Kiyi had also been in a small cupboard, though she had fit easily).

Apparently the rounds were timed, so Suki appeared at the end and Zuko had to go get Kiyi.

Aang and Yue managed to find Toph and Suki first, which prompted an argument on whether sensing vibrations was using earth bending and therefore cheating. Sokka had to leave his spot to moderate the argument and get them back on track. Katara was found quickly after by Yue, while Aang found Zuko and Kiyi on the roof.

Toph and Suki found almost everyone quickly, but Zuko and Kiyi managed to hide in the ceiling until the end of the time allotted.

While the children ran around, Hakoda reluctantly turned to Ursa.

“We can leave some men to protect you.” Hakoda offered. “If the worst happens, they can get you to safety.”

“Thank you for the concern, but that’s not necessary.”

“It’s not for you, exactly. Zuko’s made himself a target, and... they’re all children. Gifted and carrying the weight of the world. I can’t stop them from fighting, but if I can help them by protecting the things they care about?” Hakoda looked at Ursa. “The Fire Nation has repeatedly attacked my home ... the last time, I was busy fighting but some men had gotten behind our lines, and my wife was killed in our home. I don’t wish that pain on anyone, let alone a boy like Zuko. Just in case they get behind our lines.”

“... I don’t suppose you’d consider leaving the Duke and Pipsqueak?” Ursa asked.

Hakoda smiled. She was still trying to get the kids to safety.

“Pipsqueak is pretty attached to Lieutenant Jee and Bato, and the Duke stays with Pipsqueak, so you’d have to ask them.” Hakoda admitted.

“Oh, I will.” Ursa crossed her arms. 

For a moment, they listened to the children playing.

“I don’t suppose you know how my son got engaged?” Ursa asked.

“As I understand it, Zuko was negotiating with the northern tribe, it came up as a way to prove his devotion to peace. Yue volunteered because they had become friends and she didn’t want him engaged to a stranger. I believe General Iroh acted as Zuko’s father in the meeting.” Hakoda offered. “You’ll really have to ask them.”

* * *

Yue is honestly having fun- yes, the world at war is a dangerous place and she’s just barely surviving it, she really doesn’t have any urge to mow down opponents like Toph and Katara, or the more economical moves of Suki, and she’s much more comfortable with the arguments in meeting rooms- and she has no intention of abandoning her friends anytime soon.

That said, Yue is definitely nervous when she ends up alone with Ursa when they go shopping for supplies. Katara and Toph have split off looking for a spice they can only recognize by smell, and Zuko went with Ikem and Kiyi to get another part of the list.

“So ... You’re an actress and an herbalist?”

“Yes.” Ursa glanced at her. There was a patience there, but Yue honestly had no idea how to speak to her possible mother-in-law.

“There’s nothing I can say that won’t make this conversation any less awkward.” Yue admitted. “I didn’t have anything after that.”

Ursa chuckled. “I know the feeling. In my case, I met my brother-in-law with the court proper greeting and then stared at him until he started talking about tea plants. I was so grateful that I had something in common with someone at the table.”

“He had a tea shop in Ba Sing Se, the Jasmine Dragon.” Yue smiled. Iroh had been fun to visit.

“He didn’t... how did he not get discovered?” Ursa asked.

“We have no idea. Stressed Zuko out when he first heard about it, but it was a really successful shop.” Yue realized she was about to cry. “Um, so the herbalist thing, that’s using plants to help heal, right?” She changed the subject clumsily. 

“Yes, among other things.”

“Can you teach me the basics? I’m not much of a fighter, and it would be good to know the plants around here ... there weren’t a whole lot where I lived, unless you count the spirit forest. I at least want to know the plants to avoid while foraging.”

“Of course.” Ursa smiled, taking Yue under wing. “I can show you the green house when we get back.”

Green houses, Yue decided, were the best types of houses. Panels made of glass some of which could open and so many different plants. Yue had to resist the urge to touch- especially when she saw some in cages.

“Let’s start with the national flower, the Fire Lily. There are actually two types of flower that are called fire lilies.”

“There are two?”

“Yes, one’s poisonous to eat, the climbing fire lilies- they tangle up and cover up other plants as they grow. Regular Fire Lilies don’t tangle up with other plants, and are more often planted in fields. The regular fire lilies are completely safe to eat. There’s a few villages that grow them to sell.” Ursa looked a little sad at that.

“Okay, so if the Lily is tangled up with another plant, don’t eat it.”

Yue ended up discovering something very important. Ursa and Zuko had the exact same teaching methods. They weren’t violent or mean, but they both favored constant drilling. For the rest of their stay, Ursa would randomly quiz Yue about the plants no matter what they were doing, and Yue had to quickly answer correctly or get another scroll she had to memorize.

This meant she was in the room when someone asked the question.

“Why did you marry Ozai?”

“Oh, it was an arranged marriage. Azulon discovered my family was descended from Avatar Roku. He was sure that a union between his family and Roku’s would have powerful fire benders.” Ursa answered.

“Grandson!” Aang tackled Zuko.

“No. I’d rather be Sifu Hotman than have you call me Grandson.” Zuko declared.

“Granddaughter!” Aang scooped up Kiyi, who giggled and cheered.

“Well, he is technically 112 years old.” Katara reasoned.

“Katara, don’t encourage him.” Zuko sighed, he came over to sit by Yue to avoid the wild dance Aang was leading Kiyi in.

“Roku said he had a wife and kid, but I didn’t think I’d get to meet his descendants! This is so cool!” Aang cheered.

“Probably a good thing you weren’t aware of that when you were negotiating with my people.” Yue mentioned to Zuko. “Some of them would have had the same idea.”

“I’m am very grateful I didn’t know that before, then.” Zuko gave her a wry smile. “How’s the studying going?”

“Yue, Lotus seeds?” Ursa suddenly asked.

“Seeds are good snacks and also used to treat diarrhea as well as dealing with inflammation.” Yue recited.

Ursa nodded in approval and went back to talking with Hakoda.

Yue glanced at Zuko, who was smiling.

“She likes you.” He said with a smile.

“I like her, too.” Yue leaned against him. “Before she quizzes me again, I can’t read her note on this plant.” She pointed out the note.

“... I can’t read it either. I think those are the characters for mother ...”

“Mother is wrong, I’ll never use this.” Ursa had come up to them. “In my defense, that’s a rare plant you can only find in the Forgetful Valley and blooms only once a year at the beginning of fall. It’s supposed to aid in seeing spirits.” 

“Oh.” Yue blinked. “Where is the forgetful valley?”

“It’s on the other side of this island.” Ursa explained. “It’s the island’s sacred place.”

“We’ll have to come back and check it. We need to leave tomorrow.” Sokka said.

Yue felt a shiver down her spine. She was in trouble now.

“Well then, I’ll have to pack up some notes for Yue so she can continue to study. Yue, will you come with me?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Yue reluctantly pushed herself up. It was going to be a long time until morning, she just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as mentioned before, I took parts of the comics I liked, and just ignored the parts I didn’t. 
> 
> Ikem is Noren’s original name. The whole Mother of Faces thing either didn’t happen or happened differently, I’m undecided.
> 
> I also really wanted Ursa to be the mother bear for her island and using what little influence she had to protect it from ‘recruiters’ mentioned in the previous chapter, Hira’a and the Ajna tribe are fairly isolated comparatively.
> 
> Also, legal ramifications for Ozai! Ursa may have made the poison, but Ozai administered it- you don’t blame the knife maker for a knife in your back, you blame the person that stabbed you.  
> (Zuko already has Ursa’s legal defense planned out.)
> 
> Okay, I also ignored the comics depiction of Ursa and Ozai. Mostly because I honestly think they went out of their way to paint Ozai as the villain when we knew that already, and it just ... ugh, they knocked out some of his character dimensions to do so.
> 
> Ozai is still a villain, but I want my villains to have that glimmer of decency so it’s more unsettling that they’re okay with killing millions. I also need a character flaw for him, and ‘complete monster’ isn’t a flaw, it’s the result of catering to said flaw.
> 
> As Ursa says, Ambition and Ozai was a bad mix. 
> 
> As a second son, he’d have been lucky to rule a conquered territory. But that wouldn’t have been enough. Not for his ambition.
> 
> Now, Ozai letting Ursa go is a heck of a lot of mercy for the guy, so he must’ve respected her in some way, otherwise he’d have gone and killed her as well.  
> The Ozai in the comics doesn’t respect Ursa at all, and that just doesn’t jive with me.
> 
> You know who Ozai reminds me of? Macbeth. 
> 
> He gets the throne by killing the king and then becomes paranoid about losing it ... 
> 
> Huh, well there’s an idea. Though it looks like in this analogy, lady Macbeth has become split between Ursa and Azula ... or perhaps ... and then there’s Banquo ... yes, this will work nicely.
> 
> Nobody worry, my love of Shakespeare tragedies is going to help with the loose plot threads!
> 
> Yue as an herbalist- brought to you by the fact that real life fire lilies are the poisonous kind described in story. But the show shows red lilies and calls them fire lilies, and I am routinely baffled by poison oak and poison ivy. 
> 
> Also, Zuko may know something or nothing about foraging, but he’s at least smart enough to not eat plants he’s not sure of. (Looking at you, Iroh)
> 
> My head’s a weird place. I don’t think this note even flowed like normal.


	43. The Two Brothers

Zuko woke up to Katara glaring at him. Before he could say anything about it, Katara spoke.

“I don’t care how powerful Azula is, you’re wrong.” 

“What?” Zuko blinked. “Katara, are you dreaming while awake?”

“More like a nightmare.” Katara admitted after a moment. “I’m going to wash my face.”

Zuko watched her go in confusion, and decided he wasn’t going to even ask. Before he could get comfortable, he realized that someone was moving around in the kitchen.

Someone was brewing tea in the middle of the night, and despite knowing that it wouldn’t be his uncle, Zuko got up to see who it was.

His mother was there, staring at the cup.

“Mind if I join you?” Zuko asked.

“Not at all.” His mother smiled. “I could use the company.”

“What’s got you up so early?”

“... I don’t want you to go. Azula’s under Ozai’s control. We’ve lost Iroh, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I already promised Kiyi I’d come back, and that’s a promise I won’t break.” Zuko assured her. “And hopefully we’ll get Iroh and Azula back as well.”

His mother looked so sad at that, Zuko hugged her.

They stayed like that until Kiyi sneaked into the kitchen trying to get some candiedfruit.

* * *

Leagues away, Iroh meditated.

“Hello, Brother, it’s been a while.”

“The Firelord comes down from his throne to visit? To what do I owe the honor?”

“Do I need a reason to see family?” Ozai smiled. “Well then, I want to know what you’ve done to my son. I always knew you were going to betray me, but I had thought I burned such thoughts out of him.”

Iroh glared at his younger brother. “If you cared for him, you would never have burned him at all.”

“Yes, and if you cared for him, you should have taken responsibility for letting him into the war meeting. Yet you stayed silent.” Ozai pointed out. “I wonder how much he hates you for that.”

Ozai was trying to get a reaction out of him. 

Iroh wasn’t going to rise to his brother’s bait.

(Iroh was not going to think about how Zuko’s first reaction to seeing him was to go for his sword. Or the accusations of Suki and the other children. It had been months, the children had accepted him.)

Ozai didn’t seem to notice. “Of course, that’s just another failure for you. You’ve been failing for years now.”

Once upon a time, it had been Iroh who held a newly born Ozai as doctors and healers rushed to save their mother- there was nearly twenty years between them and their mother had thought she couldn’t get pregnant anymore.

She had lived, but only for a few more years, her body had never recovered from the strain.

Iroh had been busy with the army, he’d never really noticed his younger brother then, save for when their father tested them.

(And it was when he finally had his own son did he realize what was wrong with that.)

The brother he should have cared for and protected had been an ambitious stranger before Iroh realized it. Ozai could be charming to those he liked, but there had always been a distance between them.

“At long last, you’ve shown your true colors, Iroh. What little support you might have had is crumbling as we speak.”

Iroh had thought Ozai marrying Ursa and having kids had settled his brother down like it had himself.

Ozai had even been nicer to Lu Ten, but... well, the fact he immediately tried to get named Crown Prince after Lu Ten’s death proved that Ozai hadn’t stopped being ambitious, he’d just gotten better at hiding it.

Ozai would always choose ambition over people. 

Iroh didn’t bother reaching out to his brother- the time Ozai could have been stopped by words had long passed by the time he burned Zuko.

“You’ll be here a long time, Brother.” Ozai said as he swept out.

Iroh didn’t respond. There was just no point anymore.

But maybe he had been wrong about Azula.

She was every inch the weapon Ozai had made her into ... but there were glimpses of something that Ozai wouldn’t approve of.

When she and the Dai Li had finally taken him down, her eyes had gone past him to where Zuko had disappeared in the fray. He wasn’t sure what the emotion was in her eyes, but it was some sort of concern for Zuko’s welfare.

She had covered it with a comment on how Zuko would probably die soon, but she also hadn’t gone after him.

Zuko said he had never wanted to fight his sister.

Iroh wondered if Azula had felt the same- she had tried to convince Zuko to fight with her, had tried to convince him to side with her.

Maybe that hadn’t been a desire for her brother to be a pawn. Maybe, just maybe, she had wanted to save her brother from Ozai’s wrath the only way she knew how.

If that was the case ... Azula was younger than Ozai. There was still time for her to change, even if Iroh didn’t know how to help her or if she would even listen.

Iroh knew he had made the best choices he could, but even someone playing a perfect pai sho strategy could still lose. Life was a rather messy thing, and unpredictable at that.

There wasn’t much he could do now but wait for the day of the Black Sun.

And if Azula decided to visit and gloat, Iroh would try and reach out to her.

* * *

Azula relaxed as her hair and nails were done. She hadn’t been able to confirm the kill of the Avatar, but the lack of sightings indicated he was either dead or crippled and stashed away.

The Sages were of no help, Sozin’s Comet was approaching and that apparently changed the meanings of the stars and the flame readings could only confirm that the day of Sozin’s Comet would change the world and start a new age of Fire Nation prosperity.

It mattered little.

The Dai Li had a more pressing report.

The day of the Black Sun was known to their enemies. They couldn’t afford to rest easy, even if the Avatar was dead, because there would be an attack. 

And with Zuko still helping them, the Firelord’s bunker would be compromised.

Once Azula was properly made up and dressed, she headed to the war room.

Plans needed to be made, after all, because even if Zuko was weak, he had allies now. And a lucky hit was still a hit.

Her father welcomed her to the meeting with a smile and Azula settled down in her spot.

The records of the Summit were hers to reveal.

“We should attack the staging area before they can get close!”

“If they see us there, they may bypass the island entirely!”

“We should set a trap for them.”

“What of the airships? The war balloons only worked to an extent, they were too easy to take down.”

Ideas flew back and forth. Details were discussed, and at the end, her father turned to her.

“You’ve done well, Azula. You’ve earned the right to relax for a while.” He smiles at her, and Azula bows. “You can take the barge anywhere in the kingdom, just be back a week before the Black Sun.”

“Thank you, Father, I live to serve.” Azula takes the dismissal.

After weeks of traipsing all over the Earth Kingdom, Azula can finally relax.

Ty Lee and Mai would join her, and they could unwind from their travels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn’t clear, Katara had a nightmare where the powerful bender she was to end up with was Azula.
> 
> So, here’s some more Ozai head canons on a backstory - he’s much younger than Iroh and as a result there wasn’t much of a sense of family between them. Not helped at all by Azulon constantly pushing Ozai to be ‘perfect’.
> 
> Ozai did gain the ability to hide his ambition for a while, but can’t help pointing out his brother’s losses because that’s what Azulon did to him.
> 
> Still not excusing him, at this point the only way he could have been redeemed is if Azulon had a heart attack back when he was still a cheerful baby.


	44. The Master Swordsman

Sokka hadn’t quite believed that the war would be damaging to the Fire Nation people, but that was before Aang revealed just how bad the misinformation in the schools was (and Zuko had muttered about education reforms again, looking like he had a headache just thinking about it) and the damage to the town because of a factory that Katara just had to destroy (Zuko had been on board with that plan. He’d also gotten a headache just after, but given the questionable state of the food in the area, it could have also been from that.)

There were people missing, it wasn’t noticeable at first, but the more they traveled, the more obvious it became that there was a gap in the generations. Like, once kids reached a certain age they just vanished and then adults appeared, some with visible injuries, others that reminded him of Gran Gran when someone brought up the war.

The Fire Nation is supposed to be filled with the faceless soldiers that attacked them, not people who went about their day missing those gone.

It makes it harder to want to attack, especially when he hears a little girl ask when her mother is coming home. Fire Nation foot soldiers all wear the same uniform (according to Zuko it was only the capital guard that had different uniforms for the different genders, everywhere else the uniform was the same) and while Sokka knows girls can beat up people just as well as boys, there’s still a part of him that squirms at the thought of killing a ~~mother~~ woman.

This is definitely not the time to be having second thoughts about anything.

But he keeps having them. And while the smart thing to do would be to talk this out with Suki, he doesn’t want her to think that he’s a jerk.

And that’s just the start.

Sokka’s starting to feel like a gap is opening between himself and his friends. It’s ridiculous, but while he’s proud of his status as a non-bender and strategist... it doesn’t exactly do anything when rocks are falling out of the sky and setting fire to everything.

It’s even more frustrating because Yue, a Princess, is adapting to life on the run quicker than he thought she would. With her hair covered with the dupatta, she can pass for an Ajna merchant, and she’s gotten good at selling the jewelry they make as well as collecting bundles of herbs to sell to local apothecaries.

(She’s also good at getting Zuko out of whatever dark place his head goes when people mention the War, the two spend a lot of time talking together.)

Sokka’s glad when the others notice, because he doesn’t know what to do or say. They shop, he gets lunch with Suki, and he temporarily forgets that they’re in enemy territory.

It’s only a patch, though, and Sokka’s mood starts darkening again.

Zuko suggests trying the master swordsman that lives nearby.

It’s worth a shot at least.

* * *

Piandao stared at the boy in front of him. It had been a while since he had taken a student, most were nobles who had no concept of anything other than what money could by or glory hunters who were praised in their small towns until they thought they deserved his attention. Nothing he could work with.

The boy introduced himself as Sokka, and Piandao recognized the name. It had been in Iroh’s last letter. 

“I don’t want to hold them back, but I don’t know how to get better ... I was hoping you could help. My friend also thought you might help.” He explains.

If this was the water tribe boy of Iroh’s last communication, well, a non bender traveling with the Avatar and several powerful benders, as well as a Kyoshi Warrior, would begin to feel like he was falling behind.

“Come with me.” Piandao accepts the boy, because Sokka wants to learn and that’s already more than those who just wanted Piandao to confirm they were amazing.

Sokka is self taught and half trained (by Prince Zuko and the Kyoshi Warrior, and they’re both good teachers but life on the run isn’t the most stable training regimen) and it is painful to realize that the boy is pretty much learning how to fight by fighting for his life. 

Piandao is unfortunately going to have to use that. 

Of course, the boy took several of his instructions literally, or in such a way that Piandao didn’t see coming.

It was honestly refreshing to see, too many tried to second guess his instructions.

Piandao knows that Sokka can’t stay long, so he does his best to compress the training where possible. 

He is not expecting Sokka to grab a meteorite to use as material for his sword.

Or for the fact that Prince Zuko is trying very hard to hide in the background, covering his scar as best he could, but not the familiar swords on his back.

(If the Prince wasn’t so tall, it would work.)

Sokka passes his exam with the unique sword and Piandao decides to leave a lotus tile for him. The White Lotus could use more non-benders with the philosophy of learning that Sokka has.

But first, he needs to help them blend in better- saying their actual names is very unwise, for one. For another...

“It’s been a while, Prince Zuko.” Piandao looks at his former student. “I’m glad to see you still have your swords.”

“Are you even trying to hide?! How do people keep recognizing you?!” The tiny earthbender demands, and there’s a brief moment where they all have to remember that she’s blind and therefore can’t see the scar.

“Master Piandao trained me, Toph.” Zuko looked sheepish. “I knew it was a possibility when I suggested it.”

“What you’re doing is very dangerous. Even with the rumors circling around giving you some support.”

“Rumors?” Zuko asked.

Piandao nodded. “There’s been rumors from the colonies questioning the validity of the Agni Kai that exiled you. As well as pointing out that the reason for the Agni Kai was rather weak. Most are sympathetic, however there are those that still feel like it was justified.”

“What?!” Sokka practically squawks. “How?!”

“I had a feeling that was the case.” Zuko doesn’t look surprised, just resigned. “The Firelord’s always supposed to be right. The idea he isn’t, is a dangerous one. Thank you for telling me.”

“If I may, perhaps you should consider bandages or an eye patch. It would restrict your vision, but it would allow you to pretend to be an injured soldier... there are too many of those now.” 

Piandao knows that the scar was most likely no feeling or constant prickling or even both, and putting something on it was uncomfortable at best (painful at worst) and Zuko was avoiding that.

But he also knows that most foot soldiers with such damage were quickly sent home- too likely to commit friendly fire- and were only sent back out once they had trained and proven themselves able to fight once more.

“At least while in towns and villages.” Sokka offers. 

“I don’t want to use bandages we need for emergencies, though.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Sokka nudges Zuko, earning a nudge and a slight growl back.

“I recommend you two spar with each other. It will be good for both of you.” Piandao suggested, amused by the interaction.

They don’t have too much time after that, but Piandao is honestly glad to have taken another student... after the war he might try traveling and teaching again.

More importantly, it’s time for Piandao to move after waiting for so long. The comet is coming, and it’s time for the pieces to start moving into position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka’s crisis of self worth now includes the possibility that he’s responsible for someone’s mother not coming home. This will be resolved in a later chapter that focuses on Suki.
> 
> Zuko did train with Piandao, a freeze frame shows his signature on the wall and it’s mentioned in the tie-in comics.
> 
> What’s not mentioned is when.
> 
> I have it here as before the war meeting Zuko got burned for, which I think most likely, but it could have also been after Zuko was burned and he struggled to firebend ... or that’s how someone could write it for their story. (It’s less likely in my opinion)


	45. The Rumbling Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick check on the Earth Kingdom.

Kuei has no idea what to do. The plan was to try and raise an army, or at this point a group of people who while willing to attack would accept surrender of enemies as well.

The former freedom fighters had joined him and the Kyoshi Warriors to help with navigating his now conquered kingdom. 

Only, he’s just now realizing that he was relying on the help of traumatized children and he is in no way equipped for dealing with their emotions- especially since Jet’s ability to talk is also tied to him being angry.

Smellerbee and Jet are arguing. It’s rather frightening, because they’re definitely hurting each other with their words and Longshot is apparently supporting Smellerbee. The Kyoshi Warriors are staying out of it.

What would Prince Zuko do? No, that wouldn’t work. Prince Zuko would probably have picked someone to defend already. 

Chief Hakoda was a better option. He stayed calm when moderating arguments.

Jet accuses Smellerbee of being too sensitive about her looks, Smellerbee retorts that he never wanted to get better, he wanted to stay angry and miserable.

Kuei has no protocol for this, but he can’t stay quiet now.

“How long does it take bones to heal?” He asks, getting between them. This non-sequiter makes them pause. “Months! And there’s always the possibility of redamaging the bone if one pushes to use it too soon! Jet wants to heal, but he keeps pushing himself too hard and relapses, lengthening the time to heal! Andwords can be like splinters- you can barely see them, but they are painful once they are in your skin! You need help to dig them out and feel better, ignoring them doesn’t work.”

Kuei has their attention. 

Longshot blinks and frowns at him. Judgement for not speaking sooner, probably.

“I know you’re used to being on your own and adults have failed you all before- I’ve definitely failed you, by trusting too blindly- but we must stick together. Which means helping each other with the things we struggle with. For me, I need your help in learning to connect with my people. I also need help in learning how to be discerning of other’s motives and ... well, I was instructed in wielding a sword for excercise, not the battlefield, so I need help there too.” Kuei realized he was rambling and rushed to finish. “In return I will do my best to help and protect you.”

“That’s fair.” Smellerbee sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m tired of fighting.”

“I’m sorry too.” Jet admitted. “I don’t know what to do anymore, everything I do ends up wrong.” 

The two hugged briefly and turned to look at Kuei.

“So, what’s your plan?”

The Kyoshi Warriors and Longshot remained silent, but they were paying attention.

Kuei took out the Royal Seal, Long Feng had never allowed him to hold onto it- probably so he could legitimize his underhanded dealings- and while it had been childish to do so, he had taken to carrying it with him in the palace during the summit. 

The Kyoshi Warriors recognized it and bowed, but the former freedom fighters just stared at the gold plated jade Lion-Dog with mild curiosity.

“This is the Royal Seal.” Kuei explained to the children. “It’s recognized by the nobles and will get us aid. Toph Beifong also listed several allies in Gaoling that would come to her aid if requested.” He put the seal away. “I won’t say everything will be okay, but I know we’ll get through this if we stick together.”

It’s awkward, because he’s technically not supposed to do touch anyone, but those were Long Feng’s rules and Kuei had observed Hakoda patting the children on their shoulders after the Summit meeting ended for the day, so Kuei gently touches Smellerbee and Jet’s shoulders.

The kids don’t flinch away. And Kuei is surprised when Smellerbee hugs him.

One of the Kyoshi Warriors facepalms in secondhand embarrassment.

Kuei very awkwardly hugs the girl, and grows concerned when he realizes that she’s shaking a little. 

Jet is too, and Kuei has a very horrible feeling- Kuei had been told that he was above his people and should not behave as they did, hugging friends and family. 

(Prince Zuko had let Toph and the Avatar crowd into his personal space, but they were both young and it could get cold in the palace.)

But the university had discovered a thing called touch starvation and that caused trouble with trust and left people paranoid. Pets were excellent substitutes, so Kuei had been safe to play with Bosco, but these children... weren’t nearly as close as they probably should be, due to recent strains.

Jet had avoided them on the ship as much as possible, Kuei knew that.

Well, propriety could take a break right now. These children needed an adult, which at the moment was him, not proper court etiquette.

It was probably a very awkward one armed hug, but Smellerbee didn’t complain and Jet leaned into the grip Kuei had on his shoulder. Longshot has shifted closer rest a hand on Smellerbee’s back.

Bosco tried to get into their supplies, thoroughly done with the human drama.

* * *

Gaoling was filling with refugees. Lao Beifong had returned to see too many people in the streets.

Poppy had taken in several of their displaced business contacts and fellow nobles, but the amount of displaced people was almost obscene.

Though most seemed to be moving on, thankfully.

Lao didn’t know what to do, his daughter was most likely trapped in Ba Sing Se and probably terrified. The Avatar had been her protection and now the boy was gone.

There was no way to contact anyone in the city so he couldn’t reach Xin Fu or Master Yu to tell them to help her escape the city.

If they had survived. Lao had his doubts.

There’s not much they can do. With Ba Sing Se gone, it’s just a matter of when the Fire Nation will conquer everything.

Lao doesn’t have much hope.

He’s not expecting the King Kuei, his pet bear, two Kyoshi Warriors and three strays to come to his door.

Or his home to become headquarters for the resistance.

“Young Lady Beifong does her family legacy proud, teaching the Avatar.” The King reveals, and Lao ... can’t correct the King. That’s just not done.

But his daughter is blind and fragile and the girl they describe is uncouth and strong.

It’s even worse when the underground fight circuit comes calling.

They have the most ridiculous story that his daughter was a champion at age eleven and could beat adults.

Worse, the King believed it!

Poppy is upset by the thought of their sweet daughter fighting grown men. 

“Why would you let her fight?! She’s a little girl!”

“Ma’am, she wouldn’t leave. She also managed to argue every single loophole in the rules until Xin Fu had to audition her, and then proceeded to knockout everyone who tried to go easy on her.” The one called the Miner explained. “It was actually safer for us to go all out against her than trying to hold back.”

“Wait, Xin Fu?!” Lao demanded, recognition of the name taking a moment.

“Yeah, didn’t you know? He went after her because she’s one of our best fighters and he makes a lot of money off her performance.” The Miner blinks.

“The Boulder was worried about the Bandit, but the Bandit has powerful allies. That said, if the Bandit needs help, The Boulder will help!” 

The one called the Hippo nodded in agreement.

Lao has always lived with the certainty of his knowledge of the world around him.

Now it feels like the solid ground has eroded and he’s about to fall.

He retreats to what he knows, court etiquette and business logistics, but in the back of his mind, he can’t help but wonder if he had ever known his daughter at all.

* * *

Haru shifted on his feet as his father talked to the man who had introduced himself as Chief Hakoda and Katara & Sokka’s father.

There was a lot that mere rumors couldn’t cover.

Such as the Day of the Black Sun; Kuzon being Zuko, Fire Nation prince that was exiled for not being bloodthirsty like the rest of his family, which explained why he had been angry with the soldier and why he had helped rescue Haru.

“What about the prisons?” Haru asked suddenly. “If the Fire Benders are going to lose power, surely we could rescue more people?”

“I can send a message to an informant and find out prison and work camp locations... that might be better than waiting for the Firelord to be taken down to find our missing people.” Chief Hakoda nodded at Haru. “Good thinking.”

Haru flushed at the praise. 

“I’m going to be heading to Gaoling after this, but I will send the suggestion to the others.” Chief Hakoda continued. “We may have to consider a two prong attack.”

Haru’s dad takes over the conversation and their group is divided between those that will go after prisons and work camps and those volunteering for the invasion. Those going for the invasion go with Chief Hakoda to Gaoling and Haru joins the invasion crew- he wants to see his friends again, and he wants to be there for Katara after her efforts to save him.

(He also wants to try and reconcile Kuzon the theater nerd and Zuko the Fire Nation Prince.)

* * *

Rumors spread fast, vague truths at their core. The tides change, the earth rumbles, and the fire begins to burn hotter. 


	46. Echoes of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but I had some struggles with writing Azula this chapter.
> 
> Also got into a complete creative block. Hopefully that’s over.

Azula’s perfect, she has always been so, despite her mother’s opinion of her.

Except ... she just failed a social interaction. Multiple ones, and while it doesn’t matter, Mai and Ty Lee have assured her ... it feels like it should.

(She doesn’t like the feeling, and buried it as deep as she can.)

She returns to her duties as perfectly as ever, making sure that Ty Lee knows that she wants her to stick around until at least the day of the Black Sun.

The flaw keeps popping into her head despite how deep she buries the memories of failing. It’s dumb, it didn’t matter. 

(But it did. Some part of her cries, I wanted it!)

She can’t go to her father about this stupid flaw, and Lo and Li would probably tell her father.

If only Zuko were here, but he was off with his new friends and being a traitor, because somehow Uncle convinced him their Nation was evil.

Azula’s halfway to her Uncle’s cell before her mind points out he was useless.

Still... she could gloat. She hadn’t really had a chance to do so, what with making sure Ba Sing Se would be occupied correctly.

“Hello, Uncle.” Azula greets, dismissing the guard. “What a sorry sight you are.”

“Princess Azula. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?” Her Uncle asks.

“The fact that your son can now be properly at rest with Ba Sing Se conquered.” Azula smiles. “You always start things, Uncle, but you never see them through.”

“Or perhaps I need only to set events in motion, and they will resolve without my guidance.” Uncle offered. “Not everything requires complete control.”

“Is that why you abandoned my brother on an island?” Azula asked.

“I had no control over that.”

“I sincerely doubt mere Pirates knocked you out, Uncle.” Azula scoffed. “You abandoned Zuko just like you abandoned Lu Ten.”

Her uncle’s eyes flickered, but Azula couldn’t be sure which statement bothered him. (She’d come back to that point later, or perhaps another time, it wasn’t like he was going anywhere.)

“And yet Zuko has gotten stronger than what you expected.” 

“He also hallucinated a dragon spirit on that island.” Azula scoffed.

“He’s alive and has allies who will stay with him no matter what.” Iroh ignored her. “I do wonder, Princess, if your own allies would stay even if you had nothing to offer.”

“Of course they would, they know what would happen if they didn’t.”

“Some things are stronger than fear, Princess.”

“My own mother thought I was a monster. She was right. No one loves a monster, they only fear and respect them.” Azula scoffed.

“Your brother loves you.” Iroh pointed out.

“He’s a fool and a traitor.” There was a lump in her throat that she ignored, what did her brother’s love matter when he had betrayed them?

(It didn’t matter, and Azula ignored the voice inside that insisted it did.)

“I wonder, Princess, how long have you been lying to yourself?” Her uncle asked. “Perhaps you should look into both your great grandfathers’ histories.”

“Whatever, Uncle.” Azula scoffed and turned to leave. “Have fun rotting in here.”

“If you have any questions, you know where to find me.” He sounded amused, and Azula resolved not to play whatever his game was.

She was a Princess and she knew her family history. She could recite it perfectly.

Unless her Uncle knew something she didn’t.

That was possible. He could have hidden things away from her father in order to sabotage his reign.

Or perhaps he was trying to sabotage her.

In order to know for sure, she’d actually have to look up her family history.

Azula’s face did not reveal the way she wanted to snarl at the realization he had manipulated her!

* * *

The plan was contact Avatar Roku for any Fire Nation secrets that Zuko might not know since Zuko admitted that his education had been incomplete.

Finding out Roku and Sozin were best friends was not where he thought things would go.

But what surprised him was the dragon that Sozin rode. It looked familiar, like almost the exact same as the dragon spirit that had been on the fog island.

Roku doesn’t believe him but Aang convinces him to head to the island. 

Fang started a rumbling sound that sounds like thunder as they enter the fog, and the blue dragon appears.

Aang and Roku stared at the Blue dragon spirit that had sheltered Zuko. Fang continued his low rumbling.

“Sozin’s dragon.” Roku was stunned. “Why?”

The dragon spirit rumbled, and then turned, leading Fang into a blood red sky above the Southern Air Temple.

Aang is going to be sick- only, it’s not a one sided slaughter that he thought.

There are Firebenders trying to help the kids escape, yelling to defend the kids and Monk Gyasto. They’re dying in the attempt, he sees one try and shield Jinju, but both are killed.

And Sozin is there but he’s not attacking the airbenders, he’s fighting his dragon.

It’s a vicious fight, and the dragon ends up fleeing, Sozin cursing it and all dragons.

The dragon attempts to save an air hatchling, but the child, too frightened by everything, dodges and it is all the dragon can do to fly away, crashing onto the island.

“Why?! Why did you fight then and not before?” Roku demands.

The dragon just blinks at him and looks at Aang. There’s a flash of the long line of avatars. 

“You’re saying you didn’t bother because he was the Avatar and we reincarnate?” Aang guesses, and the dragon agrees. “Did you know Zuko was Sozin’s great grandson?”

The dragon didn’t care. Zuko had been an injured hatchling and had needed help. Sozin had unbalanced the world and the Fire Nation in one swoop, the dragon had been able to help Zuko, but that was because Zuko was on the island. He had no interest otherwise.

Aang comes back to himself with Katara and Zuko staring at him.

“What did you learn, Aang?” Katara gently wipes away his tears.

“The Fire Nation was never all bad.” Aang manages, to their surprise. “Some of the soldiers tried to save my people, but died trying. Sozin didn’t even start out evil. And the dragon spirit that helped us was once Sozin’s partner.”

Zuko’s face when he learns that the dragon spirit he’d been living with was Sozin’s was almost comical.

“Anything useful?” Sokka asks.

“Not really.” Aang admits. There was nothing military he could use, except... “Zuko, what happened to the dragons?” Sozin had been really angry at the dragon’s betrayal.

“They’re gone. My Uncle was the one to kill the last.” Zuko admits softly.

“What? But he’s...”

“Complicated. Like everything in the Fire Nation.”

Yue gently bumps her shoulder against Zuko’s and Aang decides to add the other thing that he learned.

“Monk Gyasto knew Avatar Roku. They were friends. Avatar Roku said that some friendships transcend lifetimes.”

The group hug was a little tighter than normal, because more than anything, they wanted to stay friends.

* * *

“Azula, I like graves as much as the next girl, but why do you want me here?” Mai asked as they entered the crypts containing her ancestors and their testimonies of their lives.

“My uncle implied there was something I wasn’t aware of regarding my family history. It’s probably what he used to convince Zuko to turn on us. If I know what it is, I can do something about Zuko.”

“Hmm.” Mai dusted off the containers. “Who should I start with?”

“You check Sozin, I’ll check my grandfather.” Azula ordered.

“Alright.” Mai settled down and started reading. There was silence for a while, before Mai found an interesting section. “Looks like Sozin was friends with Avatar Roku.” It was odd, reading Sozin’s thoughts... it was almost like he regretted the war and the death of Avatar Roku. But that couldn’t be right. 

Avatar Roku had stood in the way of progress, holding to outdated views of separation between the nations, his death had been an unavoidable accident.

Azula hadn’t replied, and Mai grew concerned.

“Azula?”

“I found what Uncle told Zuko.” Azula put the scroll back.

“Are you alright?” Mai asked, Azula was acting odd.

“I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Mai didn’t push, merely placing her scroll back and following Azula out. 

Sozin had developed second thoughts, but had been unable to stop what he started. Mai couldn’t get that thought out of her head, even as they joined Ty Lee for the evening meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula’s a prodigy. A lot of prodigies don’t like things that they can’t instantly grasp.
> 
> I also think the events at Ember Island might have been the first time she realized that she wasn’t perfect, because she technically failed in getting the attention of the guy she was trying to flirt with.
> 
> I started throwing in vague head canons of mine- things like Sozin’s dragon turning on him during the Air Nomad genocide (because conquest was one thing, wiping out the airbending was another) and that’s why Sozin sanctioned the hunting of dragons.
> 
> There was going to be foreshadowing of this, way back in the Southern Air Temple chapter there was going to be a flashback to Monk Gyasto ‘hearing the roar of dragons’. I cut it because I decided to keep things in the present, I left a few vague hints with Zuko’s comments, but I removed one of my big hints. My bad.
> 
> Mai has more development, but Azula’s taken Iroh’s hints and taken them the wrong way. More on that later. 
> 
> Next up, a chapter about Suki and Yue. It’s sadly replacing the Runaway episode, but these two ladies need some development.


End file.
